RvB: The Derek The Red Chronicles
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: Agent West Virgina begins a search to uncover the secrets of the mysterious "Derek the Red", slowly leading her towards something bigger. Sequel to The Agent Virginia chronicles.
1. Investigation

I'm back. Again. Well first things first, disclaimer.

I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S

_italics=PSI_

...

West's POV

I landed the ship at a Project freelancer simulation trooper outpost. No sign of anyone. All I could see was death. When did this happen? _While we received the message, they mentioned behind attacked by someone called the red._ so you think the one other sim troopers did this. I don't think they have anyone with that kind of skill here considering that the UNSC would have taken them. I accessed a computer. A camera showed something fast kill all of the blue team. _That thing did this. We should check the outposts not attacked. _I got in the ship. Only a few bases were left. I noticed something about the bases not attacked.

...

I flew to another outpost. It was the sidewinder outpost. They sent a signal to "Red command" that they caught two blues. I landed since it might be worth investigating. I could see Texas tied up. And some light blue guys. A lot of them were doing something. I took out my battle rifle for a better look. I could see that something was up.I saw Wyoming with his sniper pointed to some guys.

"Hey Wyoming!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear. He looks. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" He said.

"Frag!"

"Frag who?"

"Frag out!" I sent a grenade at him. He went flying off of his rock. I then took advantage of Psi's S.S. Distortion unit to get over to guys he was aiming at.

...

One in black looked me. Well he was greenish blue with black."Who the hell are you!" He yelled.

"Agent West Virginia. I came here to investigate the increasing number of deaths in the red and blue teams." I said. I don't think they should know the war is a lie. "Do any of you know anything about The Red?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's the reason we ended up here. He took Tex's AI, Came with some weird vehicle and shot me, kidnapped a medic and the red teams robot, and then went on a rampage." The black and green blue guy said.

"Who are you people." I asked.

"I'm Michael J. Caboose." The blue guy said.

"I'm Donut." The pink one said.

"Just call me sarge." The red one said.

"I'm uh, Simmons." The dark red one said Nervously.

"And I'm Tucker." The Black and green blue guy said. He was about to say something when someone fired a sniper at us. _I think that's the red!_

"Let's get over there!" I shouted.

...

We arrived where the sniper was fired. Some guy in black was there. "You won't Stop me! I have Lopez The Heavy on my side. And I've finished the secret weapon!" The red began shouting. "Lopez! Do it!" He said excitedly. The robot said something in a language I'm not familiar with. After that a storm appeared. Well that was well timed. _Thunderstorms are not part of sidewinders natural weather. I think he has the robot causing it. _What!_  
_

"Oh, Samson's back hair. They found our secret weapon. I developed a weather control device, but I was missing one critical piece of technology to make it work." Sarge said.

"Yes! I stole D batteries from the gas station. It was easy after everyone in it died!" The red said with more excitement in his voice. This guy is insane! One of the light blue guys came. I could here a ticking sound.

"What's going on?" He asked. _I'm picking up some high megaton readings from him. _you can detect megatons! _yes. At these levels he could kill us all if he doesn't leave!_

"You want the long version or the short? Basically you've got a fifty megaton bomb in your gut—" Sarge said

"Ten sir." Simmons corrected.

"And Lopez is about to kill us all." Sarge resumed.

"That didn't make any sense, what's the long version?" The light blue guy asked.

"That was the long version. The short version is "we're boned." Tucker answered.

"Hey Grif, are you okay?" Simmons said to a yellowish orange guy.

"I've done hard time, Simmons. I'm not the man you used to know." Grif answered.

"Hard time? We were only separated for five hours." Simmons said.

"You forget you moved between planets. Time travels different on them. On sidewinder, one day is not a lot of time." I noted. _How __many time's have I reminded you that?_ Shut up PSI!

"Hah! You just let me grab this thing!" The red said. He now had a rocket launcher. _Should have kept an eye on him!_ Shut up PSI! The red fired. everyone took cover.

"Not so fast, O'Malley! Maybe we can't stop you, but I know who can!" Simmons said. Several Sim troopers came from a teleporter.

"NOOOOOO! I KILLED MOST OF THEM!" The red yelled. They began yelling random stuff.

"Hey guys, you want your flag?" Simmons asked. The sim troopers looked at him. "He's the one that has it!"

The sim troopers charged. The red called to someone called Doc before getting attacked. He began Striking all of them with the rocket. But they don't seem to relent. They should slow him down long enough to plan something. "We should disarm the bomb." I said.

"Right." Sarge said. The light blue guy got hit by lightning.

"YOWOOHOOHOO!" He screamed.

"Hold still, son, this'll just take a second." Sarge said before kneeling down In front of the light blue guy. _There is no way that bombs coming out unless..._

"Don't you ever install anything above the waist?" The light blue guy said. I looked at him, and saw robot parts. _Or cyborg parts!_ SHUT UP PSI!

"That's the last place you'd ever look!" The red shouted as he kicked a blue guy.

"Oh no! That last lightning bolt fused the detonator! There's no way to turn this thing off." Sarge said.

"Try Manually disarming it." I suggested.

"That won't work! we specifically designed it so that I wouldn't be able to defuse it." The red shouted as he smacked a red armored guy into the floor. "We are all going to die in a brilliant explosion. And more importantly, grif dies before I do!" He shouted with joy.

"Who's idea was that!?" I asked.

"Mine! In case I fell in to the wrong hands, and was brainwashed to help the blues." Sarge said.

"Nice thinking, sir." Simmons said. _It actually is. The bomb is a fail safe._

"You had to get just one last asskiss in before we die, didn't you?" Grif said.

"When long after I'm dead, people will Remember me!" The red said. "Have you ever heard of Derek the red!? The guy who destroyed the sim troopers!" He said to himself.

"We have one option." I said pointing my grenade launcher at him. "I can EMP you and possibly disable the bomb." _I doubt that will work!_

"Wait, won't that kill me." Church said.

"Maybe. Are you a robot, or cyborg." I responded.

"Robot." He answered.

"Then you probably will die." I answered. I fire but the grenade gets shot by a sniper. "WHAT!"

"Sorry Private Tucker, but I always get my man. Say good bye mate." Wyoming said. He was alive. Dammit!

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt, but... zero seconds." Simmons said.

"Crap!" I say.

"What? Oh, son of a—" says cut off by an explosion.


	2. Plan of attack

I am back again. I have gone back to the sate I was in when I first started writing fanfics. The one where I can't stop writing fanfics.

Gary: What is this place.

me: Where I make stuff. Like that sign you have to read.

Gary: Anonymous fanz does not own anything.

Me: I think you left out a piece.

Gary: West and psi belong to his bro.

me: Dammit Gary!

...

I woke up on some beach. How did that happen. _I teleported us to safety. How ever, Wyoming tried to leave by moving forward in time which caused a feedback that sent us with him. Either that or he sent us forward in time to save us for unknown reasons._ Ok. Well I better get going.

...

West's POV

I was searching the island for anything when I found Texas. "Hey, Tex. Whats going on." I asked.

"Omalley is in that base." she said quickly, pointing to the wind mill. I remember this place. I helped Virge and Mass retake it from the heretics. Virge also Killed one of their leaders here. _Technically he cut his hand off here and killed him later._ Not the point.

"I thought he was called the Red." I said.

"He was called that before my AI, Omalley took over." Tex explained. "All I know about him is that he is a mercenary who was looking something in the canyon before I got there."

"We should find a way to take out Omalley." I said.

"I created a bomb from some robot parts nearby. I plan on using it to destroy Omalley." Tex explained.

"I was in that base before. I know a way to get that bomb inside, but I'll need a distraction." I said.

...

"Come in, does anyone hear me? Over." Tex said into the radio."This is Freelancers Tex and West looking for anyone from the Blood Gulch Outposts, do you read. Over." She continued. "I have found O'Malley's base. I repeat, I have found O'Malley's base." She said. "They seem to be holed up in some kind of a fortress. I'm not sure how I got here, but if you can read this, I need you to get to us as fast as you can."

"Our coordinates are two two niner delta, by one point three seven gamma." I said. "We need you to get any help you could bring here as quickly as you possibly can." I continued.

...

They finally got here. "What took you guys so long to get here?" Tex asked.

"There's six of us, and this is only a three seater jeep. Half of us had to sit on someone else's lap." Sarge explained. _man that must suck!_

"It was a great road trip. My favourite part was when Grif tried to change gears, and he accidentally—" Donut began.

"ugh, please, let's not tell the story. Is there somewhere I can wash my hands?" Grif said.

"The beach is right over there." I said pointing to my left. "Anyway, Omalley is in this Fortress. Fortunately, it hasn't been used in years, so he is still getting defenses ready." I explained.

"He's got some help, one of those religious nuts you guys picked up." Tex noted.

"Oh, I like them. They were funny." Caboose commented.

"Caboose, they tried to kill you because of a flag." Tucker said.

"I try not to remember the bad things about people." Caboose replied.

"That's all they tried to do, there were no good things." Tucker said.

"Except help us fight Omalley while we were dealing with the bomb, remember." I reminded.

"Not really. I have a really bad memory—wow look, a beach!" Caboose said. _This one is not very smart is he._

"Shut up Caboose." Sarge said. "What's yer plan, Tex?"

"Well first we have to breach the outer wall." Tex explained.

"Oh. I love breaching!" Caboose said Excitedly.

"Then, we have to get past another wall." She said.

"Two walls? Some people are so materialistic." Tucker commented.

"It's not exactly a wall. It's a building mostly constructed inside a mountain." I explained.

"The second wall has a guard tower, and an enormous razor-sharp spinning blade." Tex said.

"You mean the wind mill? We only need to worry about that when theres a hurricane, but they only come in Spring or fall. That thing goes up to 300 miles per Hour. then. With out a storm, yo. Would be lucky to see it move 3 miles per minute" I explained.

"After that, we have to pass the gun turrets, and break in to the building." Tex continued.

"And then we attack O'Malley." Sarge said.

"No. That's when we plant, this." Tex corrected.

"...We're planting a volleyball?" Caboose asked.

"No! It's a bomb." I explained.

"We're planting a volleybomb?" Caboose asked.

"I've scouted a location inside the base where we can set it off and take the whole place down. I marked the spot with a big X." Tex explained.

"You scouted it?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Tex replied.

"If you got past the two walls, the huge wind mill, the gun turrets, and made it all the way in to the fortress, why didn't you just plant the bomb then instead of putting a big X on the floor?" Tucker asked.

"I can't carry it." Tex said.

"What?" Grif said in disbelief.

"What was that?" Simmons asked.

"I need one of you idiots to carry it. I don't have the upper body strength to move it on my own." Tex explained.

"See, girls act like they're so tough, but the first time they need someone to move a couch, who do they call." Grif said. I stared at him. "Please don't kill me."

"Ahh, go ahead and kill him. We could use the armor for spare parts. Here, this thing doesn't look so heavy, let me t-yooo that thing ain't movin'!" Sarge said.

"I can carry it." Caboose said.

"I doubt that is happening with out a strength unit or something." I noted.

"No it's true, he's got crazy strength. Church and I think it's God's way of compensating." Tucker said. _With brute stupidity comes brute strength._

"See..." Caboose said as he lifted the bomb.

"Well that means it's easier to do my plan." I said.

"What is your plan?" Tucker asked.

"The same as Tex's except mine has small team gets the bomb inside while the rest distracts. The team with bomb duty is going to be me and Caboose." I explained.

"Come on, no way it can be that bad. Let me give it a—" Grif said before trying and failing to lift the bomb.

"You aren't doing better, are you." I commented As he groaned, trying to lift it.

"Okay, you can carry it." He said to caboose.

"Alright, then we'll storm in there, blow up O'Malley, leave Grif for dead, and maybe find some clues about what happened to Church and Lopez." Sarge said.

"Omalley has the brown robot with him. Haven't seen the blue one though." I noted.

"Lopez is in the building?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah. well his head is." I said.

"We can't blow up the base." Sarge Yelled.

"Wait let me get this straight. The biggest threat we know of is in that building, and you don't want me to blow it up?" Tex said.

"We can't, we need Lopez's head. It has valuable information stored in it." Simmons said.

"Well if you can get it before the bomb goes off take it. Or you could see if you can find what you need from the rubble." I said.

"Come on, we can't lift a bomb but we can dig through rubble?" Grif asked.

"Sorry, but there is no way I'm letting O'Malley get away this time."

"Just hire them." Tucker said.

"What?" Grif asked.

"I'm not a mercenary." I responded.

"Hire her to help you get Lopez back. She'll do anything for money." Tucker explained.

"That's not true." Tex said.

"It's not? I'll give you ten bucks to tear off Grif's arm." Tucker said.

"Which one's Grif?" She asked.

"See, she's not even really on the Blue Team. She was just paid to come help us." Tucker explained.

"He's Grif." Grif said, pointing to Simmons.

"I thought you were Grif!" I said.

"How do we pay her, we don't even have any money. We don't even know what money is in the future." Simmons said.

"I don't think we went that far into the future." I said. _We probably haven't._

"Have her do this for you, and then you guys owe her a favour. That's how these freelancers get stuff done, right?" Tucker said.

"That'll work. I'll help you, and then the two of you have to do something for me." Tex said.

"Wait just a second. What would we have to do?" Grif asked.

"Why are you worried. Chances are you won't have to do anything considering your worthless." I said.

"She has a point." Simmons said.

"Alright let's go—" i say getting cut off by caboose dropping the bomb.


	3. The attack

I'm another update. Cause I can't stop writing them.

Lopez: ¿Qué es este

Me: I don't speak Spanish well. Just read the sign.

lopez: AnonymousFanz no posee nada, Excepto West, Psi, y Derek Númerous Rojos

me: You said it right?

lopez: Si

me: I don't trust you!

...

"So this is the plan. Team A, everyone but me and caboose Charge into the base, while me and Caboose, Team B, sneak in through the side entrance and plant the bomb." I reviewed one last time. _If some one needs it repeated, I'm—_

"Why are you and Caboose on Team B?" Grif asked.

"Because I'm the one who was there before, and we need someone to guard the bomb carrier. The read only saw me once. He has no idea that I'm still with you. The less people he notices aren't here the better." I explained._  
_

"Won't he notice Caboose isn't here?" Simmons asked.

"He might think you never found him." I said. _Probably will think that. Maybe._

"Lets go!" Tex said.

...

The other team was receiving Machine gun fire. _As long as the gunners are focused on them, we can get inside undetected._ Lets do this. Me and caboose began walking toward the pipes near the side. I went up them as if they were a ramp. I went through the entrance first. No one was inside. Caboose followed me in. "Let's find that X." I said.

...

"Hello? Caboose, is that you? Can you hear me?" I suddenly heard someone say.

"Church?" Caboose asked. I realized the who the voice was. It was the robot that had the bomb in him.

...

I found the reds. Great. "Guys! I found something!" I yelled.

"Lopez's Head?" Sarge asked.

"Someone meaner!" Caboose said.

"OMalley?" Sarge asked.

"Meaner!" Caboose said.

"You found someone meaner than the guy trying to destroy the universe?" Grif asked.

"Just come over here!" I yelled.

"Caboose, is that you? Can you hear me?" Church said on the computer.

"Church. I can hear you. Can you hear me." Caboose answered.

"Caboose, is that you? Can you hear me?" Church repeated.

"Church. I can hear you. How are you?" Caboose responded.

"Caboose, is that you? Can you hear me?" Church said again. _Either this is a recording, or He is damaged._

"This might be a recording." I warned.

"Quiet, I wanna see how long this lasts." Grif said.

"Church. I can hear you. Do you miss me?" Caboose said.

"Move over, brainiac, let me see if I can get the rest of this thing to play." Sarge said.

"I carried the bomb and found Church. I, am a very important person." Caboose said.

"Yes we're very impressed..." Grif said.

"Hmm. I think I can reroute power from the main coupling to the memory storage compartment. Grif, we may have to use some of your circuitry from your armor's life support system." Sarge said. _That won't work nor kill grif._

"Or, I could just hit the play button." Grif said.

"Are you sure? I'm already down here." Sarge said.

"You realize that probably won't to kill Grif, right!" I said.

"Dammit!" Sarge yelled.

"Pressing play." Grif said.

"Caboose, I know you're there. I'm leaving this message from two thousand years in the past. Whatever you do, don't. touch. anything. Apparently you're this culture's version of the apocalypse. You're going to destroy this building, and somehow bring about doom for their entire race." Church said. _So is he actually hear right now. I mean he is a robot, so he should be able to survive until now._

"MNMMMNNOOOOO... that doesn't sound like me. I like people. And buildings also." Caboose said. _It's the bomb!_

"Oh crap! Caboose, I think the bomb Is what caused whatever Church is talking about!" I said.

"Oh. We should probably stop it. It's already on the X." Caboose Said.

"I think we'd better get outta here." Grif said.

"Whatever you do, don't touch the glowing weapon thing they have stored there." Church said.

"I think he means The Heretic leaders sword, which is lying around somewhere by the wind Mill." I explained

"And if you do, definitely don't bring it in to the main building." Church continued.

"What's up, dawgs?" Tucker said as he and donut arrived.

"You have the Heretic Sword! Shit!" I yelled. _What could the sword by bringing in here do. I think he mixed it up for the bomb._

"Otherwise the whole place is gonna lock down, and you're gonna be trapped." Church explained. _Oh. OhH. OOHH!_

"Automatic garage door, cool!" Donut said.

"This isn't a garage!" I corrected.

"Would you stop saying bad things that come true! Or... say them ten seconds earlier!" Caboose said to the recording.

"Tex! Don't detonate the bomb!" I yelled through the radio.

"I don't have a detonator, it's on a timer." Tex said.

"A countdown timer?" Grif asked.

"Regardless of what type of counter, we have until that's done to do something!" I yelled.

"I think we might be in trouble. Ah fudgepumps." Sarge said.

"Just don't touch anything, don't look at anything, don't breathe on anything." Church said before the message ended. The screen now says 'T minus three minutes'

"Just three minutes left on the bomb!" Sarge said.

"AHH! We're all gonna explode and die!" Donut said, panicking.

"Simmons come over here, help me chew on this wall. We can eat our way out!" Grif said.

"Theres not enough time!" I yelled.

"Is the entrance we took blocked." Caboose asked. I looked. _yep!_

...

the screen read T minus Two minutes. "Two minutes. well nice knowing you I'll be leaving." I said.

"How? No one can get out." Grif Asked.

"I'll just teleport out of here." I answered.

"Why don't you take us too." Simmons asked.

"Because my only brings my armor and small, near proximity items. If I go past the maximum mass limit, Things could get messy. In other words, If I bring you, None of use will survive." I explained. I then Teleported on top of the mountains, where I found tex. _Now to wait and watch the explosion!_

...

_Why isn't the bomb exploding. It should have went off!_ I don't know. Let's go back and see. when we got back inside, I could see Church. "Where have you been!" I asked.

"It's a long story." He answered. _Damn You!_


	4. Derek the Red

Wow. I'm back again. I have been working on my walking dead and xmen the past few days. They could be up any day now.

Robot number two: *Unintelligible noises*

me: Read the thingy there and you go.

robot number two: *more Unintelligible noises*

me: I should probably get a robot that speaks English next time.

...

"You got this thing where?" Church asked.

"Right up there." Tucker answered, referring to the windmill.

"That's where we left it." I said.

"What do you mean?" Church asked.

"Last time I was here, these aliens that left the main faction took it over as their main base. So me, my cousin and his team were sent in to capture the leader. My cousin fought the leader, slicing off one of his hands and leaving the sword around there." I explained. "Later, the leader killed most of the squad, the ship we were transporting him on's crew, and attempted to begin an attack on earth. The three that survived became freelancers years later. I was one of them, obviously." I added. _Like it matters._

"So... You went back in time, and didn't change... anything?" Caboose asked.

"Uh yeah, I was just like a, passive observer." Church answered.

"I would have tried to save your life. ...From me!" Caboose said.

"Yeah I didn't think of that." Church said. _Bullshit!_

"I doubt caboose would be smart enough to think of that, much less you not think of it." I noted.

"Uh,Hey, Tucker I don't think it's a good idea that you're keeping that thing." Church said. _Changing the subject? He's hiding something!_

"You're just pissed because you don't have one." Tucker said.

"No, you must have me confused with Tex. She's been staring at you non-stop since you found that thing." Church said.

"That's not true." Tex said.

"Then why haven't you looked at me the entire time I've been talkin'?" Church asked.

"I'm looking at you right now." tex said, still looking at the sword.

"Nu-ho you're not!" Church said.

"I've already seen you. Not too impressed." Tex said.

"I would have tried to save Tex, too..." Caboose continued.

"Well I didn't Caboose, I didn't try to save me, I didn't try to save Tex, and I sure as hell didn't make millions of copies of myself trying to keep the bomb from goin' off." Church said.

"The same million guys that looked just like you that I saw as I got to sidewinder" I asked.

"Uh..."was all church got out.

"Man, that thing is really shiny." Tex noted.

"Yep." Tucker said.

"Tucker man, I still think- computer told me that thing is a very important relic, for some ancient culture. I wouldn't go swinging it around like that." Church warned.

"Not ancient. The heretics are still around. They just lost most of their people to the main alien faction." I corrected.

"What do you know about them." Church asked.

"They were members of the main alien faction, the covenant, but they decided to leave for unknown reasons. When this happens, the covenant promotes some random elite who dishonored himself, into an arbiter, giving him control of their military. They usually get sent on suicide missions, so they never last to long. One attacked to retrieve the leader, which is how he got lose and killed who the arbiter hadn't." I explained.

"Damn. So what does that have to do with anything." Tucker responded.

"The heretics, and maybe some covenant, will want you dead. Considering that they own this planet, you might want to hide that thing."

...

As i was leaving I noticed something was lying in a corner. No wait, someone was in a corner. "Hey! Who's there?" I asked.

"Oh, what the hell?" He said. He sounded like he was just waking up. "Who the fuck are you!?" He yelled. I realized it was the red.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"The last thing I remember was that damn blue guy on the fucking radio. And Lopez. And that fucking Spanish song. I can't get it out of my head!" He said. The reds and blues arrived.

"Whoa. Derek! Your back!" Simmons said. Derek?

"What happened? Where did I go? When did I go? Why did I go?" Derek asked.

"You got hijacked by Tex's AI omega. It looks like he ditched your body to escape when the base locked down earlier." I explained.

"AI? Tex's AI? But Donut killed Tex! The AI should have died with her." he asked.

"Well Tex isn't dead, neither was Omalley." I said.

"Omalley went into caboose, one of the blues. He later took over you when I was trying to get you off your radios." Tucker explained.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US THERE WAS A EVIL AI THAT WAS GOING TO TAKE OVER IF WE DIDN'T. YOU KNOW WE WOULDN'T DO IT JUST BECAUSE YOU ASK!" Derek yelled. _Damn, he is pissed!_


	5. O'mmally's counterattack

I'm working on my RvB again. I am constantly working some of my other works too, but this I keep coming back to.

me: Francisco Montegue Zanzibar, do the disclaimer.

Frankie Zan:...

Me: You can talk right?

Frankie Zan:(Unintelligible beeping)

me: Crap.

...

West's POV

"Derek?" I asked. This is not going anywhere. "We need to know what you know about Omalley's plans." I asked.

"I don't remember. If I did, I would tell you. I am pretty sure I lost some of my own memories. While he was in my head." Derek answered. _Maybe theirs a clue somewhere..._

"Can you remember anything from when Omalley was inside you." I asked. _I think the answer is no!_

"I Remember wanting to shut that blue guy up. Those annoying guys from the other bases. Something about the sword and a alien, then nothing. I think he blocked bits a pieces he didn't want me to know." Derek explained. _Intresting, intresting._ "I remember the guy in white. I remember lopez. I remember the leprechaun." he said. _Wait, What!?_

"Leprechaun?" I asked. That one doesn't make sense to me.

"This little green guy with the guy in white." Derek answered. I think he means gamma.

"Oh. The AI." I said.

"What ever it is. I Know the sword is part of it. He didn't want one of us to find it though. He was never looking for it Either. I think he wanted one of his pawns to get it." Derek said.

"What do you mean one of his pawns?" I asked.

"He has a lot of friends. Each with a part in his plans. Plans I can't remember." Derek said. Suddenly I heard plasma fire.

...

Derek's POV

I don't know what that was, but it wasn't good. I looked outside. Robots. Lots of robots. I fired one of the machine guns on them. I realized that my team was running from one. I charged toward it, shooting every robot ahead of me with my assault rifle. "GUYS!" I yelled to my team as they got in a warthog. "Run! I'll keep them from following. If I die, my only regret is that grif isn't dead yet!" I yelled as they left.

...

West's POV

as soon as I got to the robots, fully armed, they were dead. Derek was standing, staring at what was left. "You killed them?!" I asked.

"No. They were like that when i got here. If I knew that, I wouldn't have had my team leave me behind." Derek said. So he is the only red here.

"So your team is gone." Church asked.

"Yep. Except me, but I'm headed out once I got a vehicle." Derek answered. "well, we better figure out what robots this slow, were supposed to accomplish." Derek said. _It's a distraction isn't it?_

...

My ship finally arrived. Suddenly Derek was sprinting over here.

"Can you give me a ride to blood gulch? It's not far." He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

...

Derek's POV

I got dropped of in the middle of the canyon. When I arrived, sarge was doing something. He had donut doing some work, they also had a skull and wrench out. What the hell? "Hey guys, I'm back." I said.

"Just in time. You can still win." Sarge said. What?

"Win what, sir?" I asked.

"Simmons position as second in command." Sarge said. Huh? "You see, put simply, Simmons went crazy after we time traveled, and imagined a tank passing by." What?

"Ok, sir, I'll see if I can win." I said. What do I have to do?

...

I got a call from Simmons on the teams radio. I created a program to redirect them for us. I didn't answer since it was Simmons.

"Sarge, can you hear me, Sarge, come in. Sarge, Sarge do you read me, this is Simmons, come in." Simmons said over the radio.

"This is Red Army, Blood Gulch Outpost Omega 1, where we don't stop until every blue is dead." The answering program said. It sounded close enough to me, that Simmons may not realize it isn't.

"Derek, Let me talk to Sarge." Simmons said.

"Sorry, But you are not allowed a direct radio link with sarge." The program said.

"Derek, put sarge on." Simmons said.

"Sorry, But you are not allowed a direct radio link with sarge." The program repeated.

"Derek, Put Sarge On!" Simmons yelled.

"Sorry, but you are not allowed a direct radio link With sarge" the program said once more. "Would you like to leave a message?" The program asked.

"Uhg. Would you just tell him that I've captured the Blue Base and...and taken possession of their tank." Simmons said.

"Message recorded. Have a nice day." The program ended.

...


	6. The Heretic (also known as Crunch-byte)

West's POV

Since command believed omega is still a treat, I got sent back to Zanzibar. I landed, and found the blue team talking to an elite. "Who's the alien?" I asked.

"You're back?" Church asked.

"Yeah. Apparently the UNSC considers Omalley a threat. So I have to find him." I explained.

"We don't know who the alien is." Tucker said. "Okay. Church, is trying to get a translator. So that we can talk to each other." Tucker sad slowly to the alien.

"If he isn't speaking English, he probably doesn't know it." I said.

"What? I'm talking to Caboose." Tucker said.

"Oh. That makes sense." I said.

"I don't understand. Are—are—are you Hungary? Tucker are you Hungary? Are you cold?" Caboose asked. _I think talking slowly is making it __**Harder **__for him to_ understand.

"What? No."

"Do you need a blanket? Tucker, do you want some hot dogs in a blanket?"

"Dammit no, Caboose I'm not cold, I don't want a hot dog, and if you put mustard in my fucking sheets again I'm gonna kill you."

"Okay gargantuan alien, now that we have decided to keep you, you need a real name. I vote for Fluffy." Caboose said.

"He has a name. We just don't know what it is because he never said what it was." I said.

"Why don't we just ask him? Hey alien dude, what's your name? Name. I am Tucker. This is Church. That's Bitch-pants McCrabby." Tucker said.

"Hey!"

"Well that's what we call you."

"Not me, I call you Mrs. McCrabby."

"Thanks."

"What, is your name?" Caboose asked.

"Hernk Hernk" the elite said. Psi, can you translate that. _I dunno. My heretic is a bit rusty._

"What, is your name?"

"Hernk Hernk" The elite repeated.

"Either that's his name, or he doesn't know what we're saying." I said.

"Glawrg" _He's grunting._

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?" Tucker said.

"Their aliens. To them it could be the coolest name ever for all we know about them." I noted.

"Hey, big alien, is your name Honk Honk?" Church asked.

"Lawrg" the alien said. _He said yes._

"Hey wait a second, I think blarg means yes. Alien, does blarg mean yes?" Church asked. _Lawrg means yes, not blarg. Slight difference._

"Blarg" the elite said. _That means no._

"Lawrg means yes. Blarg means no. Trust me, my AI was programmed by a guy who could speak most of the aliens language." I said.

"You have a AI?" Church said.

"Acurately, i have Virges AI, which he gave to me before he disappeared." I explained.

...

"Ok, what did you want me to see." I asked Tex.

"The bomb I made, turns out to have a mind of it's own." Tex explained. "It was made from robot parts. The parts came from an alien robot."

"And maybe the intelligence too. It might speak the aliens language." I said.

"Exactly. I need you to carry It." Tex said.

"Why? You used to be able to carry stuff bigger than that." I asked.

"I died while I was in the canyon, so my new body isn't as strong." Tex answered.

"How did you get a new body?" I asked.

"I was actually an AI the director made, but I convinced them that I am a ghost." Tex said. "Church, is actually one of the directors AI, the alpha."

"Shouldn't that thing be protected?" I asked.

"I am not sure why it was left alone. Maybe they hoped no one would ever bother looking in the simulation trooper sites." tex answersed. "Or maybe the guy that was went insane and quit. I mean, most of the simulation troopers are stupid. Not many people are devoted enough to stay with them."

"Any way, I'll just take the bomb." I said.

...

"Alright bomb, we need to talk." Tex said.

"Heh hehhh heh heh heh, talk about what, Butch? Workin' on cars, and pickin' up chicks?" The bomb said.

"Excuse me, is that any way to talk to a lady?" Tex said.

"A lady, who're you kiddin'? I bet you got more balls than a roman candle." The bomb joked. _He has a point._

"Uhg, I knew this was a bad idea."

"Hey Tex, why you got black armor, couldn't find any in flannel?"

"Listen jackass—"

"Flannel!"

"I put you together, I can take you apart."

"Hey whaddaya mean?"

"Bombs, come with remote detonators dumbass. And any time I want, I can just hit a button and you're just a memory. A very annoying, very insulting memory, but none-the-less, a memory."

"I think you're bluffin'. ...Dyke."

"Okay, strike two."

"Alright. Whaddaya want?"

"Well, when I built you, I used parts from an old protocol robot."

"Yeah, sure, and you also used parts from some of your more personal devices."

"Whoa—okay, can you use those protocol parts and translate what this alien thing is saying?"

"Of course! But what's in it for me?"

"Let's put it this way. You don't push my buttons, and I, don't push yours."

"Alright, fine. But I'm not translating any of that touchy-feely crap!"

"Deal. Come on." Tex said. I picked up the bomb. This thing is heavy. its like carrying two grifballs.

...

"You have got to be kidding me. There is no way I'm gonna let this happen." Church said.

"Why not. He can do it." I said.

"Yeah, I'm qualified." Andy agreed.

"Listen I don't doubt, that he can do it. I doubt that I want him to do it." Curch said.

"Why?"

"Well you know what Andy? You're not exactly the most diplomatic of individuals."

"That's bullshit! You're only saying that 'cause you're a racist."

"Racist- bombs are not a race!"

"I think he means toward robots. You blew up your loving tank, You stole the reds robot so you could use it as a body, then had them make two new robots to use as bodies, and the only reason your here, is because your looking for Texes AI, so you can kill it." I explained.

"We finally make contact with an alien being, and our first attempt at communication is gonna be through a bomb? Am I the only person who has a problem with this?" Church asked.

"Well unless you've got your English to Blarg-blarg dictionary, I don't think you got a choice, now do ya." Andy said.

"I had one of those, but I threw it out. It didn't have many pictures." Caboose said.

"Wait, the ones made by my cousin? Those are expensive! How did you get one?" I asked.

"I was given it by this guy. He was really nice." Caboose answered. That doesn't really answer my question but I don't care.

"I'm sure this'll be fine." Tex assured.

"You know I feel that I'm gonna regret this, but I feel even more that I just don't care, and that watching this whole thing unravel might be kinda interesting. Go for it." Church said. _Just like the director would. EXACTLY like the director would._

"Alright, where's the alien?"

"Oh shit, I forgot." Church said. I looked to see the alien smacking Tucker.

"Tucker pulled out his sword didn't he?"

...

Derek's POV

"Sir, Grif won't come and help."

"Son of a Ben 'n' Jerry, who's gonna help me eat all this ice cream we found?"

"Maybe donut and I could do it—" A tank shot was fired.

"Son of bitch!" I yelled.

"Aaaahh, we're under attack!"

"Derek, you formulate a retaliation strategy. I'll secure the rum raisin." Sarge ordered.

"Yes, sir! Come on donut!"

...

West's POV

"Oh-hohohoh, man. I'm gonna die."

"Blargh arg-honk, largh, lwargh." The alien said.

"What's he saying now Andy?" Caboose asked.

"Look guy, if you want me to translate for ya, you can't keep asking me every four seconds, what's he sayin' now Andy, what's he sayin' now? I'm gonna tell you what he's sayin', that's my freakin' job!"

"That's what he said? That's a weird thing to say. Uh, tell him I said okay, I will not ask any, more of uh... that and also, no."

"I think I need a translator just for Caboose."

"Wuarrrrgh!" _Virge heard that enough to deduce that it's some sort of battle cry or angry scream or something._

"Okay basically he's uh, he says he's pissed off."

"Oh rea—yea—no kidding. Tex, are we paying for this service?"

"Just give him a chance."

"Blargh, largh, wahublargh."

"He says he came to claim some type of thing, and that the teal one took the thing..."

"Blarg blaargh."

"And that now the thing is gone."

"Who's the teal one?"

"You are." I said.

"No way, I'm aqua. Teal's out." Tucker said.

"You do realize you aren't wearing the same armor as before church blew up." I noted.

"What?"

"Everyone got upgraded sometime after we got time jumped, but before we were awake to figure out we were sent to the future." I explained. "You also found the Heretic sword. This guy is a Heretic. Ergo, you moved the thing he was looking for, their relic sword thing." I said.

"Argh blargh!"

"He says it only works with the hero who passes the trial of the windmill, and retrieves it from his resting place. For everyone else, it might as well be broken."

"Trial? Please, I fell in a hole, that's not a trial. I'm startin' to like this culture though, any dude who trips is a hero. I'm pretty sure that makes Caboose God." Tucker said.

"The when you first got it, did any thing happen?" I asked.

"Well, it hurt a lot when I picked it up, but after that I was fine." Tucker answered.

"I think it sampled, your DNA, so only you can use it. The sword was original only useable by the Heretic leader, but he died. Since he died using the sword, The sword was aware that he died and activated a protocol to select a new user." I explained.

"Blargh blurg blabu blarg."

"And now you gotta go with him, to fulfill the prophecy."

"Fuck you."

"Blarg Blarg honk honk" _That is funny!_

"Heh heh heh, good one. Uh oh yeah, he... he's not too thrilled about it either."

"See I knew this was a bad idea. Sorry to fuck up your quest, dude, but I'm not goin'."

"Aaand if you don't go, he'll destroy the base, and kill everybody here."

"Have fun!" I said before teleporting to a nearby island.

...

I Grabbed the sniper. One shot left. If I'm going to use it, I should make it count. "Donut, is the defensive wall ready?"

"Defenses established!" Suddenly I heard an explosion. "Cancel that Derek, defenses are destroyed."

"Well, I better use the best Defense. A good offense!" I pointed my sniper. Let's see who I can hit. Simmons. In blue. Mostly. Talking to grif. Maybe he'll shoot grif. Eventually, he just took grif hostage. Maybe I can shoot both. Can't line the shot, Fuck!

"You win this round, blue!"

...

West's POV

after days of stalking the group, they eventually opened a door, and found some ship. I teleported to the ship. "I got it." I noticed the guys were yelling at the alien. _I can help operate the banshee for you._ I shot at some guards. Sim troopers. _Incoming missile. Take evasive action! Do a barrel-roll!_

"Oh shit!" I yelled, as I got hit. I crashed into the mountain.

"Tex! West!"

"Wyoming?"

"Connecticut!"

"That's a different freelancer!" I said.

"You destroyed my ship! Hope you got something to pay with other than your life!"

"All out of change at the moment. Get you next time. Cheerio!"

...


	7. Out of Mind

I'm back. I am really glad Virge's first story is doing so well.

York: What the hell?!

me: welcome. If you want to leave, just read the sign!

york: Or I could open the lock here.

me: It's a hololock.

york: Fuck! AnonymousFanz doesn't own anything except Derek, and west.

...

Derek's POV

"Donut, you head straight for Simmons, while I come from below. He will never expect me to come from beneath the base and free everyone. Not while your distracting him." I ordered. This is going to be the perfect rescue operation!

...

I shotgunned the two guards blocking the door Wyoming went through. Suddenly, a warthog hit me.

"Well well, look who abandoned her mates to follow me. I'm flattered of course, but you'll pardon me for not acting surprised, West." Wyoming said. "And it seems you've killed my two best guards. Oh bugger."

"Guess that makes us even for my ship." I yelled. I had that thing for barely a minute.

"Perish the thought, my dear. Tomorrow is pay day; you actually saved me quite a bit of money. Kill anyone else and I might have to start paying you commission."

"Where is he?" Tex said, coming out of Active camo.

"I see Tex came with you."

"Cut the shit. Where is he?"

"Yes, he asks about you too, Tex. It's almost as if you two are on the same mind."

"That's not funny."

"Sorry, but I can't play matchmaker today, I'm entirely too busy." Wyoming said. He drove off. I fired an EMP grenade, but it missed him by an inch.

"Fuck!" I yelled. _He probably used the TDU to predict that. You never stood a chance. _I hate that damn thing! Tex grabbed a sniper, and shot at Wyoming. A tracer shot.

...

I was watching an island, Coagulation I think. Tex went in with York. I didn't have my sniper this time, since Tex took it, so I could only watch. Not that my sniper was my best weapon. I couldn't save York, since the structure had too much cover for me to see Wyoming. I was able to frag him after that.

later, Wash arrived. "Looks like recover one is here." I said.

"West? What happened here?"

"Tex wanted to find her AI, since she apparently lost it to a sim trooper. After that, it ditched the trooper so tex wouldn't kill him. Wyoming knows who and where the AI is, which is why I chained him over there." I said.

"Prime display activated. Restoring functions." _He's activating the armor._

"Instruction: identify yourself."

"Executing; I am intelligence program Delta, as created for the special operative program Freelancer. I have been assigned to agent Foxtrot Twelve. Or, York. My assignee was recently killed in combat."

"I noticed. Hold on."

"Come in, Command. This is Recovery One. I've located the Delta A.I. He appears in tact."

"Roger Command. Recovery One out. Delta, instruction: run a full system diagnostic, with detail on armor components, analyze inventory."

"Executing, result: all components present. Armor at 70% peak capacity."

"Not bad for an old locksmith. Hey, need you to start a countdown for me. One hundred on the clock." _Slipspace Unit is Recharged! _

I teleported back to my earlier viewpoint. Suddenly, Wash was fired at. By Wyoming. How Did he get free!

...

Now I have to go with York, see if this second distress beacon has anything to do with Omalley. While Wash was talking with South, I observed the body of north. Brutal. Not Tex. His AI was gone. Ripped out. I wonder if Virge could be trying to clean up project freelancer himself. Considering that after Tex lost Omalley, hundreds died, he has to be up to something. _You know Virge better than that! This was something else. Maybe Maine. He ripped out Carolina's AI. Maybe he's hunting all of them._

I decided to head back to blood gulch. Things aren't looking well out side there.


	8. Grif was drugged

I'm back. I am going to begin working on an chap for all of my works about now. Except the walking dead one. That one can't be done yet...

me: also, if you are wondering why one chap didn't have the disclaimer, it's because I couldn't understand what Cruchbyte was saying.

andy: So I'm s'post to read your stupid sign so I can leave? Fuck that!

Me: You won't be going anywhere if you don't.

andy: What if I blow us all up.

me: I'm too important to be killed by those means.

andy: Fine. I'll read your dumb sign. Anonymous Fanz don't own nothin, but West, Psi, And Derek.

me: hope you guys won't miss Derek.

andy: Da hell is that supposed to mean?

...

West's POV

I teleported to blood gulch. Looks like the reds got a situation. Involving a hole at their base. "So what's happening here." I asked.

"Sarge and donut are trapped in the caves down there. We need to find them." Simmons explained.

"Let's go."

...

"Come in Sarge, are you there?"

"Hello, is that you Simmons?"

"Sarge, we're down in the cave with you. Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay."

"Fine. What's your location?"

"We're looking for you right now, this place is huge! Grif and west are with me and we're up on top of some kind of peninsular outcropping."

"Eh, you're on top o' Grif's what?"

"No, we're on a peninsular ledge trying to find you."

"Roger that, I've got Donut. You sit tight and we'll find you."

"I'm going to see if I can find something useful." I said before teleporting.

...

I got a signal from mass. Weird. What does he want. "West, Do you copy?"

"Yeah, Mass. What is it?"

"I went to help Wash like you asked, and I found out who got york. It was Maine, like you suspected. He seemed more interested in south than everything else."

"I'll keep an eye out for him, incase he comes for Ommally. If there is an opportunity to do it, it may come soon. Did you get the alien to base?"

"No. Wyoming killed it. I don't know why."

"Great. West out."

...

"Wake up, fatass." I said To grif as he slowly was waking up. "Looks like he's been drugged."

"He's been chasing the dragon."

"Donut, shut up, he was drugged just like me."

"That's what I'm saying! He fell off the wagon, and shook hands with the Devil!"

"Shut up!"

"He's been ridin' the wave, and trippin' the technicolor dreamscape. Far out, man. Druggie loser."

"Donut, that's not how being drugged works. He had a chemical injected into him. being on drugs, is when you chose to do it yourself. Also it applies to specific drugs." I explained. _These guys are so stupid!_

"Who knocked you out, Grif? Was it those dirty Blues?"

"No, some kind of bat-person."

"Bat-person!?"

"I think he was hallucinating."

"Whatever chemical they used to knock us out may be affecting his perception or his memory."

"Or he is talking about Heretics. The chemical seems like the one they use to kidnap Higher ranking forces and covertly kill them."

"I wasn't hallucinating. There was some kinda crazy bat thing, and another guy, and they were talkin' about a kid. And a sword. Some kinda deal they made."

"Tucker's sword! the blues also had some weird alien baby with them when I got here!"

"Hokay wait, is this a joke? This is a prank on me, right? You guys found my Harry Potter fan fiction."

"The blues literally have an alien sword, and baby with them. They also were with an alien on some quest to help the alien people, but it turned out to be a trick to find out where the heretic leader parked his ship."

"The bomb was there!"

"The bomb! The blues used him as a translator for the aliens. That proves grif is definitely referring to the heretics!"

"The bomb? You mean that loud-mouth guy?"

"Yeah, the enormous ball that's always ready to explode."

"Hokay seriously, there's coincidence, and then there's outright plagiarism. I'm gonna have to sue somebody."

"Sue the Heretics, but I am pretty sure they will just shoot you. Anyway, we need to find that bomb!"


	9. Face off over the radio

I'm back again. Let's go.

Junior: Blarg.

me: Yeah what ever. Anyway, Virge is back.

...

Virge's POV

I better find Omalley. Or Wyoming. Which ever comes first. I could see some sim troopers headed toward the other sim troopers base. I decided to fire on them. I intentional missed them, so they just run away. then I realized the black sim trooper was actually Tex. Crap. Fortunately, someone called her on the radio. She then began pointing her gun to the light blue guy."Ok, What is going on?" I asked, as I jumped from from my rock.

"The blue ones Omalley."

"Tex I am not O'Malley."

"Bullshit. It all makes sense now. You were the one that told Gary where we were, you were the one that wanted me to disable Sheila by moving her to the ship, and you wanted the ignition coil once I'd removed it."

"That's all coincidental. It doesn't make me evil. Just makes me a bad leader."

"You're getting information from Caboose."

"I'm going to see if I can find the caves."

"Dude, I'll tell you what. If you get me killed again, I gotta tell ya, this time I'm gonna be a little pissed."

"You died before?" He must be the alpha. Great.

"And that's you."

"Sheila's crazy, remember? Besides I was never officially promoted to Blue Leader anyway. That's... Oh no.

"Has anyone seen Butch Flowers? The teal guy in his armor, clearly isn't him." I asked.

"Flowers is dead."

"No he isn't. He radioed me about being stuck in a cave earlier. That's why I came here. He also mentioned Omalley."

"Crap." Tex said.

"I'll check the caves." I said.

...

"So that's how you got here Lopez? What a strange, yet totally believable story." Doc said. Lopez said somethong in Spanish. I don't think he speaks English.

"Hi there. I don't think we've met. I'm captain Butch Flowers. And this, is my friend." Crap! Omalley.

"Hi nice to meet you! Hey, wait, wasn't I sent here to replace you?"

"Honnnk?"

"Hey there little guy. I've been waiting a very, very long time to meet you. Muhuhuhuha, muhohohoho, muahahahahaaa."

...

derek's POV

Well I'm stuck in these damn caves. Suddenly I hear laughing. It sounded familiar. Wait, Omalley. He's here. I ran into a cave, and watched him, and an alien by some blues. Shit! I remember the alien. The whole plan! This is bad."Yes, everything is coming together as planned. And these fools still have no idea. Once the young one gets his sword, there will be no stopping us."

"Hey, what about the other guy dude, does he know about the thing with the thing?" Vic said. Red command is with Omalley. The Red command is our enemy!

"No that beast does not suspect anything either. Everyone has played right in to our hands. Muuhuhohuhhahahahaaa. ...Okay maybe that was a little loud. Huhahahaaa. There. That's better." I have to warn the others.

...

West's POV

My radio began running as I searched for a way up. _Shouldn't have wasted the Slipspace units power._

"This is Freelancer Tex broadcasting on an open channel."

"This is Private Church broadcasting on an open channel."

"Hey Blues, shut the fuck up, get off our radios and quit running our batteries down!"

"Do it now, or I will kill every last one of you! And then everyone else here as well! Just to prove a point! Mahahahahahahaha!"

"This is Private Church broadcasting on an open channel."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making you harder to find. Tucker! Turn on your radio!"

"Attention all Blues! Turn on your radio and start broadcasting right now!"

"Okay, I'm on the radio too now! This is fun! What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, he can't find you now Tex."

"Don't get involved Church. Omega wants me, he can have me."

"Fuck that!" Virge shouted into the radio.

"Why, so you can kidnap Tucker's kid? And enslave an entire race?"

"We have to win the war, Church."

"And what about after? You think Omega's just gonna stop after he gets a whole species for an army? He's gonna take over everything Tex, and you're not gonna be able to stop him!"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Not by those means!" I yelled into the radio. _I don't want omega in here. I like my personal space. Besides, remember what happened to carolina. South Carolina, not north._

"Hehey, uh Church? It's Doc. Yeah uh, you remember that Blue Leader guy down here? well, uh, he's just keeled over. So I I think O'Malley's on his way. Just FYI."

"Tex, shut off your radio."

"Doc, any idea where he went?" _I think he's in Simmons_

"He's in Simmons. After he went on the radio, he threatened to kill everyone. Omalley is in him!" I warned.

"Tex, is he in there?"

"No. Is he in you?"

"Bullshit, I think you're lying. I think that—"

"Nothing, why does something have to be wrong with my voice? Maybe something's wrong with your voice. You ever think about that cocksucker?"

"Im going to assume that's Simmons." Virge said on the radio.

"Not Simmons! Nooooo!" Derek shouted. I teleported up to the surface.

...

"Hey Reds!"

"Freeze, you dirty Blue!"

"N-n-n-n-n-no. Hey, I'm here to help. Omega's on the loose, and I think he's infected one of your guys."

"Infected? Initiate Emergency Plan Delta, men!"

"Damnit! I missed it!" Derek shouted. Sarge shotgunned grif

"Ow! What the fuck!?"

"Dude, it's Simmons." Virge said. Sarge fired again.

"Ow!"

"That's okay, that's how all our emergency plans begin." Sarge hits Simmons with his shotgun.

"Simmons, get off that gun right now!"

"No!"

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no, hahaha! How do you like that? No!"

"Well since you asked, I don't like it at all!"

"First, I'm going to kill you. And then my plan to be leader of the Reds will be complete! After that I'm going to kill every being in the Universe. From now on, everyone will kiss my ass, hahahahaha!"

"Well, we know he has Omalley." I said.

"Don't kill him!" Derek said.

"Well no shit. Donut! Initiate Emergency Plan Traitor Simmons Number Eleven!"

"On it Sir!" Donut began shooting grif.

"Fuck!" Derek yelled.

"Donut! I said plan eleven!"

"Where am I gonna get a steamroller?"

"Maybe you can use the chupacabra." Derek said.

"You mean the puma." Grif said.

"It's just a 6 pedaled upgraded warthog." Virge said.

"It's the 6 Pedaled warthog with features I helped make!" Derek shouted.

"Too late Sarge! Simmons is getting a promotion. Mahaha, mua—" I shotgunned him off The turret."Ow, the back of my lower legs! Ow, the side of my head! The back of my face! The front of my front!"

"Now who do we shoot next?" I asked.

"Muhahahahaha! 'Cause I'd love to talk on the radio. What? What am I doing in this idiot?" Omalley said. Church and tex went inside him.

...

Virge's POV

Im glad I'm out of the caves. Now to stop Omalley. I spotted the ship. Tex began running toward it. "Wait, Tex you don't want to do this!"

"Sheila, are you ready?"

"All systems online. Ignition coil activated. Starting thrusters." No,no,no!

"Launch when ready." I charge Tex. I thrusted my sword through her, into the ship. She isn't going anywhere. The ship started. Crap.

"I'm here coach!" Who is Andy— Someone is on the radio with him. No.

"Hey, you want me to start from ten or three? Come on let's build it up a little bit, suspense it'll kill 'em. Ten!" I got a few seconds. To get rid of him. Before he finished, I kicked him out. Literally. he went so high up. I took control of the ship. I better leave. At least everyone thinking I'm dead will help me in the future.

...

West's POV

I returned with little good news. Omalley, Gamma, Tex and Virge all died, which means, a lot of money went to waste. We learned later, they might still be alive. The Alpha disappeared right after the bomb went off. Worse news follows. Maine is hunting AI. Maybe he can find the pelican for us. Salvage whats left in the least. Until then, I got nothing to do but wait.


	10. Experts (sorta)

I'm here with another update. Cause I don't stop.

South: What the fuck! Where am I!?

me: I just need you to read some stuff, then you can go leave.

South: Why should I read anything!

me: It's the only way out.

South: Fine! Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Derek, Virge, And west. There, You happy.

Me:Yes.

...

West's POV

I just learned that the a sim trooper base was the site of Tex's crashed ship. Apparently something called the meta took Wyoming, and killed everyone there. I never found the Aliens, or Virge's bodies. They are probably not around here, considering I heard Tex mention so etching about people jumping out while she was crashing.

...

I reported back to base, noting I found nothing useful. I decided to see what the sim trooper they found had to say.

"You are Private Walter Henderson, correct?"

"Yes Sir!"

"You can dispense with the formalities, Walter. Please feel comfortable to speak as candidly as you wish. Can you tell us what happened at your outpost, Walter?"

"Yes Sir—ah, yes. I had been there about six months. Everything was pretty much like normal and one day this... ship... crashed."

"I see. Is this the ship to which you are referring?"

"Yeah. Yeah that's it."

"Please, tell me what was on the ship, Walter."

"I don't know. One of my Teammates, Derek took it. He wouldn't let anyone see inside the ship. He kept talking to the ship. Called it Shirley or something. He also had a robot, which he was trying to fix. It only had on arm. He took it out to have our engineer help him fix it. The only other thing that left the ship was some sword. It was stuck in part of the ship. He wouldn't let anyone see anything else."

"I see. Thank you for that."

"Something on the ship started the whole thing."

"Please Walter, define 'thing.'"

"Derek started acting weird. He attacked the blue base, destroyed their coms tower, then blew up ours. After that, he kept killing every Blue in the canyon. Eventually he started becoming more aggressive, and insane. He started killing our own team. So we locked him inside the base."

"Why do you think this happened?"

"I don't know. He kept talking about someone. omely or something. Maybe he knew it was coming."

"He knew what was coming?"

"When it arrived. First, it searched what was left of the blue base. Then it came for us."

"Could you describe it for us, Walter?"

"Not really. It moved fast, when we first saw it, and after Blue Base it was... it was different."

"It looked... like it wasn't there. I don't know how to explain it."

"That's alright. I know this has been difficult for you Walter. We're going to do everything we can to help you."

"Please, follow these men to your new quarters. You'll be with us as long as absolutely necessary. You have my word."

"Agents Washington and west, what do you make of all this?"

"I think it sounds like exactly what I encountered."

"And what I saw. But more powerful. I think Its becoming strong with each AI it gets." I added.

"Does that concern you?"

"It doesn't make me excited."

"You've been through alot with this program, Agent Washington. The Epsilon A.I. we assigned you—"

"Has already been discussed to death. I'm over it."

"Now your, physical problems... because of your last encounter—"

"I'm better now. Mentally and physically."

"Our profile of you disagrees with your assesment."

"Agent South. We feel some... responsibility for that."

"Yeah, you should. If I hadn't had York's healing unit and Mass, I'd be dead now. So while this isn't ideal and I don't feel like sticking my neck out for you guys, if it puts me on a path that leads to her, you can trust me at least that far."

"So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge?"

"More than you know."

"Excellent. Now that our agency is under investigation, the Director feels it is important for us to be as open as possible. With each other. If our suspicions are correct, the Meta has made another addition: the Omega A.I."

"And Tex." I added.

"The Meta doesn't leave much behind. It's gonna be hard to track."

"We think the best place for you to start, would be the Omega's last known location. The soldiers there have the most experience with our program."

"I see. So I should contact these experts—"

"Expert isn't the best word to describe them." I said.

"Because no one really knows what our program is doing?"

"Because they aren't exactly worthy of the word." I answered.

"You know them?" Wash asked.

"That's what I was busy taking care of while you were getting shot at." I answered. "I hope you still have your old armor." I said.

"Why?" Wash asked.

...

"Hello? Hello. Anybody here?"

"Blue team! You guys here!" I yelled, as I entered the base.

"Hey! A-holes! What's with all the noise? People are trying to sleep here!" I heard The yellow one shout.

"I though you were sent to replace captain flowers, not private church." I said.

"Oh. Your Tex's Friend." she said. I never caught her name.

"Were is the rest of the team."

"Everybody's gone. Transferred. Something about this base being obsolete now, or, whatever."

"Do you know where Church or Caboose Is?" I asked.

"No. He left after Tex died."

"Wash, Let's see the red team. With any luck, Derek, The other guy who had Omalley is there."

...

"Hey, Blue's! The Base Has A-Defensive Perimeter Established.- Go-back-To the-blue-base-and-Get-Drugs-from-Spiders!" I heard donuts voice. But clearly, it was a recording. It was mixed up from stuff Derek recorded him saying. a pop out of Simmons came up.

"This is The Red Team-Leave-Or-we-Will-Assassinate-You-With-A Tank." I heard it say, again with random recorded quotes mixed up. A grif one came up. This one was in shitty condition. It has holes in it in nearly every part of it.

"I would just like to let everyone know.. that I suck! And that I'm a girl! And I like ribbons in my hair! And I want to kiss all the boys!" Strangely enough, that one was a full recording. No mixing.

"Yeah, freeze intruder! Stop yer intrudin' right there."

"Who made these things?"

"Derek did." Sarge said.

"Wait, you're real?"

"Of course I am. You fell for a classic misdirection. I still got it. Heh heh."

"Any way, I need Derek. Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"He went to Vahalla. Haven't seen him since, but he left these gift for me before he left." Sarge explained. "Do you know where Caboose is."

"Sure."

...

Before we could leave, I got contacted by com. "West! West!" I heard Derek call.

"Derek? What is going on?"

"This guy was chasing me. I found Virge, then he went after him. we need your help." He explained.

"Wash, you get to Rats nest. I'll see Derek." I ordered.

...

I got to The area Derek sent the message from. I wasn't far from Rats nest. This place is a ghost town. Destroyed by the war. I didn't see anyone here. Suddenly, I got hit through a wall. What the Hell! I saw The Meta. He came out of Camo. I got up. "Maine! What are you doing?" I shouted. He simply growled. Of corse, since he can't talk.I used my shield to block his grenade shots. I then fired a grenade at him. He dodged it. He then Fled. He must not want me to hit him with the EMP grenade. _IT could kill his AI, making him vulnerable._

...

I Teleported to Wash as he was already inside. He was talking with miller.

"I got Reds comin' out of my ass here boss, and you wanna take away one of my men for a...what did you say this was for?"

"Private Caboose used to Have an something, Which was recently acquired by someone we are currently attempting to track." I explained. I was vague on the classified stuff, so command shouldn't have a problem.

"Wait a second, Caboose? You're taking Caboose? And I don't have to pay you or anything like that?"

"Regrettablely." I said.

"You stay right there, I'll get 'im for you. Private Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes, where the hell are ya'!?"

"Sir, for the millionth time, my name is pronounced 'Jones'. Jones."

"Shut up, Jo-a-nes!"

"Seriously, lots of people have the name, it's very common. How am I the first person you've met called Jones?"

"Most of them are ONI agents using aliases." I heard. I looked to see Virge.

"And you return again." I said.

"Hey. Washington!"

"You wanted to see me, Principal Miller?"

"Where's the guy I sent to get ya?"

"Oh, him, yeah...um, he let me out then somehow shot himself in the back somehow. But we don't think it was anybody's fault. Everybody agrees it was an accident."

"This is Caboose. Former Host the omega AI and fully certified Idiot." I introduced.

"Hey! That's offensive to Brain damaged people!" Virge shouted.

"Oh It's the green guy! Who is the other person?" Caboose said.

"Yep. Command sent me and and agent Washington here to—"

"Command? Oh no, they never have good news. Did somebody die? Was it my mom, is she dead? Or my dad, did my dad die again? Oh no."

"No. Your parents didn't die." I said.

"Is it my brother? Was my brother killed? That's it, isn't it, my brothers dead!"

"Cecil Is fine. He entered the program and got sent here to replace you." I explained.

"Wait, What!" Miller yelled. _Look at his Face. Priceless. Oh wait, you don't have my sensor equipment._

"Wait, I have a brother?" He asked.

"Or Someone in the program used your same last name." I shrugged.

"Jo-a-nes is dead, sir."

"Any one that can kill an ONI spy while they don't see it coming is OK in my book." Virge said.

"Anyway, we need you to help us find this guy who took Omalley."

"Oh. Maybe Church could help."

"He probably would be targeted considering his connections."

"I have no idea what you two are discussing." Wash interrupted.

...


	11. The Meta

And here's another update. I do these so quick, it's hard not to do em.

Delta: I do not understand.

me: You don't have to. You just have to read the sign.

Delta:Anonymous Fanz does not own anything except for West, Virge, and Psi.

...

West's POV

"This guy knows stuff about project freelancer?" Wash asked.

"Yeah. He actually was part of it, either agent Florida wiped his memory or he forgot about it. He was—" I answered. Suddenly someone fired a sniper.

"Fuck!"

"Sniper! Get down!"

"Relax. He shoots like North Carolina does."

"You mean did." Virge noted.

"Okay, that was your one warning shot! The next one's goin' right between your eyes!"

"You can't Shoot worth crap Church."

"Woah, North's Carolina name! He's like a North Carolina clone. He even sounds like him!" Virge said.

"Alright! I warned ya! Sayonara, bitch!" He fired, and missed again.

"Aw come on, what the fuck!?"

"I know that voice! Church! Church! It's me! Your all time best friend!"

"Caboose? Caboose is that you?"

"Yes! Church, it's me!" Church fired his sniper rapidly, missing each time.

"He definitely aims like North Carolina."

"Enough about North Carolina!" I yelled.

"I have missed you so much! It has been so long! Did you miss me!?"

"Fuck! I missed him!"

"I knew you did!"

"Go away!"

"Guess he isn't happy about losing the hide and seek game." Virge said.

"He never hits anything with that rifle."

"He hit Tex in the ass with it once. I totally recorded it." Virge said. _Must see recording!_

"We need that door open." I said.

"I could hack it." Psi said, popping up as a hologram. He hasn't done that since project freelancer was around.

"Or I could use the Hammer of Virge." Virge said.

"The what?!" Wash asked.

"A secret weapon if been working on since project freelancer fell. The stuff I put into it could obliterate planets if you use it right!" Virge said.

"How?" I asked.

"If I told you, the weapon wouldn't be a secret weapon anymore."

"I hacked the door." Psi said.

"Why is the door opening. Close. Close!" Church yelled. We ran through.

"West!? What the hell is goin' on?"

"He even talks like North!" Virge said.

"Shut up! Church, We think this guy that took Tex's AI and may have taken Gary, is coming to kill you." I said.

"This is Agent Washington. I found some blue team members that have extensive experience with Omega."

"Did he just say Omega?"

"Tex's AI. His name is Omega." Virge explained.

"Virge, Where did Derek go." I asked.

"I dunno. He left to call for help, while I hunted Maine. If he isn't around, Maine got him."

"Recovery One out. Come on, let's move out."

"Move out? Hey at what point in this conversation did you think that we were buddies or somethin'? I'm not goin' with you."

"Yes! You are not in our buddy club!"

"Shut up Caboose, and what did I tell you about that armor, when we had to pick new suits?"

"You told me to upgrade."

"That's not an upgrade! This is Mark Six armor, that's Mark Five. This is an upgrade."

"Mark Five is nostalgic. Also it is fully compatible with Mark Five software. the MK Six helmet does nothing the MK Five can't with out a little UNSC tech guys help." Virge said.

"How do you ever get anything done if all you ever do is argue with each other?"

"We don't, that's part of our charm. Quit fuckin' it up!

"If you want to live, you probably should stop arguing with us!" I said. "Something is killing Freelancers, and we need your help to stop him."

"Stop him? If it's killing Freelancers I want to start a fan club for it, build it a website."

"I'm seriously considering Killing this guy before Maine does." Virge said.

"If Tex is alive, he will kill her." I said.

"Wait wait wait, whoa- you found Tex's ship?"

"Yep. And Francisco Montegue Zanizibar."

"Who?" Virge asked.

"The robot Sarge built to replace Beta." I answered.

"Oh right. Beta. The robot made to replace Alison. You know, there are a lot of Betas. Just wish I had known they were there." Virge said.

"Come with us, and I'll show you." Wash said.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Yes, this will be the greatest road trip ever!"

"If you say anything positive, I will fucking kill all five of us right now."

"With your sniper?" Virge asked.

...

"Sorry Sir, those are my orders. No-one can approach the crash site. You can't come in. Sorry."

"I need to see that damn ship, so move aside." I said.

"I know sir, but, it won't matter. They said I can't let anybody in. Anybody."

"I have orders from command!"

"So do I. These came from the Director himself. ...Look sir, I'd- I'd like to help you, I really would, but this investigation thing... apparently they've started talking to people within the Recovery force. Now everything's getting locked down. You get Command to call me and tell me different, I can let you in. Until then, there's nothing I can do. You can use Blue base if you wanna make some calls. That facility's already been swept."

"Wait, we have the Director with us. I'll get him." Virge said. He came back with church.

"Yeah, I, uh, need to see that base. That's why I ordered you not to let anyone in." Church said.

"Ok. Wait, your not—" Virge shot the guy in the face.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at Virge.

"We got lives at risk. He can't let anyone in. So I have to kill him. I am not happy with it, but I don't got any choice." Virge said.

"Let's get in their." Church said.

"Wash. Distract anyone that comes by." I ordered. He blew Up some stuff.

"Project Freelancer Makes the loudest distractions!" Virge said.

...

"Sheila? Sheila. Are you okay?"

"Um... what is he doing?"

"They uploaded their tanks program onto the ship, because They keep breaking the tank, and they needed to hear something about who had Omega. It knew, but they broke the tank. So instead of Fixing it, they uploaded it onto the ship."

"Which is a good idea since it can't work at full functionality in a tank. In this ship, it works nearly as good as on the m.o.i." Virge added. He was looking at the panel. Trying to activate it.

"Did you inform Command that you moved the program to the ship?"

"No. I didn't think the ship was still around."

"That's actually a good thing in this case. If they don't know it's there, they may not have tried to activate it."

"Its on." Virge said.

"Hello, and thank you for activating the- wait, where am I?"

"Sheila?"

"Program, instruction. Run a full diagnostic, and load the logs from your last flight."

"Affirmative. Excep-exception: the system has taken dam-taken damage. I am functing— I am functioning at minimum capacity-ity-ity."

"Program, instruction. Override exception and—"

"Do not talk to her like that, she is not a program!"

"Caboose is right this time. Shiela is a modified FILSS AI. It is intelligent. Smarter than some other AI's the director made."

"How many pedals does that tank have, six or eight?" Virge asked.

"Six." Church answered.

"It must have been a dumb tank, with a smart tank AI. Could the tank move on its own?"

"Yeah." Caboose said.

"Well that was stupid of VIC. Virtual Intelligence Computer my ass."

"Let's just see the logs. Caboose." I said.

"Sheila, um, would you go ahead and do that ah thing that she just said, to me?"

"Begin-beginning playb-playback."

"Warning, warning, system failure."

"Well shit."

"Sheila! damage report, now!"

"Port abort, destroyed. Rear stabilizer offline. Navigation, offline. And my system clock does not match interior records."

"I'm out."

"Did Gamma get loose!"

"Negative, but I do not know how much longer I can contain him."

"Computer, what about there? In the canyon, can we land?"

"Analyzing data."

"Just tell me, can you get us there?"

"Acknowledged. Manual control, activated. Warning: decompression. Rear doors, open."

"There goes the aliens. I'm going to follow them."

"Close the hatch!"

"To late!

"Altitude critical. Brace for impact. Brace for impact."

"Hold on!"

"Brace for impact."

"Everybody just hold on—"

"And That's what happened. Next thing I remember, I was in the ghost town. I think the director brought me there."

"Why should he do that."

"It's complicated. I don't want to explain it."

"Okay, so after that the ship crashed here. And from what a survivor told us, Derek got here first and offloaded the bodies and equipment."

"And then the Infection began."

"Infected? What were they doing with the bodies?"

"I didn't think you were smart enough to come to that conclusion. Omalley infected the blue team, Derek killed them. Blew up both team Com tower. Omalley got to the reds next, so he started killing them. Fortunately, Maine, came for Omalley, and chased Derek out Of here."

"Wait, doesn't that mean Derek has Omalley." Virge asked.

"Fuck."

"Not again." Caboose said.

"Let's check red base before those amateurs fuck up something." Virge said.

...

"There they are!"

"Don't let him get near her!" I ordered.

"And don't let her get away!" Virge said.

"Her? Isn't she a Freelancer like you?"

"so is the guy we're fighting. Most of the Freelancers are trying to kill each other." I explained. "Like Wyoming and Tex."

"Okay! Caboose!"

"Hello."

"Hey, see that purple one? She's on our team. You should help her."

"Okay!"

"Ah, son of a—"

"Good job." Virge said.

"Okay we're good!" Maine cloaked.

"Damn it. He cloaked. I'm sick of him using that thing."

"There are more ways to see than one." Virge said, pulling down his Visor. He fired the sniper. Maine got hit.

"It turned invisible? What is this thing?"

"It's a freelancer, But he takes Equipment from freelancers." I fired a grenade, but he suddenly ported. "And Apparently that's Wyoming's cloaking!"

"Great. I would cloak, but I think he has Norths Vision equipment."

"Caboose, cover him. Grab those spike grenades."

"Uh, Wash—"

"There it is!"

"Hey! How 'bout a little help out here?"

"On it. Caboose! Toss that grenade!"

"No!" Caboose threw it at the wall.

"That was the worst throw ever. Of all time."

"Trust me, I have seen worse." Virge said.

"It would have been better if you let me do it, or at least told him to throw at Maine." I added. Virge goes into camo, I teleport, and the two jump over the grenade.

"Church, give me the rocket." I order. He throws it to me. I fire it at Maine. He ports, but this time not so far. He also glitches.

"Don't let him get away!" Virge yelled, running at him with his sword out.

"Why didn't you tell me that Wyoming was on the ship?"

"He wasn't. Tex took his helmet." I explained. "Also, with the ship gone, I didn't think the detail was important."

"Hey delta! You still alive D!" Virge asked.

"Affirmative, I am undamaged. However Agent South is seriously wounded. May I suggest moving me to a new host."

"Hey caboose. You Want Another AI in your head." Virge asked.

"I'll do it! I like meeting new people."

"He could use the intelligence." PSI noted.

"Delta, what happened?"

"I agree with the simulation trooper. The Meta has most likely acquired both a temporal distortion unit, and an A.I. capable of running it. In this case, Gamma."

"Gamma was in the unit. He grabbed the thing, and he came with him. And he already has enough AI to run the thing." I noted.

"Well, why didn't it kill us then?"

"His equipment ran out of power. Our armor can only hold so much. With extra equipment, it's like leaving a bunch of lights on in your house you don't need." Virge answered. "The Slipspace unit drains so much power, I ended up having to create a special generator for it, so it doesn't drain the rest of the armors power when I use it."

"I believe the meta is retreating to repair itself." Delta said.

"Why does everyone talk about it like it isn't even human." Virge asked.

"If I knew, I would do it." I said.

"I can-, I can't walk on my own."

"Well I guess you'd better start crawling. If you think I'm leaving you here to escape you've got another thing coming."

"Agent Washington, if I may. Before you arrived, South attempted to turn me over to the Meta, to save herself."

"That was stupid. You just were going to give yourself a worse death later." Virge said.

"Much like she wounded _you_ to escape in our previous encounter with it. And as I have learned, in our travels, her brother North suffered a similar fate."

"Damn, South is a dick." PSI said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That we do not allow her to hamper our progress."

"Okay."

"Oh come on, Wash. What're you gonna do, shoot—" Wash actually shot her!

"Yes. Good suggestion."

"You're welcome."

"Dude, you guys are some cold motherfuckers."

"I only kill when necessary."

"I only kill people I am told to. Of corse, usually they make me WANT to kill them first. In worst case, strangle them with their intestine's." I said.

"That's fucking cold." Virge said.

...

"Virge, I need you to find Virge. We don't know if he has Omega. If he does, he is a threat. If Maine got to him, We should at least figure it out before hand." I said.

"Got it. See you later." Virge said, before cloaking. I decided to go back to the others.

"Okay, all done. Delta, I called Command. They wanted me to pass along condolences at South's passing."

"Thank you. I will be sure to archive that sentiment."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them Caboose did it. Apparently they already have a shortcut on their keyboard for reporting his team kills."

"Control F U." _How many times did they press_ it?

"I would have told them you shot her, but, I wanted it to be believable."

"Hey. My aim is fine."

"Yet you missed Caboose. Several times." I noted.

"Maine is stronger than we realized. He has Wyoming's Equipment. We still don't know if he has Tex" I said.

"Maybe Derek has her." Virge noted.

"What?" Wash asked.

"Tex had Omega when she died. She could have entered Derek's body to excape." I explained.

"what are you talking about?" Wash asked.

"It's complicated." I said.

"He took one of the Cycles. Virge has the other." PSI noted. "Where could he get power around here to recharge his armor?"

"What're ya, askin' us? I thought you were like the big know-it-all super agent guy?"

"Us not knowing is why we came to you." I answered.

"ZANZIBAR!" PSI yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Zanzibar Island. Located in New mombasa, near old Mombasa. Tex'es new body was named after it, and Power station Seven was built there. Another station was built on Ragnorok, Near these islands. The one Omega used as base, and where Gamma was hiding, where The Heretic Leader was captured, Where his sword was left, and found." PSI explained.

...


	12. Interception

Me: I'm amazed how far I've gotten. Just a few days, The Omalley saga was being made. Now I'm going though the meta saga. Any way, I'm back. You know who else is.

Rho: me!

Me:I was gonna say mass and Derek, but yeah, you too.

mass: Well, I'm ready to kick some ass.

me: I'm ready to write what their ready to read.

mass: Anonymous fanz don't own anyone except Derek, Psi, Rho, And west. His bro owns me.

me: Let's do this!

...

Mass's POV

I was at the station when the meta arrived. "Well, looks like it's time to settle this!" I said. We have been arguably the toughest freelancers, but now, we get to see who the best is. _His AI fragments against Me. This should prove a test of more than one's superiority!_

I charged him. We both punched each other, our fists colliding. Rho, direct power for the shields where we need it. Direct power for the strength unit where I'm hitting him. We began fighting each other. Rho gave me the advantage. Maine cloaked. Where could he be. I fired the spikers. They may use normal ammo, but they can still hit him. When they did, he decloaked. He fired his brute shot. I used shielding to block the impact. This could take a while.

...

west's POV

"There's the missing cycle." I said. The meta definitely is here.

"Yeah because, no one else in the Military would have a standard issue motorcycle, just like that."

"Actually, they issue the mongoose. Very similar, the cycles have more advanced tech in them. Trust me, Virge Knows project freelancer like the back of his hand. he built, designed, or found almost all of what they had." I assured.

"Also, the piles of dead bodies might have been a clue." Caboose said.

"Just keep your heads down, and your eyes open. I'm going to advance along that wall. You three take Delta and move up along the other side."

"Okay."

"Don't use the radio unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Okay."

"And don't make a move until I do."

"Okay."

"And no screw ups this time."

"Okay, are we gonna sit here on the beach all day, or are we gonna go get this thing?"

"We only have one chance at this before it gets back to full power. I can't take any chances that you guys are gonna botch this."

"I have the EMP. Which could—"

"no."

"Agent Washington, perhaps it would be best if I assisted you in battle rather than helping Caboose."

"no."

"Statistically speaking, a Freelancer would be much better trained to use my—"

"I said no. Now get going."

"West, I don't trust this guy." Church said.

"He just doesn't trust people. Most of his friends in project freelancer keep backstabbing him. They overexploited his trust. Virge had the foresight not to trust anyone. He doesn't even trust the UNSC, especially ONI. He never trusted them before, since they always are hiding something. He seems to think ever ONI agent wants his knowledge." I explained. "Take south for example. She helped kill her brother, and shot wash in the back, so she could get delta."

"What a bitch."

"It's not her fault though. Agent South Carolina took the AI she was originally assigned and one assigned to wash, just so she could become better than Tex. And that was because she thought Tex was using Omalley to do better Than her."

"Two of them? That would drive me nuts."

"Virge warned against it, but she insisted, and the director wanted the experiments done. So he let her. It drove her insane later, when he mentioned Alison, some one Virge knew from the war."

"I thought that was Tex."

"Sort of. The director created the project to perfectly replicate her using AI technology. "

"Wait, what?! You mean that wasn't—" church said.

" no it wasn't. When Tex found out, she left the project and got blamed for Maine's attempt to steal Gamma. When Virge learned was worse. He learned by stealing Epsilon, Wash's second assigned AI, after it went out of control. While he came back to ,aske sure RHO, an AI he created and gave to his friend Mass, wasn't in the wrong hands. Tex came back to kill the Director, with help from York. Carolina tried to stop her, and later had both her AI taken by agent Maine."

"Damn. That must really suck." He said.

"Warning. Enemy target detected."

"Which one Is Him." caboose asked.

"Mass must be beginning his own intercept. He and Maine had this rivalry sort of. Neither cared enough to try hard, but both were always one-uping each other." I said.

"Look, there's Wash."

"Hopefully the signal is obvious." I said.

"NOW!" Wash threw a plasma grenade. We all charged Maine. I fired a EMP grenade shot which he jumped out of the way of.

"Don't let him escape!" Mass yelled. "Shoot him!" Church fired. It hit a windmill blade.

"Dammit!" the shot ricocheted a couple times, eventually hitting Maine.

"I got it, yes! Did you see that what a shot! I'm awesome!"

"It only counts when you planned it, which you didn't." Mass said.

"Oh bullshit dude!"

...

"Look, there. Come on. Quietly."

"Okay."

"Hey, do you hear something?"

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask. _Probably._

"What is that? Music?"

"The Reds are here!" I said.

"Look Wash, I don't know how they found us, or why they're here, but we don't have anything to worry about."

"They aren't any better than these two." I assured.

"Seriously. Not a thing. These guys are idiots. They can't do anything right."

"As long as Derek isn't with them we should be fine." I said.

"Kill them all!" I heard Dereks Voice.

"Crap."

...

Derek's POV

I was in the middle of the ghost town. I found a quad. I decided to take it and leave, since it was under some rubble. Who ever owned either lost it, or is dead.

I made my way to rats nest. I saw Simmons and Grif in trouble. I hit everyone except Grif with the quad As I turned. Even Simmons got his foot ran over. "Damnit!" the guys I hit got up. "Is everyone OK? I meant to hit only Grif." I clarified.

"Derek!? What are you doing here."

"It's complicated, but this guy is trying to kill me. Speaking of killed, are your guys OK?" I asked.

"Alright, now We're shooting all three of you." One guy said.

"But it was an accident." I said.

"Ready, aim, Fire!" i shot him.

"For attempted execution of a higher up, I sentence you to DEATH!" I said. I shotgun end everyone of them.

Then sarge came. "Derek? What the hell!"

"I killed them for insubordination. They attempted to kill me. Even though I'm a warrant Officer now."

"Your higher ranking than me! I Didn't believe this day would come." He said.

"So, Simmons, which one is the C.O." I asked.

"Grif is." He said.

"What!" since Grif isn't on my squad, I can't demote him.

"Your Sergeant has the same name as Grif? That's a disturbing coincidence."

"No no listen to me. Grif is our commander. He was promoted to Sergeant when you refused to relocate with us."

"But who's in charge!?"

"Sergeant Grif!"

"Okay see, I can hear you saying words, but it's like they don't match up in a way that makes sense. Did ya have a stroke?"

"Grif is a Sergeant. He's the same rank as you now."

"All right, let's go before the creepy guy comes after me again."

...

West's POV

Derek was attacking us. He may have Omalley. And he is high ranking enough to order his former allies. Not good.

"Where did these guys come from?"

"I have no clue!"

"Do you think they're working with the Meta?"

"Probably not. Derek knows the Meta is a threat. Either They probably want the blues Or Omalley is influencing Derek, who is in charge now." I explained.

"Look, there's Caboose."

"Is he dead?"

"Hold on. Let me pull up the biocomm. Check his pulse rate."

"Uh... you can monitor our vitals?"

"I can check on the whole squad during combat. Keeps me up to date. It doesn't work on you for some reason."

"That's because he is a robot." I said.

"What?"

"The blue team had one of the reds and their first robot captured, so they agreed to give them back in exchanged for two robots. Derek was reluctant, but he sabotaged both. One was a walking bomb, the other a pair of ears to listen in on them. This one was the bomb." I explained.

"Wait, he is a bomb?" Wash asked.

"Not any more. His bomb went off, had feedback with the first robots weather control device, Wyoming's Time distortion unit, and my slipspace unit, warping everyone present to a few months into the future." I said.

"We need to get to Caboose. My HUD says he's alive but hurt."

"I got him covered." I teleported to Caboose. I used my healing unit.

...

Derek's POV

We kept firing one the blues. "KEEP THE GUN FIRING! Don't let them escape!" I yelled.

"Yes sir." Simmons said.

"Grif, Distract them." I ordered. "Sarge, Get me some grenades."

"Red Team. Attention, Red Team. Cease fire. Cease, fire."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We are not your enemy. My name is Agent Washington. I am part of a special taskforce— "

"Testing, te—holy shit, it does work! This is badass."

"Stop that!"

"Ah! Don't use that thing right next to me. You're killing my ears ya douche."

"Shut that blue guy up!" I yelled into the voice amp thing.

"I am a special agent. From Command!"

"And this is the voice of God. Give up your evil ways. Join the Blue Team—"

"yeah, well, if you're Command, then you'd know our secure code word, wouldn't you?" Sarge said.

"What? Oh right. Hold on one sec. The code word is... code word?"

"Crap. Well, stand down men." I said.

"Stand down? We outnumber them three to two. That's like a three with a two, that's thirty-two percent advantage. You carry the one."

"I don't wanna know how you came up with that, but you're actually right. What do you care though, I thought you loved giving up in the middle of battle."

"Doesn't mean I wanna die."

"DON'T QUESTION ME!"

"Don't question a superior officer Grif!" Sarge said.

"Grif, I want you to go to them and see what they want." I ordered.

"No. Derek, something about those Blues just doesn't feel right. And I have an uncanny sixth sense. So if you won't help me, I'll just have to get the local Reds to. This guy looks legit. Maybe he can help."

"DON'T QUESTION ME!"

"Hey there, soldier! What's your name?" I realized that was the Meta.

"Grif, Run. Toward the blues. Now!"

"Huh, sounds like somebody has a cold. Anyway, listen. I need your help with some—" The meta picked up a car."...thing. Wow. That's a cool trick. How did you do—"

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, ooooh God!"

"Shouldn't have questioned me!"


	13. Full powered Meta

Me: Another chapter is here.

Psi: And now I'm back.

me: yep.

Psi: anyway, Anonymous Fanz only owns me, Virge, Mass, West, Derek, and Rho.

...

West's POV

I saw Grif almost get hit by a Car. Since the regenerator is almost done with Caboose, I decided to just go help the others. I jumped down from the windmill, firing at Maine. He grabbed a car and threw it. I rolled backwards, avoiding it, Then used it as cover. _We should warn others__ about Maine. _Is there anyone with Equipment he doesn't have. _Not many. Connecticut, Utah, North Carol— _Send it to them too. They could also be targets.

I rolled, and began sprinting toward the others.

"What is that thing?"

"You guys remember Tex?" Virge said, exiting camo.

"Yeheah, the girl who kicked our asses all the time?"

"Imagine her on steroids. Lots of steroids. With Wyoming's AI, A evil AI, I mean Omega evil, Two pathetic AI I like to call Lefty and Righty, And maybe Omega himself." He said.

"Omega?" Simmons asked.

"Omalley." I said.

"We need to find a way to waste his power." I said. _I could take his all of AI if I could stay close. Since he has multiple, it will need you to stay close for several seconds. Also it will only weaken him. _Let's keep that as a fallback plan.

"He loses power when he uses his armor enhancements. It will take a while before his next recharge is necessary however." Virge said. "His most power consuming Equipment is the camo, but I don't think He'll use it enough for it to drain again."

"Okay I get it! Stop throwing things at me you fucking jackass!"

"Grif! Keep his attention so we can make a plan." Sarge said. Where did Derek go?

Mass's POV

"I'M back!" I said. I fired a chain gun on Maine. Maine charged him. I dropped the turret and Punched him. He knocked my helmet off, But I sent him flying. I think he used Camo or TDU To dissappear.

"It's gone! Dammit! You idiots, we almost had it!"

"WE?! I was the only one who TOUCHED him." I said.

"Not entirely true. I unloaded a whole clip." West said.

"The blue guy Doesn't have an AI anymore." Rho said.

"Crap. He has delta now." Virge said.

"We still don't know if he has Omalley, But based on the fight he put up, I don't see it as A likely possibility." Rho said.

"So that means, Derek has Omalley again." West said.

"Wait, If he has Omalley, Wouldn't the Meta have gone after him, instead of facing us?" Church asked.

"one of us must have him. That must be why he stayed here." Virge said.

"Maine was targeting Grif. Grif must have Omalley!" Sarge shouted.

"Seriously!" Grif yelled.

"Wait, Who has been in Radio contact with Derek since the Meta was after him." Virge asked.

"West!" Wash shouted. Pointing his gun to her.

"If I had Omalley, Psi would tell me." said.

"Uh... You do have Omalley" Psi said.

...

Me: Dun Dun Dunnn! Should have put that with last chapter, but I expected more on this part. I'll have another soon though so don't worry.


	14. Plan of infiltration

me: And another chap. Cause last one was TOO easy. Omalley: Anonymous Fanz Doesn't own anything except Derek, Psi, Rho, Virge, and West. His bro owns Mass. But one day, I will Own Red Vs Blue, MUAHAHAHA ME: Yeaahh... Good luck with that...

...

West's POV

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME AN EVIL AI IS IN MY ARMOR!" I yelled.

"Because it is scared. Omega was hiding in your armor from Maine. You already have a AI, so he wouldn't be able to tell if you have him." Psi explained.

"So Omega isn't a threat." Wash asked.

"No. He is scared of Maine, so he was trying to Keep from being discovered." Psi said.

"And now?" I asked.

"He is willing to do anything not to get killed, or taken by the Meta." Psi said.

"Leave him. He isn't a threat, and He is useful in someways." I said. "Maine has to come find us to get Omalley. He is the strongest of the AI, so there is no ignoring Us."

"So, you want him to find us." Grif asked.

"So we can kill it." I answered. "Now, Let's see if Caboose is alive or not." I said.

...

"Well, at least he isn't dead." I said.

"Yeah, the healing unit saved him, but something else is wrong." Virge said.

"Whuh, I, memory is the key," Caboose said.

"I think he has something from Gamma left inside. Otherwise, he should be normal." Rho explained.

"Yeah, but there's no way to know that for sure. Unless you have a way to see inside his head. Prep him for evac, I'll put in a call to Command and get an extract going. This is Recovery One calling Command. Come in Command..."

"Church, I need you to get inside of Caboose's Head." I whispered.

"Yeah, he doesn't know about that, so I don't really wanna let him know and freak him out. Why don't you go keep him occupied, I'll see what I can do."

"Of coarse." I said. "Wash, we need to talk." we walked away.

"What is it?" Wash asked.

"I think We should gather what the Meta doesn't have so he can't get it first. We should start with AI, and move on to Equipment."

"So what AI doesn't he have." Wash asked.

"He Definitely doesn't have Alpha. Episilon is the only one he doesn't have. Virge Hid it where no one would look."

"So we don't have any AI to find."

"We don't know if he has Beta for sure. But, Equipment is a priority. The remaining Agents With Equipment were Warned by Psi about The possibility of being Targeted. I also sent a message to Command to contact them." I said.

"So once they respond, we know who to check." Wash said.

"Yep. Although, I doubt they will get a response from CT, regardless of if she is alive or dead."

"We got a message from Command. Utah is dead. CT Resisted Contact, but she did send a "Fuck you!" Message to them. And North Carolina did not respond, though he sent a distress signal Seconds ago." He said.

"So what does he need?" I asked.

"A safe location from the Meta. And A meeting point." Psi answered.

"Send him to the command Facility. You know the one." I said. Time to find

"What are you doing?" Wash asked.

"Getting an AI and the last Equipment Maine doesn't have, that we don't." I said.

...

me: I'm finding too good ending points today!


	15. Infiltration

Me: we meet North again.

Virge: Well time to see how—

me: Don't tell them! I want them to see for themselves. That's why you are doing the disclaimer.

Virge: Fine. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except me, West, Psi, Rho, Derek, and His bro owns mass.

me: Great job.

...

West's POV

"What is going on?" Wash asked. I wish I had better timing.

"Wash, stay calm. We can explain."

"I don't want explanations, I want the truth. Now. When were you gonna tell me about this?"

"Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning. You see, Caboose here, killed me by accident once. Well actually, more than once."

"The first one was your own fault. The second was neither an actual death, nor caboose's fault. After that, you never died." I reminded.

"Shut up."

"He killed you. As in... dead."

"Sort of. He took over a robot body. The reds made to get back their robot and a teammate." I added.

"Why not use the robot he had."

"He was, but it was smart enough to create some kind of counter measure after Tex stole it." I explained.

"How did you build him a body?"

"With a robot kit of course. I'd already used ours to build our helper, Lopez."

"And a mighty fine job you did too, Sir."

"Yeheah, it's always great to have a helper no one can understand."

"Derek under stood some of what he said. Donut understood less of it." Psi noted,

"Blue Team hadn't used theirs for some reason, and they even had an extra. We used that for your buddy uh, whatsername."

"Robot number Two, The one Tex used." I said.

"And that didn't strike anyone as odd? That you would have a kit to build a robot that looks like a soldier?"

"That's just standard issue equipment. Right?"

"Only Specific bases have them. Each in which, the director of project freelancer prepared in order to hide himself." Virge explained.

"There were some at rats nest too." Sarge said.

"That was another one he uses for contingency hiding." Virge said.

"Hiding? Where is he? I want to find him!" Caboose said.

"So does everyone else in the project. No one knows where he is. I do know where he might be, but that's it. I thought the light blue guy was him." Virge said.

"You mean church." Caboose said.

"The directors name is Leonard L. Church. I knew him by that name first, then as an ONI agent, Then as the director. Every one of them was a like your friend." Virge said.

"You know him well." I said.

"The only people who know better are Epsilon and His wife. She died long before I was reintroduced to Church As the ONI guy." He replied.

"Shut up. From now on everyone just keep quiet and don't talk unless I ask you a question. That's an order. I need to figure this out."

"What out. The Alpha." Virge asked.

"Hold on, you can't order us around!"

"Yes, I can."

"What's your rank?"

"My rank? You still don't get it, do you? You think you're real soldiers? You're not. You guys are nothing."

"Whatever. Your face is... nothing."

"Your entire military Career is a lie." I said.

"You're makin' that up."

"I wish. The Director had those who didn't meet standard become Simulation troopers, to be killed by Agents in order to train them. I hated the Idea, another thing he has to pay for, but he did it." Virge said.

"Good luck convincing Derek." I said.

"Church, get back in your body. We are wasting time some one else needs." I said.

...

Mass's POV

The reds tried to get a jeep, but they got trouble from the guards. "Looks like they need help." I said.

"Yep. now the guards are distracted, so that means, we don't have to draw them out." West said.

"We should probably save them." I said. Me, and Wash moved toward the reds.

"We should try not to damage any vehicles." RHO said. The reds destroyed a jeep, by dodging it, making it fall off a cliff.

"You idiots! We needed that jeep!"

"Uh yeah, and we needed not to die? What's your point?"

"There's still six of us. Where're we gonna get another vehicle?"

"The reinforcements the UNSC sends." PSI said over the radio. I saw A Hornet flying above us.

"I got it!" I said, as I jumped, and hijacked it.

...

West's POV

I knocked out a Guard. Church was in the other. "Your here to check on Tex." I said.

"Yeah." Church said.

"I saw her. She isn't there. Either Maine has her, or she is hiding."

"She isn't an AI."

"There are things you don't know. Flowers was a freelancer. You ever wonder why he was there?" I asked. Suddenly, I heard explosions. I ran outside.

"I got the choppa!" Mass yelled, flying the thing.

...

"Alright, I need suggestions. The Freelancer Command Facility is an underground complex of secure bunkers and fortified chambers. Let's put our heads together and see if we can figure out a way to get in there."

"I have an idea."

"And 'let's not do it' is not an acceptable plan."

"Oh. Well you probably should have said that before you asked for suggestions."

"Virge and North probably will have a way in planned when we get there." I said.

"In case they don't, we should be prepared. Virge once said: 'Assumption is the most dangerous illusion. He makes all others more dangerous by being present.'" Mass said.

"How about we build a makeshift nuclear device, and blow the entire place to kingdom—"

"We need to get inside the base." I said.

"Why?"

"Cause we need to unlock the Alpha."

"The what?

"It's the main A.I. from Project Freelancer. You know all the A.I.s that we've been dealing with over the years? It's where they were all copied from originally."

"You can't copy an A.I."

"If they could, we would have a lot less issues. They are fragmented from him. The others have Concentrated aspects of his own." Virge said over the radio.

"Those things have caused all of our problems. Why would we go looking for the main boss one?"

"Because if we don't, that guy we fought will use it to kill all of us."

"So, you want to kill us sooner. Fuck that." Grif said.

"I am ordering you to help us." Virge said.

"Order? You're not our Commanding Officer. We don't even know what rank you are."

"I'm not ordering you as agent Virginia of project freelancer. I'm ordering you as master sergeant Virgil Henderson of the UNSC. Who fought through the battle of sidewinder and came back one of two survivors, the other being captured during the battle. Who fought for this goddamn planet, against the heretic threat. Who captured and killed the heretic leader ending the heretic war movement. I am ordering you as the war hero who saved this planet, so that everything you know could be possible!" Virge yelled into the Com.

"The other freelancers never gave orders." Grif said.

"MOST OF THEM ARE NOT REAL FREELANCERS. THEY ARE JUST MERCENARIES TAKING THE NAME OF SHIT I HELPED MAKE!" Virge yelled.

"If you help, Grif gets demoted to private." I said quickly.

"Got anything lower?"

"Private, Junior Grif?"

"I was thinkin' something with an insulting adjective, or... maybe a demeaning adverb..."

"Minor Junior Private Grif, Negative First class!" Virge Said. As far as the sim program goes, that is the lowest rank possible. Virge made it up as a joke a long time ago. He never expected to actually give it to some one when he came up with the rank.

"Heh heh, I like the way you think."

"You realize you just doomed us to certain death just so you could insult me, right?"

"He Potentially doomed us. We have a 40% chance of surviving the attack on command. Assumed the 30% Chance That agent Maine will not be there." PSI noted.

"I know how to get in!" Virge said. "You need to sneak the others in without getting any guards to try to kill us.

"We're going to Freelancer City, right? The place where Freelancer's from. And this is a Freelancer car! If they think that we are Freelancers, because we are in their car, they will just let us right in!"

"If they see you, you won't get in. We need you guys in too." I said.

"They can't see inside of a tank."

...

"I'm going to teleport in. The less of us they see enter, the better." I said.

"I'll stay outside incase Maine shows up." Mass said.

"Don't risk the mission proving which melee specialist is the best." I warned.

"I am already in with North. Please hurry up and get over here. He won't talk with me, so I am probably going to go on a killing frenzy soon If he doesn't." Virge said.

...

I teleported in.

"Finally. I'm so bored right now. I swear, a few more minutes and security here would have a bloody mess if you know what I mean." Virge said.

"Hey North." I said to him. He said nothing. He speaks little more than Maine did.

"Yeah. He is boring now. I liked him a lot better before he left the project." Virge said. Wash arrived.

"Alright, we got in, but that's only part of our mission. So no celebrating yet."

"Aw shit, and I was gonna be in charge of confetti."

"Save it for later." I said.

"We still need to reach the A.I. storage facility. Security's tight since the Freelancers tried to break in here."

"You mean when they tried to steal the Alpha before?"

"Yep." Virge said.

"The Freelancers tried to break in to their own command facility? That's dumb."

"It isn't theirs anymore. The UNSC took it."

"What is the UNSC?" Grif asked.

"THEY CONTROL THE ENTIRE HUMAN POPULATION YOU SHRIMPDICKED FATASS!" Virge yelled.

"I have the necessary clearance to get close to the storage hall. The plan is, I'll take Church as a prisoner. If I take more than one of you it won't be believable."

"I am taking Virge. That would make it semi–plausible." I said.

"Add some disbelief to make it more believable." PSI explained.

"I will be your prisoner. Let Church go. He doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"He has more to do with this than you think." Virge said.

"Caboose, I'm not actually going to be a prisoner. I'm just gonna pose as one so that we can get past—"

"Have a good life Church. Don't worry. I won't tell them anything. They won't get any information out of me. No matter how nicely they ask."

"It's like in Star Wars. We are making him look like a prisoner so we can free someone else." Virge explained.

"Sacrificing himself for his CO. What a good soldier. Why can't you two be more like him?"

"What, braindead?"

"Stupidly loyal." PSI said.

"I would sacrifice Grif for you Sir."

"I know you would Simmons. But it's just not the same thing."

"No but seriously I would. Just give me the word. I'll do it right fucking now, let's go. Bring it."

"Derek would sacrifice only Grif's life before his own." PSI said.

"Why are you taking Church? What about the rest of us?"

"You are the last person I expected to hear ask for work." I commented.

"Uh, it was a hypothetical question."

"The rest of you hole up and wait for us to finish. And don't touch anything."

"All you can touch is the stuff related to your war." I said.

...

Virge: The meta saga arc one is almost done.

me:I'm working hard on all of it. Til next time.


	16. The Epsilon

Me: lots of stuff happens. Virge goes on a killing spree. An epic battle between the freelancers. Derek returns.

North: Yeah. Great. And I'm back here. Fan-fucking-tastic.

me: Just do what you did last time.

North: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except For Virge, West, PSI, RHO, Myself, and his bro owns Mass.

Me: Let the epicness begin!

...

Virge's POV

"Here. This is it."

"Whoa. What is this place?"

"Were every AI ever made goes. Rejects, bad variants, the countless Beta Failures. If it's AI, We keep it here." I explained.

"Dear lord, what're all these lights on the walls?"

"This is a holostorage."

"And one of these things is Alpha?"

"One is what we're looking for." West answered.

"Church I got it, get over here. Here, this is it. There."

"Oh, great you found it already?" A loud noise came when Wash got the AI.

"Ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just had like a weird flash— uh, ah!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think it's this thing. It's like, sending out images. Is this the Alpha?"

"No. The Alpha can't send Images. This is a Different AI." I said.

"Which one is it?"

"This, is Epsilon. ...This is my A.I."

"You mean to tell me we've come all this way for this? Your fucking crazy A.I. Epsilon?"

"Yes. I thought it was gone. But Delta told you memory was the key. At first I thought he meant to remember our first encounter. And when I met Delta the first time what I told him was It's cheaper to recover you than it is to delete you. When they removed Epsilon from me, he was unravelling, casting off all his thoughts. I was sure they deleted him but it's—"

"It's cheaper to store it than it is to delete it. Right?"

"Right."

"But why are we looking for this thing? What's the point?"

"This is what Maine wants. He is searching for all the AI, to become more powerful. Epsilon is the only AI stronger than Omalley. It is the closest thing to a full AI. Maine, needs the AI to finish his plan. It is a critical part of it." I explained.

"AI are powerful weapons." West said.

"Project Freelancer was one of many attempts at creating a means of winning the war. Of coarse, There were others, but ours was to create more powerful technology. The Director was mainly focusing on AI. I thought it was so he could create technology to improve our soldiers, but he was trying to figure out how to create one from scratch. So he could recreate a person I worked with in the war." I said.

"Tex." West said.

"I meet her long before the war. around the same time I did the Director. I never really knew either of them then. During the war though, I ended up in Tex's Unit. I gave the Real Tex that nickname. One day, we went into a battle, and everyone ended out dead. She was one of the few who went MIA. I saw the others taken by the aliens, and freed the only of them to survive, but Tex was never found. She was the only one unverified." I said.

"The Director was certain she died." PSi said.

"I joined project freelancer, a few years later. He used me to help with the project, both in creating, and obtaining technology. I was his most Valuable asset, because he believed I was the key to completing his goal. When I took the Epsilon from Wash, I learned everything. The project was none of what I thought it was. After that, I took it apart. I began hunting anyone with their Tech, and taking it from them, sending it to the UNSC." I finished.

"As they continued to torture it Alpha couldn't keep its sanity and its memories at the same time. So it had to purge them. That fragment became Epsilon. Wash was the one unlucky enough to get it." I said.

"So you knew. You knew from the beginning what was going on."

"I was doing it for Humanity. But the director wasn't. That's why I left. Inhumane methods for the sake of others is heavily justifiable. One of the other projects Kidnaps CHILDREN to use a test subjects, and replaces them with clones." I said. "When I learned what the Director did thought Epsilons memories, The Directors memories, I knew this had to stop." I explained.

"Did they know that you had the memories?"

"They didn't even know I had the Epsilon? I told them PSI deleted it. He stole it, and I kept it. I began investigating, to become sure. And I was right. He suspected Wash had the Memories, so he stopped the program, but Tex came back to kill him. Agent CT, another Freelancer found out what was happening, long before. She sent Tex a data which included what she really was. Tex left, and got blamed for attempting to steal Wyoming's AI. It was actually Maine, The Meta. When she came back, South Carolina was able to keep Tex away from the Director, but Maine got both her AI, and threw her off a cliff." I said.

"Now, he wants this one." West reminded.

"I have the memories from it. I can take down the Director. But we need that thing away from Maine. If he gets it, he might save the director. Most likely so he could create mor Alpha's." I said.

"How do we stop him? Isn't that the point? I thought only the Alpha could do that. Are we gonna find it or not?"

"We already did." west said.

"What?" He asked.

"He's been under the protection of agent Florida. He went under cover as Butch Flowers, so he could protect the Alpha. Even after he died, The alpha couldn't be traced. No one knew where he was after that. Except me." West said.

"You have him?" He asked.

"No. you are the Alpha. You and Tex both were The only ones to become ghosts. It's because you are both AI." I said. "When you and Tex went in Caboose, he got worse brain damage than Carolina did. She had Two AI. Having three would be destructive. You were unaffected by Omalley. Because he was already part of you. The Meta is targeting you, because you are the Alpha. Tex was Beta, the AI attempts with out using a person as a base." West explained.

"You have the Directors name. Leonard L. Church. You have his Voice. You sound just like he did in the Early days of Project Freelancer. You have the same level of combat skill, same personality, everything in you, I saw in the Director First. You are the Alpha." I said.

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Exactly what the Alpha would say." I replied.

"You think I'm a computer program."

"I KNOW your a computer program." I answered.

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Uh, how 'bout 'cause I'm a person. That I have been my whole life? That I have memories from when I was a kid? And I don't remember being a calculator, dude."

"Your memories where replaced with his, to make sure you wouldn't blow your own cover." I said.

"Tex told me you were the Alpha while we were at the Island, before persuading Andy to be our translator. She didn't tell you for your own safety." West said.

"Oh you're so full o' shit."

"I know the Director better than anyone. Even him. I know a duplicate when I see one." I said. "If you aren't, why are you and Tex the only ones to become Ghosts? Why aren't flowers or maybe the Real Tex Ghost?" I asked. "THAT WOULD HAVE MADE MY LIFE A WHOLE LOT FUCKING EASIER YOU MISERABLE FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled.

"I don't know." He said.

"IT'S THE ONLY POSSIBILITY! EVER OTHER WAS NEGATED TO FUCKING LONG AGO!" I yelled.

...

North's POV

"You know what. I'm gonna take calls for Command, see who I can attracts attention." I said.

"Hello! Come in Command! Do you read Command? Why isn't anyone answering!?"

"This is not Command." I said.

"So then who the fuck is this? Forget it. Just Tell them, we found what we're looking for, and it's under the sand. Send, help, now."

"They will send help as soon I'm done breaching their lower floors security." I said.

"Yeah, breach their lower Area. Bow chika bow wow." Great. He's like Virge.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you." I said. I hear an explosion.

"Oh shit, gotta go!"

...

West's POV

"Look, you can resist this all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I need your help to beat the Meta."

"Why me?"

"There isn't anyone else." I said.

"Why not Tex? She's a ghost, like me. Use her."

"TEX IS AN AI! I HELPED MAKE HER! I FOUGHT WITH AND AGAINST HER. I KNOW HER. ALMOST AS WELL AS THE DIRECTOR DOES." Virge yelled.

"I think Derek has her. Derek began acting different when he found the ship. I thought it was Omalley, but now I think it's was Tex that took control of him. Then, Omalley got in, making him twice the Target. When He was on the Radio with me, I got Omalley, but Tex was gone. He went looking for him when we where at the island. He still had her. Derek has her, and we don't know where he is." I explained.

"We got UNSC forces headed here." Mass said over the radio.

"I Can't take this shit any more. I'm going on a killing spree. If the area doesn't look like a war zone in 2 minutes, I'm probably dead." Virge said, before leaving.

"We need you to help, or you will die." I said, picking up Epsilon.

...

North's POV

"We better get ready." I told the guys.

"I'M going on a killing spree." Virge said, running outside.

"OK, maybe not." I said.

"Here, I got it! This is every bit of information about the Blues and their soldiers!"

"Send me a copy of Church's File." Virge Yelled. I downloaded it, and sent it to him.

"Can you erase it?"

"I can, but Sarge maybe we should think about this for a moment. What happens if we delete the Blues?"

"It means they never existed."

"Officially Anyway." I noted.

...

West's POV

"What's the status up here?"

"Fucked up, 'bout to die, Simmons is a nerd... the usual."

"We need Church's files." I said quickly.

"The reds deleted the blues files, but I did send Virge a copy, since he asked for one." North said. "I also have a copy."

"What's it say." I asked.

"That's the strange thing. It's the Director of project Freelancers profile, not his." He replied.

"I told you Church. Your the Alpha." I said.

"This doesn't prove anything. Someone could easily mixed them up or something." He said.

"The likeliness of this many coincidences are 2.000000000000000000000000001 to 1 million." PSI stated. "Your statement is invalid. You have lost this argument."

"Fuck you computer." He said

"SMART computer." PSI noted. "And existent, since your team is off the records now."

"Look at the carnage out there!" I said. Virge was not kidding. The place looks like a bloody horror movie vomited blood all over itself.

"Maine is back!" Mass yelled. He began firing above us. Shit.

"The Meta, how'd he get inside the compound?"

"He was cloaked." Mass said.

"We need Epsilon out of Here." I said. "The same goes for RHO and PSI." Mass ran toward us.

"I'll help them escape. Give me PSI." He said. Psi removed himself. Omega popped up.

"I don't want to stay." He said.

"You don't want to be Maine's slave. You will still live through Epsilon. But we need to destroy what's left of the project. Epsilon is it's legacy. Besides, what better way to end than fighting your greatest and last fight." I said to him. He stayed.

"Virge is to far away to help us." Mass said. He covers a lot of ground pretty fast, so I don't doubt it. The others went to the garage. I went outside to distract Maine.

He fired at me. I rolled out of the way. Mass had all my Equipment with him, so Omega is the only advantage I have. And probably the only one i'll need. I fired the EMP Grenade. He knocked it away. I took out my Assault rifle, and fired. The meta charge, knocking me over. He was going to slash me with his brute shot, but he got fired on. By Derek?

...

Derek's POV

I Fired none stop at the Meta. He turned, came at me. I jumped out of the way. I pulled out my shotgun, and fired. He was staggered a bit. West fired from his right. Suddenly, some other guy did from his left. We ran inside.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Agent Washington. We need to hurry." He said.

"Derek, Do you have Tex." West asked.

"What? No." I replied.

"Where is she."

"The Meta got her. I modified her body so she wouldn't Leave it and take over anyone else. The Meta came, and took her out of the body. He has her. I think she was an AI." I said.

"We know." West said.

"Anything I don't know." I asked.

"I have Omalley." She said.

"What?!" I said.

"We're using him to fight The Meta." Washington explained.

"Warning. Security breach detected."

"Now they notice." West comments.

"Agents Washington and West. Good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." West said.

"Sorry Agent West, but we were more than prepared for this... eventuality. I'm afraid we will not be able to see each other in person today."

"We don't have time to chat. We have stuff to do." West said.

"There is someone else here who would like to speak with you."

"Well hello, Agents."

"The Director himself, we should be honored. We should be."

"Yes, I realize it has been a while since we've spoke, David. May I call you David?"

"No, you cannot. You gave me my new name, the least you can do is use it."

"I am certain you have a lot of questions, Wash."

"Just one: How do I turn off this speaker."

"Warning. Security breach detected."

"Well. The prodigal son returns. Agent Maine you've caused quite a few problems for us. You will not be leaving this time."

"I think I've said that myself about twenty times in the last few weeks. Good luck holding him."

"You would be surprised what we are capable of, even from this distance. I suggest you work with us if you expect to survive this." West said. Wait, what did I walk into.

"I gave away my Equipment And AI. I Clearly don't plan on leaving."

"Clearance verified. The failsafe is now online. Awaiting activation."

"How did you get those codes?"

"My cousin was here a few minutes ago." West said. Virge was here?

"Warning, this is a last resort measure. Activating the failsafe will destroy all electronic equipment in this facility, including this terminal. Please confirm."

"And Wash got some of your memories from our new friend." West said. I don't know who that is.

"It was Epsilon. He inherited the memories, didn't he."

"I've known about what you did since the moment you implanted him in me."

"Well then I am very sorry Agent Washington, but Project Freelancer no longer has need of your services. Program, disable interior shield." WHAT THE HELL!

"Agent Maine, please kill Agent Washington." Wash gets shot. Shit.

"Where is it?"

"Where is Alpha?"

"Where is it?"

"The Alpha is not here. It has been moved far away. Attend to the matter at hand."

"Agent Maine what the Director's trying to say, is we can discuss the Alpha later. What's important, is that you prove that you can be trusted again. We need to trust you before letting you meet the Alpha. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You know Meta, why wait? Why don't you meet him, right now?"

"Hi there." It was a minichurch.

"Church!?"

"It's him!"

"Alpha!"

"Alpha!"

"You know I can see why you didn't want anyone else in your head. Got some pretty heavy stuff going on there. I think you need to talk to a professional."

"That's too bad. I just lost my job, and we have great mental health coverage."

"Virge says otherwise." West said.

"Whatever you can get me. When the E.M.P. goes off—"

"EMP. It's an acronym. You know, Like SWAT."

"You sound just like Virge." West said.

"What's goin' on!?"

"Agents, please, there is time. If you would just secure Agent Maine we can discuss this situation, in a more civilized manner."

"I doubt that." West said. Wash pushed a button.

"Thank you, failsafe initiated. Activating EMP."

"told you. Stupid son of a bitc—"

...

Me: And that's the end of the first arc.

North: Great. now we have the In between and second left.

me: I have long days ahead of me.


	17. Relocated

Me: As I enter the new arc, a mystery begins to unfold, the known plot progresses, we learn more about what happened to north, And we learn more about Dereks past.

Mass: Well, let's do this. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Virge, Derek, West, PSI, RHO, North. His bro owns me.

...

North's POV

"I'm tellin' you, this is a whole new world for us. New bases, new armor; it's a fresh start."

"Then, why the fuck are we having the same conversations?"

"Just think, you know how people say, "If I knew then what I knew now?" Well, that person is you, and you already know it. And the "then" is right now."

"What?"

"Don't you regret anything from our last assignment? Like all your mistakes?"

"I didn't make mistakes, you made mistakes."

"Exactly. You set too high of a bar, and that made it harder for the rest of us."

"The Bar Is set high enough that anyone can reach it if they try hard enough. You are failing to fulfill your potential. Potential is the key to our greatest accomplishments— The autobiography of Virge." I said.

"If the bar was set any lower, you'd just hit your fucking head on it. Or accidentally eat it."

"You need to loosen up. We got a good thing going here. I mean, this is an easy gig. We need to make the most of it. You should question authority every now-and-then."

"I question authority."

"Asking Sarge, 'Can we have more work?' is not questioning authority."

"It is, but that's not exactly your point." I said.

"Besides, all you ever do is waste time."

"Waste time? I make time. Every second Sarge spends arguing with me is every second I don't have to do something stupid like clean our guns or whatever it is he's ever making you do."

"Maintenance of equipment is Important. It leads to dangerous Equipment failures that risk the lives of anyone using them." I noted. There was an explosion.

"Son of a bitch!"

"See? That should keep him busy for at least—"

"Simmons! Grif! Front and center!"

"Damnit!"

"Nice plan, jackass. Clearly, it's working flawlessly."

"Hustle up, idiots!" I wish the Meta hadn't destroyed my ship. Now I'm stuck here until I get a new one. The one that crashed clearly isn't going to help, so I'm going to be here a long time.

...

Mass's POV

I was contacted by the councilor for something. They so far haven't learned I was involved in the attack on command, but I have my suspicions that they have theirs. They were taking me to see one of the prisoners. It was the red guy from Valhalla.

"We made interesting discovers about this particular prisoner. We thought you should see for your self." He said In the message he sent. I was being escorted by two guards to the guy. When I got their, I was surprised.

...

"Simmons, what did you find out?"

"The blues don't have either power." Simmons reported. "They also have a new guy working on it."

"I'm gonna look at their stuff, see what's wrong, and how to fix you stuff." I said.

"No need. Grif's on his way to figuring out this problem as we speak. Heh heh."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Up top." I said.

"Wh-what? What's he doing up there?"

"Help me Simmooons!"

"I think that blue bolt has something to do with the power and ours isn't working."

"Jesus Chrihihihist!"

"So why didn't you climb up there?"

"Me? Afraid of heights. I mean allergic."

"Everyone's afraid of heights!"

"Not everyone. Most people, but not all. Virge would have called that racist to humanity."

"You have a fear of heights? Didn't you used to jump out of ships in high orbit during the war?"

"And how do you think I developed that fear? That shit was crazy."

"Yeah. Virge did it a lot. It's like going on a roller coaster that only goes down. Also, it's way more dangerous. So many ways to die. Virge counted more than a hundred." I said.

"You talk about Virge a lot." Simmons noted.

"He is a remarkable person." I said.

"There's a bird up here fucking with me!"

"Quit makin' friends and get up there!"

"Shoo, shoo!"

"Sarge, why didn't you just let him use the ladder?"

"That thing went missing." I said.

"We had a ladder? Probably should have went looking for it before I sent Grif up there." Sarge said.

"Goddammit!"

"How could you lose something that big?"

"You'd be surprised. Project freelancer once lost a agent. One second he was jet packing, next he was on the ships windows, next he was gone." I said.

"Damn." Sarge said.

"They found him Years after. He later got sent to another project." I said.

"Okay, I made it! I'm at the top!"

"Whaddaya see?"

"What!?"

"What do you see?"

"What do I see!? I see everything! Because I'm at the top of the fucking world!"

"Can you see the port where to bolt comes out?"

"Yeah, it's right here! But I think it's blocked!"

"What?"

"It's blocked!"

"What's blocking it?

"It looks like a bunch of pieces of a shit."

"That's disgusting. Who would climb all that way up there just to do that?"

"I said ship-puh!"

"Tex's ship must have hit it when she crashed." I yelled.

"What do you think, Simmons?"

"Mm, it's really hard to say without seeing it, but I guess he could try to clear the blockage. I'm a little concerned though. If he clears it and that bolt goes off, it could kill him."

"That's an excellent thought. And what was the concern you said you had?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Alright then, let's get crackin'. Kill two birds with one stone. But I'd settle for one bird and a Grif. Heh heh."

"I said shoo! You stupid fucking bird!"

"You might get that bird." I said.

...

I decided to checkout blue base. Some guy tried to snipe me.

"Stay right there red!" He said.

"I'm not a Red." I said.

"Your wearing light red and you hang around their base." He said.

"I'm a freelancer. I just stay there, because the Blue guy you work with Is creepy." I said.

"Just stay out of the base." He yelled. Well he is nice.

...

No one was at red base. What the hell. I went inside. Nothing. I eventually heard sounds coming from a hidden room. I went in.

"Sarge was killing Grif's. Where so many were coming from, I don't know."

"Where did the pink guy come from?" I asked. They looked at him.

"Donut?!" Simmons asked.

"Water."

"I think he's thirsty." I said.

"He needs help! It's under... the sand... find him."

"Wait, the guy that called command. Is he still alive?" I asked. Donut passed out. Crap.


	18. Spying on each other

Me: I'm making the story more Intresting by telling you less about how.

New Blue: Alright. So, what do I do?

me: Read the sign.

NB: I don't get it. It's just a disclaimer—Oh, you want me to read it. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Mass, North Carolina, Virge, And West. His bro owns me, And Anonymous Fanz will not confirm my identity. Wait, what?

...

Mass's POV

Command really fucked this one up. Derek is missing, and they discovered important information about him. He could be anywhere. Most likely he went to find the Epsilon. Where ever he is.

...

North Carolina's POV

"Sarge, come in this is Simmons."

"Grif I do not want to discuss this anymore. You need to shower on a regular basis, its regulation."

"Sarge, hey Sarge—"

"Why? Our suits are ventilated, they push out the stink."

"Grif, Hello... God damn it."

"And allow the enemy to pick up the scent, Giving your position away, getting you and everyone near you killed." I added.

"OK, I'll shower... occasionally."

"Regulation demands for it everyday." I said.

"Every day. How can I tell how long a day is, the sun never sets around here. Why the hell doesn't the sun set? Shouldn't we be talking about that first?"

"The days are much longer here than other parts of the planet. It takes several days before a sunset." I answered.

...

"Simmons, how'd the latest reconnaissance mission go?"

"Sarge, I have some really exciting news. I just think everyone is going to find this very, very exciting."

"Well spit it out."

"The Blues... are completely undermanned right now."

"What do you mean by "undermanned"?"

"It looks as though their only reinforcement was the new blue guy that was fixing the power. I need to double check my numbers, but if it's just Caboose and Him over there, that means we have a 4 man advantage."

"Except I'm not on your team, so I don't count." I replied.

"Ooo... What part do you need to double check? Is it the part where you counted their guys or the part where you counted our guys, cause they both sound really tough."

"He saw less of their team, and need confirmation of who we have available. For instance, I'm not. Donut may or may not. You also don't have confirmation only two people are in that base. They could be hiding an army over there." I answered.

"You can't count Donut."

"You can more than they can you." I replied.

"Hmm... This could be strategically advantageous."

"If this recon is accurate." I noted.

...

New Guy's POV

I noticed the Reds were up to something. I decided to radio Caboose.

"Caboose! The Reds are up to something. I'm going to find out what. You probably want to be ready in case it's an attack." I said into the radio.

"OK! Thank You for telling me!"

"Your welcome. I'm gonna watch the Reds now." I said. I moved toward their base. I jumped, climbed on to the top floor of their base.

"Grif! Where the hell are ya? Grif! Grif? Grif! Come on!"

"I'm in here!" He was in the base. I better I hide up here.

"I can't hear you! Get out here!"

"Okay. Damn, what is it?"

"Where's Simmons?"

"Simmons?! If you wanted Simmons, then why didn't you yell like a lunatic for Simmons?"

"Damn it, Grif! I entrusted you with one duty! And that's to know exactly where Simmons is at all times so I can find him! Simmons watches Donut, Donut watches me." Shit, they have us out numbered.

"Nobody. You move less than Donut does. Now where's Simmons?"

"I don't know, he's downstairs in your hologram simulatron or whatever the hell you call it." I better see this place. I snuck downstairs. I walked into a large room. Some crimson guy was working on their jeep. No, the jeeps gun. Suddenly, the Red guy started walking over to him. Wait, How did he get down here without me noticing him, or him noticing me?

"Simmons! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Really? Sorry, sir. I was just down here working on the jeep prototype. I know you really want to see it built, and we need to work on a few bugs in the design."

"A few bugs?"

"Yeah, you know, like the fact it stalls every time we fire the magnetic cannon, because you based it on an EMP."

"Oh, right!"

"Kind of a critical flaw, if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh, I don't mind you saying! Feedback is important."

"It's just that sometimes I feel bad criticizing your work… you know, because you're in charge and all."

"Simmons, there's no reason to feel that way! You're a valuable member of the team! I always find your feedback to be both insightful, and appropriate."

"Really?"

"I know I can be rough sometimes, but that's only because it's hard being the leader! You know, dealing with those dirty Blues, and that lousy Grif character all the time!"

"He is lazy, sir."

"I don't mean to complain, but sometimes… I just… need a friend. With Derek gone... Simmons, we've been working together a long time. I hope I can call you a friend. And that you can call me… the same."

"Gosh, sir, I don't know what to say! If it's okay with you, I would really like it if I could just call you 'dad'."

"Simmons, are you down here?" Wait, What?!

"What? Yes! I mean… yes! Give me a second, don't come in!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What? Stay away from my jeep! It's perfect! You'll just mess it up!" I'm totally gonna mess it up, and get him blamed for it!

"Yes, sir."

"And who are you talking to?" I'd like to know. The guy disappeared in a blue flash. What the fuck?!

"Nobody."

"Well, get upstairs on the pronto! We need to have a meeting! And I need someone to agree with me."

"Do you want to brief me on the details first, so I know what I'll be agreeing to?"

"Oh yeah, I'll get riiiight on that. Send you a memo."

"Really? Because I've been working on the template and I think it's ready to—"

"No! Of course not! Why the hell would I do that? What, did you get exposed to radiation or something down here?" I don't know. He was talking to weird a vanishing guy, who looks and sounds like you.

"I like my digital life so much more than my stupid real life." What the hell is this place.

"I love boners!"

"Shut up, fake Grif." I sniped 'Fake Grif' as soon as Simmons left. Now to sabotage that jeep...

...

Norths POV

Donut got up. He was try to leave.

"Private Donut, don't go anywhere. You are not in good enough health. Stay right where you are pink guy." I said.

"It's not pink. It's... Lightish Red."

"No, I'm lightish Red. I used to be Tan, but you boss insists I stay red while at your base. I'll switch back as soon as I leave." I said. "You need to stay here and rest." I said.

"I need to give someone, on Blue Team, a message... I promised." He said.

"I can do it for you." I said.

"Where is church..."

"He is dead. He was an AI program, which got killed with most of the others." I said.

"Tell who ever is there... Tucker... He needs, help. Find him... It's in... the sand." He passed out. I know who Tucker is! I'm partly responsible for his peril. Crap!

...

New Blue's POV

"Hey! Anybody here? Blue's! Where are ya?"

"Hey, Stay back Reds!" I yelled. I pointed my gun at them.

"We're looking for something we've, err… erm, lost."

"What Is it!?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you what it is and give you some kind of advantage."

"Can you describe it." Caboose asked.

"It's light red." Definitely not the guy who just came here.

"Tough as a rock." That's sounds more like him.

"Respectful to authority, even that of the enemy."

"Oh, you mean North. He was here." Caboose said.

"He was here?! What have you done with him." The Red leader asked.

"Yeah, he was here, but he isn't anymore." Caboose said.

"Ooh, that sounds ominous. Don't back down now, sir."

"Where is he!?" The Red leader asked.

"He was here to tell me something, then he left." Caboose answered.

"Squeezing him for information, eh?"

"Hey. No one is squeezing anybody. I was just working with my tools and he—"

"Torture!? You ungodly fiend! He would never give you any info! He'd die before he reveals anything!"

"He just came to us and told us—" I began

"He told you about our secret new vehicle!? Damn it, North, You traitor!"

"I already knew about that. He told us—" I started.

"our new hologram chamber!? Damn you, North!" He yelled.

"I knew about that too. He told us—"

"That we out number you 5 to 2 Now that we have donut and lopez?! That bastard will rue the day he met the Red team.

"I knew about that too. You know what, I won't even tell you what he told us." I said.

"What is it you want, Blue?"

"I want a jet pack, and your robot, with the intelligence removed." I said. "What do you want caboose?" I asked.

"I demand cookies!"

"You're just toying with us! Your depravity knows no bounds!" He said.

"Well, at least I don't go around… knocking on people's non-doors… and promising them cookies… and then NOT. GIVING. THEM. COOKIES!" As he left. He came back out. "I'M! LEAVING!"

...

Me: Another chapter finished.

NB: I don't get my name revealed. Why?!

Me: I'm trying to keep you anonymous.


	19. The rescue mission

Me: I am pleased with my progress. So much is happening.

Chairman: What is this!? Where am I?!

Me: I need you to read the sign, and you go home. Simple.

Chairman: Why should I cooperate? Don't you know who I am!?

Me: You can leave, and forget all of this if you cooperate.

Chairman: Why don't I have communication?

Me: The UNSC doesn't exist in this area of space and time. It's just you, me, and the Readers on the other side of that wall.

Chairman: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Virge, Derek, West, PSI, RHO, And possibly the undentified Blue guy. His bro owns Mass. What the hell is this!?

...

NB's POV

I just got back from infiltrating the Red base. Caboose was working on Upsilon or what ever. Suddenly, a guy showed up.

"Guys, you have a problem." He said. It was the light Red guy. Except he is Tan now. Weird.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Donut, from Red base, came here to bring a message to private Church. Since Church is dead, I'm giving it to you guys instead, being his teammates." He said.

"Ok. What is the message."

"Tucker is in trouble. He needs your help. I'm already headed there. I recommend, you get ready to join me. Soon." He said.

...

I gathered our stuff. Now all we need is some way to leave. Also, Caboose is calling some one named West. I got my sniper, and Battle rifle. Nothing else I can do. I went to Caboose.

"West!" He yelled into his Vid Chat thing. I forget the name Of it.

"Caboose? I haven't heard any of what happened to you guys."

"Oh yeah, I'm good. How about you?"

"Not as well as Derek, but good." Who the hell is Derek? Sounds familiar.

"Yeah… did you get a big medal from beating Project Freelancer?"

"I got something..."

"They gave us shiny new bases! The Reds have their place, and I have my own place! It's kind of cool! I also got a new Friend! I think I'm gonna get a drum set Next!"

"Wait, it isn't Epsilon Is it?!"

"No. I can't get him to work."

"Did you get a new base?"

"Yeah, but I doubt it's as good as yours."

"Well, you can come here and share my base with me. Oh! We need your help! Can you come right away? Can you come help us?"

"I wish I could, but I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while."

"Oh. Ok. Bye!" Caboose ended the call.

...

North's POV

I'm getting out of here.

"Stop right there, traitor!" Sarge yelled.

"I'm not even on your team. I never was on your team. I figured since you allowed Grif to sit on his ass under your roof, you would let me." I said.

"You gave the blues vital information." He said.

"What do mean vital?" I asked.

"You told them about my new jeep and the holo room."

"I never told them about either. I told them that their friend is in trouble and that I'm going to help them save him, because I am partly responsible." I said.

"Ah, so your assisting the enemy."

"I'm assisting YOUR enemy. I have no involvement in your simulation wars shit!" I said.

"We've got a leak! Grif, found out who's been jammin'!"

...

NB's POV

I snuck back into the holo room. Caboose was with me, working on Epsilon. He was talking to it. I went looking for anything I could use. I found the Equipment North asked me to find. He Entered the room when I turned back.

"You found the equipment? Give it to me!" He said.

"Yes sir." I said. He teleported. What is this place!?

I noticed Caboose was talking to Epsilon, who was now visible.

"A-hah! Somebody is down here!"

"See, I told you it wasn't me who moved your favorite crate."

"All right, Simmons, I said I believed you. So just drop it already!"

"Oh great." I said.

"What do you think you're doing down here, Blues?"

"I was getting Norths stuff. After he took it, he teleported or something." I explained. "He was going with us to save Tucker."

"But then there won't be any more Blues here. Which means they'll probably send—"

"Actually we're gonna go find Tucker, bring him back… then there will be three Blues! Plenty for you to fight!"

"Why don't I have confidence in this mission."

"Yeah, it sounds super dangerous but I'm sure I can manage. I've done dangerous stuff before and I've always come out fine, both physically and…"

"Caboose?"

"Mentally!"

"Yeah, this is not going to work. Hey, Sarge? Permission to go on the Blue's stupid mission?"

"What?

"Don't you see? If they die on this mission— and let's be honest, when they die on his mission— that means they won't be back in Command's records yet."

"Well, that's not good."

"But if I help him pull this off, then Command might notice them and put 'em back in."

"Excellent point, Grif!"

"No. It isn't."

"Permission granted."

"Um… you've never, actually said that to me before. That means 'yes,' right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking."

"And I'm coming with you!"

"What?"

"Simmons, how about you? You in?"

"I think I'll stay at the base and provide logistical support, sir."

"Sounds good. Let's get a move on! We'll either restore the Blues or we'll fail and i get to watch you die! It's a no-lose!"

"Perfect! Let's get ready!" I said.

"Wait! You mean Simmons will get to hang out at the base while I go out on a dangerous mission?"

"That's right. Enjoy the lime light, Private Kiss-Ass. I'll just be hanging out here with Donut until you get back. I think it's time for a nap."

"Oh man, this is going to be great. It'll be like a sleepover! And we can decorate. How awesome is this gonna be? I'll go get my wallpaper book, Simmons, you be thinking about paint colors!"

"Aw man, I think I'm regretting this already."

...

"Get these water cans cleaned up while we're gone. How much water do you need to drink, Donut?"

"I was in a desert! Don't judge me."

"Maybe we should learn from that and bring some water ourselves."

"Nonsense. It'll just slow us down."

"Slow us down more than dehydration? Or death... by dehydration?"

"I don't know, smartass. Let's say we try! I'll kill ya, and then I'll dry ya out! Who wants Grif-Jerky?"

"I wish, but at base, we had donuts for breakfast. Maybe save some for later." I said.

"Wait, what?"

"Protocol dictates supplies must contain at least one small water can." North said.

"All right, let's get going. Everybody packed?"

"Yep."

"Where's your stuff?"

"Oh, I only carry a washcloth and six toothbrushes."

"I'm gonna assume that makes sense to you."

"Yeah, it does."

"Yeah, I thought so. We'll just go ahead and leave that one alone."

"My stuff is in my bag. It's on my quad." I said as I got on the quad.

"Grif! Why'd you pack so much?"

"Me? I only did one duffle."

"Well, what are all these cases?"

"Those are mine!"

"Donut, you're going with us?"

"No. But I wasn't gonna let you guys have all the packing fun to yourselves! That's the best part about going on vacation. I mean, beside airport security's full-cavity search—"

"We aren't going on vacation, nor to the airport." I said, before driving Off.

...

The others were way behind us. I could still see them, but of they stopped for a few seconds, I might not.

"Yee-haw! I told you not to take jumps bigger than my yee-haws! It makes me look bad!"

"Okay. This looks like it."

"Be careful, Grif. We don't want to get spotted."

"Halt. Do not go any further."

"I think we've been spotted."

"Watch it, Grif!"

"You are attempting to access a restricted area, and you have entered a mine field."

"No one make any sudden movements." North advised. Why? What's a mine field?

"Your field? Who says this is your field—You can't own a field!"

"Caboose, not his field! A mine field!"

"You know, the Native American culture said the Earth doesn't belong to us. We belong to it."

"Guys, he means explosives!"

"Shit!" I yelled as I drove. Spiky things began popping out of the ground. Then they exploded. I drove in circles around the place. North jumped off.

...

North's POV

I jumped off of the Blue guys Quad, before he could get me killed.

"Grif! What were you thinking driving us straight into a mine field!?"

"Me? You were in the passenger seat. That makes you the navigator!"

"No. The passenger seat is for anyone riding, who isn't gunning. The driver is the navigator. This is a car, not a fucking spaceship."

"Now Grif, here's the plan. You walk in front of us, very slowly."

"No."

"The mines are magnetic. If any pop out of the ground, move away quickly." I said.

"Why don't you go a ahead of me?!" Grif asked.

"Because I am a freelancer. Your Cannon fodder. If any one should die first, it should be you or Caboose. And Caboose is much more useful than you." I answered.

"Sarge, since we may not make it out of this, maybe there's a few things I should tell you. You know. Since you can't reach me."

"Grif…"

"Like the reason why I never listen to you. Or never follow your orders. And why I don't think anything you say is ever important. But I want you to understand, Sarge. It's not because I'm lazy. It's because I don't like you. Or respect you. In any way. I have no positive feeling for you. Now I imagine it can be pretty hard to be an ineffective leader with no respect—" Sarge attempted to shoot Grif, but his shotgun couldn't reach him. "who doesn't understand that his primary weapon has an effective range much shorter than most weapons, but I think since we're gonna die anyway, you deserve to know that."

"All right. I'm back. Ready? We're gonna guide you out of there."

"You know I was kidding, right?"

...

West's POV

Some guy came into the room. "We are going to ask you this once more. Where is Epsilon. You claim it wasn't destroyed In the EMP. So then, where is it? Where has Derek gone into hiding. Where is agent North Carolina." He asked. Well he's quick to the point.

"Somewhere no one pays much attention to. I doubt you have a file left that mentions it." I said. He's probably going to think Chorus. Virge has been there before, back when he was a mercenary. The "new" Freelancers as they are called. Mainly because they were originally only freelancers. The Insurrection also stole most files on it on a different matter. They do have enough to prove it still exists though, so that will probably miss lead them.

"Well, this has been more helpful, than you realize." He said. Either he's trying to make me think he knows what I'm talking about, or he thinks it's chorus. Either way, a win. I shoved move Cuffs over his throat and began Choking him. He lost consciousness, but probable survived. Either way, the cameras showed them the interrogation, so that's not a problem. I just need to get out of here, and lead them to the Wrong planet.

...


	20. Flag stolen!

Me:I'm gonna take a break from the recreation saga and focus more on what happened at blood gulch.

Derek: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Virge, West, Me, PSI, and RHO. His bro owns mass.

...

West's POV

It wasn't easy, getting past Chorus, where some anti ship weaponry was used on my ship and the one chasing me, but I got away. I decided to investigate VIC. He should knowledge of Derek's past in the simulation camp, that can help me find him.

...

Derek's POV

"Hey, that's not exactly what happened."

"Yes, it is. You said 'I'm not going to the Vegas Quadrant.' and then the next thing I know you're in an escape pod headed for—"

"Excuse me, uh, sirs."

"Sirs? Ah crap."

"I was told to report to Blood Gulch Outpost Number One and speak to whoever's in charge."

"Is Sarge here?" I asked.

"Sorry man, Sarge is at Command getting orders. Ain't nobody in charge today."

"So, That's means I'm in charge, since I'm a Corporal."

"Okay rookie, what's your story?"

"Private Donut reporting for duty, sir. I'm ready to fight some aliens."

"Couple things here, rookie. First off, Private Donut? I think somebody needs a new nickname. Secondly, what's with the armor color?"

"This IS the standard issue red."

"Yeah, I know. Listen. Only two kinds of people wear standard issue armor: officers and recruits. And since you're not threatening to gut me like a fish, you're probably not an officer."

"Well, they're wearing red armor."

"No, my armor is maroon. Your armor is red."

"I am an officer." I said.

"Well, how do I get a different color armor?"

"You have to earn new armor." I said.

...

I was on my rock, Watching the blue base. Suddenly, I saw Donut. He was running around with the blue flag. How did he get that?

"Oh, man, I am so freakin' lost. Where the hell is the base?"

"Hey, Donut. I see you got the blue flag." I said.

"Yeah. This blue guy from the store gave it to me." He bribed the blue team into giving him the flag. Nice!

"Son of a bitch!" Someone was trying to snipe him!

"Hey! It's me! Don't shoot! I'm the guy that bought the flag, remember!?"

"I don't think those are the guys who sold it. We should run." I jumped over to a shorter rock.

...

"Freeze!" The blue guy said. I was up on the rock behind him. He can't see me.

"Hey, why the hell are you shooting at me?! You coulda hit me, dick!"

"Can it. Don't try to play stupid with me, Sarge. I know who ya are. We've been spying on you for three weeks now."

"I just got here two hours ago. And I'm not a Sergeant, I'm a Private."

"Wait a minute, you're not the Sergeant! Or the corporal!" No that's me.

"Yeah, that's what I just said."

"Well then how the hell did you manage to steal our flag?"

"Steal? I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

"Three!" It's her! The black freelancer! Shit!

"JESUS!"

"HOLY SHIT! Who is this guy?"

"What in the hell!? Tucker? Is that you?"

"How did you get up here ahead of me?" Oh. He's the Teal guy. Captain something.

"And what's with that black shit on your armor?"

"Hey! Freeze, Sarge!"

"The Sarge is still a Private? Oh. My. God. The teleporter sent me back in time. Or is he the Corporal as a private?"

"I'm the only Corporal here!" I said, as I jumped on top of him.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but you have to believe what I'm about to tell you. Some time in your future I get stationed here in Blood Gulch, and we meet. And this guy here, he gets promoted to Sergeant of the Red Army, and we spy on them. And they get this new jeep, and I'm all like, 'There is no way you can pick up chicks in a tank!'" What the hell is he babbling about.

"Tucker? What the fuck are you babbling about?"

"I know all this sounds crazy, but he eventually becomes a Sergeant, and then one day we get a tank, and he comes and steals our flag while we're distracted."

"Is this guy a retard?" Maybe he had an AI from Project Freelancer. According to the Autobiography of Virge, The symptoms of having an AI in your head include brain damage, loss of memory, and insanity.

"Red? Shut up. Tucker? Listen to me. Ya haven't gone back in time, okay? This IS the guy who stole the flag, he's just not the Sergeant. Turns out he's just some dumb rookie who happens to have the same color armor as him. He got in somehow, just... for God's sake! WHAT IS THAT MUSIC!?"

"Back up!" I yelled.

"Woohoo!"

"Holy shit!"

"Son of a bitch! Run! Jesus! Run!"

"The jeep followed me back in time!"

"That's right! That's right, I got your ass! Get off your ass and run, you cock bites! Right now! Yeah, not so pretty when you gotta run are you! Yeah, that's right! Stay there! You know where your flag is? We're gonna get you! Come on! Don't be a wimp! Come on, Blue! Come on, get out there! I've got a whole barrel of love to shoot you with! Come on! Get out now! Yeah, come on out! I know you like this! Come out where I can get you! Come on! Don't be a wimp! Come on, Blue! Be tough, get out there!" I threw a grenade. It went through the teleporter. Fuck.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"You know what? I honestly have no idea what's going on. I think everyone in this canyon is absolutely insane."

"Donut bought the flag from the blue team, but they turned on him, and tried to kill him."

"Me and Simmons are going to handle the blues. Grif, Donut, get back to the base." I ordered.

"Yeah, get going! Take that! I know you like that there! Come out! Come here! Poke your head up! Come on, Blue! Get your head out there!"

...

A tank came. The blues have a tank? Why didn't they use earlier?

"Shit, we need to run!" I yelled. I drove backwards. The tank fired. The car got flipped over a rock. They can't hit us from there, but I can't flip The car back. We ran, leaving it behind.

...

"It's just sitting there. Why?"

"Just trying to mess with our heads. Let's get back to the Warthog."

"They might not know how to use it. The tank has Six pedals, and several switches And buttons." I said.

"Okay, you ready? Let's do this on three. One... Two... Three!" I can't leave. Not while the Warthog is still intact. The tank shot the Hog.

"Son of a bitch! I spent hours working on that Thing!" I noticed a blue guy was near the car. What!? The tank turned to me. Oh Shit! I am not leaving this rock. If I do, I die. Fuck. Wait, The tank must be Auto targeting. Which means eventually it will delock, since it can't see me. I looked back. The tank was turning. To the blue leader. But Isn't there supposed to be a protocol that prevents that? It fired. Well, that's another blue down. Time to go.

...

"You guys aren't going to believe what I saw!" I said as I got back.

"Derek? Your alive?" Simmons said.

"Yep. The blue leader isn't." I said.

"You killed the blue leader?" Grif asked.

"Nope. The Blues recruit did. He shot him with the tank. I used that as a diversion to escape." I said.

"Where's your car?"

"Blues destroyed it. That's why I stayed back. I was trying to save it." I answered. "Now it's gone for good." I said. Suddenly, What's left of it crashed in front of me. "What!?"

"SON OF A BITCH!" The tank fired at us.

"Hey uh, Grif, uh, you wanna hold the flag for a little bit?"

"Donut, take it downstairs now!" I ordered. "Simmons, get my sniper!"

"Right here sir." He threw it to me.

"I hate to be the one to point this out guys, but I think we're screwed." The blues fired.

"Yeah. I have to agree with the rookie on this one."

"Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Come in, Blood Gulch Outpost, come in. Do you read me? This is Sergeant—"

"Oh my god, Sarge, is that you?"

"Roger that, Private. I am currently in-bound to your position from Command."

"Sir, This is Derek."

"Hello, Derek. I hope everything's gone alright while I've been gone."

"More or less. The Recruit was able to get the Blue Flag. In their attempt to get it back, they destroyed the Chupacabra, but they also lost their leader, so now, all their doing is firing their tank at our base." I said.

"Am I talkin' to the right base?"

"Yes. The blues have a tank now. And a new guy."

"Well then hold tight, boys. I think I gotta solution to your little 'tank' problem."

"Thank you, sir." I said. He had a pelican fire at the tank. The thing was knocked over. Nice!


	21. Flag captured!

Me: And now, the second half of season 1.

Tex: Anonymous Fanz doesn't anything except for Derek.

...

"I tried to save the chupacabra, but the blues attacked the tank with it. Then they tried to kill me. I hid behind cover and then the tank autolocked on their own leader. After that, I ran for the base." I said.

"Normally, this would result in a shotgun court marshal, but I'm going to let it slide, since you helped kill the blue leader, and capture the flag, I'll let this one slide." sarge said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Grif said.

"I totally attacked that one blue guy that was trying to intercept Donut. Also, if I wasn't there, they wouldn't need to lock onto anything. The blue leader would still be alive." I said.

...

"Since I got the blue leader killed, and helped donut capture the flag, I'm not being shotgunned." I said.

"Hey, since I captured the flag, d'ya think they'll give me my own color armor now?"

"What do you mean 'captured'? You thought you were buying it at the store, you idiot."

"Still, he got the flag. They probably will give him something. If not a new armor, a medal. Or a parade." I said. "Hopefully, it won't be orange. That would probably make sarge want to kill you. Or think your grif, who wants to kill."

"Simmons, what's going on? What's over there?"

"I thought I saw something for a second."

"Hey rookie, tuck the flag some place safe until we can figure out what's goin' on."

"Good idea. I was sick of carrying this thing anyway."

"Did you hear that?"

"I think so." I said.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"What the fuck?" Oh shit, it's a Sticky ProjectIle DEmolition gRenade.

" S. PI. DE. R.!" I yelled.

"Spider? Get it off!"

"It's a sticky grenade. It doesn't come off." I said.

"What?" Donut asked.

"We should probably keep our distance."

"What's going to happen to me? Am I going to explode?!"

"It hasn't yet. Then again, the timer could be modified to—" the thing went off before I could finish my sentence.

"Son of a bitch!" Everyone but donut yelled.

"Crap. I think we lost our new recruit." I said. Suddenly, Simmons fell over. What?

"Don't kill me, I'm too good looking to die!"

"No your not." I said. He got hit. I fired my shotgun in his direction. I hit something. I fired again. It was the Black Freelancer. I wonder if it **was** her earlier, using the voice modification thingy in the armor, to sound like the blue guy. I hit her with my shotgun then fired.

"Ah Crap!" I kicked her in the face. That seemed to easy.

...

"Sarge, we need to get Donut air-lifted outta here."

"Could you put that in a memo and entitle it 'Shit I already know!' Get on the horn with Command!"

"Sarge, our prisoner is awake!" I warned.

"Oh great... You broke my voice filter. You cock biting fucktards!" It is the black freelancer. The one that killed those blues at sidewinder. And my squad at that same outpost.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! Only a chick could give me a headache this big!"

"That's sexist!" I said.

"What's the matter? You never seen a girl before? How long have you guys been out here?"

"Years. Although, I got here six months ago, to find this guy." I said.

...

"So, you're a girl, huh?"

"Just ignore him. Everyone else does." I said.

"Not so tough now that we unloaded your weapon, are ya?"

"Hey, punk, I don't need a weapon to kill you."

"Trust me, I saw sidewinder. She beat a guy with a skull. I don't even know who's skull it was, but that shit was just... Damn!" I said. "Speaking of sidewinder, I remember entering that base to capture flag, and leaving alone." I said.

"I don't remember killing a Red team at sidewinder" She said. liar!

"I remember being betrayed, by you. You killed the blues, then you killed us, and robbed us!" I yelled.

"Then again, I killed a lot of Reds..." She said.

"I saw only red for Three days! That's how long it took for command to find me." I yelled.

"This is starting to sound like one of Virge's flashbacks." She said.

"You can sit their and rot!" I yelled, as I left.

...

I decided to work on Lopez. He needs his switch repaired. I replaced it with a new one. This one, is less likely to glitch. Now, to create makeshift D batteries. Cause those things ain't cheap. I noticed Sarge leaving with the freelancer. "Sir, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, Um... I'm taking her to the blue team to, Um, negotiate a surrender." He said. Suspicious. Very unlike Sarge.

"You sure. I mean, we might as well use her as bait for a trap, so we could kill those blue. Before they can attempt a Res—" Sarge got sniped. Oh crap. I shotgunned the freelancer. She ran off. Dammit! I went after her.

"Freeze!" How did she get behind me! Crap.

...

Tex: A great comeback on my part.

Me: Yep. Not bad for second best freelancer.

Tex: What?

Me: Oh. You didn't read the the first story did you.

Tex: What do you mean second best!


	22. The greatest surrender of all time

Me: I'm giving a time skip, since nothing changes during it.

Derek: I want my freedom!

Me: Relax. It's coming.

Derek: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Me

...

In the past few days, I have been used as little more than a host for church. Until I figured out how to force him out. Now he's using Lopez.

"We are giving you a chance to surrender!" I heard sarge yell. Grif forgot ammo. Fuck.

"Yeah, they're definitely outta ammo."The blues know Grif forgot ammo. Fuck. "What're your terms?!"

"Their what?"

"What do they want from you." I answered.

"Alright, Blues! First off! We want your flag—!" Yes! Now we can take it and shove that victory in their faces. "to stay right where it is! Keep the flag! But we do want our guy back!" Fuck. "You may know him as corporal Derek the Red." Haha! They want me back.

"Alright. You can have your second in command back." Church said. "Now what do we get?"

"You get to live. Don't you know how a surrender works?" I said.

"What do you want?!" What?!

"How about if you admit that the Red Team sucks?!"

"What if we admit that one of us sucks?!" Oh. That's his angle.

...

"I'm going to record this for future generations. Also, so I can watch this every other day." I said, setting my armors camera recording thing to record Grif.

"I would just like to let everyone know.. that I suck!"

"And?!"

"And that I'm a girl!"

"What else!?"

"And I like ribbons in my hair! And I want to kiss all the boys!"

"This is the best surrender ever... OF ALL TIME!"

"Alright, Derek, go ahead." He said.

...

I Immediately got to work on fixing the Chupacabra. It could only work if we could get Lopez. At least his lower section anyway. "Warthog online. Homing beacon activated." The blues activated the Chupacabra? Fuck. I didn't think the blues would look there, much less touch it. They flipped lopez's switch. Either that, or the blue guy did it trying to—No wait, Lopez can't reach there.

"Sarge, d-d-did the car just talk?"

"Uh oh."

"They activated Lopez's switch. It must have been that blue guy. The one that shot the leader. He must have found it, and activated it." I said.

"How do you know that?" Simmons asked.

"The switch was put in a place no man would look or touch. Unless their—"

"So someone else controls the jeep right now? And the big gun attached to it?"

"Oh, get a pair, you bunch o' Barbies. Even if they've figured out how to turn it on, they'd never know the set of code words to control it. Only me and my diary know that."

"As long as they don't guess the codes, we are fine."

"Drive." Fuck.

"Jumpin' Jehozafats, they've cracked the code. Those dern windtalkers."

"Hey, I'm here to check on—" The medic arrived, and got hit by the car.

"Hey, he's taking the jeep!" He began waving to us. "Now he's taunting us. This is just embarassing."

"Hey, Sarge, new rule. How 'bout we just don't take any more prisoners, since we seem to suck at it."

"Stop. Turn around."

"Oh man, what now?"

"That does not look good. Nice kitty, nice kitty."

"Acquire target: red." Fuck.

"Why do cars hate me?" I asked. It shot at me. I ran behind cover. "What have I ever done to jeeps." It turned to sarge. Fuck.

"Ahhhhh fudge pumps." It rammed him into the wall. Fuck. "Oh, I'm pinned!"

"Eliminate red target." Fuck. Wait, if I can stop the blues, I can save sarge!

...

"Stop working lopez's stick Blues!" I yelled as I got in through their teleporter. I was covered in black stuff.

"Oh Shit!" Tucker yelled.

"Wait, Derek? How do I stop the noise!?" he asked.

"If you give me fifty bucks, I'll fix it." I said.

"Fine. Caboose, pay him fifty bucks!" All too easy. I kicked Lopez in the switch. Well, since they took it off, I kicked the cords, but still.

"Thanks for the money blues." I said, before leaving The way I came.

...

"It's the black chick!" Grif yelled.

"That's racist." I said. Before punching donut, who tried to tackle me.

"Wait a minute, Derek?" Simmons asked.

"In the black covered Flesh." I replied.

"Your going to have to get that thing cleaned Thoroughly." Donut said.

"That's what she said!" I said.

"Derek! Where have you been?!" Sarge asked.

"Blue base. I got them to pay ME Fifty bucks to turn off lopez's switch." I said.

"Your kidding me." Grif said.

"They apparently had no idea they were about to kill sarge. They didn't even know they had control the Chupacabra." I said.

"So the blues almost killed sarge by accident." Simmons asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

...

I began gathering stuff for Sarge's plan to create a cyborg replacement for Lopez, since that blue guy has control of him. I noticed one part was missing. I better find it. "Hey, guys. We might have a problem here. Somebody, and I'm not gonna say who, might've thought that one of the cyborg parts we need for Simmons' surgery was a cupholder. And somebody, not naming any names here, might've left it, along with their favorite smooth jazz compilation CD, in the Warthog. I just don't know who would do such a thing." So that's what happened.

"Was it you?"

"Yeah.. uh, no! I mean, NO. ...Dammit."

"Grif, you and Easy Listening stroll on down and retrieve that part from the Warthog. Post Haste!"

"Sir, do you think it's safe to be outside the base right now? For all we know the Blues could've already fixed their tank. They could be advancing on us as we speak."

"Ahh, corny dogs! Even with Lopez helping 'em, it'll take them months to get that tank online, much less to get it movin' again."

"Unless it's a smart tank. Then, we could be in trouble." I noted.

"I hope it isn't, because if I see that tank headed towards me, I'm totally gonna freak out."

...

I was at my look out point. I saw the tank coming. Fuck. I ran over by donut and Grif. "Guys, the tank is coming!" I yelled.

"I'm totally freaking out! I'm freaking out!" I ran inside.

...

"Guy's the tank is headed here!" I yelled.

"Well this is a devil of a pickadillo. Simmons get on the squack box and tell command—" A loud explosion cut him of. I hope that was Grif. Donut ran inside.

"Sir, the blues are attacking with their tank! They-they blew up the Warthog, again."

"I wonder what jeeps ever did to those guys."

"Grif and I just barely had enough time to make it out of there. Right Grif? ...uhh, Grif?"

"Finally!" Me and sarge shouted.

"Red guys, are you there?"

"If you got another fifty bucks, I'll answer the radio." I said.

"Derek? You guys got to turn off your radio's." He said.

"Why?"

"Look, it's really important alright? Normally I'd just shoot at you guys and steal your girlfriends but today's different. I need you to trust me on this."

"Jokes on you, your friend already stole her." I said.

"What?" He said.

"That is an interesting and well thought out, not to mention clever and timely I might add, proposition. Simmons, would you care to deliver our rebuttal?"

"Suck it blue!"

"Yeah, suck it blue! Now that's what I call an old school zinger. In your face blue dude, in your face!"

"Aw man."

"Did you really think that would work. You've been fighting us for years. Well, me for months, but still. You should know by know, We don't take blue teams crap." I said. He began playing some stupid music.

"What in Betty's bloomers is on the radio now? Sounds like the feral cry of a retarded mexican sasquatch!"

"I am pretty sure something in that is Racist." I said.

"Turn it off, turn it off! Please God make it stop!"

"Oh man, this rules. RULES!"

"That's it, I've had enough, can't take anymore! Everybody, switch off your radios."

"But Sarge—"

"Don't try my patience boy!"

"Ah, man!"

"I am not turning my radio off." I said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"If I do, the blues win. I am not letting them win another battle." I said.

"This is bigger than the war." Tucker said.

_"I said no!" I ran out there and fired my sniper into Tucker's leg._

"Ow! Fuck!" He yelled.

_"And stay the fuck away from here!" I threw a grenade inside the tank. It exploded, disabling it and knocking Lopez out of it._

"Damn!" Grif said.

...

Me: and that's how Derek got Omalley.

Derek: I feel the strange urge to kill some babies now.

Me: What?!

Derek: I'm resisting it. I just feel the need to do it. For reasons beyond my comprehension.


	23. Don't touch the Chupacabra

Me: I'm gonna flash back to the present for a moment.

Derek/Omalley: Well let's do this! Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except, me, Virge, West, North Carolina, and The AI twins. His bro owns Mass.

...

"Grif, don't try to move too much. You've been through quite the ordeal."

_"At__ least he's still alive to die another Day!" _

"Oh, man. Where am I?"

_"Not hell."_

"Hush now. Shhhh. Shhh. Shhh. Shh. It was really touch-and-go there for a while, good buddy. But I did it."

_"Somewhere much worse."_

"I pulled you through."

"How long was I out?"

"Don't you worry. Nurse Donut here stayed by your side the whole time, stroking your hand and keepin' you company."

"My right hand?"

"Your left."

"Note to self: Cut off left hand."

"Actually it's Simmons left hand." I said.

"Say what?"

"I had to replace certain body parts that were severely damaged when the tank ran you over. And a few that atrophied from a lifetime diet of HooHoos and bacon flavored marshmallows."

"Wait, which body parts?"

"Pretty much all of them. Parts of the brain. All of your vital organs were his first. Except the brain. Most of brain was intact, but we replaced some of it with parts of Simmons Brain." I answered.

"So now I'm a nerd." He said.

"No. Only the useless parts. Like his fully negative personality traits. Anything he has that doesn't help someone." I answered. "We were only ablue to pull this off thanks to our subjects donations."

"Subject my cyborg ass."

"No way."

"Did I get your lips?"

"Nope." I answered.

"Great. If I had, maybe then I'd finally figure out how to kiss Sarge's ass."

"Oh yeah. You have Simmons Ass now." I said.

"What the hell."

"That thing was crushed by the tank. Also, it was too fat to attach the rest of your new body." I said.

"What didn't I get?"

"We pretty much replaced all the internal organs, and some of the more disgusting external ones. Except for Simmons' spleen, which will be inflated and used for general recreation, and espirits de corps."

"This doesn't seem physically possible."

"You'd be surprised what modern technology can do. We could have done this century's ago. Modern day has all kinds of weird shit. Cloning. Hard–light. Artificial intelligence." I said.

...

I decided to fix the tank again.

"Thank you for activating the M808V main battle tank."

"I need to access targeting systems." I said. "First, tell me about the friendly fire protocol."

"The friendly fire protocol prevents autolocking friendly targets. It is currently disabled. Would you like me to enable it?"

"Yes." I'm not having that tank shoot our team again.

"Friendly fire protocol enabled."

"I also would like to have the Reds marked as Friendly, and the Blues marked as hostile." I said.

"The Blue team is now marked as hostile. The Red team is now marked as friendly."

...

"I Reprogrammed the blue's tank to kill them and help us!" I announced.

"What?!" Grif yelled.

"It works for us. Also, I reactivated a protocol that prevents it from locking Friendly targets, so the tank will never shoot us again." I said. "All it cost us, was a few pieces of the Chupacabra's engine."

"You touched my jeep!" Sarge yelled.

"Only to get us the tank. I mean, that thing destroyed it twice. But with it, I fixed the—"

"Goddammit! I said, no one touches my jeep. Including you!" Sarge yelled.

"But—"

"But nothing. Now get that engine back in the warthog!" Sarge yelled.

...

Grif and donut are doing recon. I decided to reactivate Lopez.

"Derek? ¿Por qué me la activación?" I only understood two things from that. One of them was enough to guess what he said.

"I used the Warthog to fix the The tank, and brought it to the red team, but sarge wants me to take the parts out and fix the Jeep." I said.

"Él es estúpido. Usted no debe soportar esto." I got that first part, but not the second.

"What do you want me to do?"

"rebelarse! Ayúdame a crear un ejército de robots hasta que las condiciones mejoren!" Not entirely sure what he said, but it gives me an idea.

...

While I was building a new robot, using our spare robot making kit, when Donut showed up. With two blues.

"Donut? What's going on?" I asked.

"We, uh I mean they, would like to negotiate a surrender, to us. No to them, no wait nono that's right, to them, to us."

"Church? Are you in donut?" I asked.

"Yes." He said. At least he isn't trying to lie.

"What do you want in exchange for donut." I asked.

"How about one of those robots, when it's done." He asked. "And if you give back the tank, we'll let you have out robot making Kit." He said.

"Kit first." I demanded. I didn't want them to think I was giving them the tank, too easily.

"Fine." He threw the kit to me. He got in the tank. It's AI, wasn't activated, but it will before nightfall. "What happened to Sheila?"

"The Auto target was disabled to bring up the tutorial." I said. I wasn't lying.

"Great. Caboose, drive the tank back to base." Church ordered. "And the other robot?"

"I'll consult Sarge. If he agrees, you got your robot." I said. I ran inside. "Sir, the blue team is here. They have donut captured. In exchange for a robot, they will give him back. They also took the tank, in exchange for a robot making Kit." I said.

"Wait a second. I want to ask them a few questions." Whats he up to. "Alright you blue scumsuckers! What robot model did you have in mind?"

"I guess make him just like Lopez! Except, you know, just a shell, no intelligence!" That's his plan. "Oh and no Spanish! And a bigger switch!"

"Okay, we got a deal! Meet us in the center of the canyon at 0600 and we'll make the exchange." Close enough to when the tank wakes up! Only a few minutes early.

"Deal."

"Oh blue team... Before you go, maybe we should talk about optional equipment on your new robots."

"What optional equipment!?"

"All you said you wanted was a body, we didn't talk about featuuuures."

"Like what?"

"You know, undercoating, extended warranty, features, man, come on. Like do you want them to be able to use both arms at once?"

"Of course."

"Asynchronous arm movement isssssss optional!"

"What? Oh man, I told Church they would try to screw us! What about the feet?"

"Those are optional." I said.

...

While sarge was building the blue bot, I was working on my new robot. He wouldn't let me name him, so I call him robot number two. My plan was simple. But I don't have time to go over it. I went to see the reds.

"But that's okay. I can even use it to my advantage. I made some special modifications on numero dos. Check it out. Robot, number two! Codewoooord: Dirtbag." It hit Grif. Nice.

"That's pretty good!"

"That's awesome, sir. Let me try, let me try. Code word: Dirtbag!"

"ow! Okay fine, two can play at this game. Codeword dirtbag."

"Hey!" I was gonna say that.

"Ah son of a bitch."

"Haha. Code word: Dirtbag!" This is so much fun. _I could do this all day Long!_

"But that's not the only special feature."

"It also has a microphone to spy on the blues, and a bomb, incase he becomes too much trouble." I said.

...

"You think they'll show up?"

"They want that robot. If they didn't, they wouldn't have made a deal they did earlier." I said. I looked to robot number two. He was in position.

"Great Caesar's Toast! Looks like they brought out the heavy artillery!" Caboose was in the tank. As soon as he starts the fight, they are dead. _I'm gonna have a pool of my enemy and allies blood to swim in! I'm gonna drink it til it's gone._ Ok, that was a bit aggressive, even for me.

"Look, they're releasing Donut." I could see him. Now for the best part! Lopez should be done with his part.

"Reds. We aren't releasing Donut. Turns out, we don't need your Robot." Tucker said. All according to plan.

"What?!" Sarge yelled.

"You can keep your robot. We got a better one." They don't realized What I've done!

"Fuck that!" I shoot at Tucker. The tank turned and shot at RB2. He jumped out of the way. Church infected him, as planned. I Lopez sniped Simmons, in the leg. I looked. He took the medic hostage. My plan is working perfectly! I ran into the cave and took the Vehicle he made. I used it, and rammed sarge. "Code word: Dirtbag!" both robots attacked Girf. I drove all the way back to base. Climbed up, and ran through the teleporter. The sabotage will lead them away from me! My plan worked perfectly!

West's POV

I stopped watching Vic's memories. I knew everything else that happened. I more importantly, knew where Derek was. I should have known from the start.


	24. Digging for info

Me: now that I covered the history of Derek. I'm going to make West's realization less cryptic. I'm not gonna flat out tell you, but it will make sense. More so, of you read the previous and this one throughly.

North: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything. Except for Virge, West, Me, PSI, RHO, and Derek. His bro owns Mass.

...

North's POV

"Aw, dammit Grif! Lookit what you did now! You busted up a brand new jeep."

"Me? You were the idiots that started setting off mines."

"You were the only one to move over mag mines." I said.

"Only because Sarge was on top of the car. That's cheating!"

"No, it's called strategy!"

"Well, your strategy broke the jeep. So don't go blaming me. And the blue guy's dead too—how are we gonna explain that?"

"What the hell! What were you thinking?"

"You! The insurrectionit's leader!" I shouted.

"Former. I'm with the UNSC now." He said. I don't trust him.

"I don't have time for this. CT, take care of this." CT!?

"We don't need to explain why he died, Grif. We're Reds! Killing Blues is our business. And today, business is good."

"But we didn't kill him! He stepped on a mine and blew up. And _he's_ the reason that we're on this stupid mission. So now what?"

"Hm. I see your point. So let us have a moment of silence in honor of the dead Blue guy. Bow your head."

"What the hell?" CT asked.

"Do you mind? We're having a moment of silence. Show some respect."

"Dear Lord, we thank you for taking another Blue back to Heaven today. Or rather not Heaven, but whatever fiery pit you send Blues to so they can suffer in eternity. You should've taken Grif. But you didn't. Again. Not sure why, it would've been easy! Those mine things are everywhere! But I guess you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, their idiots. But since I got that one idiot that died friend in trouble, I have to save him. You wouldn't have happened to have seen a Teal guy." I asked.

"Wow. Now that was a big explosion."

"Okay, maybe that idiot isn't dead." I said.

"And now you brought him back. And Grif's still here! I hate to criticize, but you could've had him laying on Grif and squash him! That would've been easy! Just a note; you can take it or leave it, like I said it's not really in my place to criticize. Okay, the end, amen."

"Where did you find these people?" CT asked.

"Ask West. She found them." I answered.

"Whoa. Now who are you?"

"This is CT. She used to be a freelancer. I thought she was dead." I said.

"Nope. Virge allowed my escape, in exchange for knowledge of why I left." She said.

"You ever heard the saying knowledge is power. Well the knowledge made him DESTROY PROJECT FREELANCER!"

"Great. You have no idea what they've done. The director was bypassing safety protocols, working mainly so he could replace an old friend of his." She replied. Suddenly, a hornet crashed.

"I'm alive!" Virge yelled, as he jumped out.

"Today is just getting weirder and weirder." I said.

"Oh shit!" Virge yelled. He began attacking some alien. He didn't have any weapons, so he shouldn't be able to kill him.

"Uh, you should get him to stop that." CT said.

"I don't know how to stop him. He's in a frenzy. He stops after he gets tired, or when he can't kill anymore." I said.

"We need Smith alive. Can we stop him?" She asked.

"Only West ever got him to. She knows him better than anyone." I replied.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm here." West said.

"Can you just stop him?!" CT asked.

"I don't think so. This isn't like other cases, like when he tried to kill the Director when he thought he was this guy that stole his girlfriend back in high school. That guy was his best friend up until then."

"That guy threw his friendship away for a girl. What a dick." I said.

"Yep. Ironically, he really was the director."

"Oh. Figures." I said.

"He probably will stop once every alien he can find in a one mile radius. Then, pass out, or something else." she said.

"That's going to a problem, since there are ALOT of alien here. It's part of our agreement." she said.

"Well, I'll try To stop him." She walked up to Virge. She began talking to him.

"I doubt she will stop him." I said. He got up. I didn't think that would happen.

"Why is he so aggressive to them." CT asked.

"Only one guy got closer to them than he did. I didn't think it was physically possible, until Virge explained it. I'm still doubting it, since I have yet to see proof of it. Then again, the guy I'm saving is the one who got that close, so I can ask him. Not that it means much."

...

Mass's POV

Command is pissed. They sent me to find West. I'm not going to help them. I'm going help her.

...

West's POV

I decided to talk to North Carolina. "Hey."

"What?" He asked.

"Have you seen anyone other than the guys with us at command, at the cannon?" I asked.

"The blue guys got a new recruit. He said he was assigned their, before Derek attacked it. You know, when he had Omalley." He answered.

"Did you see Tex's body?" I asked.

"I saw a black robot. I don't think it was her. The thing was taken apart by the Blue guy, after it tried to abduct the AI thing Caboose is messing with." He said.

"Wait, the trap still works?" I asked.

"Well, according to him, it was never used." He said. Intresting!

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It never had an AI in it. If it did, he would have found it. It definitely didn't Have anything removed From it. It was in perfect condition. The thing was meant to have what goes in stay in. He had to take it apart to get out epsilon." He answered.

...

"CT, I think the Guy's will be ready to leave soon." I said.

"Great. We need them gone as soon as possible." She replied.

"Why? What's going on?" North asked.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't tell you."

"Why?" North asked.

"It's top secret. The director's orders." She said. The director doesn't have an authority anymore. Then again, They were here, before he lost authority. They probably don't know. Sarge and Grif came up.

"Damnit, the worst kind!"

"Why is it so secretive?"

"For reasons I can't tell you."

"You can't tell us, or you don't want to tell us?"

"That information is classified and I don't want you to know what it is."

"Classified as what?"

"Classified as top secret information. Were you not listening?! Stop fishing for information."

"What information do you think we're fishing for?"

"Okay, that wasn't even a good attempt." So that guy is listening.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with that."

"Look, I'm sure you're curious. We're curious about you as well. All you need to know is what you can plainly see: We're trying to uncover that structure to ... recover something. That's already more than you need to know!"

"Then why are you telling us?" North asked.

"Listen! I rea—Hey! Where's your other guy?"

"And Virge!" CT added.

"Probably working on the jeep." I said.

"Probably?"

"Hey, We're the ones asking the questions!" Sarge shouted.

"THAT'S IT! You're either here to investigate us, or you're complete idiots! Either way, I've had it."

"They are complete idiots Trying to investigate your suspiciousness." I Explained. "They came here for something else, but I guess they failed there."

"Grrrrr... Tell me where the blue guy went, or I'll shoot the orange one."

"I have seen these guys long enough to know, not one cares about him." I said.

"Dude, I can save you some time. You just picked the wrong guy to threaten. It'll make more sense when you get to know us." An alarm went off.

...

Virge's POV

Well, that attempt at fixing Epsilon failed. I'm hoping he'll be like the director, before he met Tex. He was a pretty good guy back then. He wasn't a complete asshole.

"Look! The temple it's opening!" I said.

"Caboose?! Virge?!" It was the Aqua guy. Except he is Teal now.

"Tucker!" Caboose said.

"I'm going to fire at the guys. I think they're Insurrectionist's!" I said. I began sniping a bunch of them off the Elephant.

"Hey guys! Run for the temple! I'll cover you, hurry!"

"Inside now!" I ordered.

...

"You brought these guys? Are we killin' each other today? Or pretending to work together?"

"Uh, the pretending version."

"Oh, okay, cool. Hey dudes, what's up? How'd y'all find me?

"You know the distress signal?" North asked,

"They sent you assholes? That was to help me! I wanted less distress, not more distress."

"Actually, command didn't send anyone. They never got it. They don't even know you exist anymore." He answered.

"What? Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"Sarge deleted your records. Later, donut told North about how he found a message for church in the sand. North, decided to come find you. The Reds went with him. I crashed here, on a different matter. I don't know why West is here." I explained.

"I came here, since the new blue guy was with Caboose. I think he might be Derek." She said.

"So where's everyone else?"

"I figured one freelancer would be enough. Three should leave us more than equipped for this!" North answered.

"What is going on here?" West asked.

"You remember how CT was feeding the insurrection Intel. It included a project of the Directors to secure forerunner AI. He wanted to find the monitor of some shield world. Unfortunately, it was discovered to have gone rampant, long before we found it. It tried to kill it's creator, but never got the chance. The insurrection got the half of the information we didn't have to locate it, and now they want to use it's Body as a weapon. It's useless with out an AI." I explained.

"How do you know more than me?" Tucker asked.

"I was fighting these guys before they got here. I know their history. I also know alien. I'm an expert on alien." I answered.

"Weren't you the guy with the alien baby?" North asked.

"It wasn't mine!" Tucker quickly denied.

"That's what she said." I said.

"Hey, Caboose, I think Epsilon can run that Moniter." I said.

"What's epsilon?" Tucker asked.

"It's like church, except he only remembers things from Caboose's perspective. I helped reprogram him based on what West told me." I said.

"Oh yeah, we also found out that he's, not a ghost, and that he's an A.I. computer program, like Sheila."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Everyone but him did. He was really convinced he was an AI. Even in the end." West said.

"I told him, no one knows Leonard L. Church better than I do. I was his friend til high school. I worked for him for several years. I spent several more years trying to kill him." I said.

"I still want to know what Tucker's going to do between the two ladies."

"Look guys, I need your help. We either need to chase these guys off or destroy this facility. Or pick up some chicks. Old habits die hard."

"If your talking about CT, you are several decades to late." I said.

"But why destroy it?"

"Orders. We can't let it fall into anyone else's hands. Plus, breaking stuff is fucking awesome."

"You know what is more awesome? The Moniter. It shoots lasers out of it's Eye. It teleports things. Only when near a forerunner teleportation grid, though. It uses any forerunner tech it gets near to." I said.

"So what?" Tucker asked.

"We put epsilon in it, and he can live, and help us." I said.

"Sure. If you think you can do it." Tucker said.

"It's a task so easy, Caboose could do it. I'm not joking either." I said.


	25. Where is Derek?

Me: Finally! I've been waiting for this part.

West: Which part? The one where—

Me: NO SPOILERS!

West: Ok...Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Virge, North, PSI, and RHO. His bro owns mass.

...

West's POV

"You still have PSI?" I asked to north.

"Yeah. He logged off hours ago. Something about saving power." He answered.

"Give him to me. And my shield." I said.

"I haven't even used the sheild yet?!" North complained.

"You have your own!" I yelled.

"Yeah, and that thing uses a lot of power." He said.

"Give me back all of my gear." I said.

"Fine." He detached the healing and HL shield from his armor. I took both. _What the fuck! Oh. Hi West._

"Just open the temple and you can leave. We'll take what we want; no one has to get hurt." I heard the inssurrectionist leader yell.

"I my expeirence shows your probably not going to let us live." I yelled.

...

Virge's POV

"Would you be quiet? See, you're gonna get us in trouble."

"Trouble? Fuck that."

"Shut up. okay, see, you broke that. See, that was your fault."

"That, that was already broken."

"Okay, just stop moving around, hold still!"

"Relax. We just—" I said.

"Get your hands off me! Fucking douche!"

"I'm sorry, Church!"

"Church!?" Wait, how long have they been there.

"Who the fuck are these guys?"

"Who brought the floating bowling ball? Where's the thumbhole?"

"The Moniter was already here. I just activated it. I just put Epsilon into it." I explained

"Wait, you put church in there." West asked.

"Church? Your telling me that thing is Church."

"Not church. Just the guy he was created from's memories. I did put some of the Alpha's memories in." I explained.

"He means the church you knew. He knew the original church, the one with a life from before the cannon." West said. "The one you knew has copies of his memories, and was sent disguised as the real Leonard L. Church, so that no one would pay enough attention to him, to realize he's the alpha if they were to go after him. He also was disguised so well, even he didn't realize he was an AI."

"The answer to who these are, They are the guys from the canyon."

"To bad Derek isn't here. He saw both teams more than anyone." North said.

"Wait, I thought he was Derek."

"No. That's Sarge." North said.

"I thought Sarge was the darker one."

"That's racist." I said.

"That was Simmons." North said.

"Who's racist to robots." I said.

"Now who's the yellow one?"

"I'm not yellow, I'm orange!"

"Yeah, then how'd you know who I was talking about?"

"He's a flame Orangish yellow. I had a crayon with the exact colors name as a kid.I forgot what it was."

"Crayons? Who the uses those!? I swear they stopped making them decades ago." North asked.

"The crayons were REALLY old. I was one when I had them, so I don't remember much about them." I said.

"How come he remembers us, but not who we are?"

"It was created to the best of my knowledge and caboose's memory. My knowledge is limited to most of what West told me. He has a good knowledge of your history, but I can't tell you guys apart. I only got to know Caboose." I said.

"Not exactly." West said.

"What the hell does that mean?" North asked.

"You noticed how Virge always shows up after Derek goes missing?" West asked.

"Yeah." Grif answered.

"And Derek only shows up when Virge is looking for him."

"Yeah..." Grif repeated slower.

"I noticed a lot of similarities between Derek and Virge." she said.

...

West's POV

"I don't see what you mean." Sarge said.

"Derek came to your team as a corporal. He naturally ended up becoming second in command." I said. _"__So, That's means I'm in charge, since I'm a Corporal."_

"Yeah. Simmons really didn't like that." Grif said.

"He also knew project freelancer gear very well. Gear, which Derek helped build." I said. _"S. PI. DE. R.!" "It's a sticky grenade. It doesn't come off."_

"He was some kind of mechanic, or engineer, or something." Epsilon said

"He also had issues with Tex at sidewinder. Around the same time Church thought he did." _"Speaking of sidewinder, I remember entering that base to capture flag, and leaving alone."_

"But I thought Church was never there." North said

"When he spoke about it, Tex compared it to one of Virge's Flashbacks. _"This is starting to sound like one of Virge's flashbacks." "I saw only red for Three days! That's how long it took for command to find me." "For three days, I couldn't see anything but blood on my helmet for the next three days."_

"Oh." North replied.

"He uses the same jokes." _"That's what she said!" "That's racist."_

"Why?" North asked.

"It's psychologically healthy." He said.

"Derek, and Virge are the same person." I finally said.

"Bullshit." Grif said.

"I know my cousin better than anyone. didn't any of you notice he was different after Omalley left?"

"He seemed pretty much the same." Sarge said.

"He never showed any of these traits after having Omalley. Virge's Mind is highly unstable. It usually causes aggressive bursts when triggered. Having Omalley must have made it less stable, creating an alternative personality based on his disguise." I said.

"I don't doubt that." Derek said. "I haven't been to the darker corners of my mind in a while. It's scary in there. IT'S WHERE I SEND THE STUFF I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"

"Derek also lost a lot of memory. Because they weren't preserved in the new personality." I said.

"You mean, Derek was a freelancer in disguise!" Sarge yelled.

"Sarge! You worked with him at Sidewinder. When he REALLY was there. When he was a private. Didn't he seem a little too experienced."

"He mentioned he was in the war." Sarge answered.

"Just like Derek was, when the real sidewinder encounter happened." I said.

"Derek also mentioned several times that he was certain being given command of anything was a bad idea." Sarge said.

"Which is what Virge said when he was given command of his squad, as the only surviving member." I said.

"Yeah. That makes sense." Caboose said.

"Even Caboose gets it." I said.

"And. Their all Idiots." North asked.

"Who's the real idiot? The idiot, or the idiot who fights it?"

"What, dude? In either scenario, you're still an idiot."

"Huh, I would expect you to say something like that."

"Wait, I think he's right."

"Shut up, Grif! I always thought your armor was yellow too! Matches your personality."

"Hey! You shouldn't be mean to people who work for you! He just wants to be your friend!"

"No one tries to do that but you!"

"And Simmons. I saw him in the holo chamber. Creepy." North added.

"You raped a rock?" Virge asked. What? I should have been listening.

"His sister's name is A Rock?"_  
_

"I thought that was Doc who did that." Virge said.

"Everybody stop!"

"I AM YELLING ABOUT THINGS, okay I guess we're done now."

"All right, listen guys. I might not remember everything right now, but it will come back to me, okay? I can feel it. But I do know this: if we don't work together, and destroy this weapon, those guys outside are gonna kill a lot of people, and we can't let that happen. So just for a moment, lets set aside our differences and get to work solving this problem, together. Being in charge is a tough task, but I'm a born leader. So if you follow me, I know I can get us through this. Are you with me?"

"The last time I listened to a Leonard Church, I ended up helping him do things I didn't want him to. The time before that, he took something from me I don't want to talk abou— Do you know you flying away?" Virge said.

"Uh, yeah', I don't seem to have full control over my body yet. But that doesn't invalidate anything I said! I'm still the leader! Fuck! Okay, I'll be right back! No one else takes the leader position while I'm gone!"

"I'm taking it before you leave." North said. "If you have a problem with that, fly over here and stop me."

...


	26. The Insurrection

Me: I am back! We have the knowledge that Derek and Virge may be the same person. We will find out if that's true in this chapter, as well as other things.

PSI: All right! Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Me, Rho, Virge, Derek, West, and North C. His bro owns Mass.

...

Mass's POV

I landed my hornet an Vahalla. I looked with my sniper. The Reds are in trouble. Good thing Caboose told me where everyone else went. I can still warn them.

...

Virge's POV

"Give me my AI." I said.

"Why?" West asked.

"He is the only one who can go inside my head and confirm if I'm Derek or not." I answered. "The evidence we have could be coincidence. Unlikely, but incase, I should have my AI for confirmation."

"Fine." She said. _Woah. Now I'm back here. It's way darker than I remember._ Yeah. You need to look in their for a possible alternative personality. _I know what to do! _"I'm going to set up a defense incase the Insurrection breaks in." West said.

...

North's POV

"Hey, look! I figured out how to stop!"

"Congratulations. Maybe next week, you'll be able to open doors or move stuff that isn't you around." I said.

"Oh, check this out! I can go backwards too."

"Oh, well now you're just bragging."

"Well, it's important to me, asshole."

"I'm impressed. I can't go backwards!"

"Stop patronizing me."

"He really can't. It's a miracle he remembers how to go in ANY direction." Virge said.

"Well, he's definitely starting to remember you."

"I already know Caboose. He and Virge were the only ones that would talk to me while I was in storage."

"You remembering anything else?"

"I don't know. It's… it's like fuzzy, for some reason. Maybe there's a file or some kind of database I can access from here. Gimme a second."

"Yeah, rooting around in your brain sounds like a great idea when you can barely figured out how to move on your own."

"I would rather he remembers as little as possible. The last thing I need is him remembering a specific individual who made he become a huge asshole." Virge said.

"Also he's got some, uh, memories that, uh, he probably… shouldn't access."

"What kind of memories?"

"I can't tell you in front of him. They might remind him." Virge said.

"Schematics… what the hell is 'schematic' let's see… Man! There are a lot of functions in here. I can't figure out what a tenth of these even do!"

"Is "nap" a function? Cuz that's my favorite—oh! Also, 'eat ice cream.'"

"The second one is a subfunction for eat." Virge corrected.

"Oh right."

"I wish those guys would just GIVE. UP."

"Okay, here we go. What does this do?"

"What is this? Some kind of training film?"

"No. I think these are memories from the moniter, back when it was alive." Virge said.

"Ohh, holy shit!"

"Wow! I can do that!? I wanna do that, how do I do that!?"

"Was that a laser? That was fucking awesome!"

"I gotta figure out how to do that!"

"Not in here!" I yelled.

"Oh, come on!" Church yelled

"The last thing we need is you burning a hole in our wall!" I warned.

"Besides, we don't know how the laser works. It could be a last resort or powered by nearby Forerunner tech. That's what I hate about Forerunner tech. So complicated!" Virge Said.

"Well, maybe if I could just access my long-term memory so I can figure out how these functions work."

"I am certain that won't help." Virge said.

"Uh–oh."

"What did you do!?" I asked.

"Crap. Instead of turning on my long-term memory, I think I just shut off my short-term memory."

"I turn it on before you forget to!" Virge yelled.

"Forget to what?"

"You turned off your memories. Turn them back on!"

"Turn what back on?"

"God damn it! Shut down so I can fix you."

"Fix me? What's wrong with me?"

"You turned off your memories idiot."

"Why would I do that?"

"Just turn your damn short term memories on already!"

"Oh shit!" West yelled, before firing outside. Oh no.

...

West's POV

Guys are in. Fuck. I activated my shield, and fired my pistol in my spare hand. The lack of effectivity is an issue, but not that huge of one. Espiacally against the weaker guys.

"Support fire!" Virge just got here. At least I'm not alone. My shield is running low. Better deactivate and switch to my rifle."We should move back toward the others!"

...

"Over here! Split up. You two, guard the entrance. Don't let them out." The leader yelled.

"Uh, I think we have more pressing issues at the moment, fellas."

"Yep! We fought some of them." Virge announced.

"I thought you said they couldn't bust through the door!"

"They broke in the same way the thing broke out of a cage in this one comic I read. By smashing the same point, weakening it, until it finely breaks!" Virge explained.

"Take cover!" North yelled.

"Shit, there's two of them."

"Two is nothing. You guys survived Maine for several minutes. Tex and Carolina, two of the top FIVE FREELANCERS, DIDN'T LAST A MINUTE!" Virge replied, becoming a bit agressive. Probably because of the alien.

"Today is a good day for you to die! Yaaah!"

"THE ONLY ONES DYING ARE THIS GUYS!" Virge yelled, as he chopped an alien in half.

"Hey… Church? Are you doing that…?" How is Episilon moving the box?

"Oh, cool! Am I? Oh look, I am! It's awesome!"

"What the fuck? When did you get telekinesis?"

"You have teleportesis!? Can you hear what I am thinking right now?"

"Caboose, your thinking about Telepathy." Virge corrected.

"Oh my god, Virge has it too!""

"Tucker said telekinesis. They are separate powers, usually paired together. But Church has the ability to use grav fields, this forerunner technology that moves stuff." Virge stated.

"Look at this! This is so kickass! I wonder what other powers I have."

"Said so many super heroes!" Virge said.

"Man, I could be, the most powerful being in the entire universe."

"I could name a few stronger entities than you." Virge said. I know the alein parasite thing he found and this Forerunner guy who became a cyborg thing Virge read about in his forerunner research."

"I'm like a superhero!"

"I said that already!"

"Where are you going?"

"Oops, uh, yeah, I seem to have lost control of my body again."

"Like all powerful super heroes, you need to concentrate to keep your powers under control."

...

They are sending in more aliens.

"I have an Idea. The aliens worship the forerunners as god, so there is a chance they might view him as Jesus or some shit like that, since he is in a Moniter." Virge said.

"Why didn't you say something sooner." North asked.

"If it fails, we lose Church and the Moniter." He replied.

"It's working!" I yelled.

"Wow! Seriously? That's pretty fucking cool."

"Oh, what's up, prayin' dude? How do ya' like me now? BIP—" He hit the alien with the box.

"Shit!" I yelled,

"The shots came from down here!"

"Looks like we lost a few aliens." CT said.

"Form up, men!"

"Whoa! Incoming!"

"Good luck, guys!"

"Freeze! Lower your weapons!"

"You… do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me? I should kill you right here."

"Somebody's gettin' killed? I wanna watch."

"They activated it!"

"No. We put a clone of a clone of a GOOD friend of mine, The director In it!" Virge said.

"It has the Epsilon AI, the one Wash was going to get after Carolina took his a South's. Virge stole it, Learned why the Director did what he did, which made him bring down the project." I summarized.

"I helped make him, since without the directors memories, he is basically the director, back when I was friends with him." Virge said.

"Secure the relic! Don't let it get away!" Virge started making some grunting noises. I realized, he was SPEAKING ELITE. The aliens began talking to each other.

"Oh, cool pistol! Green's my favorite color."

"I thought it was, uh, what ever color you used to be." North said. I blame Caboose.

"Church!" Oh shit. What did I just miss!

"Great shot, Jones."

"He's a ONI spy!" Virge yelled, before sniping him. The aliens then betrayed the Insurrection.

"When did you learn to speak Shangheili?" North asked.

"After fighting them for years, I learned ALOT about them." He answered.

"SMITH!? What the hell?!" CT yelled.

"The Moniter is like jesus to them. The aliens don't like when you kill their gods creations." Virge explained.

"Get out of the way!"

"Let's go!"

"Wait! We need to grab Church!"

"CT got him!" Virge yelled, firing at her. He teleported outside.

...

Virge's POV

I got on top of the temple. I began firing my sniper. I managed to hit a few guys. The Insurrection isn't as fun as they used to be. What happened to all those guys who are constantly panicking as their friends are being murdered. The random guys with awesome weapons. The Insurrection totally sucks now. They aren't even worth killing anymore. I could see the reds and a blue. The same guys who came for Tucker. Ha! The Insurrection fired a rocket at them, nearly hitting the leader.

"Watch your fire!" CT yelled. I hope she has some cool weapon to make this Intresting. The "Chupathingy" fired a EMP. The turret exploded. WHAT THE HELL!

"Oh crap. I forgot that the new guy broke your turret!" Caboose said. I think he means sabotaged. The aliens past them. I teleported toward where the jeep would be at soon.

...

Tucker is coming on a chopper. I jumped, throwing my sword at the jeep. It hit the wheel, disabling it. I kicked CT off of the jeeps turret, before landing. PSI, time to fight. _Got it. I already analyzed the area. Now to scan our opponent, and done._ It's not everyday I use my AI to amplify my combat ability. CT ran at me, with her knife out. I moved back, grabbed her arm, then kicked her in the knee. She fell over. She got up, and began using holograms. I used my scanners. The real one came at me, I sidestepped, and punched her in the back. She took her pistol out. I dodged the shot, and kicked the weapon out of her hand. I spun around and punched her, knocking her out. I looked to see Tucker in trouble. I teleported up there.

"Crap." Church came up behind him.

"You might want to look back." I said.

"Hey, what's up?"

"What in the hell is that thing?"

"Oh, son of a—" Church shot him With his laser eye. Nice!

"I am not a thing. My name is Leonard Church... and you will fear my LASER FACE!"

"Hoohoo, hell yeah! Dude, you just got fucked up!"

"Wow! Now that was awesome." Caboose looks suprising well, for someone who got blown up.

"Yep!" PSI said.

"How the hell did you do that!?" North asked.

"I don't really know. I just got really mad and it just kind of, y'know, happened."

"Can you do that to Grif? The yellow or orange, whatever color he is." West asked.

"I guess... not really sure."

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"Why would YOU have a bad feeling about something that could kill Grif?" West asked.

"Look guys, we need to keep our head in the game. Let's get back into that temple and close it down for good."

"Why close it? It's not like it does anything. It's whats inside the temple that counts, and we just looted the one thing in that matters." I said.

"Um guys...I think we might have a problem"

"Also, I don't think they want it shut." West said.

...

West's POV

"PSI? What did you find." I asked.

"Well, something is in their, but I can't see what. It's separated from Virge's consciousness." PSI said.

"Can you give him control?" North asked.

"Yes, but I can't guarantee I can give it back to Virge." PSI said.

"Do it!" Virge ordered.

"Ok. Swapping control."

"What the fuck!" Virge sounded different. But he didn't sound like Derek.

"Wait, I know you! Your the blue guy. The one I was riding with!" North yelled. So that means Derek was someone else. Fuck!

"I have a name! Francisque!" He yelled.

"Your French?" North asked.

"Yes!" He yelled.

"PSI bring back Virge." I said.

"I already tried." He said.

"What!?"

"I warned you. I can't bring him back. This guy's mind is way more stable than Virge." PSI said. Son of a bitch!


	27. Mass is back

Me: well, onto the last arc of the saga!

Francisque: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Virge, Me, West, North, PSI, RHO, Derek, and his bro owns mass.

...

North's POV

"Hey Grif, what's up?"

"Hm? Oh, hey Tucker."

"Well Sarge told me to bury all the bodies from our last battle..."

"That's a lot of graves. Lot's of holes to file. Bow chicka bow wow.

"And now I can't find 'em, because the bodies were piled up over here, by these stone pillars, and then the wind came and blew sand all over the damn things."

"So, the desert did your job for you?" Francisque asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I like the way you think."

"Grif, what the hell are you doing up here? I thought I told you to bury those... bodies. What?"

"The bodies are buried already." I said.

"What the- I only gave you that order five minutes ago. How'd you do it so fast? Did you help him?

"Nope. Let's just say the job was done before we got here."

"So someone else did it for him!? How about the other blue."

"Help him? Dude, we've been fighting for like eight years, haven't you learned anything about me yet? I'm a lover, not a digger."

"It was a person." I said.

"The Meta did it!?"

"Dude, I don't know where he is." I said.

"How about mister cult leader?"

"Naw. He's to distracted by his worshippers." Francisque said.

"So, then was one guy, said some things to another guy, and the people liked it. And that's pretty much that."

"They only want his body. It's super advanced alien tech. Made by aliens they think are gods."

"They are fucking stupid." I said.

"Yeah. They almost wiped out all life in the galaxy trying to meet their so called gods. Of coarse, they would have met them anyway. IN HELL!" Francisque said.

"Yes, this is just very interesting. I understand everything that is being said. Good."

"Caboose, what're you doing, get outta there."

"It's not fair! Ya, I worshipped Church, way before it was cool to worship him."

"It's not him their worshiping, it's his body." Francisque said.

"Oh hey there guys. How's life among all the non-deities? Pretty lame, I bet! Pretty sure none of you've been worshipped all day long today. Weak!"

"Not true. I have TWO fansites!" Francisqiue said.

"No. Virge has two fansites. You just happen to be a alternative personality in his head." I said.

"And the aliens only worship churches body because he's basically alien Jesus. My technicality beats his. I'm worshipped by a larger amount of humans than he is by anyone." Francisque said.

"Hey, your circular holiness! How 'bout delivering the eulogy? We're buryin' most of these guys 'cause of you anyway."

"Me? I only lasered one guy."

"Which was awesome."

"I know it was, right."

"I did way cooler stuff." Francisque said.

"No Virge did. You are not Virge. You will never be Virge!" I said.

"Have you been able to figure out how you did that yet?"

"No, I think it's just because I got really mad. Hey, say something to make me angry. See if it happens again."

"You're ugly and nobody likes you."

"You're annoying and your team sucks."

"You're round and you can't wear pants."

"You're a copy of a copy of the worst person I ever met."

"You make agent Washington look cool."

"You guys came up with all that really quickly."

"It wasn't hard. I got plenty more." Francisque said.

"Is it working?" i asked, although, i'm pretty sure it isn't.

"No, I think I'm actually kinda depressed now. Caboose is right. I can't wear pants."

"Well I only said it because everyone is thinking it."

"Maybe mad makes a red laser, and depressed will make a blue laser."

"Blue lasers suck. They just open doors. Even the brown laser if better." Francisque said. How does he carry over Virge's memory (and hatred) of the aliens.

"You idiots shut up. Hey Globey, you makin' a speech or ain't ya?"

"I know I wont." Francisque said.

"Shut up Francisque." I said.

"We are not friends. You will call me Jenkins or I will slice your head off." Then why did you tell us your name was Francisque. He may be more unstable tHan Virge.

"Ok...Jenkins. Now Church, will you do it."

"Hey sure no problem. I did a sermon just the other day that the aliens loved."

"I'm pretty sure they were distracted by your body." Jenkins said. "That sounded weirder than I meant it to be."

"Attention true believers. And... other people. We are here today to pay our final, and our first, respects, to the dearly departed. But first, I'd like you all to join me in a song, in honor of me. Hm. I am the best."

"Skip it." We already heard that song.

"Fine. Okay, uh, in the beginning, there was darkness. And uh, and out from the darkness came a voice. And it said...And it said... Uh... Uh-out- out from the darkness came... Out from the darkness..." Church just left. What the hell?

"I better kill them now." Jenkins said, pulling out his sword. The aliens began talking amongst each other. I just ran after Church.

"What?"

"Church! Hey Church, what're you doing out here man? The aliens don't like it when you leave them alone. And I don't like it when the aliens don't like stuff." Tucker was following me?

"Did you see him?" What the fuck is church talking about?

"No. I didn't see anyone." I bet Virge might be able to make sense of this. "Jenkins! We need you here." He said something to Caboose, gave him his sword and left. I don't even know anymore.

"What is it?" Jenkins asked.

"I think it's another memory flash. Can you tell me if anything Church says brings any of Virge's memories?" I explained.

"Yeah ok. But if Caboose breaks my sword, you have to fix it."

"What's wrong with him?" Sarge asked.

"He keeps getting the Alpha's memories. They might be the Directors, so we have Jenkins listen to them and see if it trigger any flashbacks for him, considering that anything remotely connected to one of Virges memories triggers them for him." I said.

"I saw a canyon, and uh, a waterfall. And there was some kinda dark figure there. "

"I just see Vahalla and a black girl. A DEAD black—Wait a minute, that's one of my memories. Except the canyon looks different. And the same Black girl is there— Oh shit, it's the person Virge doesn't want to talk about here. We should probably wipe his memory unit." Why? What isn't he saying!?

...

North's POV

I noticed a Quad coming. Jenkins began firing at it, thinking it's hostile. The guy on the Quad just ignored him. I guess since he has land mines going off behind him, the sniper isn't his biggest concern. He stopped, running over Francisque.

"Fuck! My leg! It's on my fucking leg!"

"You shouldn't have tried to snipe me." Mass said. What is he doing here.

"Mass?" I asked.

"The reds in Valhalla and the medic need help. They have been captured by agents Washington and Maine."

"Why would Wash be working with the Meta?" Sarge asked.

"He was captured. He agreed to help in exchange for his freedom." Mass answered. That doesn't sound like Wash...

"Well you have fun." Jenkins said.

"You aren't going? There are other soldiers in trouble. You have to help." I asked.

"Nope! I could careless about a captured Reds."

"They also are using your base." Mass said.

"We have a Alien Temple. Your argument is invalid." Jenkins replied. He is starting to become more like Virge.

"Grif! Get the jeep ready. We're going home." Sarge instructed.

"Finally!" We'll tell him about the freelancers on the way there.

...

Me: That's it. See you next chapter.


	28. Return to Valhalla

Me: And the rescue mission for Simmons (and doc) begins.

West: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anyone except for Me, Virge, North, PSI, RHO, Derek, and hi bro owns Mass.

Me: Also, she's back.

...

"Maroon 1, Maroon 1, where are you?" Sarge's plan better work.

"Freeze! Stay where you are. Turn around." Wash.

"Well, well. If it isn't our good buddy, Agent Washington. And West. And just what are you doing here?" What? She shouldn't be here.

"Your not in a position to ask questions." West said. "Where is Epsilon?"

"Someplace safe."

"You can either tell us, or you can tell the Meta back at the base."

"The Meta is here?"

"What did I say about questions?!"

"Why are you working with the Meta?"

"Keep asking questions, and you won't be alive to find out."

"Drop your weapons."

"Just so you know, I'm going to want that back in a minute"

"I said, drop your weapon."

"All my weapons?" I hope they don't ask for grenades.

"Yes."

"You sure? Maybe I can just keep the pistol. You know these things aren't effective as they used to be."

"Drop it. Now!"

"That's what people say."

"Let's take you to the others." West said.

"Son. You can insult me, you can ambush me, you can even take away my weapons. But if you think I'm going to set one single pinky toe inside Blue Base without my 'shotgun', you must not know who you're dealing with." Why isn't Grif driving?

"I said Move it!"

"I said 'Shotgun'!"

"He said shotgun, dammit!" I yelled to Grif.

"Wait! Who was that?" West asked.

"What is that noise? Do I hear a—" Grif smashed through the wall before Wash could finish. "A car!?"

"How's my bumper taste, asshole?!" I fired my assault rifle at West. She used her shield. Mass rams her with the Quad. She still uses the shield, but shes being pushed back out of control. We drive toward the Crashed pelican.

"Agent Wash..." Son of a bitch! Mass drives back. West begins running as soon as we get off her. "You just got—" Sarge fires. "Ah, damn it. I messed up my one-liner!"

"Shouldn't have put your finger on the trigger until after you said it." Mass said.

...

Mass got off the Quad and went to the Reds. I followed West on the quad.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"For reasons you wouldn't understand." She said.

"Your helping the guy who killed some of our friends." I said.

"I'm learning trying to solve a mystery greater than project freelancer. He has the answer."

"To what?"

"Who is Derek the Red? There is more to that mystery than you realize." She either went insane in her obsessive search, or she found out something she didn't know before her search. _Probably both._ PSI? I forgot you were here. _I have not had the opportunity to make a joke In the time spent in your head.__  
_

"What don't I know?" I asked.

"Something sinister. Something diabolical. Something beyond your comprehension." _Does she still have Omalley? Or did having him in there break her sanity? Either way, she is unstable and dangerous._

"Stop talking to me like I'm Caboose. Tell me what!" I said.

"All you need to know is that I will uncover a secret so dangerous, the entire UNSC will want me back once I put it out." She said.

"Look out!" Grif said. Where did he come from? The car crashes between me and Her. She runs off.

"That was the worst driving ever! Of all time!" PSI yelled.

"Because that wasn't driving, that was flying and burning!"

"You are never touching the wheel of that car again!" I said.

"Wuhu, wuhuh, we–ah, wha— what happened, where am I?"

"Your at river." I said.

"Warning: The Meta is here." PSI said.

"Crap. Get ready." I said.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Man, your jeep got fucked up! Who's the big dude? Sup Gigantor?" He's not supposed to be here! "Whoa. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"That's the guy who captured Simmons. Run!" I yelled.

...

Mass's POV

I was back at the hole. West ran near it a few seconds ago.

"Everyone through the hole!" North yelled. _That's what she said._

"That's what she said!" PSI yelled.

"What're we gonna do? We can't outrun him and our jeep is destroyed."

"You kinda hit the quad with it to." North said.

"We need the door sealed." I said.

"We don't have explosives. The only thing capable of sealing it is..." PSI said.

"Is what? Oh. Hey dipshit!" The hell is Grif trying to do?

"You talkin' to me?"

"Yeah, you. This is all your fault you stupid piece o' junk. You got us in this mess. "

"Me? It was your friend we had to rescue."

"He was kidnapped by people looking for you!" I said.

"I wasn't even looking for you guys, I was trying to find—"

"The guy Jenkin's specifically told you not to search for." I said. I know the Jenkins remembers why he shouldn't, and told him not to. I wasn't there, but Virge is in his head. He would try to stop him before he left.

"You weren't even there when—"

"But we knew he would before we left, because we knew this would happen. This is your fault." North said.

"Aw come on. How could I have known—"

"Can it ya overgrown ornament!" Sarge said.

"Seriously! Can't you cut me some—"

"Shut up! Can't you see you've done enough." I said.

"I don't get what your doing?" Simmons said.

"We need to piss him off, so he can fire a laser." North whispered.

"Oh. Yeah. The whole reason they kidnapped me was so they could find you. They wouldn't have been here in the first place if you hadn't been here." Simmons said.

"I didn't even have a body back then."

"They killed Lopez and Donut because of you." North said.

"How could I have done anything?"

"They made me call Doc so they could kidnap him and force him to check up on the big guy."

"How is that my fault!?"

"Just by existing, you made his life more miserable than it already was. By coming here, you've only made it worse." North said.

"Hey look, it's the big guy." Oh fuck. They almost snuck up on us!

"Crap! There goes the element of surprise."

"And West. And—"

"Get them Meta! Get them!"

"WASHINGTON!" Church fired a laser from his eye, sealing the wall.

"FUCK!" I heard West yell.

"What? No! Open it up! Open it up! I have to go back!"

"Believe me. It's better you don't." Jenkins said, walking out of the cave.

"No, he'll find her! Don't you understand? I can't let them, get to her... first." He fell on the floor.

"Relax church. She isn't there. Not anymore." Jenkins said. I think he's close to becoming Virge again.

...


	29. Tex two point oh

Me: I have a new goal. Finish the next two Arcs of this fanfic before season 12 ends. Since I work on these daily, and the second arc is easier than this one, which is half finished, I think I can do it.

Jenkins: Anonyomus Fanz doesn't own anything. Except for me, West, Virge, Derek, PSI, and RHO. His brother owns Mass.

...

Mass's POV

Woah. Looks like Jenkins killed all the aliens.

"Damn. Nice job." RHO said.

"I know. They were like 'Blarg Raugh!' They died so easily." Jenkins is started to remind me of before his assignment to that special forces squad or whatever.

"Man. They aren't a problem anymore." PSI said.

"Yeah. I only had to kill them because Church left. They got pissed off. If we came back with him like this, they would be even more pissed." I said.

"Oh Jenkins! Your back!" Caboose said.

"Yeah. I think something is wrong with Church. He just shut down. Also, he seems to be remembering more stuff than I want him to. I'm going to leave for a while, and make sure he can't do some stuff he really shouldn't."

"Ok. Bye." Caboose said. _Jenkins appears to have a fraction of Virge's memories restored. He also seems to have fully regained his personality._

...

West's POV

"Alright Doc, I wanna ask you a few questions."

"Where'd the red guys go? Did they get away?"

"You aren't asking any questions here." I said.

"Can I ask questions later?"

"No." I said. "Maine, Get him out."

"What're you—stop it."

"Grab lower." I said.

"He's got cold hands."

"Try the Cockpeice." Maine looked back.

"Just do it." I said. He growled.

"You have the super strength, remember." I said. "We can't do this with him in the wall. See if we can break him out with the car.

...

North's POV

"Hey, guys! The thingy turned green." _That's what she said._ That doesn't even makes sense.

"You should stay back, considering what happened when it was Red." Mass yelled. _That's what she said! _What? That makes less sense.

"Agent North, I need you to listen. My time is brief."

"What is it?"

"The encounter with Agent Washington has jarred loose many of his memories. Epsilon has not, historically coped with these memories well."

"Jenkins won't say what happens if he gets them back, but he seems to know more about them than we do." I said.

"He is aware of the issue, that we know of. He shares our fear that Epsilon may restart the cycle."

"We?"

"Myself and the other fragments."

"What is the cycle?"

"He is pursuing memories. Ones which Virge wishes to Prevent. I must leave before he discovers me." Now its blue. _That's what she said. _I give up.

"What? Uh—oh. Hey. I must've, uh, must've passed out. Sorry 'bout that."

"Yeah. I think it had something to do with your laser." _I maybe he needs other AI to use his bodies functions. __Like maybe Omalley helps fire the laser. Some other ones use the levitation._ I doubt that.

...

Jenkin's (Virge's?) POV, Several hours later.

That son of a bitch is still going after the memories. Now I have to take more serious measures.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I threw my sword through his body. Went right trough his eye.

"You killed Church! Why?!"

"He is becoming to much like THE FUCKING ASSHOLE I HAD AS A FRIEND! I didn't reprogram him so he doesn't remember her, only so he could do it anyway!"

"Agent Virge. You not allowed within this area." FILSS said.

"Override code: Alison." I said.

"Override accepted." She said. I created that incase The AI turned on us. It's still useful.

"Caboose, you probably want to leave. You won't want to be here when Tex is up." I said. It's activating. I don't know how to turn it off. I didn't know it existed until I came here with Epsilon's memories. Even then, I don't think there was a way to stop it."

"Jenkins? What are you doing here." Sarge asked.

"Get the fuck out of here! Tex is about to come online!" I yelled.

"Tex? I thought she died?" Grif said.

"Tex is an AI. Church just made ANOTHER TEX!" I said.

"Seriously. How? You can't copy AI." Simmons said.

"It's not normal AI. It's based on an actual person, but the Director hide the ability to create these, because his plan was to use them to duplicate a person he knew, INSTEAD OF HELPING FIGHT FOR THE CAUSE SHE GAVE HER LIFE FOR!" Tex got out of the pod. I grabbed my sword.

...

West's POV, several hours ago

"Well he won't be leaving." I said.

"Why can't anything ever be easy? Doc, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Reds and Blues."

"It's a waste of time. He porbably doesn't know anything."

"He worked with them before."

"And they spent more time trying to kill him than they did with him. Also, the ones that came here were the reds, who only had him at there base when he was there prisoner. He's basically a blue to them. They probably didn't know he was here."

"He has to know something."

"I'm not saying he doesn't know something. I'm just saying he probably doesn't."

"Do they have any hideouts, anywhere they go when they're in trouble."

"I don't know."

"Wash, the Reds don't work like that. These guys are idiots. They barely think for themselves. There every action is guided by command. One of the freelancers must have convinced them to save Simmons." I said.

"Did Simmons say where Sarge and Grif were?"

"Uh, He mentioned a distress call." Doc said.

"That's not good enough." Wash said. Maine hit him.

"Ow! I don't know Anything else."

"Hit him." Wash ordered Maine.

"Ow! I think he said something about sand."

"Sand?" That could be a lot of places.

...

Virge (Jenkins?) POV, present time

I have to find Tex before she finds everyone else!

"Hey Sweet Cheeks! Remember me? Step away from the idiot!" Tucker! Wait, did he say idiot? One of the Reds is in trouble! Or Caboose. Shit! I ran around the box, toward Tex only to have a box drop right in front of me. What the hell!

"Yes! I saved Tucker! Oh wait... I saved Tucker."

"Dammit Caboose, I was going to save him!" I said.

"And you messed up my plan with Simmons. I was supposed to distract her."

"You son of a bitch! You ratted me out!" Goddammit Caboose! I ran around, hearing rockets fired and Teleporters used. I make it where she was when Simmons flies through one "WHAT THE FUUUUUU—" I have no idea how many he went through. I better go back the way I came.

Tex is beating the crap out of them. I better help them. I run in, but then, a box drops on Tex, right before I could hit her, so I sliced part of the box. Nothing came out, but I could see it was medipacks. "I can't believe that worked." I don't think it worked. "Aw fuck, it didn't work." I impaled tex with my sword, driving it into the floor.

"Well, she won't be going anywhere." I said.

...


	30. Ending Recovery mode

Me: You might be wondering why Tucker was at the fight with Tex, despite the aliens not surviving to scare him away from the temple. We'll find out in this chapter.

Mass: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Virge, West, PSI, RHO, and North. His bro owns me.

...

Mass's POV, several hours earlier.

North came back. I get the feeling he doesn't have good news.

"Wash, West, and Maine are coming!" I was right. "Where is everybody else?"

"Caboose, Jenkins, and the Reds left. I don't know why, but they did." I said.

"Tucker! You and me are going to find them. They might need help."

"I'm going to cause a diversion, to keep them off your trail." I said.

...

North's POV

As I left with Tucker, I heard a loud explosion. I guess that was the Diversion.

...

Present time

I waited on top of the base, incase we were followed. Caboose came out.

"Church made a new Tex. She's beating everyone up, and the the computer won't let me help. That place has a lot of mean ladies!" He said.

...

"Help!" I heard Church yell. What the—

"Hurry!" Caboose said. Tex was beating Church with his body. I hope someone is recording! "Oh, how did she get free! She was stuck in the floor before I left."

"She was able to pull out my sword. After that, she attacked Church. I think she did it because he threw his old body at her, which pissed her off." Virge/Jenkins said. I can't tell which on it is. I think it's Virge.

"FILSS! What can we do to stop Tex?" I asked.

"I would strongly recommend locking down all units armor."

"Would that send a recovery beacon?" I asked. We don't want them coming to us.

"No. Since we are inside a a facility, no recover units will activate." Good.

"Alright, do it." I said. Caboose's helmet is prefreelancer, so he could probably make sure nothing goes wrong. Hopefully.

...

Mass's POV

Maine is following me on West's Quad. Wash and West aren't for some reason. Time to end this. I got off my jeep.

I fired a rocket. He punched it. I punched him. He fired his brute shot. I used Shield._ We need to perform an attack powerful enough to temporalily defeat him._ RHO, focuse all power into my next strike!

I dodged a shot he fired. I ran at him, punching using power from the Shield and strength unit to punch him hard enough, to send him through my jeep. I took West's Quad.

...

Virge's (Jenkins?) POV

"Now initiating standard safety protocol. Armor lockdown in progress. All units, stand by for lockdown." Caboose you dumbass!

"What—what's happening? Caboose what did you do to her?"

"North locked down Tex!" North you dumbass!

"And everyone else with the recovery mode protocol in this room." I said.

"Wait? Whats recovery mode?" Grif asked.

"When you guys get hurt, you usually find that your medics suck. That's because they actually are as good at healing people as you are at killing people. Recovery mode does the work while they make both you and themselves think they do it." I said.

"Tell me that isn't standard protocol." Simmons said.

"Any one with the mark VI helmet, has it." I said. Then they all got locked down. It's a good thing I disabled mine, so that they can't use it on me.

...

West's POV

"What's CT doing here?" Wash asked.

"Virge let her get away. He gave her her armor and equipment back later." I explained. "Virge did kill actually her during the rescue here."

"See if she still has her equipment functioning." Wash said. I removed it, and connected in to my armor. I created a hologram of myself.

"It seems to be intact." I said. Suddenly, something hit me on the head. "What the fu—" it was the Epsilon unit. I looked, so see that Maine threw it.

"Where did you find this?" He growled. I can only guess that Mass had it in his Jeep. I threw a spike grenade at doc, since he was sinking.

"Thanks."

"Your no good a prisoner if your buried deeper than these guys." I said. Epsilon was moved to the Monitor. What the hell is in this thing?

...

Jenkins (Virge?) POV

"Men, I have bad news for all of us—we're dead. Which in the case of Grif is good news for me. But still, bad news overall."

"Dead?! I can't be dead! I still have so much to do!"

"Uh? Like what?"

"Like... everything that doesnt involve a computer...man, it's been a real one-track life for me."

"So this is the after-life, huh? Not bad, it's kind of grainy. Overall, I cant complain."

"This is just the stage before we move on, like purgatory."

"Ooo, or like the last episode of Lost."

"Hey! I havent seen that yet! No Spoilers!"

"That show was on hundreds of years ago!"

"There were 121 episodes. Not everyone has gotten that far." I said.

"Is that Derek?" Grif asked.

"FILSS, deactivate the simulation troopers lockdown." I ordered.

"What in Sam hell?"

"I freed you from recovery mode." I said.

"Don't attack anyone unless they attack you." I ordered.

"Tex attacked us already." Grif said.

"I have no problem with beating the crap out her while she can't move. She could die for all I care." I said.

"How could you say that?! You knew her too!" Church said.

"Which is how I know bringing her back is a bad idea. When I was fighting her, she left. Because she knew you would help them if they were in trouble. Why else didn't she kill them. You think she couldn't kill Grif with her bare hands?!" I said.

"I would prefer if she had." Grif said.

"For once, I agree with him." Sarge said.

"She's been fucking around with them so you would think they need your help, but really, they don't." I said.

"Why would she do that?" Church asked.

"To activate your recovery mode beacon. But since your inside a project freelancer base, you can't send one. It's a fucking trap!"

"Sheila, is there any way to turn her, only you know, partway back on?"

"No, I am sorry. I can either leave her in lock, or take her out of lock. There is no in between."

"So she's either completely asleep, or full-on bitch. Sounds like my ex-wife."

"If you had one." I said.

"I hope not."

"Well, we have to do something."

"Why do people always say that; we have to do something? We don't have to do anything. Let's just let sleeping maniacs lie."

"We literally have no obligation to let her free. Hell, I'm obligated NOT to do that." I said.

"Here, let me try this."

"You idiot." I said.

...

West's POV

"Holy shit! CT might be alive!" I yelled.

"What?" Wash asked.

"I think her armor went into recovery mode. If it deactivates, we'll know for sure, but she may be alive. She's only been buried a few days. She should be fine, unless she suffocated. I don't know how well she could breath down there." I said.

"Well, see if you can deactivate it." He said.

...

North's POV

I came down to make sure if Tex gets up and try's anything, she goes back down.

"Your making a mistake!" Virge yelled.

"Ending Recovery mode, all units."

"Uh, how're you feeling?" Tex punched Tucker.

"Better now."

"What the fuck?" I pointed my rifle to Tex.

"Oh right. I forgot to mention one thing."

...

West's POV

As I'm trying to get CT out of Recovery mode, she suddenly punched me in the face. I fired my shotgun. At near point blank, the shot went right through her armor. CT is dead. Now for others to follow...


	31. Tex vs everyone!

Me: back with another chap. Also, in the prequel i got a review that I can't respond to there because I am not making any new chapters for it.

Texa freedoms: Wow. Your pretty angry. I have a auto correct on my tablet which has a tendency to F*ck with my writing (in that chapter, more often than usual. I't stopped after some update.) To make things worse, sometimes, the docs themselves don't save as I write them (It keeps changing specific parts after saves) so I end up having to rewrite segments. Also, the chapter was f*cked up, so I had to change to a different format from the normal chapters. I am going to have the whole fanfic cleaned up though, so you can calm down. I was already planning it, and part way through doing it. I don't know which My Immortal your talking about. THERES SO F*CKING MANY! But I do know that the fanfic you faved which was 98% Blarg and one chapter is clearly worse.

Church: Yeah, and Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except The OCs, blah blah blah, can I leave now!?

...

North's POV

Well, Virge just left. I'm 94% sure he's Virge. I decided to see what we have as for gear. Lots of weapons. I could set up a defense incase we get attacked. Thinking back, I think this is how it was designed. SO it could be used by the Director as a base if project freelancer fell.

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!" Virge yelled over a speaker. I think he was talking to someone else.

...

I decided to see if I could find out anything useful on the computers records. Hopefully, they have an answers to someone's questions. They have Win/loss statistics, worthless. Psyche Profiles? I saw from all my friends at project freelancer except Tex and Virge. They had people I couldn't even remembers names, and a ones I never knew. The Director didn't have on either. Guess he wouldn't be checking it anyway...

South Carolina's: I don't need to read that one.

West's: Semi aggressive. lowly experienced. Unusually skilled. This profile is probably outdated. I should move to the Next one.

Mass's: Extremely Aggressive. Relaxed under pressure. Antiauthoritarian. Extremely experienced and skilled. I'm not gonna finish this one. I've know where it's going.

North Carolina's: my file? A compassionate leader, with skills at leader ship surpassing those of his sister. This compensates for his lack of direct combat skills.

I don't know where Virge's file is. It could be hidden. Dammit. Well, it would probably say Brialliant both combat wise and tactically. His laid back nature keeps him from trying his best in combat. Highly experienced but also highly unstable. Could potentially harm other in combat.

I began searching for anything on the simulation troopers. The Reds and Blues had files of why they were sent there. I checked blood gulch outpost 1 for Derek, but his file seemed... Different. It seemed like the file of someone we would be recruiting AS A FREELANCER. So why was he there. He had previous military experience, and briefly worked with a team of Mercaneries lead by two old friends of his from the UNSC. He left shortly before he was sent to the Reds Sidewinder outpost. _West must be trying to figure out why he was there if he was able to survive the war, and these other experiences. It seems unlikely he lost his skill in a matter of days._

I can't find any more info. Damn.

...

I waited several hours. Nothing to do. I wish something would happen.

"Alarm. Incoming recovery beacon. Level Zero. Alarm. Incoming recovery beacon." That was not what I had in mind.

...

West's POV

"There he is. Something doesn't seem right here. Stop the car." I jumped off the Turret.

"Stop?"

"I don't like this. How did he get hurt, why isn't anyone helping him?"

"It could be he already died. Wait! That's Tex! But She already died!" I said. She was impaled with Virges sword. Also, her armor was different. She is a robot, so she probably will be up soon.

"You're right, this is a trap. Those walls there, perfect for a sniper. We walk in to where he's hurt and suddenly, we're boxed in, nowhere to go."

"On the other hand, the Trap is too obvious. You think your about to walk into a trap but actually, we could be in a different trap. Or worse, they could have TWO traps. This is basic counter freelancer tactics." I said.

"Counter freelancer tactics?" Doc asked.

"Virge created contingency tactics to deal with rogue agents. He only revealed them to the first Five, but the Director also had Tex memorize them." I said.

"Tex is dead. One of the other Four could be behind this." Wash said.

"This looks like a probable Counter Counter Freelancer tactic. Only me, Virge, and Mass know them." I said.

"Virge isn't Virge anymore. But he could have changed back. Or Mass could be here." Wash said.

"I'm going in!" I said, running to Tex, about to her with the Capture unit.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Wash was in a landline field. No wait, those are remote detonate explosives, based on the landmines.

"Well shit." I said. The unit got sniped out of my hands. Virge. I fired my assault rifle. I suddenly got hit by a Quad. Mass!

"Well this is just getting better and better." I said. Where did Tex go?

...

Virge's POV

I jumped down. This sniper is almost out of Ammo. Also, Tex is walking up to Wash, so that can't be good. At least no one knows where I hid Church.

"It can't be...Tex? You're supposed to be dead."

"Don't sound so disappointed. You'll make me cry. Where's the Director?"

"The Director? How would I know that?"

"If anyone knew where he was, he would be dead." I said. I kicked her away from Wash. The Meta charged her. Mass shotgunned the Meta. West fired her assault rifle at Tex.

"Wash. I think your friend dropped this." I said.

"Why are you helping us?"

"I want Tex gone. Not Church. She was going to risk both." I said.

"We need the Epsilon! Tex doesn't mean anything to us."

"I know you need it. I don't want the Meta getting him. I know he is going to turn on everyone as soon as he has it."

"Is that a..." I believe he is about to say bomb. He is thinking he will any way. "—Mountain?" I dodged Ice while firing SMGs at Tex. She dodged, those and Wash's stabs. I continue firing at her. She will get hit by me or someone else eventually. West fired her assault rifle, helping me keep her off balance. She kept jumping and rolling around. She took cover behind a piece of the mountain she broke. I realize, she's going to destroy our ground.

I jump over to where I can see her, pulling my sword out. I block her shots as the other descend. "Oh my God! RUN!" Mass smashed through Tex's cover. She began running Toward new cover. I fired one SMG. She jumped for it. "META! Wait, I—" I look over and see Maine climbing with his Brute shot. That thing will be mine!

"WASH! Here! Take this!" Where has he been?

"DOC?! Throw it, throw it!"

"Here it comes." It was not meant to be thrown like that. You extend the cord first. It just fell straight down.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Haha, nope! He jumped and climbed up. "That was the second worst throw, ever, of all time."

"Meh, I've seen worse throws. Made by alien gas suckers. And alien Apes. The aliens really have low standards for recruitment." I said.

"Of coarse, they compensate with high promotion standards." Mass noted. West fired an EMP grenade at Tex. She was immobilized.

"Meta, wait! We don't need to hurt her, we only need—" Maine took the Unit, and Stabbed Tex.

"No!" Yes! Wait a minute! Church is back. No! I buried him so that he DOESN'T get found. FUCK!

"Now for the one we need." West said.

"Stop! Let her outta that thing!"

"We can't. The unit is failing. Epsilon, it's over. You're coming with us."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! We can fight you!"

"Who is we?" West asked.

"I'm not letting you take him." I said. Me and Mass walked next to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Meta, give me the memory unit. Meta?"

"The Meta has what he wants. An AI. One to operate his armor. He's going to take Church for his Original plan. Did you expect anything else?" I said.

"I didn't." West said.

"Doc, Get Church out of here!" I ordered.

...


	32. Meta vs everyone!

Me: I did some editing on the Virge chronicles. Only on chapters 5-6. I am going to do the rest, just not today.

RHO: Yeah, now we start this Chapter off a bang. Anonymous Fanz Doesn't own anything except Me, PSI, Virge, West, and his bro owns Mass.

...

North's POV

"There they are! Land right next to them!" Holy shit! The others are fighting the Meta by themselves. Virge, Mass, West, and Wash. Where is Tex?

"Right...land." Oh fuck.

"You do know how to land this vehicle, don't you?"

"Sure, that just means stop flying, right?"

"You slow down, then slowly move down. Or you could drop, then slow down last second, but that takes alot of skill, reflex, and luck. I've only seen Virge do it with out an AI." I said. He only needed it to stop close to a window on a fucking skyscraper, so really that one doesn't count.

"I still haven't got my peanuts."

"Jesus—" We hit, and I almost fell out of the ship. "Holy crap."

"Grif! Look what you did to our ship!"

"Aw fuck it, it's a rental."

"Good point. Fuck it."

"Has anybody seen Tex?"

"She's In the memory Unit." Virge said.

"There it is! She's here!"

"Epsilon, there's nothing we can do. She's stuck in there."

"You think we would just make it so we could let you out? It's a capture unit. Once an AI goes in, we need advanced Equipment. They have it back at the UNSC base." West said.

"So take her there." Church said.

"This thing isn't going anywhere. It's damaged. If it locks up, Unlocking won't Be easy. We'll need gear the UNSC won't let us touch without giving you to them. Besides, it's not worth it." Virge said.

"You guys go get something to keep the power from dying. Like power cores from Vehicles." West instructed.

"Why? What is your problem with Tex?" Church asked.

"My problem is with Director Leonard L. Church of Project Freelancer. And I Don't want you to become him. I know where that path leads." Virge said.

"What are you talking about?" Church asked.

"Do you know why he made project Freelancer? To rebuild something he lost. He took resources given to him to help end the war before it makes others suffer like he did, to end his own. The guy became a selfish ASSHOLE THE DAY HE MET HER! THE GUY COULDN'T FUCKING LET GO, OR AT LEAST MAKE SURE OTHERS DIDN'T HAVE TO. I WAS THE CLOSEST THING HE HAD TO A FRIEND. HE FUCKING BETRAYED ME, MORE THAN ONCE, AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET YOU DO IT AGAIN!" Virge ranted. Wait? Where is Maine? The Unit just got up. Oh fuck.

...

Virge's (Jenkin's?) POV

"And then there's this ASSHOLE!" I yelled. I'm fucking pissed off right now! I kicked the Meta in the face, then blocked his Brute shot with my Sword. The Meta shot Church with his gun. I hope his body doesn't work anymore! He shot at Wash, who dodged. He shot at west then, who deflected with her Shield. It hit him, but did little damage. He charged at me, I jumped over him, then kicked him.

"Attack!" Sarge is here.

"Get him!"

"We're gonna fuckin' die!"

"Take him from every angle!" North yelled.

"That's what she said." RHO said. I don't care right now! The Meta used his dome shield. I threw my sword at it. It caused the little hexagons to explode! I ran at him, punching him. He tried to punch me, but I jumped back. I don't know where Mass went, but he better be back soon.

"Fire in the hole!" The Meta jumped over the rocket and sled the launcher. Tucker tries to slice him, but he blocks. Grif jumped on him. (That's suprising.)

"Yah! Ah, ah, ah, this guys like a bear!"

"More like a cyborg-bear-shark-tiger-freelancer." PSI said. I punched the Meta, then grabbed his gun. I charged at him with it. He jumped over the stab, so I fired. The shot sent him into the air. He rolled as he landed. I threw the bladed gun at almost fell off the cliff. He was about to grab it when sarge began shotgunning him. The Meta knocks him into Grif and Simmons. West fired her assault rifle. He knocked it out of her hands, then punched her into North. Tucker uses his sword on him.

"Stab!" I jump kick the Meta.

...

West's POV

Damn. I got up, but my body felt like I may have lost a few ribs.

"Come here, you big son of a bitch!" What's sarge doing? What's that on his leg?

"What's he doing?"

"It looks like he's killing himself."

"I get the felling he has a plan. He has something on his belt." I said. His shotgun got knocked out of his hand.

"Hey Grif! I've lost my shotgun! What am I going to do without my Shotgun? Shotgun, dammit!"

"Your Que!" North yelled. Oh. Damn it Grif!

"Simmons! To the Car!" I yelled, trying to push it.

"Does that thing kind of look like a big cat to you?"

"Maine, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Virge said, kicking him in the face. Oh shit! The hook fell off. I grabbed the car,with help from North. Maine and Virge were in a first fight, when I heard Mass's theme.

"Drop on Meta! Like A Boss!" He punched the Meta, with explosive force. Virge threw the hook on him. Suddenly, he was being pulled to. Virge tried to grab something be fore he fell. He took his sword, which came out of the ground. Next, He caught the Meta's weapon. That stayed where it was. He moved his sword into the ground. Suddenly, the ground Broke. Shit!

"No!" North yelled. I don't believe it. He actually died. I can't see him. The car must have pulled him into the ocean with the Meta. FUCK!

"We don't know he's dead." Mass said.

"I don't think you can just survive falling off a cliff." Grif said.

"You shut up fat ass! If you had went for the Car the first time, The Meta would have died BEFORE Virge attacked him!" I yelled.

"He will be remembered." Sarge said.

"I. AM. THE GREATEST FREELANCER OF ALL TIME!" Virge yelled. He climbed back up? How?

"Bullshit!" Tucker yelled.

"I cheated Death at least a hundred times before. I Was born more than half a century ago, yet half as old. I was at a site less than a minute before it was nuked. Besides, not the first time a car almost killed me. What does that model have against me?" He said.

...

Virge's POV

"Yeah, I don't know, it's in really bad shape, and so are you." What?

"There's not much time. I need you to use it on me." What?

"Me? I can't! I'm a medic! I took an oath!" What?

"Oh yeah, the first is 'do no harm' right?"

"Well actually now first is 'lobby against socialist reform.' But second is, yeah, that no harm thing."

"Caboose, here. Pick it up." What?

"I can't, Church."

"Yes you can. You do this all the time." What?!

"Yeah, but I don't want to." What?

"Yeah ok. Ok Caboose, I'm sure I can do it on my own." That's what she said?

"But what if you don't come out again?"

"Well you know what Delta always said, right?"

"Memory is the key."

"If I don't come back, you're in charge of remembering me, ok? Don't let Tucker help, he'll just fuck it up. Bye, buddy." What? Oh shit! Church went into the Epsilon Unit.

"What's going on here?"

"Church went in, he's going to find her."

"That unit looks bad, let me see what I can do to stabilize it."

"Doc, go check on Wash, I don't think he's gonna make it."

"He's almost out of time." I said.

"What?" Caboose said.

"It's only going to be open for a few more seconds. After that, he'll be trapped."

"Come on, Church. You can do it. Can you hear me? You can... Run towards my voice!" If it shutsdown, we will have a problem! I grabbed the unit, and out it on my armor.

"What are you doing!?" Simmons asked.

"My armor can keep the unit alive. We just need to hope that the damage doesn't cause any interference with my armor." I said.

"That's dangerous. For all we know, it could kill you!" Simmons said.

"I almost died already today. I'm willing to risk it for my best friend." I said.

"But Church was supposed to be my best friend." Caboose said.

"I knew every one of him. The fragments. The Alpha. Even The director. If there's a chance to salvage the good in him, before he goes as far as he did, I'm going to take it." I said. "I owe him that much."

...

Me: An epic ending for this Arc. To bad it had to be somewhat of a cliffhanger ending, but there's another Arc coming soon, so i'm not too worried. Especially since It's only 2–4 Chapters.


	33. Memory bursts

Me: Fair warning. If you haven't read agent Virginia chronicles, and the new war journal, this chapter may not make sense. If you have read them... This chapter may not make sense.

Hallucination: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Virge, West, North, PSI, RHO, and his Bro owns Mass.

Me: I get the feeling I shouldn't be trusting you to do this...

...

Virge's POV?

"What's wrong with him?" Caboose?

"His brain activity is dropping." West?

"We're losing him." North?

...

I woke up, dizzy, barely able to see. One of the people I could see reminded me of Alison. And the other looked like—"Leonard!" I grabbed, pointing my gun to his face. My vision cleared. This is not Leonard.

...

"We want to have him buried at our base." Simmons.

"That's fine." Who is that?

"I always liked Derek. He was loyal, and capable of replacing me." Sarge? Derek?

"Yeah, well I don't really care." Grif?

...

I could see nothing but blood. Every one I can see is dead. I was being dragged out. By my squad. I got covered in bodies. I didn't hear what Alison said. Probably something about the mission.

...

"His brain is unstable. He May or may not be able to hear us. I think the Unit must have caused this by malfunctioning." West?

"Well, we're getting it fixed." South Carolina?

...

I saw him. Leonard! I beat tried to beat the crap out of him, but the two freelancers pulled me away from him. "And here I thought he was sane." The blue one said. "I want to recruit you in my program." The director said. "Take some time to consider the offer. We could use you."

...

"I found Georgia. What's left of him." He suffocated due to a lack of Air supply. His gear was removed. That's one unaccounted for energy shield unit.

...

"What happened to your commander?" An ONI agent asked.

"She disappeared. I was fighting, I was near a tank she blew up, and the next thing I remember I was in a pile of bodies." I said. I don't know if anyone survived.

"Your remaining squad was captured. I'm going to give you the resources to rescue them." Why does he care?

...

"Name's Mattherson." The guy introduced.

"Your pretty good. I hope we meet again some day." I said.

"Same here."

...

"Jen! Catch!" I threw a grenade.

"Seriously! Live!" She threw it.

"You don't throw a grenade without pulling the pin first. That defies the combat reflex to pull as you throw, making a chance of forgetting to pull, and handing them a weapon." I said.

...

"Your the one of the best soldiers I know." I said

"So your recruiting me to help save your lost squad." Locust said.

"I didn't lose them. They lost me. I know exactly where they are. I just need your help freeing them."

...

"Felix, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Saving my old Squad." I said.

"Why should I care?"

"Because I have permission to have anyone join my squad from a well ranked ONI agent, regardless of if they want to." I said.

...

"The guy can survive almost anything. He's fine." Mass?

"I hope your right. If we can't get that AI, he's our next best bet." Carolina?

...

"Looks like most of them didn't live to get captured. Fewer survived imprisonment." Mass said. Jimmy! He's dead! Mickey is the only one left.

"Mickey! What happened!" I asked.

"Bloody Murder! Bloody Murder!" Great...

...

"Mickey, from your squad is dead. He sacrificed himself to save a colony." Mickey would never do that.

"He do anything while he was at it?" I asked.

"He killed a Covenant supreme commander, a prophet, and most of their military forces in that galaxy, helping us retake Chorus."

"How did he manage that?" I asked.

"He blew up their flagship, by blowing up the slipspace generator, while they where using it to retreat. The thing blew the ship in half, and the rest of the forces were demoralized by their lack of leadership. This left them uncoordinated. And easy to kill."

"Glad he was helpful." I get the feeling Mickey would be more proud that he killed their leaders (And indirectly, the rest of them.) making the whole Covenant pissed off. Even better, since he died with them, they can't avenge anyone. Leaves them tied up inside.

...

"Michael has been assigned to another team. The one with those two other guys you recruited." Matterson?

"Well, looks like it's just us three left." I said.

"Let's go kill some aliens." Jen?

...

I could see a place. Familiar, but different. Blood gulch. Not exactly how it was, but close enough. Now what do I do now. Find Tex. If she dies here, he forgets her. But how am I going to do that. I got plenty of time for planning.


	34. Recollections

And now, the inside of Virges more stable side of his head.

...

Virge's (Derek?) POV

"Hoorah, bitches! Hoo fucking rah!" Donut said.

"Yeah, suck it Blues!" Simmons said.

"The next one's blowing your armor clean off!"

"Or it will just hurt you a lot! You know some of us realize that's enough. Why do you keep making it weird?"

"I'm pretty sure it will blow the rest of the body to bits." I said.

"Nice shot. Hit 'em again, Simmons."

"Roger."

"Did we hit 'em?"

"I don't know. Hard to tell."

"Missed, bitches!"

"I think we missed." I said.

"Ah, dammit."

"I have a plan. We need to use stealth."

"Alright, I'm in!" I said. I'm a master at stealth.

"Ok. Let's try this. Sir, you lay down some cover fire. Simmons, the two of us can sneak around their backside and slip on in."

"That's what she said!" I said.

"Ok. Just saying stealth was enough, man. We don't need to expand on good ideas. Especially after other people have already agreed to them."

"Sounds good, sir. I mean wait. I'm the sir. But we should do that. Make it so."

"Hey, Reds. Yo. Hold on a second. Cease fire."

"Unless your bringing a white flag, I'm gonna shoot you anyway." I said.

"Wait a minute, Virge?" Goddammit!

"I'm Derek! Your The original Church, of the blue team, my enemy. Remember your role." I said.

"You fucked everything up." He said.

"It was like it when I got here. If you have any problems, go back to that blue recruit, Caboose. Otherwise, I'm gonna shoot you." I said. He left.

"What was his problem?" Sarge asked.

"Rounding error." I replied.

...

Caboose is sort of the reset button for this alternative reality. If he wants stuff fixed, he needs him to do it. I take it he did have a problem, because I woke up on that same morning, an hour later. God time travel is confusing.

So I guess he has some problem. I decided to see what I could do to change them, but I only got Grif to become (somewhat) lazy. Simmons was unchanged, since he was programed by himself. He was the one that programmed the Reds, so I know he is the key to fixing the Reds. I don't know how to fix them though. I just increased Sarge's aggression, Made Grif Lazier, Donut less manly. (I wish I didn't have too.) The only reason I keep doing this is because Church keeps making me adjust them.

...

"Suck it blue!" Simmons yelled.

"Yeah, suck it blue!" Donut said.

"Are they dead?" Sarge asked.

"Missed bitches!" Tucker yelled.

"I think we missed." I said.

"Dammit!" Sarge yelled.

"Aright, I'm going to flank them. Donut, your with me." I said.

"Yeah. Let's slip through their back ends." Donut said.

"That's what she said!" I said. I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm Derek in here is because he was thought to be me by West before she was proven wrong after the church was released.

"Hey, Reds. Yo. Hold on a second. Cease fire." Oh for gods sake.

"If you don't have the White flag, I will shoot you." I yelled.

"Who is that? Is it a blue? If it is, shoot him now!" Sarge yelled.

"It's one blue." I said.

"By himself. He's fucked." Sarge said.

"Of coarse he is sir." Simmons said.

"That guy is gonna get fucked!" Donut said.

"That's what she said!"

"Hey guys, hold up. Can you hear? Hello?" I shot him in the leg. "Ow! Jesus! What the hell?! Cease fire man, it's me!"

"We know. That's why we're shooting you." Sarge said.

"I just wanna talk for a second."

"Why would we talk to you. We aren't at any semblance of anything other than mortal enemies right now." I hope he understood that.

"What? Oh. Right. Crap, I just fucked up." Church said.

"Let's see if he has anything worth listening to." I said.

"Ok. Something is wrong. You guys still aren't right."

"Really? It's how I remember it. Sarge is a respectably ranked shotgun wielding, blue hating, Grif despising, aggressively mediocre leader. Grif is a lazy, worthless, authority disrespecting orangish–yellow fatass. Donut is the pink guy who says stuff that make it easy for me to make my jokes, make him sound gay, and look stupid." I said.

"Yeah. Wait, what?" Donut said.

"And there was never anything wrong with Simmons." I said.

"It's not Simmons I'm worried about. Where's sarge's southern accent. Why does the car have rockets. Where's Lopez. There's stuff that's missing." Church said.

"Does it really matter. It's just a memory." I sort of paused the place. "It doesn't have to be perfect."

"You don't understand." He said.

"Your becoming just like him. That's why I put her here. I know who your becoming. And you aren't going to find what your looking for. You never will." I said.

"Not if you don't help me." He said.

"You know what. I'm going to let you do it. See if I care." I let the thing play, but now Derek was thinking for himself. I was watching over everything, sort of like Vic.

...

"Okay world, do your fucking worst! 'Cause I sure as hell just did mine." Church said. I appeared next to him.

"Well, I'm glad you finally learned your lesson." I said. Suddenly, the sky broke open. Caboose was there.

"Uh—I see him, he's in there. He is okay!"

"Oh my God, Caboose is God!" Derek Yelled.

"What? Let me see? It's a bunch o' circuits you moron!"

"Oh my God, SARGE IS JESUS!" Derek yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sarge yelled.

"It's not the end of the world, it's you being saved from it." I said.

"NO!" West walked over.

"Hey, I see him. Well, I do have an AI, so I see computers itself different though. Maybe having 3 AI in his head left him like that." She said. "Let's get him out, and get this thing off Virge."

"No, no, stop! Leave me here!" Church yelled.

"Too late." I said.

...

West's POV

Virge began laughing hysterically once he got up. I don't know what happened in that unit, but it seems like the funniest thing that he saw in his life. I have never seen him laugh this hard. He was choking on his own spit. I didn't think that was possible.

"U- saving you. Y-we found you in the place where they were keeping you and we traveled a really really long way to come to this place, and fought a bunch of people, and then fought a bunch of more people, and then we got you and took you and saved you, the end."

"But why would you do that? Why?!"

"Besides draining Virge's brain activity to keep the Unit running since it's different from normal AI units, we also had the best living freelancer forcing us to do it." I said.

"Hey, we are clearly taking fire out here." Grif yelled.

"Who're you- who're you talking about, Tex? The real Tex?" Church asked.

"I said living freelancers. No, we got some one worse." I said.

"What? The Meta?" He said.

"No. His first victim." I said.

"Hey there, Alpha. Been looking for you for a long time."

"Oh no."

"Wait, she's alive!" Virge said, ceasing his laugher.

"Now that I've found you, you're gonna help me do what I should have done years ago: you're gonna help me kill the Director."

"Aw crap." Virge said.


	35. Revenge

Me: And I'm putting season 10 in one chapter. Well half of season 10. I did the other half in another fanfic. Just like almost half of this chapter is going to be in another fanfic. But holy hell, this is one long chapter.

Carolina: What the hell? You again?!

Me: Yeah, so what you did last time.

Carolina: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Virge and West. His bro owns Mass.

Me: I also own Derek, and North Carolina.

Carolina: What?

...

Virge's POV

"I thought you were dead. Thrown off a cliff. I fell off it too, but I had the Meta gun and my sword to climb back up with." I said.

"Agent Carolina, what are you doing here!?"

"I need your help. I'm tracking the Director of Project Freelancer and you're my best bet for figuring out what hole he's hiding in."

"Hole, eh? You know, our buddy Donut was always talking about his holes!"

"That's what she said!" I said.

"Constantly trying to get people to look at them and what not."

"That's what she said!"

"Sarge, He's dead now. I shot him up pretty good." West said. Her armor was now cobalt. Also, it looked like my armor while Francisque had it.

"Oh right, probably has a few more holes in him huh?"

"That's what she said!" I said.

"Shut up Sarge. What are you doing ALIVE Carolina? You're supposed to be dead. This is impossible." Church said.

"Not impossible. Just very, VERY unlikely." I said. "What I want to know is why my armor is red now." I said.

"Actually, that isn't your armor. I'm wearing your armor. Your wearing a random Red guys armor, to disguise you as Derek. The UNSC lost interest in finding him." West said.

"Oh. And your wearing my armor so they think your Francisque." I said.

"Yep." Something exploded.

"Hey, how we doing in here?" Wash said. He looks almost like church.

"Wash?"

"You got Epsilon out, good. We can't hold them off much longer. They're not too happy about us breaking in."

"Let me see what I can do to help that."

"Heh, same old Carolina. I guess coming back from the dead doesn't change anybody."

"Why does Wash look like Church." I asked.

"The blues had him replace church. North also joined the Reds, as some guy who was sent to replace you, who as Derek, who is KIA. They think the Meta killed him." West said.

"When did this happen?"

"Not long after you went into the unit." West said.

"Right after I left?!"

"Well, it wasn't right after, you know, but you know it was like 5 or 10 seconds."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Life is short Epsilon, we had to move on."

"I think I just got dumped by Caboose. This is unfucking believable."

"I know. You were supposed to do the dumping." I said. "Wait, that came out more weirder than I wanted it to sound."

"Epsilon, a lot has changed since you left." West said.

"Hey! Would you guys stop calling me 'Epsilon'! I'm Church now."

"Oh um, we sort of call the new guy Church. You know, sometimes."

"What?"

"Caboose just finds it easier. The armor color confuses him. As do a lot of things."

"Let me get this straight Agent Washington, you took my name, too?"

"It's only in certain circumstances."

"Like when we talk to him. Or need to fill out paper work. Or sing happy birthday to him." Caboose said.

"When the UNSC is present, when anyone is recording something, when the phone is in us." West continued.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Well, this is akward. You know I think the quickest solution would be a good old fashioned thinning of the ranks with my trusty shotgun. Any takers?"

"No." West said.

"Well, it was worth a shot. You win this round blue, but I'll be back. Actually, this guy's been kicking our ass. I'm kind of glad to have you back. Sure would be nice to have an idiot in charge of Blue Team again."

"Thanks. It's great to be needed."

"Everyone, front and center now!" Carolina ordered.

...

Several years ago, before the Sidewinder mission.

"Everyone, front and center." Alison shouted. "We have a new assignment. The UNSC located the supreme commander on this planets base. We are going to attack the base, and kill the commander."

"I doubt that will be easy." Mickey said.

"I hope you have plan." I said.

...

Present day

"I hope you have a plan." I said.

"Of coarse. The other should be here right about now." West said, right before I could here the Chupacabra. I fucking hate that thing.

"WOOOOO HOOOOOO!" Grif yelled. North C was firing his turret at one guy, while grif rammed the other.

"Yeah. That's how you do it!" NC yelled.

"You took out those two soldiers before I could administer my legal brand of red justice. Now where's Simmons?"

"Some where behind us..." NC said.

"Present." Simmons said, driving up slowly. Playing music from before the twenty first century. Even I don't go that far back.

"Wow...nice entrance dude. Very thrilling."

"Hey, I don't need all that flash. Some of us have respect for the fundamentals."

"You got here just in time to be useless. Grif being more useful than you is not a good sign." NC said.

"I'm riding with you next time. He actually stopped at the train tracks."

"That's the law!"

"Your running from the law, jackass." I said.

"Simmons, only you could manage to make a high-speed chase boring."

"Thank you sir."

"That wasn't even a complement."

"What is that song?"

"Uh, it's a Bolivian Orchestral Mash-Up. Obviously, you haven't heard of them yet."

"No one's heard of them since the 21st century. You know, when all the cool music first started being made." I said.

"I still don't understand. Why did you guys rescue me?"

"Don't blame us. Blame Mrs. Fussy Britches."

"Yeah, actually it's Ms. Fussy Britches. She gets really mad when you say it wrong."

"She wanted to get you out of Virge, since you two are the only ones who know him well enough to know where he is. Considering Virge knew him longer than anyone alive and you literally are his memories." West said.

"Well, I—you know, I hate to break it to you, but I don't know how much help I'm going to be. I mean, I may have the Director's memories, but that doesn't mean I...remember them."

"Well you better start remembering Blue. I had to watch Grif nearly die three times today. It's like fate was laughing at me. Why don't you just take him already!"

"I gotta say, I'm pretty surprised to see you taking orders from a _Blue_...Sarge."

"She isn't a blue. She just looks like Tucker. With way better armor. And female proportions." I said.

"Okay, everyone load up. NAV points are in your HUDs. Alternate NAVs uploaded to your secondary objectives. Sync."

"Sync." I said. I noticed West left. Also, North is missing.

"Sync?!"

"Your supposed to say Sync." I said. North and West came back.

...

"Several years ago, a month before the sidewinder mission.

"Me and Mickey will distract the guards. You two flank him and take him behind." Alison said.

"That's what she said." I said.

"You two go over bridge. Sync."

"Sync."

"Sync?!" Jimmy forgot to say sync.

"Your supposed to say sync." I said. I went above the bridge, Jimmy right behind me. As soon as the elites where past the bridge, we shot them in the backs.

"Thanks for helping us sooner." Mickey said.

"Your welcome for saving you when you needed it at all." I said.

"Enough. We need to get moving."

...

present day

"Where did you two go?" I asked.

"West went looking for files on Derek. I followed her. I don't exactly trust her." North said. One of the Hogs stopped.

"What's going on? Why are we stopping?"

"Listen lady, I know this is your first road trip with us, but we've got a system. And that system includes snack breaks, bathroom breaks, and stopping to take pictures of funny road signs."

"That's ridiculous."

"You think that's ridiculous. You should have seen what else they do. That's probably why West is insane now." North said. West threw him out of the warthog, and into the water nearby.

"Ow! It's a fucking joke! Virge makes em all the time!" NC said.

...

During the sidewinder mission

"Shouldn't we stop to come up with a new plan." I said.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Because charging into a fight with only four of us left isn't the best strategy. We need to use what we have carefully, so we don't waste it Before we can even see the target." I said.

...

present day

"What a bunch of worthless idiots."

"Their not worthless, but definetly idiots. Even that term isn't a exact description. Most other Sim troopers are dumber than Caboose. And he's barely smarter than a bag of rocks." I said.

"Yeah, they're idiots, but, they're not that bad once you get to know 'em."

"Yeah. I don't know them well, but they are clearly worth more credit than their given."

"You know, we almost managed to trap the Meta the last time we were here."

"But you didn't."

"We killed him later. I almost died, but I got the Meta's gun out of the battle. I'm thinking of turning it into some sort of sword holder." I said.

...

Several years ago. During the sidewinder mission.

"We need to keep moving forward." Alison said.

"Oh my god! The buggers almost took jimmy!" Mickey yelled.

"Fucking idiot. We can't waste any more time. We need to hurry before the team attacking the hanger on the other side of this base gets overrun and the leader escapes." Alison said.

"We need everything we have right now. We can't just let them take a man who could help us fight our way to the hanger. What makes you think we can just charge over there and complete the objective. We should at least learn what we are going to fight through first." I said.

"Fine. You go ahead and see what we are up against." Alison said.

...

present day

"Looking for something?" Me and Mass are spying on

"Leads, information, anything. You said Maine had been through here, right?"

"Well, yeah, but that was ages ago."

"Then look closely. Don't tell me hanging around those morons has turned you soft."

"Wasn't as soft before the project fell apart." Mass whispered.

"That's what she said." I said.

"The Meta was attempting to transfer energy from these turbines into his suit. It was the only way he could keep his equipment running."

"That or get a better armor power source." I whispered.

"Carolina, it wasn't your fault."

"But it was my A.I.

"None of us could have known what would happen."

"Yeah? Well sometimes I'm not so sure."

"What?"

"We were told that the A.I. were specifically designed for each of us, right? North was chosen for Theta, York had Delta, but Sigma was mine."

"What are you saying?"

"Virge gave his warnings. He didn't approve of me giving Sigma to Maine. When I wanted an AI, he tried to convince him to give me back Sigma and let Maine have Omega." South Carolina said.

"Woah, slow down. I don't think that Virge would let him do that." NC said.

"He knew about everything he was up to. It wasn't until he learned something about why that he did anything." SC said.

"He always had his little experiments. He just forgot to take a few extra variables into account.

"And what about now? The whole world thinks you're dead. Do you think he knows you're coming for him?"

"Yes, I do. And for once, I look forward to proving him right."

"The Director was always hard on you."

"That's what she said." I whispered.

"That doesn't make sense." Mass whispered.

"It does if you throw in a few missing details." I whispered.

"He was hard on all of us."

"That's what she said." I whispered.

"Virge was Harder on him than he was on anyone." NC said.

"That's what she said." I whispered.

"Well, maybe he was harder on himself than anyone could." NC said.

"That's what she said." I whispered.

"BOW CHICKA BOW—" Tucker was shot at. "WHOA! SAME TEAM, SAME TEAM!" Looks like Tucker is worse at stealth than I am when I don't try.

"What are you doing here?"

"Okay, take it easy, Carolina. We just wanted information."

"Epsilon?"

"Look, if you two are planning on dragging us around wherever you want, the least you could do is fill us in."

"I'll fill her in. Bow chicka—"

"Tucker!"

"Sorry."

"You and your squad are on a need to know basis. And right now, you don't need to know anything."

"Seriously? Jesus, you're worse than Tex." Church got shot.

"Not the Tex I knew. They seem pretty much the same." I said.

"Okay, that one was on you."

"Get out!"

"Fine, we're leaving already. Hey Tucker, I need you to leave, I can't actually do it on my own."

"Carolina, you've got to calm down."

"Don't tell me how to lead my squad, Washington. Now, sweep the area and report back to me when you're done."

"This is why everyone thinks I'm better than you at leading a squad."

"On it, boss."

...

during the sidewinder mission

"This is fucking bullshit. If we keep listening to you, someone's going to get fucking killed." Mickey said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Alison yelled.

"This is why Virge would be a better leader." Jimmy said. I realized a Wraith was coming.

"Well I have a higher rank, so your going to fucking listen to me." Alison yelled. I jumped on the wraith and put a frag in the drivers seat. I jumped off. Right before it exploded, the gunner jumped off. He shot threw a plasma grenade near me. When it exploded, I got sent into a wall. After that, I could only see the blurry image of the elite shooting at my squad. Who killed him. After that, I was dragged, place in a pile of dead bodies.I don't remember what Alison said, but after that she left.

...

present day

"Look, I could help you better if you told me something." I said, as the two were fucking around with the Elephant." I said.

"We don't need your help." Carolina said. An image of the Moniter appeared.

"So, uh, what do you need Church for?"

"I just told you."

"Oh... yeah, but I mean you could talk to me instead! 'Sup girl?"

"Why on Earth would I ever want to do that?"

"Why would ANYONE want to do that?" West yelled.

"Well, you know, we're a perfect match. We're both super good-looking badass rebel loners, and we've got the same color armor! Greenish-blue... Uh, aquamarine? Turquoise? Hey, what the fuck color is this anyways?"

"It's fucking Aqua." I said.

"Listen, it's important that we figure out what's on C.T.'s data pad. It might be our next clue to finding the Director."

"That thing is useless." I said.

"What?"

"It's just an ancient alien robot we used as a body for church. Before his memories came back." I said.

"Where is it now?"

"Oh yeah. I kinda stabbed it with my sword." I said.

"What?! Why?"

"He was building another Tex." I said.

"You destroyed an Alien artifact because he was using it to make another Tex." NC said.

"Yep. It was that or delete Epsilon entirely." I said.

"Why?!" Carolina yelled.

"Because I don't want another fucking Alison. But apparently I got one any fucking way." I said.

"I just wish that Grif was dead!" I know this song.

"Put a bullet through his head! Have his corpse filled with Lead. Cause I just want Grif dead." I continued.

"What the hell." Wash said.

"How does he know that song?" NC asked.

"I don't know. Derek is the only person, other than the Reds we have with us, that heard it." West said.

"Maybe Francisque heard it somehow." NC said.

"I don't care." SC said. The screen glitched. Error code 32165206.35."

"Uh-oh, that's not right..."

"Ugh! I can't believe we came all this way for nothing!"

"That's your fault. If you had told ANYONE other than Wash, you would have known from the beginning." I said.

...

After the sidewinder mission

"What happened to your commander?" An ONI agent asked.

"She disappeared. I was fighting, I was near a tank it blew up, and the next thing I remember I was in a pile of bodies." I said. I don't know if anyone survived.

"Your remaining squad was captured. I'm going to give you the resources to rescue them." I don't care why he wants me to do this, because I want this done.

"Well. I'll see what we have." I said.

...

Present day

"Pelican's over there. That's where Tex ended up."

"You mean her body ended up there."

"She was in it. I think." I said.

"Show me."

"Wait! What about the military? This could all be a trap remember?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wash told us we were fugitives of the law. Bandits. Cast out by society with no hope of redemption!"

"Those weren't his exact words. He said it wouldn't suprise him if they were preparing a trap for you guys here." West said. I went over to Tucker and the blues. Im in the Francisque armor now, so I have all my stuff back.

"Psst! Hey Church! Over here!"

"Ah, not much, my first time here so I'm just taking it all in. Really enjoying the scenery. What about you?"

"Well, I mean, yeah, you know, now that you mention it the trees are kinda nice. Especially in comparison with the desolate environment of the sand and the— wait, wait, wait, wait, is that it?!"

"No that's not it! What the fuck are you doing with Carolina?"

"Hey, calm down! Turns out she's more complicated than we thought."

"More complicated than you thought. She's a puzzle I only partly solved before she disappeared." I said.

"Church, just beacuse you want to get close to someone doesn't mean that you have to end up inside them!"

"Thats what she said."

"Alright, alright, look guys. I'm still on your side, okay? But if Carolina is hiding something, I'm going to have to stay close to her in order to find it. See? Proximity is the key."

"I thought memory was the key?"

"Yeah, and the sword. Sword is the key too!"

"There are diffrent keys to different doors."

"Hey, I gotta go. We'll talk later."

"We should probably get a key ring."

...

"You know, You seem to be more serious than normal." North said.

"I fucking hate the guy so much, I don't even care what happens to him anymore." I said.

"You helped the guy even though he was working outside of the law. Why?" West asked.

"He made the decisions. I just warned him of what we both knew would happen if he got caught." I said.

"Yet you betrayed him." Mass said.

"What the fuck did he do." North asked.

"He couldn't let go." I said.

...

During the rescue mission

"Jimmy was killed in an interrogation." I said.

"Why would they kill the guy they were interrogating?" West asked.

"He wasn't the one being interrogated." Locust said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Felix said.

"They were must have been using him to intimidate one of the other prisoners. Makes sense. Since he was a new recruit, and knows less than someone like say Alison." I said.

...

"What happened to Alison." I asked once we released Mickey.

"She died killing the SC. Used her last grenade to take both of them to hell." Mickey said.

"And then you two got you and jimmy got caught." Mass said.

"Yep." Mickey said.

"Let's get out of here now." I said.

...

Present day, West's POV

"Let me get this straight, you built an enormous room capable of creating realistic holographic simulations, but you couldn't figure out how to walk across the canyon and capture our flag."

"They didn't TRY to capture your flag. Command had them sitting on their asses just like you were." I said.

"Also, Lopez built it. He seems to be one the only ones with a brain, ironically." North C said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sarge asked.

"And if you recall we did manage to capture your flag. So you know, suck it Blue."

"Oh yea, well our team has most kills."

"Team kills don't count bluetard."

"Technically Project Freelancer makes the rules, and I say Blue team gets to add my kill count to theirs."

"Derek had a surprisingly high kill count before joining the Reds. I think he was TRYING to get into the simulation program. Also, considering that he killed most of the Sim troopers and a few UNSC forces that were investigating, He never lost any skill." West said.

"Listen up."

"We've got big news."

"You and Wash are going to take your relationship to the next level? I knew it. The writing was all over the wall."

"No."

"We've found the Director."

"Church, you're big again! What has she been feeding you?"

"AI only get bigger when they access a hologram protecter large enough to project them. I went through this with Wash already." RHO said, projecting himself in a yellow image.

"You know where the Director's been hiding?"

"That's right."

"He's hold up in one of his off-site storage facilities. Similar to the ones we've seen before."

"I could have told you that." Virge said.

"Could you tell us which one?" Carolina asked.

"No but if I blast each one with the hammer of Virge, I don't think anyone would care." He said.

"I still don't think that's a real weapon." North C said.

"But we have no idea what kind of modifications the Director may have made to the compound over the last few years."

"Yeah. They should already be equipped to create, train, and arm an army of one men armies. And he probably has." Virge said.

"Essentially, we need to be ready for anything. So, lets go over the plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan to kill the Director." NC said.

"Uh, I thought the plan was that we help you find the Director."

"Yea, and now we've found him. Good job everyone. Way to hustle out there."

"The plan changed."

"So then what exactly is the plan?"

"Infiltrate the facility and neutralize all hostiles."

"Right, what's our plan though?"

"That is your plan. I'm counting on all of you."

"But you said we're the worst soldiers you've ever met! And you're right! You're very perceptive."

"Look! I just need enough time to get to the Director."

"Wait a sec, You only brought me here so you could send me on a suicide mission?!" Virge yelled.

"No. Your on lock duty." She said.

"When Epsilon can open it as easily as the Director." I said.

"Leave personnel decisions to me, Agent Virginia!"

"Someone has to tell you what you overlooking Church." Virge said.

"What the hell? We brought you back." North said.

"What made you think I WANTED to come back." Virge said.

"Oh boo hoo. Why don't you come back when you're on your second or third life; then we'll compare notes.

"Second or third life? Try seeing two or three THOUSAND people being so close to joining them three fucking times! I can't die. I take a bullet to the head. Cybernetics thrown in to compensate for brain tissue loss. I get enough AI to leave my brain worse than Caboose's. My insanity and cybernetics leave my unharmed. I take stuff out of my brain to create TWO AI. Nothing. I get impaled, stabbed, shot at, blown up, lived longer than I aged, but somehow, I keep coming back. And then I deal with THE SAME FUCKING ASSHOLES ORDERING ME AROUND LIKE THEIR CHOICES DON'T MATTER!" Virge ranted. His armor turned grey and yellow.

"ALISON THINKS SHE CAN JUST ORDER PEOPLE AROUND, CHARGING IN GETTING PEOPLE KILLED FOR THE FUCKING MISSION!" He yelled, in a voice sounding exactly like his younger self. His armor turned Red and grey.

"LOCUST AND FELIX CARE MORE ABOUT MONEY THAN ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING RIGHT!" He sounds just like Derek. "SARGE GIVING OUT THE BEST ORDERS AT ALL THE WRONG MOMENTS! BECAUSE KILLING THE BLUES IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THINKING ABOUT WHATS THE BEST WAY TO DO IT!"

"Dammit Derek. Now I've gotta demote Ya." Sarge said. Virge turned his armor green and gold.

"LEONARD THINKS HE CAN JUST TAKE UNSC RESOURCES TO REBUILD SOMETHING HE LOST INSTEAD OF MAKING SURE OTHERS DONT LOSE THE SAME THING!" He yelled. His armor turned Green and blue. Francisque's colors.

"CHURCH IS STILL LIKE THE DIRECTOR. CARES MORE FOR HIMSELF THAN THE PEOPLE HE'S FUCKING USING! AND NOW CAROLINA JUST BECAME THE PERSON TEX WAS BASED ON! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS FUCKING SHIT!" Virge yelled. He began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To fucking get some peace for once in a goddamn century." He said.

"Of coarse. You never try to do anything in your life, do you Virge." Church said.

"I'm going with him." Grif said.

"Oh that's great Grif! We can always count on you to duck out when there is work to do!"

"Well you can count me out, too."

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong, busting into a military base on a rescue mission is a lot of fun. But I'm not getting turned into Swiss cheese just so the two of you can finish some personal vendetta. This ain't our fight."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, sir."

"He isn't ass kissing this time." I said.

"All of you, be quiet."

"Dude, this is bullshit."

"You too?" North asked.

"Be quiet! That's an order!"

"We don't take orders from you." Mass said.

"Well, what about now?"

"You think I'm afraid of you? The only reason I wasn't better than you on that leader board is because I don't like doing thing the Directors way." He said.

"Shoot that gun, and you won't let out another round. Because I will fucking KILL you. You haven't seen me REALLY try to do something." Virge said. "Carolina. Nobody is afraid of you anymore. Because we all know your just like the Tex. In the end, you will fail. The only success you'll see won't be with out someone else helping you. Tex was helped by the Director. The Director was helped by me. If you don't want to end out the way he should have, You will fucking leave all of us alone." Virge said.

"So that's it? You're just going to turn your back on us?"

"Be happy we're letting you LIVE. I might not in a few more seconds." I said.

"You shot me through the head! You put a bomb in my gut! You killed me with my own damn tank, and that's just how we met!"

"We were neither friends, nor was that tank yours." Virge said.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"You're my problem! You've always been my problem! Each and every one of you is just a problem that I have to deal with on a daily basis!"

"FOR ALMOST A FUCKING CENTURY, YOU WERE MY PROBLEM! I LEAVE AND THEN I END UP WORKING FOR YOU! I GET FORZEN IN A CRYOPOD FOR ALMOST A CENTURY, AND YOU THAW ME OUT! DO ME A FAVOR AND GET OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE!" Virge yelled.

"If you don't want us to be your problem, just let us go." I said.

"Why go through the trouble for something you don't want?" RHO said. I think that was a quote.

...

Mass's POV

"You mentioned Felix and Locust. Why?" West asked.

"I remember everything. Derek, Francisque, Virge. They are all parts of my mind, separated." He said.

"I think I know some of it." RHO said.

"What?" West asked

"He was constantly changing between three personalities. All with the same mind, but each think differently. The blue one was the smart ass that is Virge. The Yellow, a more serious personality resembling Francisque. The Red one, we rarely see from, was a more aggressive personality. I guess that's Derek." He said.

"Maybe if I took RHO, We could learn more about the personalities." Virge said.

"Only if I get PSI." I said.

"And I get no AI?" West asked.

"Yeah. They don't seem to be doing your brain much good though, so I think it's for the better." Mass said.

"Well this is depressing."

"Can it, private."

"What? I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

"You didn't say you were fat and worthless, and we were definatly all thinking that."

"Not everyone, but we get the point." I said.

"Alright, you know the drill."

"Do we have to?"

"That depends; how badly do you want your flag back?"

"Don't look at me, it's your turn."

"I would just like to let everyone know that I suck...and that I'm a girl...and I like ribbons in my hair...and I want to kiss all the boys." Simmons said.

"So that's where that came from." West said.

"You know, it was funny the first few times, but this _is_ starting to get depressing."

"Yeah...Hey, what else have you got?"

"Nothing! That stupid flag was the only thing we had left!"

"Wait, you were Derek longer than you were Francsique, so technically your stuff is their." West said.

"I don't have anything on me." Virge said.

"What about the sword. Or The Metas gun." West asked.

"I used the Meta gun to make a sword holder. And I'm not giving either of them." He said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get it." He left and came back with the Meta's gun, which had his sword through barrel.

"That thing used to be a grenade launcher." I said.

"Now it holds my sword. And also it sharpens it and works as a separate blade." He said.

"What did you do with the Epsilon unit?" West asked.

"That thing is worthless, unless you want to use it as giant knife. I had Donut mount it in Caboose's room." He said.

"And you know I can't resist a good mounting!"

"That's what she said." Virge said.

"Your mounting a piece of billion dollar technology on a wall? You could be selling it for money." West said.

"I think it's kind of cool! I mean, when I met you guys, all you did was stand around and talk. But now you can't walk five feet without getting wrapped up in some crazy adventure."

"I could never walk a foot with some shit happening." Virge said.

"What's your point?"

"I don't know, it's just cool. I mean, come on. You guys have been through a lot together. Don't you want something to remember all the good times?"

"The good times? I was stranded in the desert!"

"We were almost killed!"

"More than once." I said.

"I learned my entire military career was a lie!"

"And I got shot!"

"Ok yeah, it wasn't perfect, but look what you all got out of it."

"Most of what I did got NOTHING!" Virge said.

"And this time, it was a knife-rifle and a broken AI container." West said.

"Well, sure there's that, but Sarge, you got to lead an actual military operation. And Tucker, you learned to use your sword like a pro."

"Bow chika bow wow?"

"You found a new team. Simmons got back his old team. West found out who Derek was. Mass got to beat the Meta. Grif didn't die. You found a new team. Simmons got back his old team. I managed to keep a patient from dying." Doc said.

"And in return, I didn't die!" Donut said.

"You see? In the end we all worked together and everyone got what they wanted."

"Not everyone..."

"I still haven't got what I wanted. Peace." Virge said, walking toward my quad. Tucker pulled out his sword.

"You realize that if you go after them, there's no promise you'll come back. This isn't a game to the Director. He plays for keeps."

"From how Virge talks about him, it is a game to him. One he is willing to risk his and others lives for."

"Oh well, this place was getting kinda stale anyway."

"After everything Church and Carolina said? The-the way they treated you!"

"Hey, we gave you a second chance."

"Besides, if we quit every time Church started shouting, this shit would have been over a long time ago."

"We'll be outgunned, we'll be out... everything! This is stupid. Just think for a minute before you do anything reckless."

"I faced these odds before." I said. "It's not easy. To do this, you need three things. Luck, skill, and determination. We already proved we have all of these. Even if some of us don't have as much as others."

"This has to be the worst idea...ever, but you can count me in." Wash said.

"Me too!"

"Yes... and me! Oh! Church is going to be so happy!"

"I'm in too! Oh man, this is so cool! I love how inclusive you guys have become. I'm going to go pack my medical gear for the trip. WOOHOO WE'RE BACK TOGETHER!"

"Why do I get the feeling we'll do better without Doc." West said.

"Freeze! This is an ambush! You are under arrest for the theft of UNSC property!"

"Among other things." West said.

"What?! We really are wanted criminals of the UNSC?!"

"Holy shit! Wash was right?"

"They have two Hornets..." West said.

"Surrender now! You are outnumbered! Uh, well...technically you outnumber us... but we do have airships! Fast, easy-to-fly airships! Which we will now land... in order to take you to jail." We hijacked the choppers. I was the only one that didn't take one. Because I have PSI.

...

I teleported to the place, arriving way before they did. Already located the Director, Carolina, and a large number of "Betas".

"Nine points, ya dirty whores!"

"Please don't talk about the original." West said. Did she know the original?

"Get up."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you they're not so bad once you get to know them."

"Oh. I thought this wasn't your fight."

"Come on, overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success? How could we resist?"

"You got a problem with that, Church?"

"Guys, I am an asshole. I admit it, and I will gladly accept any and all smart-ass remarks after this is over. But I'd like to point out the fact, that we're standing in a room full of crazy Freelancer robots that are ready to completely and utterly fuck our shit up."

"Yeah, I doubt they are good enough to do that." I said. "We beat Tex before. These are just a bunch of weaker ones."

"Lock and load, people!" I began mowing them down with the minigun. These things are cheap. No where near as tough as the original. Caboose was charging in.

"Come on, everyone! Now's our chance!"

"For our ancestors' ancestors! Attack!" Once I finished the miniguns ammo, I threw it onto a Tex. I shot it with my assault rifle. I punched one into another, then West threw a grenade at them, blowing both to pieces. North carolina began firing his battle rifle at individual Tex's heads. Eventually, Church deactivated them.

"Uh, you know, you could have done that before I got punched in the nuts by twenty of them at once."

"Or better yet, after they killed him." West said.

"Nice going there, Church. I guess sometimes little fairies really do make wishes come true."

"I could have told you that!"

"So... I guess our work here is done?"

"The only thing left, is personal. You can go home." Virge said.

"When did you get here?" Grif asked.

"While a few Tex's were punching Grif's nuts." He said.

"What are you doing here?" NC asked.

"I helped him get this far, and I'm seeing where he stops." He said.

...

Virge's POV

"Beginning playback."

"Leonard, come on, stop it, put that thing down. You're gonna make me late, they're waiting for me."

"Your still watching that?" I asked.

"Hello, Agent Virgina. Would you like to watch this file with me?"

"No. I have enough memories of her as it is."

"Play it again, F.I.L.S.S."

"Director?"

"Again!"

"So, this is what you've become?"

"Hello agent South Carolina. I just need to watch this. I think I have a way... a way to bring her back right this time."

"It won't be long before the other people hunting you find you." NC said.

"Agent North Carolina, I just need a bit more time."

"No! You've had your fucking time. You have to answer for what you did. To the Meta, to Washington, to Carolina, to me and to her! To Texas!"

"Church—"

"Not all of us got off scott free, Carolina." Epsilon said. "He was brilliant." He said as Delta. "And we trusted him." Theta said. "But he lied to us. He twisted." Gamma said. "and tortured us, and used us!" Omega said. "Manipulated us for his own purposes, and for what? For this? This...shadow?!" Sigma said. "He needs to pay."

"That's exactly how I see it." I said.

"And, don't worry, you'll see me again. But don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes." The video helped me realize one thing.

"Just a bit more time."

"Let's get out of here." NC said.

"I thought we came all this way to kill him."

"Church, remember what you learned in the memory unit? You need to let go. Your past doesn't define who you are. It just gives you the starting point for who you're going to be."

"Agent Carolina?"

"Yes, Director?"

"Would you be so kind as to leave me your pistol?"

"Thank you, Carolina."

"You were my greatest creation."

"I don't know what I am, but I do know this - I'm more than just a copy of you. I'm better than you."

"I wasn't speaking to you."

"The files on Alison. I want them." I said.

"Why the sudden interest?" He said.

"I want to know her better. Understand some of what she did." I said. He pulled out some thumb drive. I think he was preparing for this.

"Take it." He said. I put the drive in my pocket.

"Goodbye. That was the last thing she said to me." I said.

...

Mass's POV

"Private Grif, front and center on the double!"

"Look at me, Sir! I got front and center on the triple!"

"Dag-nabit, now I've got two insubordinate soliders. When I say double, I mean double!"

"I made it on the double." Virge said. Apparently he's decided to resume the second I. Command position he had previously.

"I will only go so far as single and a half."

"If these orders were hamburgers, then you'd do a double."

"What? Who has hambugers?"

"The only hamburger meat here is gonna be your face when I'm done with my shotgun court-martial! And don't even ask me about the type of buns."

"Their Donut's aren't they." Virge said.

"That sounds like the most delicious punishment ever."

"of all time."

"Caboose! Don't touch that, you'll break it!"

"Oh, no, I won't...I broke it. Tucker did it."

"Dude, you can't say that when I'm right here."

"Tucker said it."

"Oh, my god, shut up."

"Both of you shut up! And get back to work!"

"What do you mean 'back to work?' That implies previous work."

"I am putting my back to work."

"Well, I won't be staying with them." I said.

"You sure?" West asked.

"Yeah. I've had enough of this adventure. I'm going on some of my own." I said.

"Good for you. Appearantly, I'm replacing Franscique. Evening the Teams and that crap." West said.

"Well, I hope you don't lose anymore of your mind." I said.

"I don't think that's a concern." She said. Virge came up here.

"Hey guys." He said.

"What are you doing." I asked.

"Looking at a file on Virge. This thing was classified, so only the Director ever saw it before now. It seems the Director made this file before the project. He began updating it a lot. More than any other file, excluding Tex's. The thing mostly listed details on how his skill is probably equal to Tex's, but he won't tap into that skill. He began multiple attempts to see what he could really do, but most ended in failure." RHO said.

"He continued updating after project Freelancer. It has stuff from when Derek was a mercenary, and while he was on the Red team. The only thing he missed was Francisque, but he didn't Moniter any of what happened in that dessert. He thinks CT is still alive according to his records." Virge said.

"I'm using it to see what we can use to learn about the three personalities." RHO said.

"And I'm leaving. Bye buddy." I said.

"I hope I see you another Time. Hopefully, when I need you to have my back." RHO said.

"Of course." I said.

...

"Not my fault."

"Absolutely, your fault."

"Weren't you distracting the pilot while this happened. If we went slightly off coarse, it's your fault." I said.

"I saw the others doing other things that may have caused a few problems." RHO said.

"It wasn't ENTIRELY anyones fault. Let's agree to blame the insubordinates and do nothing about it." West said.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be here a while, better build some bases. Grif, Simmons, let's get to work."

"Yes sir."

"Ugh, work? I hate work. Work is the worst."

"I think I am going to regret this."

Me: And that was season 10 (Plus season 11 trailer). If this were a series, I would have made this specific part a movie. I'll be back for season 11


	36. Stranded (Hopefully not on Chorus)

Me: I'm back. And I have plans of covering the time gap between when we first see Derek and my last RvB fanfic. First, I'm going to have to go through season 11, so in the mean while, I'm going to make it very clear that Virge HATES Chorus.

RHO: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Virge, West, And me.

...

"Hey Caboose!"

"Hello."

"We've got a proposition for ya."

"For me? Oh well you shouldn't have."

"Tucker the Reds gave us a proposition. We should really send them some sort of thank you basket like... fruit."

"Proposition just means a choice you idiot."

"Oh... We will take the fuzzy one."

"There is no fuzzy one." I said.

"Aw, dammit." Caboose said. Sarge fired The tank.

"Dag nabbit! Who in Sam Hill set this thing to inverted?"

"Well sir, statistically most users enjoy—"

"Standard setting." I said.

"Well eh err, it was probably Grif sir."

"Hey! What the fuck is going on out here?! Who's firing at our base?"

"We are."

"You are?"

"Our base is in desperate need of renovations. Figured I'd tear down the east wing and put in something nice and decorative. Like a mortar cannon."

"And it didn't occur to you to warn me before you started blowing holes in the side of the wall?"

"No. Your expendable and useless. We didn't want to waste 20 seconds it would take to warn you." I said. Sarge fired at him, missing.

"Direct hit sir."

"Wrong target." I said.

"What are you three doing?!" Sarge asked.

"Home improvements." I said.

"Your blowing your base up." West said.

"HOME IMPROVEMENTS!" I yelled.

"And which one of my men authorized this?"

"Caboose." West said.

"Sarge get out of the tank."

"Not a chance Blue! Possession is nine-tenths of the law. The other tenth is a tank. I've got both. Besides, we need it to upgrade our quarters."

"Your quarters are fine."

"Yea! Now get out of the tank you senile old—"

"Fucking son of a bitch!"

"Finger slipped."

"Out now!"

"I don't see any problem with this." I said.

"This is an outrage! Blue base is built directly below the crash site. You've got an unfair advantage."

"Sarge, the Reds and Blues aren't fighting. We're just camped at opposite ends of the canyon... in color divided teams. While heavily armed."

"Which means in the highly unlikely event that we were to start fighting, you have an unfair advantage." I said.

"Have you ever considered that fighting is just in our nature? It's almost instinctual. If we're not constantly trying to stab each other in the back... we'll surely die."

"Dear god, I hate you."

"That's the spirit. Heh heh."

"We may not be fighting but you're still way closer to the food storage than we are... and that is something that I will not stand for."

"Or sit for in you case, fat ass." I said.

"If you were a few feet closer, you'd be sorry."

"No I wouldn't." I said.

"If we don't ration our food we'll all be sorry. We've yet to get our communications dish online and if we run out of food before we can radio for help we're screwed."

"Don't worry. I put Simmons in charge of growing new food." I said.

"Come on Caboose. We need to go have a chat with Private Tucker."

"There goes the revered leader of the Blue Army. What a dick."

"Yeah. To think he was the one everyone was waiting to see if he'd every grow a pair." I said.

"Fine! We don't need that tank anyway. As many great 21st century movie trailers once said. This is only the beginning. And then text would appear on the screen. And the music would cut out abruptly. and they'd say one... final line of dialog to leave the audience with the ultimate sense of excitement!"

"Well, I'm going to see if I can find out where we are. I hope it isn't Chorus. I fucking hate that planet!" I said.

...

West's POV

"Oh shit."

"We are back."

"Caboose?! Christ I thought you were in that thing. Wait, who is in that thing?"

"Hello private."

"Oh shit."

"Tucker, what is the one thing I tell you each and every morning?"

"Wake up."

"The other thing."

"You tell him like a hundred things every morning." I said.

"Don't let anyone touch the tank."

"Heh, okay I can see where you're going with this."

"Until we're rescued, we need to be more mindful of the supplies that we have."

"Brush your teeth, don't talk to strangers, try not to shoot anyone while they're trying to brush their teeth."

"Try not to shoot anyone that isn't a stranger." I corrected.

"And always report in to me."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. I even put up that old Blue Team organizational chart to help demonstrate the point."

"Yeah, but we never really listened to that. Church just kinda shouted orders and we'd get around to them...eventually. Or we wouldn't, whatever."

"He was an inspiration to us all."

"He may be Church, but you aren't supposed to treat him like Church." I said.

"Wait, I'm confused." Caboose said.

"Not you Caboose. Your fine." I said.

"Well Church and the Carolina's hadn't decided to run off without so much as a goodbye. So it's up to me to keep us all together. Maybe if someone hadn't have crashed the ship, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Whoa, wait a second. Why are you looking at me when you say that?"

"Virge saw you distracting the pilot right before we crashed. You probably made her fly somewhere we shouldn't have and ended up with that incident. I don't think it was the crews fault the ship broke in half during the crash." I said.

"Well they definitely didn't survive it. Ah ha ha ha. Ahem."

"We don't know what broke it, but I know you fucked up our flight plan." I said.

...

Virge's POV

"Absolutely unacceptable."

"I couldn't agree more sir."

"But you have no idea what he's going to say."

"Oh, right yea, just got a little excited."

"You are the worst kind of person."

"Quiet morons, we've got a situation on our hands."

"Which is?"

"The deplorable condition of Red Base."

"You're still hung up on that? We're stranded in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a mysterious, and seemingly uninhabited jungle might I add, and you're worried about the condition of our makeshift fort?"

"I'm more worried about how this planet reminds me of Chorus. I fucking hate that planet!" I said.

"Besides, I don't think our base is even that bad."

"I see several design flaws. The hole in the roof allows easy infiltration. Also Rain comes through at night, West wall is made of sand bags and rain tarps, making it easy to demolish. Dangerously close to the Slipspace engine, which could kill us with Radiation. If nothing else, We should at least build a second base, and leave this so we can farm three headed cabbages, outlasting the blues when their supplies run out. Assumed they don't kill anyone." I said.

"Men! It has come to my attention that we have been approching this base problem from the wrong direction."

"What do you mean?" I walked inside.

"And I thought it looked bad... On the outside." I said.

"I mean we've been approaching it from the _outside_. What we should have been focusing on is the interior, the layout is all wrong. Upon reflection, I realized that a man of my military expertise, requires more private quarters, a place where I can reflect on my vast victories. And contemplate, on my non-existent failures."

"Is the place called denial?"

"Which is why I ordered Private Grif here to erect this new wall."

"Okay, I give up."

"The sandbags."

"What?! That's the wall?"

"Grif! I asked you to give me a proper erection, not to stiff me!"

"That's what she said."

"That doesn't make sense." Grif said.

"It would if Donut was here." I said. "And these sandbags are crap."

"Hey! It's not like I'm some expert carpenter or something."

"These sand bags aren't even lined up." I said.

"Useful or not, I hereby declare that from this point forward, this side of the wall is to be reserved for my own personal use."

"Wait wait wait, you get half of the base all to yourself? What about me, Virge, and Grif?"

"Sorry Simmons, afraid I can't hear you from the next room. These walls are just too thick!"

"But I—"

"Enjoy your new roomates!"

"I'm going to fix the satellite or something." I said.

...

"I'm just sayin' I feel like somebody should have found us by now."

"I don't follow." I said.

"You know, it's like if a plane crashes and disappears that's fine, civilians, whatever."

"Actually, when that happens, people do investigate." I said.

"But this was a fucking spaceship. That's like national tragedy level important."

"Not really. It's GALACTIC tragedy important." I said.

"The plane would be National." West said.

"And what about GPS? The Galactic Positioning System should have been able to inform Command of our location within seconds of a mayday."

"The ship broke in half. I checked, and the half we have doesn't have it. If it survived the crash, it's probably leading anyone sent to rescue us to the other half, which we don't know the location of." I said.

"How... do you know that?"

"Uh...I read it in a book?"

"You found one of the crews—Forget it." I said.

"Uh, the Smoldering Iron is missing." West said.

"Dammit. This would be going so much faster if I didn't have to keep tracking down equipment evey five minutes."

"What,you think the Reds took it?" Wash took out a shotgun.

"Men, it appears our shitty fortifications aren't meeting my ridiculous standards! Let's steal Washington's tank and fire at our walls! That'll fix it."

"No, he wanted to destroy it because Simmons did such a bad job. Also, I am pretty sure Sarge was working on building something to fix the satellite."

"Man, why are you so wound up all the time?"

"Because every second we're here is another second closer to death. Or worse."

"What's worse than death?"

"I could name alot of things. Slavery, Project Freelancer, Chorus." I said.

"What's your problem with Chorus?" West asked.

"Do not talk to me about Chorus! I swear to god if you ask me about Chorus one more time, I will fucking stop working on this damn satellite." I said.

"Alright, I won't ask about Chorus. Seriously though, what happened?" She said. I went into camo and left.

...

West's POV

So far, I don't know what's wrong with the satellite. It should be working, but something is blocking the signal.

"Oh crap. The Reds are here." I said.

"Good to see you too."

"What do you want?"

"Figured it be a good idea to come over and lend a hand."

"Why don't you go look around for anything useful in some of the nearby wreckage." I said.

"But we could provide tech support!"

"Yeah, I think the Tech support job has been finished." I said.

"Have you tried using any D batteries?"

"Power isn't our problem. These battery arrays are solar."

"Well, there's your problem. This baby needs to be converted to diesel on the pronto!"

"No one uses diesel anymore. Besides, we don't have any to begin with. It's either solar, or power cores. Maybe you could find some power cores." I said.

"Tucker, if they don't leave soon, feel free to pull out your sword." I said.

"Ha ha, now that's something I can get behind! Bowchickaboww—Wait, no! No no no no no!"

"Fine, well I guess you don't want any help from our incredibly advanced robotic companion."

"I think we should figure out what is messing with our signal before going around it."

"We don't need your robot."

"Racist!"

"Nothing personal. If you want to help, figure out what is blocking the signal." I said.

"Hey tree-hugger, what if I told you it runs on recycled cooking grease? It's perfect. Grif sweats the stuff."

"What else was I supposed to drink once we ran out of soda?"

"Water." I said.

"Please, what are we, cavemen?"

"Water has been used when no other drink could be found since forever." I said. The robot said something in spanish. "Lopez, fuck off." I said.

"What, that's Lopez?!"

"Not exactly. This one isn't very smart." The robot said something else.

"How can you tell?"

"Oh, a mother knows."

"Tell your robot to stay away from the satellite." I said, Shooting at him.

"Why don't you three go check on our food supply? It's been a while since I've done a full inventory."

"You can't shove your bitch work on us! What do we look like?"

"Uhhhh... Bitches?"

"Tucker, I want 100 squats."

"What? But it was leg day yesterday!"

"It's leg day EVERYDAY!" I said.

"God, she sounds like Derek." Grif said.

"This is bullshit."

"200 Squats." I said.

"Fuck you!" He said.

"Ha! Who's the bitch now?"

"Your sister was my bitch if I remember correctly."

"Really? I thought she was DOC's bitch." I said.

"Your a bitch." Tucker said.

"You want to come closer and say that again, bitch!" I said. I'm not in the mood to fuck around right now.

"No one is a bitch, now all of you be quiet."

"I'm going to look for Caboose. Or Virge." I said.

"Simmons is kind of a bitch."

"Hey! What the fuck?!"

"Ah, can it Private Bitch."

"Yes, sir."

"Is it wierd that I would rather be in Vahalla with Donut right now?"

"I said be quiet!" Wash hit the Radio. It started working.

"Where is the Robot?!" I asked, jumping down. He started saying some stuff in Spanish.

"You dumbass! I SAID DON'T TOUCH THE SATELLITE!" I said, punching it into the wall.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington, can anyone read me? Over."

"Maybe they're screening our calls."

"Or who ever was jamming it is trying to figure who we are. We should Probaly turn off the Radio." I said.

"Mayday, mayday, we are survivors of a shipwreck, and are in need of immediate rescue, please respond."

"Don't call them back right away, you gotta wait, or else you'll look desperate."

"We are desperate jackass. Do you want to stay here!?" I said.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington and the red and blue troopers of Project Freelancer! We are stranded, does anyone copy?"

"Oh my god, I'm pretty sure we should turn that thing off before we attract unwanted attention." I said.

"Mayday, this is Agent Washington, I am a soldier."

"I don't think who ever is listening cares." I said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Is anybody out there?"

"I doubt it." I said.

"Can anybody hear me?!"

"Hello? is someone there?"

"See? Desperation makes them more likely to answer." I said.

"Yes! Yes, we're here! Do you read us?"

"Hello...is this...prank call..."

"No no no no, this is real, please you have to listen to me! My men and I are shipwrecked!"

"Oh my god. This is a fucking life or death matter!" I said.

"Its an emergency!"

"Black Hawk down!"

"Code Red!"

"What? Like a lightish red?"

"Are you fucking kidding me." I said.

"Cause I mean, red is a pretty broad spectrum. There's scarlet, vermilion, like a deep burgundy.

"There is only one code red, YOU STUPID FUCKING JACKASS!" I yelled.

"...Derek?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"Donut, Is that you?!"

"Sarge? Oh hey guys, what have you all been up to?"

"We're stranded in the middle of the jungle with dwindling food and limited supplies."

"That sucks."

"No shit, dickhead!"

"Donut, I need you to listen to me. You need to send help. Call command."

"Donut, we are going to give you our coordinates, so you can get someone to get a ship and get us out of here. The quicker you do it, the less likely I am to FUCKING SHOOT YOU WHEN I GET HERE!" I said.

"Shoot me? Again?" Donut asked.

"Yep. And DO NOT BRING DOC!" I said. I jumped down.

"Okay, Donut, those are our last known coordinates but be sure to let the rescue team know that we've got no clue where we actually landed."

"Virge suspects that it might be Chorus, so you may want to tell people that's where we might be." I said.

"Don't worry guys! No matter how deep the bush, Private Donut always finds his man."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" RHO said. When did he get here?!

"What was that? Your breaking up."

"SEND HELP ASAP!" I yelled.

"RHO, Do you know where Virge is?" I asked.

"I think he went looking for the smoldering Iron. I don't know. I've been in the satellite the entire time." He said.

"Wait, so Virge could be anywhere, and doesn't have an AI." I said.

"Is that bad." Grif asked.

"Considering that having AI in his head has been proven to make him MORE sane than WITHOUT an AI, yes. The AI's positive effects on his brain is the main reason they let him demo every AI in his head. Except for Theta, since when they finished him." I said. "I'm going to look for him."

"Well boys, I don't want to jinx us or anything like that but... we're gonna be rescued!"

"I don't know about that yet. We need to survive until Donut gets here. And I want to know exactly what was jamming us to begin with." I said. Lopez said something.

"You Shut up! I you either saved or doomed us by ignoring the possibility that we aren't being jammed by anything dangerous." I said. Lopez just walked away.

"Aw come on. We just made contact. What could you be so worried about?" Tucker said.

"The fact that we may have just gotten some unwanted attention." I said.

"You mean Donut?" Grif asked.

"I mean anyone else who may have been listening to the call." I said.

"Theres no possible way anything can go wrong! Everything is going to be good forever!"

"None of that is true." I said.

"Guys, it can still be a few days before they—"

"Lets eat all the food rations tonight and then fire all of our excess ammunition indiscriminately into the air and celebrate!" They started shooting in the air.

"Are you guys fucking serious?!" I asked.

"Then lets fix up that old Warthog that's been hanging near our base!...So we can crash it into the other Warthog because 'fuck it'!"

"Oh my GOD! You guys really want to die don't you." I said.

"Hey everyone!"

"Caboose! Where've you been?"

"Yeah, I went on a walk like you said and now, everything is going to be good, forever!"

"Told ya' so!"

"God dam—Wait, what did you do while you were on that walk?!" I said.

"Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even introduced him"

"Aw fuck." I said.

"FRECKLES! COME!" A Mantis walker came. Or that similair looking robot model. They look pretty much the same. "EVERYONE, I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET FRECKLES! FRECKLES, say hello."

"Enemy soldiers detected."

"No, those aren't enemies, Freckles. Those are Grif and Simmons... our enemy."

"Firing main cannons."

"Um, Hold your fire!" I said.

"Authority unrecognized." Freckles said.

"Oh thats West. She's the leader, so you listen to her." Caboose said. Now I'm officially in charge of blue team. Goddammit, I suck at leadership! "So, what have you guys been up to?"

"We were working on the satellite, when Lopez decided to risk giving away our position before I could figure out what was jamming the signal. Donut is going to be arriving with a ship, which will get us out of here, assumed we live long enough for them to get here." I said.

...


	37. Uncalm before the storm

Me: I'm done with season 11 already? I'm starting to impress myself. I'm going to start finishing on ALOT of my various WIPs soon. Also, I'm going to work on the final edits for Agent Virge, soon. And I'm going to work on my plan for how Season 12 will be changed. I know it will be more than the rest of the story has been.

Lopez 2.0: los aficionadoz Anónimos no tiene nada excepto Virge, Oeste, Norte, Masa, PSI y RHO.

Me: I wanted Freckles. Goddammit!

...

"So..." Freckles looked at Tucker. "Nevermind."

"Caboose..." Freckles turned to Wash. "Tell me again, where did you find this...robot?"

"His name is Freckles."

"That's a stupid name." Freckles turned to Tucker again. "Stupid-cool I mean! Great name, I mean, I wish that were my name. Yeah, Freckles is the best name ever that there ever was."

"Technically it's a Mantis class military assault droid."

"Wait, why Mantis?"

"It was named after this anti-air gun the aliens made. It shares the same similarities that the gun had to the vehicle. Legs, and head. The gun had three legs, and the head shot lasers." I said.

"Yeah maybe its because during the act of procreation they rip off the head of their mates body and devour it. It's like an act of sexual cannibalism."

"Eww...What?!"

"Yeah, they do. That's why Virge Dubbed the AA gun the Mantis." I said.

"Eh, I've dated worse."

"You mean you TRIED and failed to date worse." I said.

"Yeah, I call him Freckles because of the spots on his nose."

"Well shit, I actually have to give it to Caboose on this one. Robot definitely looks more like a 'Freckles' than a 'Mantis'."

"Not all of them have that paint scheme though. Just the ones no one customized the paint for. Also, like I said, it was named after the AA gun." I said.

"Fine. Where did you find... Freckles?"

"Well I was walking and I was sad and I missed Church—"

"This is the greatest story of our generation."

"Quiet."

"And then I heard a noise—"

"Seriously, It's like I was there."

"Tucker!"

"Yeah and then I saw the little guy under like pieces of rock and space ship and body parts, but I just moved them out of the way and then there he was and now we're best friends forever! Right Freckles?"

"Affirmative, Caboose."

"Great. Boy meets dog. Dog turns out to be a military-grade killing machine from a crashed spaceship."

"I've seen weirder." I said.

"Caboose... Um, you know, a pet is a lot of responsibility."

"That is why I will water him and I will feed him every day."

"Water and feed? What the hell does this thing run on?!"

"Same stuff as the ship. So remember to charge him when your done with him." I said.

"OK."

"This is so fucked up!"

"Didn't you give birth to a baby alien a few years back?"

"What happened to that abomination anyway? Did Virge killed him or something." I asked.

"So, what fun adventures are we going to go on today, Freckles?"

"Ha I'm not doing shit! We're getting rescued soon, remember?"

"We don't know that. For all we know, Donut might never find us." I said.

"I think it would be smart if we continued with our training routine."

"What?! Why? There's no point."

"There is a point. Keeping ourselves ready for anything. And considering what I've seen, it is a VERY good idea we do that now." I said.

"This is fucking stupid. Nothing has happened since we crashed here."

"Considering you were raped by an alien once, I think you should do a better job at preparing for the unexpected." I said. "I'm going to see if I can find Virge. Wash is in charge while I'm gone."

...

While I was looking for Virge, I heard the Reds music. I sure hope they aren't trying to fight Caboose's robot. I chose to continue searching the remains of the ship. After awhile, I heard an explosion. "Son of a bitch."

I ran back to base as soon as possible. "What...the fuck...happened." I said.

"We were about to kill each other when Donut got here." Sarge said.

"Finally—Wait, where is the ship!" I said.

"He didn't bring one. He took a ride here with Doc." Wash said. I shot donut.

"Ow, not again!" He fell over.

"Freckles, If the purple one goes near the pink one, shoot them both." I said.

"Afrimitive." He said, pointing his gun to Doc.

...

I began working on finding Virge again. So far, I found nothing. After several minutes, I heard people shooting. Now what?

"Run!" Is the Felix?

"Look out! It's another one!" Felix got shot in the leg.

"Gah! SON OF A BITCH!"

"Wait. I'm confused."

"What are you doing?! I said run!"

"Excellent work soldiers." Locus?

"What the fuck is going on? I can't leave for a few minutes without hell breaking loose!" I said.

"You killed my men. I suppose that makes you the real deal."

"Does that mean I get an explanation, or do I have to start killing people?"

"Quiet! All of you, come with me now."

"Because if you don't come now I'll have to take you later." I yelled.

"Fuck off!"

"You, shut your mouth and be glad I missed your head."

"Of my god, you are such a douchebag!"

"Yeah, what he said!"

"This is your last chance."

"Freckles!"

"WAIT!" I yelled, as Freckles fired at Locus who used Camo. Which he apparently has.

"Holy shit, did you see that?"

"No! What happened?! Please describe it to me! Use only small words!"

"Um, any of you guys know how to patch up a leg?"

"I'll go get some orange juice."

"Wait, that's a thing?"

"No. He should at least stop any bleeding, so yeah." I said.

...

"There, good as new."

"I can't feel my toes."

"Good. Because soon you won't have any." I said.

"You need to start talking."

"Hmm, aggressive, paranoid, and a little melodramatic—you must be Agent Washington."

"Ha! Melodramatic."

"And that means the rest of you are the Reds and the Blues."

"Oh my God, how did he know that?!"

"Because he isn't blind right now." I said.

"How do you know who we are?"

"Seriously? Come on man, everybody knows about you guys. You're heroes."

"Great. Some fucktard's been spreading false rumors about us." I said.

"You're the team that brought down Project Freelancer. You're some of the galaxy's greatest soldiers."

"Virge and CT brought down project freelancer, then he had us help him clean up!" I said.

"Your a lot more aggressive than I remember." Felix said.

"Yeah, and I remember when you and Locus were only pretending you were about to shoot each other." I said.

"You know him?" Wash asked.

"Virge knew him. I only saw him once. It's the same with the other guy." I said.

"What do you know about him?" Wash asked.

"He's being paid by someone, and he's Freelancer material. His names Felix. The other guy was Locus, another merc, freelancer material, and about as sane as Virge, but more serious." I said.

"Okay, Felix, what are you doing here?"

"Do you want the long answer or the short one?"

"The one that doesn't make you end up like Donut over there." I said, pointing to donut. I have no idea if he's still breathing.

"You could calm down." Felix said.

"He has a point." Tucker said.

"After what I've been through since this crash, I think I'm ready to try Virge's stress relief method of entering a killing spree right now!" I said. "Now tell me WHO ATTACK US, WHY IS LOCUS WITH THEM, AND WHY HASN'T ANYONE FOUND US!"

"Wait, where do you think you are?"

"We're between Chorus, and an Uncharted planet." I said.

"It's the first one." I said.

"Great. I'm on a planet Virge hates for reasons he refuses to share." I said. "I hope you know something about why!"

"Chorus was forgotten by Earth and the UNSC after the war." Felix said.

"Actually, they thought it was annihilated, but keep going." I said.

"Now, being a small planet, completely free of UNSC jurisdiction, the nice little people of Chorus decided to run things on their own. The only problem was, they didn't do a very good job."

"Apparently, if they couldn't figure out a way off this rock." I said.

"The point is, you've crash-landed in the middle of a civil war. And I'm on the side that's trying to keep you alive."

"That's not what it looked like to me, it looked like. Locus was just trying to keep you from getting us. Killing us is just a convenient way of doing it. And since you forced him to retract his offer, he is planning to. Nicely done jackass." I said.

"Hey, I'm just following orders." Felix said.

"I'm more interested in how you know who we are, considering this planet isn't exactly well connected with the rest of the galaxy." I said.

"Word spread here from others who crashed here." He said. "The rebels need your help. Once they heard that you were on Chorus, they sent me out with a small team to find you and bring you back. They're hoping you might be the key to winning this war.

"Well, they're wrong." I said.

"What?"

"All we want is a ride off this shitty planet. No offense."

"Meh, it ain't my shitty planet."

"Aren't you one of the rebels?"

"No, he's a Merc." I said.

"They paid you to come find us?"

"They pay me to do lots of stuff, but yeah, you're my current paycheck."

"So you want us to go fight someone else's war, just so you can make some extra cash."

"And keep Locus from making that cash. And piss off Locus. He really hates Locus." I said.

"Right. We'll just take that ride out of here, if you don't mind."

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Mediocrity."

"Woohoo! Here's to not going that extra mile."

"You know, I wasn't alone when I came out here to find you. There were three of us. Just think about that."

"Sucks for them. You shouldn't have come here. Be happy Virge isn't here. He would have killed you, then get Locus's money for bringing us to your enemies, and killing you. And probably kill Locus and get paid by your side." I said.

"Headquarters, this is Felix. I've made contact with the Reds and Blues."

"Oh, it's working again." I don't trust something about how it's starts working when we get caught in this war.

"Holy shit, you found them? That's great! Um, what's your status?"

"Not good. We ran into some Feds. I need an evac team."

"Dammit. Uh, Felix, I can't just fly somebody out there."

"Yeah, I know, okay, but you send as many men as you can, as fast as you can. Locus has our position."

"Oh no."

"Locus was the sniper." I said.

"Now I want to do this quiet, and I want to do it right. But just to be safe, bring a shitload of guns."

"Right. Sending reinforcements, sir."

"Now we work on make this canyon the most defendable hole in the ground the universe has ever seen."

"Well, we're fucked." I said.

"Why?"

"Because we're about to get hit, hard. I need a detailed list of the supplies you've got on hand. Let's set up choke points, and mark potential sniper's nests."

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. We're not telling you anything. We still don't even know if we can believe you."

"I know Locus is going to be back, in force. So we better prepare for that attack." I said. I threw Doc the Healing Unit.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A healing Unit. Us it on Donut." I said. "Freckles, do not shoot either of them!"

"Tucker, see if you can fix Caboose's helmet."

"Yes, who said that!"

"Sarge, you and the Reds build up an arsenal. If we can use it as a weapon, let's get it prepped."

"I can think of a few things that might come in handy."

"West, find Virge. We're going to need him." Wash said.

"I've been searching whenever I wasn't dealing with you guys. He must have left the Crashsite. Maybe to find the other half or something. With him, we don't know." I said.

"Felix. You and I aren't done talking."

"Well all right then. Let's see if you guys are as good as they say."

"Better yet, let's hope Locus knows they aren't." I said.

...

"


	38. The storm

Me: Texas Mcfreedoms has finally read. Let's see some notes in reply to his reviews.

Virge keeps dying and coming back so that when I finally do kill him off (If I ever choose to) NO ONE will believe it. He isn't entirely plot crucial. I may have killed him off as already. I want you not pay attention to the possibility that Virge is dead, but the possibility that I might kill him for real.

If your confused, it means I'm doing my job at being cryptic too well.

No one other than you have complained about script. I had a number of other complaints about something else on the Agent Virge chronicles, but if you can't find what they were complaining about, that means I've succeeded in correcting it.

North Carolina is similar to the Director (as Virge once knew him) in several ways. As for the shooting, it was EXTREMELY terrible until Virge helped him learn to shoot better. Even then, it's not that good unless you he spends several moments.

West didn't want Caboose to throw the grenade.

The exchange is about how West and Virge don't see any difference in Maine.

Weird. I thought I typed Derek. Meh, their literally the same guy.

RHO: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Me, Virge, PSI, West, North.

...

"Alright, boys. We don't have much time, so let's see what we've got."

"Ahem! Hello everyone. Private Simmons. Great to be back."

"Wrap it up!"

"Good to be back."

"Just get on with it!" I yelled.

"Alright, just shut up and listen. We had a full armory onboard the ship consisting standard firearms and some explosives. I moved as many as I could down here and also took the liberty of setting up a minefield near Red base."

"But you didn't even bury them."

"Because those aren't landmines. Their traffic mines. We leave them in areas so that anything that touchs them explodes. They were designed specifically for damaging vehicle or killing a distracted foot soldier." I said.

"Excellent work, Simmons. Now go and organize those firearms."

"Yes sir!"

"I think I can convert them proximity mines, but they won't be very effective." I said.

"Doc, what is Donuts status?" I asked.

"He was fine right after I used the healing thing." Doc said. "You could have it back if you want."

"No, you can keep it." I said.

"Um, OK." He said.

"Good. RHO, what are the results of your teleportation tests." I asked.

"Each grenade has two frequencies." RHO said. Grif threw one at a cone. "If we throw something with frequency A, throwing it again at frequency A will release." Grif threw another at a crate Doc was standing near to. It sucked up Doc and the crate. "If we throw at frequency B, we can use it as if it were a second Telecube."

"Telecube?" I asked.

"Short for teleportation cube." RHO said.

"So all they do is teleport things? No explosions? No violence?"

"None directly. It depends on what's inside." RHO said.

"You mean if we could make them absorb grenades. Then we could throw the grenade filled cubes back at the enemy."

"Sure. That would make a effective makeshift cluster grenade." RHO said.

"And at last we have the Lopezes. Stop standin' next to each other! I can never tell you two apart!" 2.0 said something.

"It's easy to forget which one wasn't decapitated. I barely know either of you." I said.

"I need you two to get to work repairing CC's fuel tanks."

"And everything else wrong with that thing." I said.

"I can't wait to see her, triumphantly leading the charge on the front lines, glistening in the sunlight, with the blood of her fallen enemies!"

"As soon as she knows who the enemy is. Which is why you two have to fix her. The one of you with the body fixed the Radio, which is why we are in this mess to begin with. You better fix it or we are screwed!" I said.

"Wait a minute, this is a terrible idea!"

"Not really. If we fix—"

"I know we need it fixed. That's why I'm doing it myself!" Sarge said.

"Oh. Well good luck." I said.

...

"So how bad is this?"

"Remember when everyone thought Virge went insane and tried to kill Wyoming. Locus is what they thought Virge was like." I said.

"Locus?"

"I can't remember if they named a helmet after him, or if he named himself after his helmet." I said.

"That's unsettling."

"Oh, are you first name 'Agent' last name 'Washington'? That's so wierd!"

"That's just...old habits."

"Well, here's to hoping more of your old habits kick in when he shows up. You know I thought there'd be more of you. Weren't you with other Freelancers?"

"They left. Two with our best AI. The other was our best Freelancer, Virge." I said.

"Man, and you don't know where they might be?" Felix said.

"Virge either went looking for the others, or the other half of the ship." I said.

"Hmm. Well, if it makes you feel better I haven't heard anything about them over the radio. So...That's probably good."

"How was he able to cloak himself?"

"Huh?"

"The only people with that technology are the Aliens and project Freelancer. He must have come across one of them." I said.

"The Federal Army's got all sorts of fancy stuff. I got my light shield off a dead soldier."

"I have that same shield." I said, using mine. "Last time Virge went to Chorus, he was looking Freelancer tech on some crashed ship." I said.

"You mean like Derek the Red?" Felix said.

"Virge IS Derek the Red. He took the name from a merc he killed. The guy he got his sword from." I said.

"No wonder he hates Chorus. Everyone on the planet want's him dead." Felix said.

"Wash, go look for some armor or something." I said. He left. "What did Derek do?" I asked.

"Short version: He came to the planet, killed a bunch of Feds, and destroyed resources he was hired to retrieve for the Rebels." Felix said.

"I can assume he came here to destroy them so they can't be used in anyone's war." I said.

"Yeah, well the war would have ended a lot faster if he'd given them the equipment." Felix said.

"I don't think he cares about your war." I said.

...

"Well, it just goes to show that with time, effort, and a little bit of elbow grease, we really can achieve wonders."

"We just spent hours turning this place into a warzone and you made me hate it in one sentence."

"It's what he does."

"Donut's got a point, though. I think we're ready."

"Oooh. Back in black. Looks good ,Wash."

"Yeah. Reminds me of when you were climbing the ladder of competence." RHO said.

"I'm impressed, guys. This place looks good. And between the landmines, Freckles, and the tank...I don't think anything can stand a chance against us."

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Sarge?"

"Oh shit, they're here!"

"Everybody, get ready!"

"Wait! Something's not right. Locus wouldn't attack like this!"

"Sarge, did you fix CC without correcting the AI?!" I asked. The cyclops came. It said some gibberish. "Freckles, attack!"

"Deadly force authorized."

"Yes! Giant robot fight! Totally called that on Basebook."

"Everyone, just calm down!"

"Shit!" Someone tried to snipe Felix.

"Surrender now, and I promise only to kill the mercenary."

"Or you surrender and I won't kill him." I said.

"What?!" Felix said.

"He doesn't want me to kill you. That means he loses the money he could get out of it." I said.

"Your crazy!" He said.

"Your not the first to notice." I said. Felix tried to stab me with a knife. I grebbed his arm and threw him aside. Locust's forces began firing.

"Get to cover!" Freckles began fighting CC

"Freckles! Be careful!"

"Damn it! We need something to draw their fire!"

"Simmons?"

"Shotgun!" Sarge and Simmons used the tank to start killing some guys. I rank toward the caves. A rocket Hog came. I threw a frag, killing the driver and a guy on the side. The turret gunner fired at me, but I used the shield. I then shot him with my pistol.

"Their in the caves!" I yelled.

...

When I left the caves, Locus blew up the tank.

"Son of a bitch!" I ran to the nearest rock.

"Holy shit, those things explode?!"

"Yeah, if you shoot them enough." I said.

"Did you guys see me?"

"No. What happened?" I asked.

"I killed Dos point O by teleporting him to the minefield." Donut said.

"Wait, that was 2.0?" I asked. "Forget it. Just start throwing some grenades."

"On it!"

"Energy levels critical."

"Guys, Freckles is in trouble! Uh, he looks tired."

"Fuck that! Hook him up to the ship! It's got plenty of power!"

"Oh. I can do that!"

"RHO, Can you do anything." I asked.

"I have Mass's smart program." He said.

"Anything useful!"

"Let's see. If you throw a grenade at the right locations, you can block off some reinforcements." I threw a grenade. It blocked off one cave. but they could only come through every other one.

"Keep looking for other useful stuff." I said. "Locus has the Railgun. It wasn't massproduced before Virge came to Chorus." RHO said.

"Crap. He has connections outside of Chorus."

"Uh, I'm running out of cubes!"

"Just hold on a little longer, and we'll get Freckles back online."

"Uh, Wash? That might be a problem!"

"What the hell? I'm going over there."

"I hooked up Freckles, but for some reason, he's not getting any power!"

"The only way that is possible is if something is using more power than he is. But what?" I said.

"Red base?"

"Uh oh. I, uh, think I know what it might be. It's this photo on base book I was downloading." He said.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled, shooting him by accident.

"Ow, AGAIN!"

"Is he dead?"

"No. Just in a lot of pain." I said.

"We've gotta cancel the download!" I threw a grenade inside of Red base.

"Did that do it?" Locus tried to snipe but I used my shield.

"Um no. It's still using all our power." Simmons said. Tucker started running in, and destroyed the computer.

"That's what your training is for!" I yelled.

"He did it! We're getting power!"

"Charging!"

...

I jumped down and started shooting more people. Lopez 2.0 ran into the Red base. What the hell? Tucker ran out, and he followed. Wait, was Lopez inside CC? I don't know anymore.

"Shields twenty five percent."

"Ha-ha! Take that, you seemingly infinite number of soldiers!"

"Yeah! How's it feel to get your asses kicked by a bunch of losers!? ...Wait."

"Alright, everyone together! We can do this!" Wash got shot by the Railgun.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled.

"Wash!"

"Is he okay?" _The Railgun is set to incapacitate. Locus is not trying to kill anyone._

"Shit!" Lopez got sniped. "Lopez!"

"You bastards stay away from my men! If anybody's gonna kill 'em it's gonna be me!" Locus shot Sarge. A rocket hog came.

"Incoming!" It shot Freckles.

"Freckles! No!" After that, I heard lots of explosives going off.

"FOR THE NEW REPUBLIC!"

"They're here! That's our backup!"

"Suck it, you Fed scum!"

"E-e-engaging-ging t-targets-s."

"Crap. Now he talks like CC." I said.

"Get to the cave! We've gotta go!"

"But what about Wash and Freckles!?"

"If we let them get captured, they live to be saved another day." I ran into the cave.

...

"It's a small rebel army, Grif."

"It's poor customer service."

"We aren't guests. We are allies. Until we get back our friends.

"Tucker?"

"Hey?"

"Sup."

"Man, what the fuck is going on?"

"After you were knocked out, we were taken to this huge cave somewhere beneath the jungle."

"These guys live in a cave?"

"Yep. With all their boxes of scraps." I said.

"I was expecting some badass snow base or something."

"What? Why?"

"That's what they had in Star Wars!"

"First, I don't see the relevance. Second, the first Rebel base was in a cave on a forest planet. Third, the Rebels would die from Hypothermia if they had a snow base, since they have almost nothing to warm their armors." I said.

"Man, we're really all that made it?"

"Hey, something's come up. Follow me."

"Dude, I'm telling you, it's them!"

"Woah, maybe we're not fucked."

"Michael Caboose, Dexter Grif, Richard Simmons, Agent West Virginia and Lavernius Tucker. The four of you have traveled great distances, retrieved ancient artifacts, brought corrupt men to justice, and bested the most dangerous war criminals this galaxy has ever known. And now it seems fate has brought you to our doorstep."

"Not unsurprising." I said.

"I am aware that you've been informed of our situation, and I understand your reluctance to fight a war that is not your own, but we've just received word that the Federal Army has your friends alive and in captivity."

"They're okay?!"

"I knew this would happen."

"What's gonna happen to them?"

"We're not sure. But, if they're alive, it means they can be rescued. And, it means this war may become yours after all."

"That's what I was hoping." I said.

"Aw shit."

"So, I'm going to make you a promise. if you help us take back our planet, we'll help you take back your friends. And when it's all over, you can take our best ship, and fly as far away from this place as you want. I know it's not the best offer, but what do you say"

"I don't think the Feds are making an offer, so we'll take it." I said.

"Look, lady. I don't know what you think we can do, but I seriously doubt we can actually do it."

"This war has gone on for too long. Too many people have died, and our remaining soldiers are young, inexperienced, and scared. But you give them hope. They've heard what you've done and they will look to you for guidance; they will run with you into battle, they will follow your orders, if you choose to lead them. I can't do this alone."

"We're soldiers, not leaders." I said.

"Yeah, none of us have ever lead anyone before."

"Well, not for long."

"I know, but…you just need to try."

"I don't expect it to end well. Last time I lead a squad, they all died." I said.

"Hmm... Alright, lets run some drills!"

"Maybe I should have just shot Felix Instead of negotiating." I said.

...


	39. Hit and run

Me: I'm throwing in another OC, using a template on a preproject freelancer Virge. He's basically the prototype to War Journal Virge, which is about Virge BEFORE he becomes a insane freelancer. The only difference between what I have planned for each so far, is that this guy has a backstory involving Virge's last trip to Chorus.

Damian Stark: Oh, What the hell! Where am I!

Me: You are going to read a sign, then go back to Chorus.

Damian: What. Can't I go to some other planet.

Me: Nope. The plot demands I send you back, with no memory of this.

Damian: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for the OC's, excluding Mass, who his bro owns.

...

Damian's POV

"Hey Felix. You think I could have a turn with that sniper rifle?"

"Absolutely not."

"Uhhh."

"Uh.. sometimes I.. like to take my hands and cup them around my eyes. Like little hand binoculars."

"Shut the fuck up, Palomo."

"It doesn't look good, guys. They've really beefed up their security."

"Why? What's goin' on?"

"Well, it could be that someone from up top is coming to visit. Ooor it could be a response to the weapons I stole from this place a few weeks ago."

"Geez, I wonder which one it is."

"Uughh...I think it's pretty obvious that it's the weapons."

"He knows, Idiot." I said.

"We're gonna have to go with to Plan B."

"What's plan B?" West asked.

"We plant C4, we leave and then we blow this outpost to hell."

"Who still uses C4?" I asked.

"C4 is the term used for remote explosives." West said.

"It's a standard hit and run. I've done it a million times, we'll be fine."

"Except for the part where we complete the wrong mission. We should at least check for the information first." West said.

"Okay, I understand you wanna save your friends. I do. Really. But data retrieval is no longer an option. Once we find out where they're holding Wash and the others, the New Republic will do everything they can to save them. But today isn't that day."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Now, we've only got one active camo unit. Tucker, that goes to you. It's a little damaged, so try not to run it constantly. Only when you need to disappear. Got it?"

"Got it."

"As for they rest of you, that's up to your Captain's."

"Tucker, slice that wire." West said.

...

"Ah, here's the problem. The rats must have chewed through the wire."

"That is a military grade reinforced power cable. What kind of rats are you talkin' about?"

"Space Squirrels." West's AI said.

"Yeah I could see that. Wait!" Rogers and Cunningham knocked them out.

"Aagh! The back of my head!" Or knocked them out.

"That was better than planned." West said.

...

"Now, you look just like the rest of those assholes."

"That was stupidly fortunate." Felix said.

"I don't see it." West said.

" I mean, what if we had ended up with two really fat bad guys? What size are you, Cunningham? Like a medium?"

"Youth extra large, Sir."

"See? Whole plan. Whole plan would've been ruined. Just 'cause you watch something on TV, you think that it's good idea?"

"Actually, the plan was to get one guy, assumed to be wearing average size armor. The second guy was just a coincidenc, even further, him wearing the same size armor." West said. "RHO, help Tucker." The AI entered Tucker's armor.

"Heeeey uhhh. What about me? Do I get a disguise?"

"Nope. Your guarding the exit to reduce the chance of you killing someone." West said.

"Which I am pretty sure is still likely." I said.

"Okey dokey, boys. Everyone take your modified sticky detonators, find something that looks expensive and strap a bomb to it. Once you're done head back to the cave."

"You sure you're gonna be okay out there in your armor, Sir?" I saw a guy behind Felix.

"Don't worry about me, kid." Felix threw a knife at the Fed. I ran over to him, and to the dead guy and took his armor.

...

"Okay, bomb. Do me a favor and don't go off in my face."

"That's what she said."

"Guys. I got a disguise." I said.

"Oh cool." RHO said. "When did you get time to put that on?"

"While I was walking—"

"So, he's really here?"

"Shit."

"Yep, just came in from the city."

"They still got the Freelancer up there?"

"I dunno. Look it up inside."

"Fuuuuck that. I'm not gonna let him catch me slacking off."

"Wash."

"Or any other Freelancer." RHO said.

"Tucker, what's your status?"

"Good. Good. Aaalmost done."

"Freeze!" I pointed my gun to the guy at the computer.

"What the?" I punched the guy.

"I said freeze dumbass."

"I'll see what I can download of this." RHO said.

"Okay. Just take it easy."

"Captain, we're almost done. Where are you?"

"I'm in the lab." He said.

"Is Stark with you?!" West asked.

"Yeah..."

"Oh ok." She said.

"No it's not. I specially told him not to—"

"Thank you, mute button."

"Yeah, I'm done downloading. We should probably run before Locus gets here." RHO said.

"Wait what?!" I took cover, as I heard some one coming.

"Hey."

"I surrender!"

"No, sir. It's me, Cunningham."

"Oh right."

"We thought you were Locus. Probably because he's following you." RHO said,

"Wait what?!" Cunningham said. He got shotgunned, as tucker went into camo.

"Cunningham? Everything okay? Uh Jason? Man, what's going on? Uuuhh guys? Cunningham isn't responding."

"We've been infiltrated. Sound the alarm." I realized, they will see me soon. A Fed vanished into some orange light. The second one did the same. Locus used his camo.

"What the hell just happened?!" Tucker asked.

"Uhh, I'm not sure who that guy was, but his weapon appears to be some kind of hard light based—"

"Goddammit! Everyone move! We are aborting the mission!"

"Who the hell is sniping those Feds?" West asked.

"Oh crap! Everyone move now!" Felix yelled. What is going on? Something exploded.

"Son of a bitch!" I could FEEL the explosion from here.

"There's a good chance they'll be searching for, and disarming the bombs."

"That could only happen if hey had specialists that we didn't take the armor from." West said. I realized Tucker was gone.

...

I ran back To our exit.

"Holy crap. What...Happened?" I asked.

"Oh shit. I thought you were behind me." Tucker said.

"That's why she—"

"Shut up!" Tucker interrupted. Felix detonated another bomb.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard the bomb through the com for a second before some load ear splitting noise. "I think you killed Cunningham."

...

West's POV

"Boom! Huge explosion, you wouldn't believe it! He just shook it off though like it was nothing and he comes right at us! He cuts our rocket launcher in half, so Tucker goes in for a stab but nothing's working. That's when I knew what to do. I throw myself on top of him, taking him completely by surprise, but he has the strength of ten men!"

"More like ten hundred." I said.

"When did you get back?" Grif asked.

"Just now. That was one awesome battle. I still can't believe you actually jumped on the guy. He's strong as two walking tank on steroids." I said. "Jumping on him is something Mass would do."

"What did you do?"

"We tied him to a car, and threw it off a cliff. It took longer than planned though, because one guy, Virge didn't know about the plan, so he was fighting the Meta until he could get the hook back on. Then he almost fell with him, but climbed up using a sword and the Metas gun." I summarized.

"West? When did you get back."

"Just now."

"What are you doing?"

"Grif and I were telling them about how we fought the Meta."

"Why?"

"Because they love those stories. They're inspirational. If we could take him down with a Car, we should be able to win this war!" I said.

"Is it true Simmons? Did he really growl like some sort of...monster?"

"And did he really have the strength of ten bears?"

"Uh...I uh- um...more like, uh, you know, twenty bears."

"Growling was the only way he could speak. He got shot in the throat. He almost never spoke, so no one noticed a difference."

"West, Grif, Simmons, and Caboose, report to my office immediately."

"Well, I'lol tell you more when we have time." I said.

...

"Tucker!"

"If you hug me, I will shoot you."

"Where did you go? You left during the mission!" RHO said.

"Not much was happening. Just waiting for you guys." I said.

"Ah it's okay Tucker. I-I know you're more into groping. Come on, let's grope."

"And Donut's been replaced." RHO said.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened. Captain Tucker here decided to disobey orders and and took it upon himself to recover a hard drive full of Federal Army secrets. A decision that only cost him the lives of two of his men. That's a pretty damn good trade if I do say so myself!"

"And this is why I hate mercenaries." Stark said.

"Man, you should've seen this guy! He was all 'I don't play by the rules!' Fucking James Bond and shit all over the place! It was crazy!"

"Wait, I thought you were pissed?"

"Oh, do not get me wrong, I wanted to beat your worthless skull into the ground until it was paste. But look where we are now, you took a risk and it paid off."

"'Paid off?!' Dude, two of our guys are dead."

"And even more will die another day. But at least thear deaths will help us." I said.

"That's enough, Felix."

"Tucker, your choice cost two men their lives ...but it also granted us access to valuable information. Whether or not this was the right thing to do is a conclusion you'll have to come to on your own, I'll leave it at that. Right now the seven of us need to have a talk."

"Stark, go tell the others the good news." I said.

"Could it not be as depressing as the talk we're having right now?"

"I know where your friends are."

"You do?"

"Whoa."

"Yay. I have friends."

"Whoa, when did this happen?!"

"It's all in the files. They have been moved a lot. Currently, they are in a badass snowbase, and will be headed for the capital soon." RHO said, turning yellow.

"Finally, we can rescue Sarge and everything will go back to normal! Isn't that great Grif?"

"Yeah. Lost two guys for two to six men. One in which may be a Mantis walker."

"Don't celebrate just yet. As I said they've been moving around fairly regularly, and from the looks of things it isn't going to stop. Right now they're held up in a compound just north of a nearby mountain range. But in about a week it sounds like they'll be transferred to the capital, a place that is very, very out of our reach."

"I knew it sounded to good to be true. So we should probably attack ASAP." I said.

"The compound she's talking about is twice the size of the one we raided. Breaking in would be suicide. Breaking someone out would be...like suicide and a bunch of puppies dying."

"And breaking 2 to 6 people out would be like suicide with resurrection to see be tortured by watching said dying puppies." RHO said.

"Have you been there?" I asked.

"Yes, and uh, spoiler alert, it didn't go well."

"I hear that about every Artic base I've been to." I said. "Both were from Virge,"

"Kimball, please talk some sense into these guys."

"I intend to go a soon as possible." I said.

"When I first heard about you four, I envisioned strong, daring, respectable soldiers."

"And I warned you we weren't." I said

"But, now that I've come to know you, I found that you're something else entirely. It turns out you're all a bunch of—"

"Cowards?"

"Losers?"

"Spaceman?"

"Misfits. You're oddballs that don't exactly fit in. Which is why my men all look up to you and why morale has been at an all time high; because they can relate to you. Because together we're an army of underdogs and outcasts. But, as of right now, I cannot authorize a rescue mission of this scale."

"In many of them, I see us before we did anything awesome."

"Interestingly enough, you work well when you fight together. But, individually, you still haven't shown what it takes to lead others. Which is why I'm giving you five days."

"Five days?"

"That's not really a lot of time."

"Well, It's all you've got.

"Hopefully, we won't need that long." I said.

"Yeah, um, if this is really happening, I'd like to be paid in advance."

"I'd like to be payed if I survive to begin with."

...


	40. Training (or not)

Me: I named The new guy as both a Batman reference and an Ironman reference. He hates both the Derek the Red imposter, For reasons I will explain later.

The real Derek the Red: What the hell?! You again!

Me: Yep. I need you to read the sign again.

DTR: Why?

Me: Cause your kinda dead now, so you don't have anything to do. Also, I've been recycling people, which is boring.

DTR: You can't tell me you did everyone.

Me: Well theirs the Reds and Blues but I was waiting for...Fine, I'll get them over here. GRIF!

Grif: What?! Wait, who are you?

Me: I need your fatass to read that sign.

Grif: Read? Why should I read anything?

Me: I'll give you this hamburger.

Grif: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for the OCs.

Me: Alright. Catch!

...

West's POV

"Hello. Welcome evryone. Thank you for joining us here. Um, why don't we just go down the line and introduce ourselves?"

"Um, hello. Ugh yes...my name is Michael J. Caboose."

"Hi Michael."

"No, I meant the recruits. Why would we need to introduce ourselves? They already know us."

"Yes, but do they know the 'real' us?" Caboose said.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means 'do they know us, as legends, or as people?'" I said.

"That doesn't make sense!" Tucker said.

"And it's not entirely relevant." I said. "You guys are going to tell us your name and something about yourself."

"This is stupid." Stark said.

"Well we got a four to one vote on how we were going to do this, and I was the one." I said.

"What was your Idea?" Stark asked.

"We build this training course, make everone go through, then take the survivors with us." I said.

"And your certain any of us will survive?" Stark asked.

"It would weed out the worthless." I said.

"Which is most of us." He said.

"Permission to speak, sir?"

"Granted." I said.

"Thank you, sir. Lieutenant John—"

"Hey, G.I. Joe? Could you drop the act? We don't have all day."

"Oh, um very good, sir. My friends call me Smith. I've served the New Republic faithfully for several years and I believe Captain Caboose is one of the wisest individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Sir!"

"Great another kissass." Grif said.

"Kissasses are way better than backstabbers. Project freelancer would have lasted a lot longer if the Director knew that." I said.

"You mean our Caboose?"

"Yes sir."

"Virge called Caboose a genius once, but I don't think he meant it the way you do." I said. "Well, next!"

"Hello, everyone. I'm Katie Jensen. I enjoy vehicle maintenance, biology, uh..." She started choking.

"Uh, should we do something?"

"Sorry. Choked on my own spit."

"Simmons, what the fuck is this?"

"It was either her or the really hot one that plays volleyball."

"Then what the fuck is this!?"

"Not dragging her into suicide mission. You can't bang her if she's dead." I said.

"Next!"

"I'm Bitters. My fun fact is that I don't have a...fun fact."

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Stark yelled.

"What is it?"

"I was going to say that!" He yelled.

"Total. Maverick."

"Well, now you have to say something else." I asked.

"Uh...I am one of the only people on Chorus who has met Derek the Red and lived." He said.

"And last but not least! Private Palomo. Slayer of women, woo-er of evil. Wait?"

"Wow. He's Tucker, but somehow stupider." I said. "I hope that wasn't your fun fact."

"Oh, uh...oh! I'm the only surviving member of green team. Suck on that."

"Oh yeah, they died so we could go on this mission. Let privates Rogers, and Cunningham be remembered." Stark said.

"Alright, as you've all been informed, this team has come together for the sole purpose of rescuing the remaining survivors of a UNSC shipwreck from several months back. We all know them as Agent Washington, and Sarge."

"And maybe this pink guy I accidentally shot named Donut." I said.

"And maybe a Spanish robot named Lopez."

"And maybe an adorable robot named Freckles."

"And possibly, my creator. Or two other freelancers with this AI based on his friend." RHO said.

"Yeah yeah, we get it. The point is, we've only got five days to train you guys, so we're getting started right now! Now, any questions?"

"Who is leading this team?"

"1,2,3, not it!" I said.

"Uh, what?"

"I am not leading you guys. It has a high probability of me ending up with someone killed, and a higer chance I'm going to be the one to kill them. Also, I am semi-sane right now. Like where Virge was at while he was in project Freelancer. So I probably shouldn't be in charge of anyone." I said.

"Great. We are going to waste more time." Stark said.

"Did Stark just volunteer to help you guys decide who's in charge while I investigate the blown up base? Ok!" I said, before leaving.

...

I was at what's left of the base. Alot of the base looked fine. _We should investigate the sniper. He was wielding some form of hard light weaponry. _I went to where Cunningham died. The computer screen was broken. _The weapon was fired from that rock. Accessing 3D scan. Looks like he teleported up there. I wonder if those nearby grey guys know anything__?_

I realized people were up near where the sniper was. I also noticed North C was watching them. I took cover. "We can't let Derek jeopardize our mission like he did last time. Looks like he teleported out." One guy said. "Well, It's to late to do anything. Let's report back to Locus." Another said. Who the hell are they? I tried to signal North C, but he just left._  
_

...

"I'm back." I said.

"What we're you doing? Where did you go?!" Felix asked.

"I investigated the sniper. Apparently some guys are looking for him. Also, North Carolina, one of the freelancer that left after the crash, is watching them." I said. Tucker ran at Felix, who used his shield to hit him, without looking at him.

"That's good to know." Felix said.

...

"Do you know where Stark is?" Tucker asked.

"Nope. I thought you did." I said.

"He was with us, but he disappeared right before we went after Felix." Simmons said.

"Could we trade soldiers?" Grif asked.

"No. Why were you after Felix?" I asked.

"If we can take him down, we can prove we can complete the mission." Tucker said.

"Can we kill Felix?" I asked.

"No." Tucker said.

"Well, count me out." I said. I went to find Damian.

...

I found Damian sitting near some glowing algae.

"Yeah, this stuff is radioactive. Don't touch it, it could kill you." He said.

"Huh. Why are you near it?" I asked.

"I dunno. I do know I'm stuck on this shitty planet because of 'Derek the Red'" He said.

"You say it like you know it wasn't him." I said.

"The real Derek was my brother. He was lucky not to be on Chorus when it got lost. When he comes back to Chorus, I knew it wasn't him. It was some guy pretending to be him." He said. "He came to this planet, and could have ended the war, but instead, he destoyed some gear we could used to end it."

"From what I knew of him, He was this merc, working for the Insurection. The two fought each other. The guy died, but to keep morale for his allies from dropping, the Insurrection did what ONI does to their Spartans. They labled him as MIA, and destroyed all evidence of his death. Virge later took his name, since he had no know family, Since you were on Chorus, the real Derek was dead, and know one knew him well enough to know it wasn't him. It was the perfect persona. The Insurection's leaders owed him since he helped them defeat project Freelancer, so they gave him the identity of an equally skilled soldier." I said.

"Well, he came here, at first he made it look like he was just distracted with his work. As time went by, I realized it wasn't him." Damian said.

"Well, he saved some of your forces. You should be happy he did some good in his name, before you know, ruining it." I said.

"Men! Front and center on the double!"

"What is it now?" I asked.

...

"We have had a major breach of security Simmons! A major fucking breach!"

"Holy shit!" Damian yelled.

"Someone from this squad has stolen from my very secret and very personal food stash."

"Oh. It's just a breach in Grif's security." Stark said.

"I assure you, Grif keeps his food secure." I said. By that, I mean he locks it down inside his mouth.

"Oh, right. God help us if you only have nine meals a day."

"Oh, this wasn't just petty theft, Simmons. This was murder."

"Yeah. They could have killed Grif." I said.

"A little, dabby, jelly cream pie I've been saving for emergencies is now missing and presumabed eaten!"

"Or he murdered himself." I said.

"No! I don't believe it!"

"Yeah. Who would eat a pie Grif's had since basic training. That shit is so old, It makes Virge look young!" I said.

"And still so young."

"That's disgusting."

"You see, only one man in this squad knew about my food locker. He'd seen it after every training mission I gave him while he was in my squad. After every single raid on the mess hall, he reported back to me and I thought I could trust him, but it turns out I was wrong. Isn't that right... Bitters!"

"This is why commanders hate Mavericks. Cause they're often loose cannons." I said.

"I think my stomach is dying..."

"Damn it Bitters, I thought you were cool! But it turns out you're nothing but a lazy, good-for-nothing, dirtbag!"

"Hey, leave him alone!"

"Shut up, Simmons!"

"I say we see if Bitters doesn't get killed by the pie, we shotgun him." I said.

"Don't advise me! That's what Derek does to Sarge!" Was he listening to me? I don't even know.

"Being thrust into a position of power must be putting too much stress on your brain! Now it's defaulting to what you subconsciously perceive to be the symbol of leadership: Sarge!"

"That's not true! That's impossible! Nooooooooohohooooooo!"

"If you guys are ever unlucky enough to meet Sarge, hope that your at the same or higher rank when that happens." I said.

" I-I-I think I'm gonna vomit."

"Oh god, I'm gonna hurl."

"You know, I heard they got waste disposal in the armor." Damian said.

"No, it never made it past beta. He probably is going to drown in his helmet." I said.

"D-d-don't let me drown in my helmet."

"That would be both disgusting and funny." Damian said.

...

Damian's POV

I saw some guy in grey and Red armor which looked like he stole it from people all over Chorus enter my room. I went in, pointing my gun to the back of his head.

"You don't want to shoot me." He said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I saved your life recently." He said. I realized he had some giant high tech sniper gun. I lowered mine.

"I need to find your officers." He said.

...

When I got to the vehicles, two warthogs were gone.

"We need to hurry. I know where their headed!" I said. The guy took a quad.

...

West's POV

"Hello! Anybody home?! We got some cars that need fuel."

"Yeah, yes! We would also like to perchase some lottery tickets! Yeah, I know the odds, but I just, I still think it's just fun."

"This place looks deserted."

"Whoo hoo! Let's loot! I've always wanted my own Slurpee machine."

"Oh, dude, let me know if they've got any magazines."

"Me too! One with pictures!"

"Specificly ones with pictures. You know what I'm saying."

"What was that?"

"Maybe it's the owners."

"Oh man. Can't we just pretend they're not here and loot anyway."

"That would be robbing. If anyone is going to try, it should be me, since I'm least likely to steal anything worthless." I said.

...

I went to the counter, and found nothing useful. Suddenly, I saw a quad arrive.

"Who is that over there!" I yelled.

"Don't shoot!" It was Damian. "This guy told me to tell you guys not to trust Felix. I think he was the guy who shot Locus's guys."

"But we aren't with Felix." I said.

"No, but he did suspect Felix might follow you. He sent me to warn you while he created some diversion." I said.

"We heard an explosion earlier. We should probaly investigate."

...

"Targets will be arriving in the morning. Do not disappoint me."

"Understood, Control."

"I know those guys. NC was following them." I said.

"They look like Mercenaries. But who hired them?"

"So what's the word?"

"So what's the word?"

"Ugh, this is a waste of time."

"Agreed."

"I don't know anything about the guy I saw. He looked like Derek, but he seemed different from the impersonator, and the real one."

"Quiet." I said.

"You know what they say: Orders are orders." He answered his Radio. _Hacking in._

"Jackson."

"Yes Locus?"

"Change of plans. Report back to base immediately. The Reds and Blues will be requiring... an escort."

"Understood. You heard him, grab the gear and prep for evac." They used a telecube. Where did they get those?

"Oh my God! I know those colors! They're us!"

"Oh hey guys! Lets give our positions away." I yelled.

"I could name—"

"Tucker, If you say another word, I will shoot you!" I warned.

"Ok. No need to be a bitch about it."

"I could have just shot you. But I didn't. I'm nice like that." I said.

"I think those Freelancers are Locus's pals or something." Damian said.

"They were talking to him on the radio. He wanted them back to their base to 'escort the Reds and Blues'. What ever that means." I said.

"They may be planning a trap." Damian said.

"Or they may be trying to move the ones they already have. Which means we should act fast, or not at all." I said. "I also noticed those weapons. Their high tech weapons made by these ancient aliens. The one that made Churches floating eyeball body. Virge wanted to study those weapons, but none could be found in working order until after Project Freelancer fell. And they had a Telecube. Which means we should consider probaly think about what we're about to do next." I said.


	41. Rescue, trap, rescue

me: The rescue is about to begin! I may take longer to update, since I have so many to do right now.

Caboose: Oh, do I get to do the disclaimer!

Me: Wait, your not supposed to know that's what it is!

Caboose: Oh I'm not? Well should I do it?

Me: Yes.

Caboose: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for ock.

Me: Ock? Ah shit!

...

Unnamed Merc's POV

I began shooting all over the base. That got people to come out and look for me. I left, but I made sure to blow up a computer in some room. Felix began shooting at me. Perfect.

...

Damian's POV

"This is it. According to our data, the Federal Army base is just on the other side of this wall."

"About time! My ass was asleep for so long, I thought it slipped into a coma!"

"So, we're here. Now what?"

"We need to get in through means they wouldn't expect." West said.

"We could try scaling the wall?"

"No, we'll get spotted."

"We could knock on the door?"

"And alert everyone." I said.

"I was joking."

"We could knock on their door?"

"I just said what was wrong with that."

"As Virge said 'If you can't go through, go around, over or under.'" West said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"No, it makes perfect sense. We can't go through the wall, and going over it is what most people would do, so let's just go under it."

"Yeah. Not that any of you happen to have a weapon that generates ridiculous amounts of heat." I said. Caboose began breathing on the floor. "You need to take your helmet off for that to work."

"What about friction? All the ladies tell me I light a fire between their legs."

"Uh, I'm not sure if those were women." West said.

"What? Oh, sick!" RHO yelled.

"Friction won't work. It's gotta be negative forty degrees Celsius out here."

"Who the fuck uses celcius?!" I asked.

"Scientists, mostly." West said.

"We might as well pick the lock."

"That's it! The sword!" West said.

"What? What does that have to do with what I just said?" I asked.

"The sword is the key. And it is made of lasers. Or some shit like that. But it burns what it cuts, and should melt the floor!" She said.

"Because a plasma sword generates a hundred fucktons of heat!" RHO said.

"Thats a lot of fucktons." Caboose said.

"That isn't even a real unit of measurement!" Simmons yelled.

"No, but it is more understandable than what you would say." RHO said.

"STAB!"

"Well, your—" The floor collapsed. "Oh. Nevermind."

"Hey! What was that noise?"

"What do we do? What do we do?!"

"We can't hide, so must fight!" West said.

"Wait, We can hide!" Grif began using the snow.

"This is not going to work." I said.

"I swear, I heard something just around the corner."

"We don't have time." I said.

"Shut up!" West said.

"Just a few more feet and I'll be there." Before he arrived, Grif finished making everyone into snowmen. "What the-? Huh…. Well would you look at that, just a couple of harmless snowmen. You guys wouldn't happen to be the ones making all that racket now, would you?"

"No. That's why they're right underneath the hole in the ceiling." RHO said.

"Oh. Wait, who are you?"

"I'm a holoprojection made for experimental purposes by project Frelancer, specifically for analytical purposes." He replied.

"Oh. Wait what are you doing here?"

"My current partner is inside a snowman, about to shoot you."

"oh. Wait—" West shot him in the head.

"I cannot believe that worked."

"Let's hurry, while their men are still gathered in the cafeteria." RHO said.

"Alright, lunch breaks over. Back to your stations people."

"Ah shit." I said.

"Come on maggots, get the lead out! Move! Move! Move!"

"Woo! Brand new tank, coming in! This will kill any intruders for sure!" Suddenly, I heard an explosion.

"Alert. Catastrophic breach detected in sewage pipeline. Sector 3."

"I think that might be those Mercs."

"Which means they may be helping us." West said.

"Warning. Sewage breach detected in the barracks."

"But they work with Locus." I said.

"Maybe he's using them to keep us from ending the war. Or to make us rack up more of a cost on our heads." RHO said.

"Come on guys, gotta save our shit! From the shit!"

"Ha, sucks to be them." RHO said.

"Last night was taco night!"

"I kinda feel bad for them." I said. "Now they're probaly going to get killed by Mercs, and they don't even know it." I realized, everyone ran towards the detention area.

...

"Hey not cool. Leaving me behind!" I said.

"Oh my god... I'm gonna die. I hope I die."

"I almost tied with Grif!" I yelled.

"Simmons, do something about this door!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's locked. Hack the door controls or something!"

"What makes you think I can just hack a door?"

"You're the smart one! All your good for is hacking things and making me look more handsome in comparison!"

"No, his job is to know how to do what Lopez does, but not know how to do most of it." West said.

"Well what do we do?" I asked. West shot through the door as it opened.

"OW MY TOE!" Some pink girl yelled. I it sounded like a girl.

"Donut?" West asked.

"Why do you keep shooting me?!" He asked. Or she. Weird

"I thought you were a Fed!" West said.

"What in sam hell are you doing here!"

"We are trying to save you." West said.

"But we were supposed to save you!"

"Bum bum bumm, Cliffhanger!"

"I fucking hate cliffhangers!" I said.

...

"Okay, hold up. You're telling me that the Feds are just as helpless as the New Republic? I thought they were evil!"

"Well, we thought you were being brainwashed by terrorists!"

"Brain washed by Terrorists? We can barely afford to keep willing soldiers!" I yelled.

"Who is that?" Wash asked.

"My lieutenant." West said.

"Lieutenant?" Wash asked.

"We all got promoted to captain, and given men to command, I used to have another guy, but he died in a training incident." West said.

"Clearly our enemy isn't as cunning as we once thought."

"I know. I swear, if Kimble dies, I'm going to fucking defect!" I said.

"Yeah. They eveidently lost 3 other leaders. One in battle, one disappeared looking for help and another died in a peace mission. I forget the order the deaths took place." West said.

"But, the rebels aren't bad! Some of them are our friends."

"And we managed to make a few allies within the Federal Army. None of this makes either side any better. The New Republic started this war with extremest attacks on the capitol."

"Which was actually Derek the Red. Who did a lot of other stuff to screw us." I said. "Of course, before the New Republic realized that, they had to punish the civilians. Which is how I got dragged into this shit." I said.

"Derek? What's he got to do with this?" Sarge asked.

"Apparrantly, before he met you guys, he was here. He started a war trying to find something, and left as soon as he destroyed it." West said.

"Even though we were paying him to bring it to us. Not only that, but he started killing people all over the planet after Felix failed to kill him." I said.

"Because he's not as good as he gives himself credit for. Pretty close though." I said.

"We need to get these two sides to talk to one another. Doyle is in the capitol at the moment, but maybe he can get this Kimball woman to agree to a meeting. If they can come to some sort of understanding, we might be able to end this thing, and go home."

"I don't think it's that simple. The Feds are convinced that Rebels were the ones behind the first attack. And Kimble will probaly kill Doyle if she sees him. We only know we didn't do it, and Derek cheated both sides to find something, destroy it, and leave." I said.

"FUCK YOU FELIX!" That was the guy at the base. I could here explosions and gunfire.

"It's the guy I saw at the base!" I said. "Wait, where is everyone else?"

"Hello? Dr. Grey? Anybody?!"

"Dude. What's going on?"

"Enemy contact, fall back!"

"Where'd he go?"

"Sarge!"

"Way ahead of you!"

"What is happening?"

"Derek the Red!" I yelled, running out.

"Donut, establish a perimeter!"

"Got it! Hey! Just so you guys know, you better not come over here!"

"The brown one said something in Spanish."

"Thank god, sir, you've got to help us. They came out of nowhere."

"Who? Derek? The rebels?" I asked.

"No it's—" The guy was zaporized.

"Was that the sniper?" Tucker asked.

I heard an explosion. "I'm going to rip your ball off, shove them down your throat, and make you crap them out!" I heard the sniper yell.

"That was the sniper. Which means the guy was someone else." Suddenly, the car exploded.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. The pink one fell on top of me. "Get off!"

"What are we dealing with?"

"Those Mercs from the cave. They weren't bring these guys out of here. They were planning to kill us all. I fucking knew it!" West yelled.

"Congratulations. Your paranoia was right for once." I said.

"Like sheep to the pen."

"Oh no."

"You're ready for slaughter."

"You aren't working for the New Republic, are you?" West said.

"I advise you stand down."

"It's all starting to make sense." She said.

"Really? Because I don't get it." Grif said.

"I told you, Agent Washington, I am a professional. I complete my missions at all costs. But you, and your comrades have put a blemish on my record."

"Not as big as Derek did on Felix's." West said.

"No. But I plan to correct both now." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Tucker! Grenade!"

"No! don't!" The grey guy from Earlier said.

"Derek?" Sarge asked.

"Dammit!" Felix threw his knife Derek but he used the real Derek's sword to knock it away, then went into camo.

"How many times have I jumped in front of a bullet for you, Wash? Three? Those are some pretty great reflexes, huh? Most people would have to, plan that sort of thing."

"I fucking knew it." West said.

"What?!" I asked.

"There is no way Locus would tolerate Felix being alive for this long. He had opportunities to kill him he didn't take. Remember when I threated to kill Felix? He could have killed Felix, but he needs him." West said.

"He doesn't need him. The guy who hired him to replace me does." Virge said.

"What?" Wash asked.

"Felix and Locus used to work together. At a point, they were on Virge's squad, in the war at a point, but were transferred to another unit." West said.

"Dude!"

"This doesn't make sense! That's Locus, your enemy!"

"Riiight, and I'm the charismatic mercenary with a gruff exterior, but a heart of gold. A little too romantic, don't you think?"

"I never trusted you. That's why I let doc heal you. He would either disabled your leg, or heal it poorly." West said.

"You were the biggest threat to out plan. Constantly trying to learn a bit too much."

"I already know too much. Too much more than you think." West said.

"Now I don't even know what your talking about." Felix said.

"That small bit of information gives so much to me." West said.

"Could you stop talking?" I asked.

"OK. But I know a little more about what's going on than anyone here," She said.

"Did he shoot you on purpose, or did he shoot you on purpose and not tell you he would." I asked.

"It doesn't really matter. It earned so much trust. And so much information."

"Yeah. And I made sure to find out as much about how you used it as possible. You probaly went to find the Freelancer I saw. I know how it ended." West said.

"Impossible." Felix said.

"I also know stuff you don't know. Like that Derek the Red used to have Locus's job, but when he found out things he wasn't supposed to about wat you were after, they had Locus replace him, after he went Rogue. You tried to kill him, but he escaped, but not before pissing everyone on the planet off." West said.

"But they're enemies! He worked with Derek for years before Chorus." I said.

"True. But you should never mix friends with business."

"Wrap it up."

"But when he began working on his own agenda, we need someone I could work with as well as I could with him."

"You dirty liar!"

"The only lies he told us were the ones he started with. About how he knew us. But that was so we would think he wasn't the one who made them. But it didn't end well, when I confirmed Locus was getting access to offworld resources. Because someone likes to take big advanced weapons that the UNSC made recently to a planet with only tech coming from here." West said.

"We should kill them now. We have a job to do."

"Ooh, that's right, he doesn't like you guys. He actually thinks there might be a few fighters among you. Ha! Told you he's crazy."

"Or maybe he just knows a little more about fighting than you do." West reached for her pistol.

"Why bother keeping this war alive? What good does it do for anyone?" I asked.

"Well, you see—"

"Felix"

"No! I've had to put up with these morons every day, so you let me have this. You see, someone, somewhere, out in our galaxy, has their eye set on this planet. The only problem, is the inhabitants. Now, if it were up to me, I'd just nuke this place from orbit. But our employer, has other ideas."

"We have to play this thing carefully, you understand? If an entire planet dies overnight, well, people ask questions. But if you stumble onto this rock and find that the settlers killed each other, well, that's just a tragedy!"

"So you made them start killing each other. Dragging everyone into different sides. Then you both made sure neither would win." I said.

"Yep. And all of you helped so much." He said.

"But I didn't do anything. Except—Help Derek find the crash site. Which made him betray you, and later us. And his replacement with Locus. Locus being here is my fault!" I said.

"Correct. Does it hurt? Knowing just how much death you've brought to this planet?"

"Honestly, the only thing I have in common with him, is that we don't give a shit about the people on this planet." I said.

"Enough! How many times must I tell you, if you want to make the victim suffer, you do it quickly, and efficiently. There will be no rescue for you. You will die here, today, along with the rest. No one will find your bodies, no one will know the truth, and no one is going to stop us from killing every last person on this planet!"

"All right, that's all I need to hear." Someone was sniping the Mercs. One jumped off.

"Kill them!"

"Who the fuck are you?" He uses his shield to deflect the guns shots, knocking them out of her hands.

"NC is sniping you guys. Seems someone let him get away."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"I know more than they do! I warned them!" West yelled. I took the gun and killed some people.

"Wash?" Is that a Fed? What's she doing here?

"Stay close!" I saw the traitor. Also, a Tan guy was here.

"Wait, stop!" We teleported.

"Uh... What just happened, and why did it hurt?"

"Teleportation. It takes some getting used to." West said.

"Where are we?" It looks familiar.

"I think my insides were just outside."

"Ugh, is everyone okay?"

"You know, I never thought I'd be so glad to see you idiots again."

"I don't even know you!" I yelled.

"Carolina?"

"That's not all! Miss me, assholes?"

"You fuck!" Tucker jumped through the hologram blue guy.

"Huh. Wasn't expecting that."

"What the hell just happened." I asked.


	42. Why Virge hates Chorus

Me: I am going to just say right now, Virge is fucked up in the head. I looked up some psychological disorders, and Virge has ALOT of them.

Sarge: What in Sam hell? Where am?!

Me: Your in a pocket dimension.

Sarge: This place looks like Grif's quarters!

Me: That's because Grif was here.

Sarge: Oh. What am I doin here?

Me: you need to read the sign on the wa—Damn it, It fell. It took a week to put that up!

Sarge: Uh, let's see. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything! Except for Virge! And Derek the Red! And Damian Stark!

...

Fed trooper's POV

As I was searching for Derek the Red, I found a giant cliff. From I can tell, he was near here, but dissappeared. Oddly enough, this area is one of the few areas we couldn't get far into. Even more strange is that the heavy resistance he encountered last time he was here was gone. I found some crash site near a giant space gun. "Command! I think I found something." I said. No one answered. I don't like this. Either they are mad that I went into this area against their orders, or they aren't receiving the signal.

I got down, after an hour. I noticed an alien ship was crashed here too. What the hell is this place? I entered the wreckage of the human ship. Not much here. I saw someone running. I chased him to a locked door. As I unlocked it, I found some kind of equipment. I have no idea how it works. "Good work. Saved me some time." Derek!

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked.

"Looking for what you have found." He said.

"What is this stuff?" I asked.

"Equipment. With this, we can end the war." Derek said. He shot some timed explosives.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"I have a mission. Make sure this equipment is destroyed." Derek said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because replacing it is easier than retrieving it." Derek said.

"But, we could end the war now!" I said.

"The war is insignificant. I intend to destroy this equipment and make sure you don't stop me." Derek said, knocking me aside.

"None of this makes sense!" I said.

"No. It won't. But you won't be safe on Chorus anymore. Your friends are now your foes." Derek said, as he left. What the hell is he talking about?

...

As soon as I returned to base, I was fired at. "What the hell?" I yelled, as I jumped behind cover.

"He's a traitor! Get him!" Someone yelled. What the fuck happned. I shot the first guy who shot at me with my assault rifle. I retreated, hijacking a car.

...

I checked the radio for anything. "Derek the Red, our mercenary friend, has been killed. Fortunately, his new replacement, Locus, is already working to find the one who did this, and kill him. It was none other than Damian Stark, who has betrayed us, in favor of the rebels!" What the hell!? I didn't do anything! Derek did this! He knew this would happen! Why? It doesn't make sense! I tried to radio the Rebels. If anyone can help me, it's them. Which is probably worse than having the New Republic on my ass. My radio didn't work. What the hell? Is something jamming me? I have only one other option. I have to go to them.

...

I found a cave. I only know that the Rebel base is somewhere down there. I went in, and found a even bigger cave, and the base. But I couldn't reach it beca use there was a radioactive river of I-don't-know-what. I don't think it was water. Shot a stalactite down, and used it as a bridge. Suddenly, a bunch of guys with guns were here. "Aw, fuck!"

...

"How did you find us?" Some Guy asked.

"Well, I just checked in the caves Derek claimed he checked. I already know he lied to us plenty other times." I said.

"He's lying." Felix said.

"Did you know he only came here destroy some advanced equipment. Now, he's who knows where. I only know that the fucker is up to something bigger than Chorus." I said.

"I think he's telling the truth." The guy I don't know said.

"You seriously trust him?" Felix asked.

"Derek is to loyal to betray them like that, and Damian wouldn't betray them unless we had something to do with it." The guy said.

"I didn't betray anyone. Derek did. But no one believes it, because I'm more likely a traitor than he is." I said.

"We will allow you protect you, until we can confirm that you aren't planning a betrayal. However, you also will be monitored until that moment." The guy said.

"Wow. You guys aren't nearly as ruthless as I thought." I said.

"I don't trust you. Remember that." Felix said.

...

After several years, I hardly did much. Finally, someone came to see me. I have no idea who the fuck this is. "So, your Damian Stark. The brother of Derek Stark?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I am allowed to pick two men for my new squad. You were one of them." She said.

"Wow. Has trust in me gone up since they left me here?" I asked.

"No. But I trust you, because I know about things Derek did once he left Chorus. And you know what he did here. I can't find out what he knows without your help. Unless I go to Felix, but I don't trust him." She said.

"Me neither. That's something we have in common. The other is our want to find out who he is." I said.

"We're going to work well together." She said.


	43. No one knows everything

Me: what has North been up to? Time to find out!

Donut: Wow, this place is messy.

Me: It used to be a lot cleaner. I'll fix it later.

Donut: So why am I here? I was just cleaning—

Me: Read the [Redacted] sign before I [Redacted] you with a [Redacted] [Redacted] [Redacted]!

Donut: Wait, why was there so many beeps? Half of those weren't even swear words!

Me: DON'T QUESTION ME!

Donut: Ok...Anonymou Fanz doesn't own anything in this chapter except North and West.

...

North Carolina's POV

Carolina came back and started looking at some files. "Apparently our friends in black aren't just focused on armor enhancements. These weapons are more advanced than anything we've encountered. How are they funding all of this?" She said.

"Well, speak of the devil..." Epsilon showed a video feed. "And he shall appear."

"Is that control?" I asked.

"Yep. I picked out a clip you might find interesting." Church said.

"What did we lose?" Control asked.

"A healing unit, as well as several miscellaneous files." The skull helmet Merc guy said. I keep forgetting his name.

"Looks like they are pissed off about last week." I said.

"Keep listening. There's something you need to hear." Church said.

"This is unacceptable, Locus. I thought you told me you only work with reliable partners." Control said.

"I do. The individual in charge of that outpost has been eliminated. I saw to the matter personally." Locus said.

"I'm not paying you to put bullets through the heads of space pirates. I'm paying you to ensure the acquisition of my property. And when I lose my property, you lose your payment."

"If I could interject for a second, you're not just paying to collect the Freelancer tech from the crash." A new guy said.

"Wait, Who is that?" Carolina asked.

"Wow! Felix actually talking to Control. Usually, that's very bad news!" Virge?!

"What is Virge doing on their radio?" I asked.

"I see you've returned to Chorus," A third new guy said.

"Not by choice. Control decided to mess with my flight plan." Virge said.

"And we found the rest of your ship." Felix said.

"Oh really? Good for you. Keep them involved in your Charade. But know this: I will be up your ass no matter what you chose to do. I guarantee horrible, undignified deaths for all of you. Control first. Then your Mercs. Then I'm going to blow the planet up with my giant space gun." Virge said.

"And I thought Locus was crazy." Felix said.

"Yep! I have absolutely no more sanity left! After escaping death more times than I can count, witnessing more of them than I can remember, and causing enough to fill Hell with more bodies than it can burn, I am officially qualified to self-diagnose myself as insane beyond measure!" Virge said. "I am going to leave your civil war act alone, but if you don't send me who I expect see—there will be more complications." Virge said.

"Your more annoying than Damian." The new guy said.

"Good ole Damian. Threw him under the bus to save the planet, and he thinks YOU tried to backstab everyone. Good thing that one leader died before got to Felix, or your false evidence would have cost the entire act. And now he is working for the one person who knows enough to explain everything to him! Not good for you Felix. I don't know if you can stop them from going on that mission, but you definitely are going to have to kill them soon!" Virge said.

"Should we kill him?" Locus asked.

"No. He isn't a significant threat, and he knows it." Control said.

"He could be behind the raids." The third guy said.

"I have reason to believe that one or two of his Freelancer pals are behind it. West mentioned spotting North Carolina watching the team we sent to track Virge after we blew up the base." Felix said.

"That was not me." I said. There is more to this than even they know!

"Unlikely. You were supposed to keep her in the cave." The third guy said.

"She disappears every five seconds. If I didn't have the others to worry about, she wouldn't have been able to." Felix said.

"You are not going to be able to handle that. I recommend eliminating Damian." The third guy said.

"If any of them learn to much, kill them all." Control ordered.

"God damn! We are going to have to help them." I said.

"What the hell is going on on this planet?" Carolina asked.

"Clearly, Virge doesn't just hate this planet because it's a wasteland with worthless alien tech." I said. "They own both side. This war is just part of a bigger plan. To do who knows what! We have to hurry! We have to get to them as soon as possible!"

"I know. Recovering equipment can wait." Carolina said.

"Actually, there's one more thing I wanna pick up." Church said.

"It must be very important if we're putting off saving a planet to get it." I said.

"We're a long way from the guys." He showed us specs for some teleportation cubes. "So what we need is a shortcut."


	44. The more you know

Me: We are near the one year anniversary of Project Freelancer: Agent Virginia Chronicles. I plan to finish this arc on that very day. Anyway, time for everyone to split up. Simmons!

Simmons: Oh. um. uh. yeah. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for the OCs. Except Mass, who belongs to his brother, who technically is also Anonymous Fanz, when you think about—

Me: Now is not for this. This chapter was supposed to uploaded with "the more you know..." but I accidentally deleted it and uploaded that one instead. Yeah...

...

North Carolina's POV

"How bad is it?"

"Well, fortunately, he missed your femoral artery." Dr. Gray said.

"That's good." Is it? I don't know what that artery is. I don't know what any of that means. And I don't trust that crazy medic!

"No sweetie, you had a knife inside of you. That's the opposite of good." Aw shit.

"Call me 'sweetie' again, and there'll be a knife inside of you." Huh. That's a less violent reaction than I expected.

" Oooooh, you're hostile! I'd love to psychoanalyze you." Goddammit.

"Do your fucking job!" I said.

"Oh, yes. Be sure not to put any unnatural strain on those muscles. If you reopen the wound, it won't be pretty." Well that was a waste of several minutes.

"Great. Hey, way to go, Carolina. Taken out by an over-sized steak knife."

"Well maybe if someone had remembered to account for hidden blades..."

"Hey, I'm an A.I., not a babysitter."

"He's right. Your becoming too dependent on him." I said. I am relying solely on the fact that she (probably) won't hurt me (much) to say this.

"Yes. I also observed a decrease in agent South Carolina's combat efficiency, compared with observed data from late project Freelancer operations. It would seem that after the fall of the project Freelancer, she has yet to fully recover." RHO said. He is relying on the fact the Carolina can't touch him, because he's a hologram.

"You have Artificial Intelligence!" Dr. Gray shouted. I really hope no one can hear anything in this cave.

"Yes. AI designed to improve combat capability. I don't know much about how it works. I technically shouldn't even have RHO right now, but for very specific reasons, I do." West said.

"Dr. Grey, these are Agent Carolina. They and I were operatives for Project Freelancer. As for Church and RHO, their artificial intelligence fragments from the same organization. RHO was made by Virge for testing reasons. Church, also known as Epsilon, kind of used to be leader of blue team before I showed up." Wash said.

"And then got everyone back together to fight the Meta!" West said.

"After you killed everyone." Church added.

"I only killed Lopez. And tried to kill Donut, but who hasn't at this point." West said.

"I swear to god, sane people are going extinct or something." I said.

"Psychoanalyses for everyone!"

"Oh boy, can I go first? I have got a lot of things crammed inside me!" Donut said.

"That's what she said!" RHO said. I fucking hate those jokes.

"Now hold up just a second. I wanna know what in the name of Benedict Arnold Palmer is going on around here! We've been tricked, we've been backstabbed and we've been quite possibly, bamboozled." Sarge yelled. I don't understand half of what he said.

"Yeah, and whenever that shit starts happening, it typically means you Freelancers had something to do with it." Grif said.

"Except in Virge's case. It was just Church." West said.

"What?" Church asked.

"No, the first Church. Not you Church." West clarified.

"Well neither of them did it this time." I said.

"'Colorful Space Marines Stop Corruption.' That was the news article Locus brought General Doyle when he suggested we find you. I always thought the title was meant to describe your appearances, but, now I think I get what the writer was going for." Grey said.

"I swear to god, I will shoot you." I said.

"Oh yeah. Remember the time you tried to shoot Virge and accidentally shot me in the leg? I still have the scar!" West said.

"I'm pretty sure we have tech that can fix that." I said.

"I kept it there for a reason." West said. The hell?

"What we're saying is that Project Freelancer isn't behind any of this. This is, something else." South Carolina said.

"Hmm, the plot thickens."

"I figured it all out! Because I know everything! They gave me all the missing pieces, and now my puzzle is completed! I know everything!" West said. Somebody shut her up.

"Look, man, after we crashed, Carolina picked up a transmission. A couple of assholes were talking about selling cloaking equipment to another bunch of assholes. There was no way we were gonna let that fly. So, she decided to leave, I decided to go with her! Figured you guys would be fine, OK?"

"That's like saying leaving Virge alone on a deserted island with the original you. If something else doesn't try to kill them, they'll kill each other!" RHO said.

"Where is Virge? Or Mass?" I asked.

"Mass left us AFTER saying goodbye. Virge went looking for you guys and may have been one of the guys who tried to help us out earlier." Grif said.

"Yeah, the one with the sniper." Damian said.

"I know exactly what's going to happen next!" West said.

"Man, and I thought we had issues." Simmons said.

"Heh, this is better than any daytime television drama. And that's some quality programming." Sarge said. Seriously. Goddammit.

"Maybe Church will turn out to be someone's long-lost brother." Donut said.

"I think we've had enough plot twists for one lifetime." Grif said.

"If he were Virge's, that would suck. He would end up murdering everyone he sees until proven otherwise. Or the complete genocide of all life is over." RHO said.

"I'd watch it!" Sarge said. Alright, I'm tired of this.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled. "When we found out someone was selling cloaking equipment from Project Freelancer, we started digging around for Intel, and learned that the two factions were warring, while the third one was manufacturing weapons and more advanced project Freelancer equipment. Advanced enough to not need AI to function properly." I said.

"Didn't you put that stuff on some ship sent somewhere?" Damian asked.

"Yep. The same one the Reds and Blues crashed here in." I said.

"Wait, what?" Tucker asked.

"We had the equipment on our ship. All the equipment Virge didn't steal before then, which was on a ship he hijacked, brought here, then blew up." RHO said.

"And the hijacking part was repeated here." West said.

"What?" Wash asked.

"Someone wanted the ship to crash here. Investigations Virge made into the ships crash had interesting results. Tucker distracted the pilot, but we were in slip space at the time! making that meaningless. Simmons sabotaged numerous navigation computer systems, but the coordinates were already set. Sarge forced the ship into slipspace after changing our fuel, but that only accelerated the crash. Grif's drink spilled on a computer, causing a system check which discovered the problem. Someone disconnected a cord which disabled the ship's engines. The ship was split in half, because it couldn't handle the pressure of losing engines, while activating backups. But none of that accounts for why we were headed here to begin with." RHO explained.

"Wait, you mean whoever knocked over the cause the ship to split in half?" Wash asked.

"Yeah." RHO answered.

"I'm pretty sure Caboose knocked down that cord." West said.

"I'm a hero?" Caboose asked

"Uh, you guys are missing the point! Someone managed to ensure that Freelancer equipment made it right here; to this tiny rock in the middle of space. These guys aren't just some-just some asshole raiders and mercenaries; they're organized, and they've managed to work their way into our own forces!" Church said.

"They are mercenaries. Mercs running a very well organized operation, under their diabolical leader's leadership!" West said.

"In short, we have no idea who we can trust until we find the people behind all of this."

"We have to tell the two sides their being used!" Damian said.

"It's not that simple." I said.

"What? Can't you just teleport us there?!" Damian asked.

"You can only teleport so often before your body starts ripping it's molecules apart." West said.

"What?" Grif asked.

"Virge's law of Teleportation states that Teleporation cannot reconstruct molecules if attempted repeatedly. To break this law is punishable by death by molecular deconstruction. Right under getting trapped inside a black hole on top 10 horrible deaths." RHO said. Virge's laws of physics aren't actual laws of physics.

"What?" Grif repeated.

"Teleport to much, and your going to die painfully." Church said.

"For the second reason PSI has a cooldown on his slipspace unit." RHO said.

"And then you have to worry about the fact that the Mercs have a very well organized infiltration. No one radios anyone unless they want you to. We tried breaking their com's, and they sent Locus to find us." I said.

"2.0 broke through it before, and he can do it again." West said. Lopez (2.0 apparently) said something. I can't tell if he's an upgraded Lopez or Lopez with a new body.

"We won't be seeing them in person. When they don't have the two 'Freelancers' around, they always have a full squad of cloaked soldiers ready." South said.

"The only way we're going to survive another fight with them is if we get some advantage soon." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Sarge asked.

"Because they have protocols they follow incase of every expectable outcome. I garrantee they have one for 'people find out about us, and survive an attempt to kill them' ready." I said.

"They can't stop us from revealing the charade forever. Their going to have to drop the act soon enough." RHO said.

"Not if the people of Chorus kill themselves first." West said.

"Of course. It makes sense. Use the anger at the belief that I betrayed everyone again to make them destroy the other side in search of me. By time they know it's a lie, they'll be dead." Damian said.

"And we die next." I said.

...

Simmons: Hey, do I get payed or something for this.

Me: Those details are classified ask me when there aren't readers listening.

Simmons: What? If their readers, then their reading, not listening.

Me: I will type using whatever grammar I want. My Ipad is the only thing capable of altering the story from how I originally write it.

Simmons: Well, technically, your typing—

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP!


	45. Know thy enemy

Me: A lot more is going on than you readers know. I am currently planning two prequels. One takes place during Virge's time in the war, and the other is during Project Freelancers early years.

Tucker: Hey, what the fuck is this? Where am I?

Me: I need you to read a sign, then you can continue with whatever unspeakable acts you were doing.

Tucker: Uh, Okayyy. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for Virge, West, North Carolina, Damian, and any unidentified people you haven't seen before. His Bro owns Mass. So now what?

Me: a jump cut.

...

Damian's POV

"I am not giving my new gun to some stranger I just met." I yelled. If they wanted one, they should have grabbed their own.

"Damian, we just want to look at it." The woman said.

"That's what the UNSC guys said about the 'Grif Shot', and I never saw it again!" Grif said.

"The what?" the two Agent Carolina's asked.

"Meta's weapon. Virge gave it to Grif, as a trophy, but some UNSC officials confiscated it." Simmons explained.

"They aren't UNSC, Their working with the Space Pirates! For the same guys as them! I know everything!" West said. Yeah, I think she went crazy after the we got attacked.

"I haven't seen her this crazy since she was obsessed with finding out what happened to Derek." Simmons said.

"Damn it Damian! Hand over that laser this instant!" Sarge yelled.

"I don't take orders from the Feds any more. And I am pretty sure Felix is going to tell everybody I back stabbed them like Derek, so I am now where I was after Derek first betrayed me. No friends, only enemies!" I yelled back.

"Yeah, this is taking forever." The holo ghost thing said. Then it walked into me. "Woah. How outdated is this crap? There's hardly any space in this thing!" The holo ghost guy said.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked.

"FASCINATING! An A.I. with the ability to jump from soldier to soldier!? Tell me, does he travel via your neural implants or is it something more subtle?" Dr. Grey asked.

"Implants. All Freelancer personnel have them." The woman agent said.

"What the hell could they use, that is more subtle than implants?" I asked.

"She would probably have been a great asset to them. She is literally Virge, with out the military skill and homocidal tendencies." The other Carolina said.

"I thought only the Alpha could do that." Tucker said.

"And Beta. And Gary and Omalley, by 's not that hard. I could do it, but like Gamma, there is a high risk of massive damage to the person using me. Also, it doesn't have much range, and will not give me control." RHO said.

"Give us the damn gun, Damian." The tan one said.

"No!" I yelled. He fired at me. "Were you even trying?" I asked. He walked over and grabbed the gun. "It's my space laser!" I yelled. The handle just detached.

"Woah. That was not what I had planned. At all." The tan guy said.

"You broke it?" I asked.

"We were dismantling it anyway." He said.

"Your a lying peice of shit." I said.

"When we're done, you can have it back in one piece... probably." The blueeish green aqua—What the hell color is that?

"I should go help you guys." RHO said.

"Ooh! Ooh! You mind If I tag along?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah! Advanced weaponry is my fifth favorite hobby! Right behind destroying my enemies, but just ahead of karaoke!" Sarge said.

"This is stuff best left to people who no what their doing. When we need to shoot at stuff. We'll call you." The tan one said.

"Yeah, I'd stick around for the reunion but uh... some of you guys still seem pretty pissed at me so... I'm just gonna wait for that to settle..." The holo guy disappeared. I already don't like him.

"Sooo... How have you guys been?" Donut asked.

"Shut up."

"Same old, same old, huh? That's cool."

"They became a captains, then got they their own men to order around. Those guys sucked as hard as you guys do. Probably why I was never afraid of them." I said.

"Well... I don't want to intrude on such a sweet moment of reconnection—"

"Fine with me." Wash said.

"I was being polite, I'm actually far more interested in foreign technology. Bye!"

"Okay bye! ...She seems nice." Caboose said.

"Right?" Donut asked.

"I haven't seen anyone with that many screws loose." I said.

"Oh-ho I could always help her out with that. Bow-chicka-bow—"

"WAIT!"

"Aw c'mon dude, it's been ages!" Tucker said.

"Right now, I am considering shooting your dick off, just to shut you up." I said.

"Um, Oh-Kay." Tucker said.

"Washington! I-I almost forgot! Uh-uh-uh, Where's Freckles? Uh, he probably had some screws loose also." Caboose asked.

"Who the hell is Freckles?" I asked.

"Ohhh... Y'know what? I think I'm just gonna go take a peek at that laser thing after all. I'm just dying to see it..." Sarge said.

"That's what she said!" The RHO yelled into a megaphone or something.

"How can he hear us from there?" I asked.

"I hear everything! EVERYTHING!" The AI replied. That's kinda disturbing.

"I AM AN EMOTIONAL TIME BOMB!"

"Jesus Christ. Caboose, I'm afraid this... is all that's left of Freckles." Wash said. It's an AI chip. Or a dog tag. I can't tell the difference. "It's his brain... sort of." That's creepy. They copied his brain in computer format. Or he was a robot. I don't even know anymore. I'm going to go grab my space gun again.

...

I grabbed the space gun off the table. "Damian. Put down the space gun." The tan agent said.

"I will fucking shoot you!" I warned, as he walked slowly toward me.

"Damian. The probability of you surviving a fight is low. You will only be able to kill one of the agent Carolina's, before the other is able to get on top of you." RHO said.

"This is my space gun. You had one of these before you attacked. Why'd you leave it behind?" I asked.

"Damian, for the last time. Put it down the laser—" I fired at the blue/green agent. "I'm going to break your fingers now."

I began firing. The tan one lunged at me, and held me against a ledge. "Drop it." He ordered. I threw it away. "NOOO!"

"If I don't get a space laser gun, you don't get one." I said.

"Excuse me. Where did you find that rifle?" Dr. Grey asked.

"A Merc dropped it. They had plenty of them." I said.

"Sold to their boss, and sends them back in the hundreds! Diabolical bastard." West said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Pirates are selling the alien tech Locus and Felix are being paid to their employer, who reverse engineers and mass produces it so they can use it. The diabolical bastard." RHO translated. Apparently he speaks crazy person.

"The pirates have been manufacturing these along with the armor enhancements. They got facilities scattered around the planet." The green/blue agent said.

"Facilities?! They have Dig Sites! Not factories!" West said.

"What?" I asked._  
_

"She's saying they aren't man made." Dr. Grey said. "This isn't human technology. It just fired some kind of modified plasma energy. Very deadly. And pretty!"

"Plasma?" Sarge asked

"Alien energy source. I've seen it countless times in archaeological digs." Dr. Grey explained.

"Wait, I thought you were a surgeon?" Simmons said.

"I have an IQ of 240. A prodigy can only cut people open so many times before she needs to find a hobby." Dr. Grey said.

"You should really talk to Virge. And give him a psychoanalysis. God knows when his last one was." The Tan agent said.

"Do you really want to put that much crazy together?" Church asked.

"Now I know why the Mercs were paid in useless alien junk." I said.

"I believe he said he was paid in babies." Caboose said.

"The fuck?"

"Don't ask."

"He had a Storm Rifle. Those thing's went out of alien style long before the war even started." RHO said.

"The Merc's were paid in old, broken alien Tech. They are pretty valuable if your selling to some kinda alien tech collector like Derek the Red, or Virge." I said.

"Virge denied that this planet still existed. And was posing a Derek during his trip here, to destroy the equipment, but didn't care about the alien tech operation. He was probably just worried about the usage of his lost stuff." The Tan agent said.

"He also was involved with the supplier at some point, but left when the two disagreed on something with the Equipment usage. After that, he posed as Derek to find it himself, and destroy it." RHO explained.

"So Virge could be here to destroy the armor that was on the ship, which we lost. Or some more stolen equipment." I said.

"Yep. But he has no concern for their development of half human, half alien weaponry." The Tan agent said.

"The clues are the key." West said.

"Why do we need so many keys?!" Caboose asked.

"The new weaponry is very similar to the future cubes." RHO said.

"Future what?" I asked.

...

"Future cubes! The cubes of the future!"

"They look kinda like the laser gun, right?"

"That's your deductive reasoning? They're related because they're both orange and glowy."

"No. Because they both operate using modified alien tech. The tech in the future cubes are also similar to PSI's slipspace unit and Virge's, but that the SS unit is more advanced. The sword is similarly, less advanced. Seeing as Derek is working with them now, and a known alien tech collector, it is possible he started making the hybrid technology before the Pirates. His recruitment was mainly because his knowledge of aliens is second only to Virge." RHO summarized.

"I thought that Simmons was right for a second." I said

"What? Do I look like a racist to you? I don't judge shit by color!" RHO said.

"That's like comparing Grif's sister to—No, I won't even go there." West said.

"Where did you find those?" The tan guy asked.

"The Red's found them while plotting to kill Freckles. Later, they took Doc, some random Feds, And killed Lopez after he hacked the half cyclops." West said. Lopez said something, calling her an Idiot. I don't know Spanish, but I do speak pessimist.

"We should split up. The first team will search the cannon for nothing useful." RHO said.

"I am pretty sure they have some list of where everything came from on the other half of the ship." The tan agent said.

"That's where the second team is going. Crash site alpha." The tan guys said.

"Dammit. I hate that place." I said.

"Well, your going back. You've been there before, and you're going again." RHO said. "The final team is searching somewhere else, for the one person who knows what we don't. Virge." RHO said.

"Do we even know where he is?" I asked.

"He has a number of safe locations on this planet. I beleive I know which one he will most likely be located." RHO said.

"So you need to find him, and figure out what he wants, and why it's so important he doesn't care about anything else on the planet." The blue/green...What fucking color if that?!


	46. Return to the ship

Me: Time for the search. Will we find Virge? Or Mass? Or that guy that looks like North Carolina for some reason? Let's find out.

Church: Wow. I haven't done this in a while. Or was that a diffrent me? Forget it. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for the stuff RoosterTeeth productions obviously didn't make.

Me: Wait, what the hell does that mean?!

...

North Carolina's POV

"Alright, each team has two teleportation grenades. One to transport you there and want to get you back. First priority is obtaining the manifest, but, while we're in, we should also search for additional supplies. Teleporters, weaponry, anything that could help. I don't expect there to be a hostile presence at Bravo, but becareful nonetheless." Carolina briefed everyone.

"Don't get shot, got it." Sarge said.

"Alpha's another story. We've acquired its coordinates for teleportation, but never actually investigated the area. From what we've gathered it's a massive hotspot for pirate activity. I'd understand if you don't want to join us." Suddenly, I wish I was on Bravo. I'm stuck with the Blues instead.

"Given the situation, I'd say you need all the help you can get. Count us in." Wash said.

"Yeah, pretty sure Church would be disappointed if I didn't come also, sooo..." Caboose said.

"Echo will be investigating the location RHO believes Virge is currently hiding at. We don't know much about the area, but the Pirates don't want anyone there, and someone is definitely there." West said. I don't like that it's just her, RHO, and Damian.

"Dr. Grey, you just stay here, while we're gone." I said.

"Wonderful! I'll prepare a meal out of the surrounding fungi and vegetation for your return!" Dr. Grey said.

"Please don't." Wash said.

"See you when we get back?" Tucker asked.

"Just don't get captured. The last thing we need is another fucking rescue mission!" Simmons said.

"Amen." Grif said. Well that's enough here. I used the teleporter cube.

...

"Motion tracker says we're clear." Church said.

"What?" I asked.

"What, did I stutter?" He asked.

"North, did you put in the right cordinates?" Carolina asked.

"Carolina! I think we're in the right place." Wash was looking at a graveyard of ships. That's exactly what Damian said he saw.

...

Mass's POV

Some one just teleported into the canyon. They chose a bad time. I have a sniper. "I remember it being bigger." Is that Grif?

"That's what she said." Virge said.

"No way, this place was always cramped. I couldn't walk two feet without stepping in your garbage!" Simmons complained.

"Oh come on guys, it's not the size that matters, it's how you use it!" Donut said. It's the Reds.

"That's what she said!" Virge repeated, load enough for them to hear. Lopez said something.

"Derek?! Is that you?!" Sarge asked.

"Agents Virge and Mass, reporting for duty." I said.

"Heheh. Good. We got an entire ship to search. Now we got that and reinforcements." Sarge said.

"Actually, only half the ship is here. The other half's probably been raided by now." Virge said.

"Wait, if you two are here, whose at Virge's hideout?" Simmon's asked.

"I dunno. I didn't use any, because they probably destroyed them so I wouldn't use them if I came back. Protocol 4-17: Destroy any potential resource for Virge is I should return, so I can't use them. It's not that complicated." Virge said.

"Well, Grif, Simmons! Get your asses up here to help me search this ship." Sarge ordered.

"Half a ship, remember." Grif reminded.

"Why you good for nothing, little—" I turned my radio off shortly after Grif's.

**"**You know Simmons, I can't help but notice a severe lack of ass kissing ever since we found Sarge." Grif noted. If I hadn't listened to the entire chat without once hearing a "yes sir!" I wouldn't believe it.

"Uh well, we've all been busy with the genocide prevention thing. You know how it goes." Simmons said. Genocide? I wasn't told a race's existence was at stake!

"I don't know man, maybe being in charge of those rebel guys rubbed off on you." Grif said.

"Hey, Donut again. I think you accidentally muted Sarge, but I couldn't help but overhear about what you just said about guys rubbing off—" I don't need to hear more of that.

"That's what she said!" Virge yelled. I swear, it was almost like he was reading my mind that time. Creepy.

"What do you mean? We were terrible leaders." Simmons said.

"Leaders? You got promoted?" I asked.

"Me, Grif, Tucker, Caboose, and West are Captains now." Simmons said.

"I know what this is! When a soldier is put in a position of command, they become less inclined to follow orders, because now they have to give them. Basically, having people kissing your ass instead of kissing other people's asses made you less of a kiss ass." Virge said.

"Yeah, probably." Simmons replied.

"So what have you been doing?" Grif asked.

"Well, I started venturing into the forest, and found out and old friend of mine was on the planet. I went looking for him. Thing is, he was also one of these space Pirates that apparently control the planet. So now, he's in deep shit, and they want me in deeper shit." I said.

"Ha. I ended up helping him after I left. Mainly because I fucking hate this planet. I also fucked with a lot of their gear. Mostly equipment." Virge said.

"Yeah and you left the alien tech alone. Why?" Simmons asked.

"I'll answer more questions at base. Or what ever your using as one." Virge said.

...

Me: And Virge and Mass are back. So who the hell is West and Damian about to meet? That next chapters question to answer.

Chuch: do you actually do anything that isn't your own spin on something else?

Me: yes, but I want to work on these so I can do those better.


	47. Download cancelled

Me: Time for crash site alpha! I meant to upload this is earlier, but I was busy working on my other projects. Particularly, a Terminator fanfiction which I am putting more work into than any other project I've uploaded, and an anniversary RvB project for the prequels.

Epsilon: Uh, I'm here again. Or was that a different me. Or different me's. God it's confusing. So Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for the OCs and stuff.

...

North's POV

"This is bullshit! They've got armor enhancements, they've got laser guns and now, they've got giant space dicks shooting loads of energy out of the ground?! The fuck is that about?" Tucker is pissed off.

"If you don't keep your voice down, we'll never find out." South said.

"Whatever, Church said the place was deserted." Tucker said.

"Damian mentioned that both sides didn't want people here. It's probably because of the faction controling them." I said.

"And I'm starting to think we might have not been the only ones to crash on this planet." Wash sai—Is that an Alien ship! What the fuck!

"Oh, what was your first clue?" Tucker asked.

"Mine was the spaceship." Goddammit Caboose.

"Over here!" We ran to part of the ship. "Think this will work?" South asked.

"Well, it's still online, so there's that at least. Infrastructure's a mess though it's... oh damn, hold on a second." Epsilon just vanished.

"Seriously? Church couldn't find the zoom on the sniper rifle. What makes you think he can plug in and find—"

"Alright, got it. Sorry Tucker, what were you saying?" Church is getting better at that.

"Don't be a showoff." I heard more teleporting.

"What was that?" Wash asked.

"Uh oh. Four hostiles just popped up on radar." Church said.

"Are they close?" I asked.

"Not very. If we keep quiet we should—" More teleporting. "Right, fuck that! Okay, give me a drive. Now!" What just happened.

"What's happening?" Tucker asked.

"It's in." South said.

"Transferring data." Church is working faster than he is explaining.

"Dude!"

"Yeah, uh, how do I say this? Ahem. They know we're here and they're coming to kill us." Church said.

"Yeah, one of those days, am I right? Am I right guys? It's one of those days because you know it's, it's pretty much the worst." Caboose said. What the hell is he talking about?

"They know? How?!" I asked.

"I don't know!" Carolina said.

"How much time left on that transfer?" Wash asked.

"Hard to say, this computer is beyond fucked. I'm doing what I can." Church said.

"Don't worry, we can wait." Carolina said.

"We can?" Tucker is questioning authority? We don't have time for that!

"Watch your right!" Two Mercs shot at us. Carolina killed them both quickly.

"Dude, we gotta go!" Tucker said.

"Tucker, don't pussie out on us right now!" I yelled.

"Behind us!" Two of them. They used their holo shields to block our fire.

"Ah come, come on that's just cheating!" Caboose said. This is war! There are almost no rules!

"Church!" Tucker is still trying to get out of here.

"Hold on!" They're getting closer.

"Man, fuck this!" Tucker, no!

"Wait!" He pulled out the drive!

"You idiot!" Other than completely jeopardizing all the data we have so far, he just Church in danger! You don't yank a drive while it has an AI downloading shit!

"Get us out of here!" He yelled.

"Ugh! Dammit!" She threw the teleportation grenade. As it hit the floor, I felt some pain in my shoulder. Then I was pulled away from them as they left. I looked up to see someone looking back to me.

"We meet again." Oh god. This asshole.

...


	48. Interrogation improbable

Me: dun dun dun, cliffhanger! Part two of the last chapter if here! I'm finished with this fanfic and will be rolling in chapters quickly.

Wash: Uhg. I hate this place.

Me: Wait, have I done you before? What ever. Disclaimer!

Wash: Anonymous Famz doesn't own anything except Virge, Derek the Red, West, Mass, North Carolina, and Damian Stark.

...

Damian's POV

"Your back so soon?" Dr. Grey greeted us.

"No one was there. The place was left as trap, which almost killed us." I said.

"Almost? You look fine." She said.

"We teleported out. It literally happened twenty seconds ago." West said.

"We did find out something interesting. The imposter Derek was trying to get them to send Derek after him. Now, their considering it The imposter is probably dead by now." I said.

"I doubt it. He survived some pretty fucked up shit. Including Derek." West said.

"He didn't have laserguns back then. And they've gotten a lot better since they fought him. They don't even view him as a threat anymore." I said.

"True, but he isn't threatening them. He's just breaking their toys. Specifically, toys they don't care about." West said. The others telecubed back.

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" THe blue AI yelled to Tucker. Whoa! What just happened?

"Church." The greenish-blue one is trying to calm him down.

"Me?! We were sitting ducks out there!" Tucker yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Wha-bu-WE ALMOST HAD IT! We only needed a few more seconds!" What happened? Why is he angry at Tucker?

"That's what she said." RHO said.

"You don't know that!" I have to know what happened.

"What the f- YES I DO! News flash! I was there and by the way, I'm made out of numbers! Why can't you just trust me?!" Seriously, what the fuck just happened?! And now, the others are back.

"Well, no one ever should have trusted any of the you's. They either don't know anything or lie about everything." West said.

"One manifest, and two more freelancers. No need to thank us." Sarge said. He brought 'Derek' and some big guy. 'Derek' is Green and Yellow now. What the fuck?

"All we did was almost get blown up learning that Derek is looking for Virge." West said.

"Why is North in Camo?" 'Derek' asked.

"North doesn't have—" The blue AI was saying before a Merc grabbed Caboose and almost stabbed him, but the Aqua marine one charged into him.

"Oh. So that isn't North. Just checking." 'Derek' said.

"Then where the fuck is he?" I asked.

"He must have gotten left behind." Wash said.

"My life just flashed before my eyes! It was awesome! Ah, let's do that again!" Caboose said.

"I know how that feels." 'Derek' said.

"Uh, my leg!" That doesn't look good.

"Outta the way, doctor coming through!"

"Jesus!" I have never seen anything like that before in my life.

"Oh! Well that is a lot of blood!" No shit!

"That's what she said!" 'Derek', PSI, and RHO all yelled.

"I'll help. I used to have a medical license." 'Derek' said. Wait, used to?!

"Someone restrain this guy!" Wash said. I guess I'll help with that.

"I've got just the handcuffs for the job! I've been saving them for a special occasion!" Donut said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" 'Derek', PSI and RHO repeated.

...

North's POV

I'm sitting in a cell right now. Not the first time it's happened to me. "Your becoming a nuisance." Him again. He was there last time.

"Glad I'm pissing you off." I said.

"Right now, you are only alive because I am keeping that way. Unlike last time, you won't live long enough to change that." I hate him so much.

"So, you still don't know how to get answers." I asked.

"I would gladly try some of Virge's methods, but fortunately for you, I don't have the convince of medipacks, which leaves me unable to afford the risks of you dying. And I need you alive just a little bit longer." What's he planning?

...

Damian's POV

"Hey, 'Derek'?" I don't even know his name.

"Call me Virge." Ok...

"Virge, you knew Derek. While he was off Chorus." I said.

"Yeah. I also taught him pretty much evrything I knew and now we spend our time trying to kill each other." He said.

"What was he like?" I asked.

"He is the closest thing to another me I've ever seen. If I taught him well enough, he might be dangerous enough to kill me." He said that like it was supposed to be funny. Guess that's what the mean when they say he's insane.

"I used to wish I was him. The main thing he did in this war is helping the Feds when they needed it. He barely charged them anything. Just alien tech that doesn't work. He was a hero. Then for no reason, he just back stabbed us! I get blamed, and find out later that he was working with the first leader of the rebels, and betrayed him for no reason. It didn't make sense. A few days ago, I found out it was you, and I began wondering: If it really was Derek, would I still be alive? How ruthless has he become? Would he kill me if he had to? I'm starting to think the answer is yes." I explained.

"Damn. I don't know him well enough to give you a good answer, but he is definitely willing to kill anyone in his way. I know he's kill me. But you! I have no idea if he would kill you." Virge said that more seriously than the other stuff.

"Thanks for the talk." I said.

"I wonder why Felix hasn't killed you yet?" Virge asked.

"Well, he was probably the reason I couldn't go anywhere without something nearly killing me. It makes sense, with him never wanting the rebels to trust me." I explained.

"Yeah, but he honestly could have just tried to kill you when ever he wanted. He wanted people to think it was an accident. And he also helped them to not kill you while covering up my activities. He changed his mind for some reason." Virge has point. And they didn't turn on Derek until I left the rebels. "Either Control thought you know something they wanted to know, or they don't want to kill you because you don't know anything. The first is a lot more likely." I said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"They thought you might know why I turned on them. Or be able to figure it out for them, given the chance. They didn't know it was me impersonating Derek, and wanted to know what had happened. Only you couldn't solve their puzzle, because I stole a few of the pieces." I think I understand. They wanted to find out if I could use what I knew to learn more. That's probably why Felix wanted me to die 'by accident'. He probably wasn't supposed to kill me, but from what I've seen, following protocol isn't his best skill. I only now realized some of this.

"I'm going to go look for North back at C.S. Alpha." Virge said, before using a Telecube.

...

Mass's POV

South Carolina just threw a crate through Epsilon. He reappeared next to Sarge. "Well she definitely takes after her mother." Ha!

"Was her mother some sort of silverback gorilla on steroids?" Sarge asked.

"More like Tex off steroids." West said.

"Yeah you better be happy her mother is not around to hear you say that!" Why? She wasn't nearly as dangerous as Tex. Oh wait, he's Church.

"How's it going?" Wash is here. And he brought Simmons and Tucker.

"Oh you know...terrible." Grif answered.

"Yes actually, no thanks to you. The Reds did manage to bring back a completely intact drive with the ship's records and manifest." Church said.

"Yeah, you know, suck it, Blue."

"And thanks to the Reds, those documents are currently locked!"

"Wait, they did that?!" I spent hours trying to fix it.

"Yes apparently they accessed the ship's records the last time they were on board, but since they didn't have the proper clearance, the files are now in security lockdown." Epsilon explained.

"Aren't you like part of the Matrix now? Why don't you just hack it?" Tucker asked.

"Why not? That could take anywhere from an hour to a YEAR! Also, WE are hacking it right now, and Virge's expert programming is doing its job too well." PSI said.

"I don't get it. He's not giving up anything." Carolina said. Oh, she's here now.

"Well, probably because your trying to scare him. As long as he thinks he's going to be fine, the Jack Bauer Technique is useless." West said. I believe that was a quote from Virge.

"You have any ideas?" I asked.

"We rip his arms off, and see if he still won't answer any questions." West suggested.

"I'm pretty sure we need interrogatees alive to interrogate them." RHO said.

"Excuse me, I've been washing your blood of my armor so I'm a little late to the conversation. Did you say the prisoner is awake?" Dr. Grey is here now. Are Virge and Damian going to pop up next?

"If by awake, you mean in perfect medical condition, then he's practically charged with caffine." RHO said.

"For now, but I've got five bucks that says Carolina rips his spine out within the hour." Grif said.

"I have yet to see her actually scare me. Your on!" West is betting money she probably doesn't even have.

"I see. If you don't mind, do you think I could have a few minutes alone with him?" Dr. Grey asked.

"Why? Your going to psycoamalize him?" And Damian's here!

"Well if you recall, he and his partners turned every one of my friends at outpost 37 into piles of ash. Anyone sick enough to do something like that would almost certainly benefit from a uh...checkup."

...

Dr. Grey began torturing him with various lab equipment. It was kinda like a more sophisticated version of Virge's interrogation where he literally beats the crap out of people, AND beats that crap back into them. Occasionally, he does it to the person he's interrogating. "Hi guys? What I miss?" And Virge is back now.

"Just half the interrogation." I said. We can still hear the screaming right now. Either Virge is ignoring it or...

"Oh. I thought that screaming was the voices in my head, but that would explain why there's only one terrified voice and a woman's voice singing." That guy is hilarious! "Is that the psychologist? I think I might take that offer for the psychoanalysis."

"Sarge... I'm scared."

"For the first time in my life, I am." West said. Carolina is staring right at her!

"His name's Zachary Miller, he's ex-military, and he was kind enough to hand over the coordinates to a nearby radio jamming tower." Dr. Grey said, as she returned.

"You're kidding." Carolina said.

"No silly, I'm Doctor Grey! Ha! Dad joke."

"Is he ready for a few more questions?" West asked.

"Oh absolutely! Lemme just go put him back together..." Wait, did she mean Psycologically or Physically? Or both?!

"Caboose?" Tucker is probably going to say something fucked up.

"Yes?"

"Don't ever stick your dick in crazy." Logical, but don't say it in front of the child!

"I have no idea what that means." Caboose said.

"If your lucky, you never will." I said.

...

Damian's POV

"You'll find his belongings on the crate over there and that his tone is much more positive." Goddamn! What did she do to him. " Isn't that right Zachary?"

"For the love of God, get this psychopath away from me!" Miller yelled.

"He's all yours!" So glad Dr. Grey is gone. She went from creepy to terrifying in a span of half an hour!

"Hey Carolina, I'm gonna go dark for a little bit, focus on this manifest. You got this?" The Church is leaving? Not like we need him.

"Oh yeah. The radio jammers. Talk." And we're going straight to business!

"I already told your friend about the nearest one okay?" Haha. THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!

"I want to know about all of them."

" I don't know all of them! I swear! Look, if you take out the jammer at the coast, you'll at least be able to make contact with the capitol. That helps right? Now will you let me go?" This guy is hilarious.

"The only way your leaving this place is throught the incinerator behind you." I said.

"H-ha, uh, good point. Well what else do you want?" Thats a very good question!

"The giant tower at crash site Alpha. What is it doing?" She wants to know about the space dick?

"What? The tractor beams? Thats why your ship crashed here in the first place. They're some of the only alien relics we've managed to activate. Ships come by, we pull them down and then kill everyone aboard. After that, the mercs sell the supplies to the armies. Would have worked on you too but something went wrong. It was like the ship tried to jump to slip-space, change course and power down all at the same time. It didn't make any sense. Instead of pulling you down, the ship got ripped apart."

"That was Caboose. I think." West said.

"You keep blaming the crash on a lot of people." Wash noted.

"Yeah. Why is that?" I asked.

...

_West's POV, moments before the crash_

_"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing?!" A guard asked._

_"I'm just looking at the cargo." I picked up a guided rocket launcher. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S A GU.R.L.!" _

_"Put that down!" The guard yelled. _

_"Relax. I won't hurt anyone." My finger slipped and fired the rocket. "How do I turn?" I asked. It hit some munitions, shaking the ship, and setting an alarm went off. FROM ONE ROCKET! HOLY FUCK!_

...

Damian's POV, present

"No reason." I think she's lying.

"How many of you are there on Chorus?" Carolina asked.

"Ha uh, enough to get the job done." Now he's being unhelpful.

"Give me numbers or I give you back to the Doctor." Carolina warned.

"Wow, lets not get hasty. Ah, theres a few dozen of us, alright?" Zachary better not be lying

"A few dozen?" Wash asked.

"Only the best that money can buy. And a few that takes more than money." Virge said. When did he get here?!

"Quality over quantity. You freelancers should know something about that. I worked for the mercs on another job along time ago. Guess I did good cause they came back, and they had the offer of a lifetime." Sounds a lot like something Derek said once. After doing some job on a nearby planet, he heard about our situation on Chorus and came to help.

"Wiping out an entire planet?" Wash asked.

"I did it because I wipe out the planet I never liked, make a ridiculously large sum of cash, AND find my old toys." Virge said.

"I thought you were only here as Derek." I said.

"No. First I came here as myself to for the earlier mentioned reasons as a consultant on figuring out the alien tech, since I'm the greatest experts on aliens. I've killed, befriended, betrayed, and dissected them." Virge said. Goddamn!

"So they payed you to wreck a semi-polluted planet?" West asked.

"You call it genocide, I call it one hell of a pay check."

"That money comes from someone. Who?!" West asked.

"Beats me. The client sends us supplies and scientists to run the weapons manufacturing, but Locus and Felix are the only ones that talk with them. We'll get the occasional direct order if things are getting dicey but other than that, we're kept in the dark. I can tell you this though, who ever it is, has invested a lot of time and a lot of money into this project. If you think they're just gonna sit back and let you throw it all away, Hahaha_._ then you've got another thing comi—" Someone vaporized him!

"Hey, don't shoot me! I know things you want to know!" Virge yelled, rolling behind cover. Wait! What?!

"How'd they find us?!" I asked

"Epsilon!"

"I'm here. Uh there's three more closing in on the guys." Aw shit!

"Tucker, Sarge, more pirates incoming." Wash warned.

"What? Men, battle stations!" Sarge shouted over the radio.

"Get to the lab as soon as you can! We can hold them off from here!" Wash ordered.

"We've got more hostiles inbound." Church warned.

"What the hell's going on?!" Tucker asked.

"We're being surrounded!" Church yelled.

"How do they keep finding us?" Ththe turquoise one asked.

"They could be tracking one of us!" Mass yelled.

"Everyone get ready!" Wash said.

"Today is a good day to—" Sarge was interrupted by us being teleported to— The refueling station!

"Not die. Fuck!" Virge yelled, throwing his gun away.

"Ugh, we're back at the gas station?" Simmons asked

"Good! I think I need a bathroom." Donuts said.

"I would not recommend it." Grif warned. I forgot why...

"How did we get here?" Tucker asked.

"It's Freckles. Freckles is the tracking device." WHAT?!


	49. Explanations and inspirations

Me: the story is almost over. After this, the last official chapter and the epilogue are the only chapters left.

South Carolina: This place has gotten worse since I was last brought here.

Me: Yeah, that's Grif's fault. Almost done bringing it back to normal though. Anyway, it's time for a disclaimer.

SC: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for his OCs.

...

Damian's POV

"Finally. It's done." Virge has been messing with "Freckles" for an hour.

"Congrats, your pet has been debugged." Church said. Well, they both were working on it.

"Oh god! Now all we have to do is get him fixed." I've been told Freckles used to be "some kind of dog/tank/giant robot thing" that Caboose found in the wreckage of their ship. Keeping that in mind, what Caboose said could mean a lot of things...

"I can't believe you would just accept something from the enemy like that!" The green/blue Carolina is pissed off because that's how they've been following them, which lead to her brother getting kidnapped by the mercenaries.

"In all fairness, he was being told they were actually on the same team at the time. It's hard to expect they thought that far ahead, to use the thing meant to gain his trust as a tracking device if they lost us." Mass said. Apparently, he's another Freelancer. How many more of those guys are on this planet right now?

"That was never in the contingency plans!" Virge said.

"Where the hell have you been, anyway?" Church asked.

"I did what I always do. Go on random killing sprees until I'm needed." Seriously! That's what Virge has been doing?! Killing random guys.

"And you weren't needed until we went back to the canyon?!" Church yelled.

"Everything's worked out fine so far." He replied.

"So far, one of us has gotten captured, we just learned that their about to kill both sides in one last effort, and we probably won't be alive in the next 24 hours. How the FUCK is this working out for us?!" I yelled, because I really need to know.

"No matter how today ends, I'll be perfectly with it tomorrow." Virge said.

"This is your problem! You don't care what happens to you or those around you!" Church yelled.

"I can't remember the last time you did something selfless. You let Tex go? Ten seconds later, you wanted to go back. You haven't improved since you were reincarnated. In fact, I think you might have gotten worse. All you do is get pissed off at everyone when something goes wrong. How much have you done?! As soon as Chorus is done, I am leaving and no one will be seeing me again." Virge yelled.

"Of course your leaving. It's not like you ever stay around for anything." Grif said.

"We've seen Donut more than you." Simmons noted.

"The only time you show up is during role calls and mandatory meetings. And when we're fighting someone." Sarge added.

"Why do you think that is?! Because I want to be somewhere where I don't deal with anyone's crap. That's why I went to Chorus, a planet in the middle of fucking nowhere to help build laser guns. And when I learned they found the lost ship I left most of my prototype experimental weaponry on, I had to blow it up. Fortunately for them, not all of the stuff needs me in order to be properly used. That's why they haven't tried to kill me. They need my knowledge. I'm too valuable of an asset to destroy." Now his story is starting to make sense. They left the stuff on the ship because they couldn't use most of it. What they could use, they began mass producing. Everything else was worthless to them unless Virge helps them. "And if they aren't trying to kill me, that means at least one of my prototypes is still in their hands. I'm going to make sure it's destroyed. Because those things were powerful enough to wreck whole planets. We couldn't use them because of the risk of them being used against us."

"You couldn't explain that earlier?" Church asked.

"When the hell did he HAVE time to explain?!" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. We need to talk things out first." Donut added. That's less disturbing than the stuff he usually says.

"We'll talk later. If you need me I'll be thinking of a way to keep us alive for the next 24 hours." Church said.

"Good riddance." Tucker said he's pissed at Church, even more so because he hasn't gotten the chance to rant about it again.

"Hey I heard that! I'm still actually in the room dumbass!" Church yelled.

"I'm gonna go check the perimeter." Carolina said.

"I'll do the same. Why don't you guys just take a breather." Wash added.

"I'm going to get psychoanalyzed or something." Virge said. That disturbing considering that it consists of him and the doctor being in the same place, alone. Thinking about it causes nightmares for me.

"Hey! Bye Frank! Bye Wash! Bye Carolina! Bye Church!" Caboose said. Who the hell if Frank?!

"Caboose aren't you even like the tiniest bit pissed off at Church?" Tucker asked.

"Ahhh, Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Nah."

"At all?"

"Yeah, no. Not really."

"How? He's being such an asshole!"

"He's been an asshole for three generations. It's not news." West said.

"Yeah. Isn't that kind of his thing? Like Simmons is smart, I'm good looking, you guys are the dumb one, the lazy one, and the mean one." I haven't seen what Grif looks like with his helmet off, but if what he says about himself is anything close to the truth, it's probably Gods way of compensating for him being so fat.

"But he doesn't even care about us." He has been treating us more like tools than people.

"Well, he did track us down to save us from the pirate-slash-mercenaries." RHO said.

"Well, he abandoned us." I wasn't there for that.

"Like you did the Rebels?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You left us. If Virge didn't show up, I would have thought you guys left us entirely. Even if I did see the message." I said.

"Well, yeah. But there were more important things we had to do."

"There wasn't exactly a choice. We didn't want them to die. Right after we got our friends back, we got stuck here. We were going to come back, but it didn't happen." West said.

"Okay Tucker, I'm gonna tell you this only because you respect my opinions so much." Caboose said.

"I actually don't listen to anything you say. Ever."

"Who does?" I asked. Other than that kiss ass, John Smith.

"If you keep being mean to Church, Church will just keep being mean to you, and then everyone will be mean to everyone all the time and everything will be bad and no one will have fun." Caboose is saying the stupidest thing I've heard since he came to this planet.

"Is this—are you trying to give a motivational speech right now?" Tucker asked.

"Shh! I want to see where he's going!" Donut is probably getting overexcited.

"I mean come on! Is this really what you want? You just—you just want to be angry and mean all the time? Because that is dumb! And you know what? You are dumb for thinking that!" What?

"Did Caboose just call someone dumb?" Grif asked.

"Well that's calling the kettle blue." Sarge said.

"So Church left! And maybe some of us were sad! But you know what, that is okay! Because he was just trying to do something good! And he just made a mistake! And we all make mistakes sometimes." I don't understand what the hell Caboose is saying. I think I need a translator.

"Wow! Caboose I—"

"So shut up and get over it! ...Well, my work is done here." What the hell did any of that mean?! I don't even know!

"You know, I really do fucking hate him." Tucker actually left to see Church? He actually understood any of that?!

"I think I need to see the doctor." I said. Because I don't give a shit anymore.

...


	50. Apologies and decisions

Me: this is the second to last chapter I am making for this story. There will be a long break to work on my other fanfic so and several prequels to the agent Virge Chronicles. I also did a mass edit on the AVC. A few new things have been added in.

...

Virge's POV

"Hey, Carolina. Can uh,... you think I can talk to Church for a second?" Tucker said.

"Oh, um sure. Epsilon? Church, get out here. Church!" Church was talking to two AI memory fragments, one of which was Theta.

"Just say you're sorry." Theta said. The two left.

"Can't a guy have a little privacy around—oh." Church noticed Tucker is here.

"Hey."

"What do you want?" Church asked.

"So. I guess I've been kind of a dick since you got back." Tucker said.

"Uhhh. I mean I guess I did...you know leave you guys without saying anything. Which at the time seemed poetic and heroic and all that, but...you know I guess from a practical stand point I probably should have left a note." That would have made a lot more sense.

"Yeah." Tucker said.

"I'm just not use to you, actually doing stuff you know, it's weird. Normally, you guys just stick around and I have to do everything." And normally we don't need to do that much.

"Well, you don't have to do everything anymore." Tucker said.

"Yeah well, I guess it just takes getting use to." Church said.

"You know I, ah, I think I saw some beer back at the gas station." I would take one but the risk of me drunkly murdering every one here is to high. My life sucks.

J"Hologram dude, still a hologram." Church reminded.

"Oh, right."

"But thanks, you can have mine."

"Seriously? That's it? No 'I'm sorry.' Nothing?!" Carolina asked.

"Your lucky they got that emotional in the first place." I stated.

"Yeah you just witnessed like, an entire lifetimes worth of male emotion in one minute." Church said.

"Huh. What was she expecting?" Tucker asked.

"Beats me. Can you believe that I have to live with her?"

"Dude, that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Oh wait,does that mean you get to see her naked?" That's disgusting!

"Dude, they're practically siblings!" I yelled. I fucking hate incest.

"Sooo. Are they good?" Carolina asked me.

"Better than I was the original Leonard Church." I said.

"You don't have anything you want to say?" Wash asked. When did he get here?

"No."

"Are you sure?" West asked. Why is everyone here?!

"Yes, I'm sure." I said.

"Nothing about how you've treated Church since you remade him." Oh my god.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I don't think you've gotten over the fact that he isn't the original." Seriously?

"Really?" I asked.

"I mean, you when remade him, you tried to keep him from being like the Director after the war. You mainly tried to make it so that the stuff that changed him wouldn't affect him. Then when it did anyway, you started treating him like crap." West explained. What?! "It kind of makes you a hypocrite. How you tried to make more of him the way he was before the war. Living in the past, just like the Director." She's playing the hypocrisy card? Dick move.

"Ok fine. I guess not everything I said to him is completely justified." I said.

"Now can we get back to the whole civil war thing please?" Simmons asked. Wow. Literally everyone IS here. A high pitched noise played out of our com right after he said that.

"Ow! My ears! My sensitive ears!" Donut yelled. I have incredible hearing, so I have some sympathy for him right now. Sounds like there's a chalk board being scratched in my helmet.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking and boy, have I got some news for you." Felix!

"You just had to ask for it." Grif said.

"Felix! He's in our Radios!" RHO yelled.

"Hey asshole! We're not interested in whatever bullshit your selling!" Tucker yelled.

"Oh, but Tucker. In amiraculous, one time only deal, you've all been upgraded to first class on a one way flight off of Chorus. Are you interested now?"

"I've never been more interested." I admitted.

"What exactly are you playing at?" Carolina asked.

"Ho ho, okay, easy there darling. I know this is all very exciting, so I'm gonna hand the mike over to my partner here to tell you the details." Felix said. I'd rather listen to Locus. He's way more honest.

"It's time you people understood the futility of your situation. We know where you're hiding. We know you are in possession of a single teleportation grenade. And we know that you hold the coordiantes to a particulary valuable radio jammer." See what I mean? He just told us the RJ we know about is important. We didn't know that. "Which is why my partner and I are contacting you from its location." If it's not the one Miller told us about, then they've just screwed themselves over. "Make no mistake, you will not be intereferring with today's events." I don't know about that...

"Says you! We're the champs of interferring with shit!" Tucker shouted.

"As we speak, the armies of Chorus are converging at the capital, and the battle that ensues will leave no survivors." He's giving us more details we don't know. That's like generic bad guy flaw number 3. "If your goal was to save these people... you have failed. But you now have the opportunity to save yourselves." I don't care about the people. If I save them, they'll probably shoot me, then shoot each other.

"What do you mean?" Wash asked.

"Once the chumps at the capital are all dead, you guys will be the only loose ends left." Felix explained. "Now, seeing as you disabled our tracking device, and have the means to teleport anywhere in the world, this poses a somewhat... annoying problem." Glad they learned from last time. They can't assume just because we have no where to go, we can't go anywhere.

"Which is why Control has offered to make a deal." Locus finished.

"Control is ordering this?" I asked. It could be a trap.

"If you choose to teleport back to your canyon, at Crash Site Bravo, you'll find a small ship waiting to take you home. But if you fail to arrive within the hour, we will find you... and we will kill you."

"I'm gonna go ahead and call bullshit on that." Grif said.

"Yeah, why should we believe anything you say?!" Simmons asked.

"See for yourselves." The ship Donut arrived in flew by. Lopez said something beginning with good. I think.

"You're right, Lopez! That is the ship that dropped us off." Donut replied. I'm pretty sure that's not what Lopez said. Lopez started speaking really loud.

"It's fully functional and on route to the canyon now." Locus said.

"This looks like a very poorly set trap." Mass said.

"It might be. But if it makes you feel any better, this wasn't our idea. Trust me, I'm really hoping your dumb enough to turn this offer down." Felix said. Interesting that the lying semi-loyal one is trying to bait us into staying. Makes it sound like their trying to make us stay.

"Our client is a person of business. They understand if you want no part in this conflict. And they're willing to let you live if you agree never to speak of our involvement here." Locus said. Now they're telling us stuff about their boss. They don't know any bounds to this!

"And trust us. They'll know if you do." Felix assured.

"Agent Washington, I've been ordered to offer you and your men a way out. And I never break an order. You have one hour to make your decision." Locus stated. I think he might be planning on using loophole abuse.

"Hope you make the right one." Felix said before leaving our com channel.

"Mass, give Damian PSI." I said.

"Why?" Mass asked.

"I think it's time he got reintroduced to the two factions fighting each other." I explained.

"Are you crazy! They'll tear me apart!" Damian yelled.

"Not at the same time. Both of them think you killed us. When you get there, they'll realize you don't work for either when they try to kill you. If they don't during the battle itself. You should either postpone the fight or cause the mercs to attack, bringing both sides together. In a worst case scenario, both sides teat up to kill you. But with an AI, the likeliness you'll be killed is pretty low." West said.

"Do you want to end the war?" Mass asked.

"Yeah." Damian said.

"Then go." Mass gave him PSI. Damian teleported away.

"Alright, the way I see it we got three options; I'm gonna go through these in the order of fucking terrible to goddamned nightmare. Option A: We take our last teleportation grenade and jump to a place on Chorus where we can lay low for a while. The obvious con here is that the armies will probably blow each other to bits. But, Carolina and I have gotten pretty good about fighting these guys on the run. If we're careful, we might be able to gather enough equipment and intel to get off this planet and bring control to justice."

"That sounds pretty good." West said.

"That was 'fucking terrible'." Church noted.

"We lose Chorus, but still have a chance to bring down control, rescue my brother, and walk away from this alive. That gives us three out of four." Carolina said.

"It's a three out of three for me." I reminded.

"What's option B?" Grif asked.

"If, and let me tell ya I cannot stretch this if hard enough, if Locus and Felix are telling the truth, we go back to the canyon, get on the ship, go home. If anybody asks, we tell them we stole the ride before all the crazy army people showed up and started murdering each other." I don't like that option as much as the first.

"If your planning on saving your lost friend, then you should send Virge on that one alone." Derek! Screwing me over again!

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I will free your friend but only if Virge, and Virge alone, goes to the ship to fight me. I left a teleportation grenade hidden in the toilet in the gas station. Assuming you haven't cleaned it, it should still be there. Virge will use the grenade to go to the ship. I will send your friend where ever you wish. And I will fight Virge. If he doesn't not come alone, your friend will die. No one knows of this deal except me—"

"Because your breaking orders so you can finally have your rematch." West interrupted.

"Please take this into consideration before you choose your options." Derek said. We all turned off our coms after that.

"What's the third option?" Mass asked.

"We teleport to the radio jammer. If we take out their defenses and shut down the machine and if we're not too late, the we can broadcast a message to the capital." I would have reversed the scale.

"Oh, well that one doesn't sound too bad." Donut said.

"Weelll, here's the thing. I've been running Carolina's healing unit whenever I can but her leg is still garbage. Combine that with the fact that these guys have freelancer equipment advance weaponry—" Great.

"We get it. Some of us won't make it back." Carolina said.

"Ehhhg Most of us won't make it back."

"Well we already have Damian stalling for time, and we can't send the rest of us to the ship." West said.

"The Mercs never mentioned North Carolina once. I wonder if they even know he's gone?" RHO said.

"What?" Grif asked.

"I think Derek captured NC with the intention of using him to force Virge to fight him. It's possible that he wants to kill Virge more than he wants what Control needs him for." RHO said.

"So if I go there, the Mercs will probably take my side over Derek's. But they aren't much of a threat to him." I said.

"Once he's dead, you can take the ship. His plan is entirely based on if it works. It's an all or nothing risk. He either kills you or dies." Mass noted.

"Then I'm going in. I'll have NC teleported to the jammer to help you guys." I said.

"Wait! This isn't your responsibility You all held up your end of the bargain. You helped us fight. You saved your friends. So now all that's left is for you to go home." Dr. Grey added. I never really had a home. As a kid, I was sent from planet to planet, under the care of my parents friends and family because they were so busy I barely knew them. The only place I've been to long enough to consider as my home is Earth. Why do I hate Chorus so much? Every time I come here, I get reminded of how terrible this place is. Pollution, used to belong to the aliens, government corruption, and it's own insurrection. Then why did I force Damian to save it. He doesn't like like this rock either. But it's not the planets fault. It's like a reflection of myself in a way. Incredibly fucked up by the people it came into contact with. I know what I want to do.


	51. The end of the war

Me: the final chapter. _It's the Final countdown! Duh Duh Duh Duh! Da Duh Duh Duh Duh! Da Duh Duh Duh! Duh Da Duh Duh Duh Duh! Duh Duh! Duh Da Duh Duh Duh! Duh Da! Duh Da! Duh Da Duh!_

Derek the Red: What the fuck are you doing.

Me: Aw shit! You know what. I'm gonna do the disclaimer for this one. I, Anonymous Fanz don't own any thing in this fanfic except for the original characters, Agent's Virginia, West Virginia, North Carolina. I co-own Agent Massachusetts. I also own Damian and Derek (the Red) Stark, and the impacts on the story made by any those OCs.

...

North Carolina's POV

"Go to the ship. Now." Derek ordered. He was the guy that got me separated from the project so long ago. I'd beat the living crap out of him if he didn't lock my armor up. I can only move my legs, the only unlocked segment of my body. The rest of it isn't moving an inch. Derek killed a bunch of his mercenary "friends". I can see most of the bodies. "Wait there." Derek said. A teleportation grenade was activated. Virge used it to get here.

"Teleport him to Jammer Station 1C." And Derek threw another teleportation grenade at me.

...

Now where the fuck am I? "Time's almost up." Is that Locus's friend?!

"Bravo, Report." And Locus! I ran for cover. Why would Virge have me teleported here! Is he crazy? DON'T ANSWER THAT QUESTION! I'm talking to myself in my own head. AM I CRAZY! "Bravo, Report!" Oh right. Derek killed Bravo. Tragic.

"No sign of them." Derek said.

"Hmm... stay on guard." Locus ordered.

"Guess they didn't trust us." Felix said. "Locus... how many men did you bring with you?" Who is he looking at?

"Four. The rest were needed at the capital." What's going on at the capitall?

"You don't say." Felix is walking away. I need a weapon. Fast.

...

"Four pirates carrying prototypes. The mercs are sticking to their usual. I'm heading away from the jamming tower now." My sister is radioing who I believe to be everyone else.

"Excuse me!" And Felix is here. Right now, I'm above him. "You look familiar. Have we met?" He just shot her! And now he's laughing. "Ohhhh man! You are fast! Oh, but minus points on originality." She shot at him, and he blocked with his shield. Then his buddies uncloaked. Except Locus. "See what I mean?"

"All right. You have me." Carolina said.

"So? Where's the rest of your crew?"

"They're not here. I came alone." After seeing Virge's at the ship, it wouldn't surprise me if they were at the capital right now. We had like three teleportation grenades at the base.

"Well, that is classic you from what I've heard. But seeing as how they weren't at the gas station or the ship we so generously provided, I'm not sure I believe you." Well, now it's official. Derek has gone rogue.

"Well, I guess that's your problem." Heh. It is.

"Actually, if you don't tell your friends to come out and surrender, you're going to have a problem the size of a golf ball in the middle of your forehead." Rolled behind him.

"Funny... I was just about to tell you the same thing." Wash said. When did he become such a badass?

"Oh hey, Wash. Heads up, you're going to feel like an asshole in three... two... and..." Locus uncloaked. Now's my chance.

"You continue to both surprise and disappoint me, Agent Washington." Locus said.

"SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER!" I jumped on him, grabbed his gun, and rolled away from him, pointing his gun at him. And now someone's pointing their laser scope at me. I did not think this through.

"Well, this stand off could go on for a while." I said.

...

Damian Stark's POV

"Never in all my life have I met a human being as selfish and bloodthirsty as you, Miss Kimball!" Doyle said. Oh, the leaders are about to have a pissing contest, aren't they? _This should be fun._

"How dare you!" Kimball yelled. What do think the chances are they'll realize the mercs are liars with out us? _Slightly less likely than you dying if we do try to stop them._ I don't like those odds.

"Marching into the capital thinking you could kick us while we're down. Have you no decency?" If Doyle knew...

"We tried to be decent in the past, but we all know how that turned out, don't we?" Kimball said. _We're going in now. Get ready to say something you'll be quoted on._

"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure if they do. I can't tell the propaganda from the facts or the lies anymore." I said, as soon as I teleported. Everyone shot at me, but two civilian cars moved into the way of their fire. _That was me. Your welcome._ "Woah! Take it easy. I just got here, and everyone already wants to kill me? And was there a laser gun in there? What. The. Fuck. I thought this was just a Rebellion made of guys who live in a cave made from a giant box of scraps and a poorly trained military that relies on a mercenaries welfare." _Wow. Your even turning the mercs squad on each other. That's amazing._

"After you betrayed us, did you really expect you could return here?" Doyle asked.

"Well, it's not like Kimball want's me on her side anymore." I said.

"Because you killed the Reds and Blues when they were about to save their friends!" Kimball yelled.

"What?" Doyle is confused.

"Yeah? I don't know what you talking about? I don't remember any of that." I have no idea what I'm doing, but it is working. _You should at least stall them a few hours._

...

North Carolina's POV

"All right, guys! Come out and I promise to kill you quick! Waste my time, and you get to watch the Freelancers die over the course of... ah... well until whenever I get bored!" Felix shouted.

"You do realize they could be at the ship. You probably should send some guys to check your ship again or something." I decided to start rambling. I still have the shot gun to Locus, who had another gun which he's using know. I could kill at least one person if we start fighting, but we would all get killed by the rest.

Suddenly, I heard a assault rifle. "Caboose!" So they are here.

"I didn't do it!" He's not that dumb...

"I'm just going to add I actually had no idea they were here." I noted.

"Shoot on sight."

...

Damian Stark's POV

"Wait a minute! The mercenaries told you I backstabbed the Reds and Blues didn't they?" I have made the greatest plan of this planets history. "Did any of them happen to come here today? I mean they can't have anything else to do. No one on this planet has enough money to pay them to do anything. You guys pay them in broken alien junk!"

"What are you trying to say?" Doyle asked.

"I think you guys should pay more attention to the mercs. You ever wonder what they do when no ones around?" I am doing this perfectly.

...

North Carolina's POV

"You realize your guys might be walking into a trap." I asked.

"They aren't that smart." Felix said.

"Most of the people who said that about them are dead." I warned.

...

Damian Stark's POV

"Who told you I killed the Reds and Blues? Your Mercenaries? Who both happened to witness everything without being able to do anything about it? Where are they know? Do you know where you Mercenaries are? What their doing? They're teaming up so they can actually kill them while you kill each other, so they can take all your alien tech when your dead!"

"Why would they want our broken alien tech?" Kimball asked.

"Why is it that Felix, Locus, AND Derek all wanted the broken alien tech?" I answered. "You think it's coincidence that all three of the mercs happen to know each other from the same war?"

...

North Carolina's POV

"You know, I just gotta ask. What did you think seven morons, a couple of Freelancers, and an few AIs would actually be able to do here?" Felix asked.

"Not much." Wash answered.

...

Damian Stark's POV

"Your saying our mercenaries are conspiring against us?" Doyle asked. A guy got shot.

"Oh no, that man just died. Did the grey guys over there do it?" I asked, waving to them. They went into camo, and noone saw them. Everyone started firing at me. _They screwed them over._

...

North Carolina's POV

"But you forgot to count the genius, the traitor, and the dog." Dr. Gray, Derek and who?

"The dog?" Locus asked. Wait a minute! The assault rifle fired again. I can't see what's going on over there without taking my eyes off Locus, allowing him to attack me.

"Now!" My sister planned on this?

"Locus! Damian Stark is here! I think he's trying to stop them." Those guys are in trouble.

"I'm just warning you guys. Because we used to be friends. Derek killed Bravo an hour ago. You thank me later, I'm fighting him right now." Virge's said over the radio.

"And for the record. The best part about the morons is that everyone underestimates them." I fired at Locus, who ducked and kicked me, making me drop his gun. He was waiting to do that from the start wasn't he!

...

Damian Stark's POV

Now, everyone is trying to kill me. Luckily, I'm hiding inside a building. No one can hit me with out me shooting at them." So basically, it's just a fury of bullets flying towards me, with the occasional grenade tossed inside a window while I randomly shoot back, messing with the rebel's DMR scopes and anything else that can screw with them without killing them. "Why can't you guys not fight anyone for a few seconds. I guarantee that if one of you somehow wins this war, your just going to have another uprising." I yelled. There's a giant TV near here. If more people come here to kill you, our message can broadcast on it. I'm now preparing it to receive the transmission.

...

Derek Stark's POV

I fired at Virge while he kept jumping around. "Let's talk for a moment." Virge's said. "Before I kill you, I want to tell you about how I became what I am. I think you've earned it."

"I don't care about your origins." I said.

"You ever heard of ONI? They did a lot of fucked up shit." He's going to rant about ONI now. "You are aware that ONI created a project to create advance super soldiers to combat the insurrection. One of the first that was created was the Orion program. My father was a part of that program. He supposedly died from a tumor caused by a disease he got from radiation exposure. A disease only shown in Orion program members." That doesn't make sense.

...

Agent West Virginia's POV

"Man down! Man-uggh!" Before the pirate/mercenary could repeat herself, Tucker bashed her face with his rifle.

"Hai–ya! Haha, bitch!" Tucker shouted. Where's Caboose?

"Yes! Good one, Freckles." He's congratulating his pet rifle at the cave entrance.

"Thank you, Captain Caboose." Freckles said. I think we should probably rename him.

"Two down, two to go." I Reported over the radio. I'm going to make sure chardline team doesn't fuck this up. Their the only one with a freelancer.

...

Agent Massachusetts's POV

"Roger that!" Sarge replied, over the radio. He left our cover. "Come and get us, boys!" The mercs started firing at him. "Whoa. Now might be a good time to run." He said, as he came back here." Fortunately for me, I have a grenade.

...

Derek the Red's POV

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I did some research and found out that the specific disease he contracted from the radiation exposure was only reported in subjects for the Orion program." What's so important about the Orion program! "I wasn't supposed to know about the Orion program, but I happened to have a friend working for ONI at the time. He found a lot of this stuff trying to find stuff for me to explain what happened to my father."

"You mean the Director?"

"Yeah. Him. One of the nicer things he did in his life. He also told me about things ONI was doing with the children of Orion program members." Like him. "You see, the Orion program members underwent some biochemical enhancements. These enhancements became part of their genetics. I and fifteen others were born with the same enhancements."

"That's why your not like normal people." I think I understand some of what he's saying.

...

North Carolina's POV

I need a fucking weapon. My sister is fighting Locus unarmed right now! I grabbed the rifle Felix was using earlier, but ended up dropping some time while I was recovering from Locus's kick. A DMR. Designated Marksman Rifle. I suck with these. After a few unsuccessful shots, I managed to shoot Locus in the back just as he grabbed Carolina. "fire in the hole!" Wash threw his gun to Carolina, who kicked it into Locus. Locus jumped out of the way. "Sorry!" God dammit. I shot at Locus, but my aim with this gun sucks to much to hit him while he's moving.

...

Derek Stark's POV

"ONI naturally tried to cover it up, but when I realized a lot of my basic training seemed familiar, I began asking questions." ONI wanted him to become this. "Leonard also found out that ONI began augmenting the sixteen children of the Orion program members. I don't know what happened to the others, but I was able to figure out on my own that I was being molded into something...dangerous."

"Everything you've done. It's because ONI wanted you to become an unstoppable killing machine." I said.

...

Mass's POV

"Hey, suck it black!" Simmons yelled. Wait, their grey!

"That's racist." I said.

"Just to clarify, that wasn't a race thing." Simmons explained. I threw my grenade. He jumped out of the way of the main explosion, but still got sent towards us by the shockwave.

"Get him!" Sarge shouted.

"Aim for the jugular!" Dr. Grey shouted. Sarge punched Grif.

"Ow!"

"The jagular!" Grey repeated. Sarge punched Grif again.

"Ow!

"Punch him in the goddamn throat!" Grey shouted.

"Well why didn't you just say so?!" Grif asked. Sarge chuckled.

...

West Virginia's POV

"Stick 'em up!" Donut ordered. I arrived just in time to watch Lopez 2.0 get his head shot off. He said something in Spanish. "Lopez! Noooooo!"

"Rip dos point O." I said, with very little regret for not being able to save him. It's his fault the goddamn pirate mercenaries found us in the first place! He started rambling before his body got up and took out the pirate. At least Sarge fixed the decapitation issue. Lopez 2.0 put his head back on. My only question is how could he see without it?

...

North's POV

I managed to reobtain Locus's gun. The thing is, I have no idea what kind of gun this is. I fired it, and it sprayed out bullets like a machine gun. This is the kind of weapon I know how to use. Fully automatic. "Felix!" Locus is calling to his frenemy? That can't be a good sign. Felix used his shield to block my shots. I should be able to wear it down if I keep firing. Eventually, the sheild equipment will either drain it's power or strain itself. Then again, West used it survive a hundred story drop with only a few fractured ribs and a broken arm. After 48 hours in recovery. I don't know the actual limitations of that equipment, because hardly anyone uses it. Carolina hit Felix from behind. As the two fought each other, Locus grabbed her, and threw he at me, making me drop the weapon AGAIN! And I really liked that gun. Felix sheild bashed Wash, then worked with Locus to try and knock him off the tower.

"Haha, that was awesome." Felix said.

"Stay focused." Locus warned.

"Right, where's the other two?" Carolina punched Felix. She can handle them. I'm going to make sure Wash isn't unconscious or something.

"Wash, you alright?" I asked.

"If it's not a car, it's a cliff." He muttered. I don't get it. Carolina got punched onto a platform. Goddammit. I should have helped her. But shouldn't she have been able to handle them? I mean, she has an AI. It should have been an even fight, at least for a few more seconds.

"Take care of the simulation troopers. I have this under control." Locus ordered. I don't know if I should check on her or help Wash. Or stop Felix. If wash lasted this long, I've clearly underestimated him. I jumped for Wash's weapon. Unfortunately, he did the same, and we ended up crashing into each other. "You disappoint me yet again." That was partly my fault for assuming Wash wasn't going for the gun. Locus fired at us, but the shots were blocked by a sheild. West's sheild. I feel like I can leave Wash now.

...

Damian's POV

"I'm a leader, not a fighter!" Doyle is trying to get out of here. And Kimball's trying to stop him. They are not making this easy for me.

...

Derek's POV

"As a kid, I barely knew my parents. My dad spent most of his time fighting in the war. My mom worked as some kind of scientist. I would keep being sent from planet to planet. I had things done to me as a kid I still can't properly explain right now." What things? "They did something to my head. Some how, it made me a better soldier. I could knew how a exactly how a gun worked when I was four. I could use one when I six. Right now, if you tried to shoot me, I could predict the most likely location the bullet will land." That's impossible! "That was a something I picked up as I got more experienced in fighting."

"Your lying." He fired his sniper rifle. The bullet ricochet off of the broken engine/reactor, and into my gun, sending it out of my hands. What the hell!

...

Mass's POV

Tucker has a plan. I'm going to follow it out. I went for the higher ground, which I always take. "Come on guys! Let's not draw this out any longer than we have to!" Felix shouted. I can see him from here.

"Sound's good to me." Tucker pulled out his sword.

"Ho ho... you are not! Seriously? Y-you're going to go with the sword?! Oh no, okay, oh no, alright!" Felix clearly does not realize that the sword is his most powerful weapon. I've seen the power of a skilled a energy swords man. It's unrivaled on the battle field.

"What's wrong? You scared?" Tucker asked. On the other hand. Tucker is not skilled with that weapon. But that's not the plan.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Felix said.

...

West's POV

"Why do you continue to help these people?" Locus asked. "You have nothing to gain from them. No reason to fight for them. And yet, here you stand with your life on the line for them."

"Is that so hard to understand?" Wash asked.

"You used to be so much more." Locus started shooting at us.

...

Mass's POV

"For God's sake, man, loosen up! You got to get limber!" Felix taunted.

"How did you convince Kimball to go to the capital?" Tucker asked.

"Vanessa? Oh, she was easy! I just made up some story about how you all died heroically. You should have seen it man. I gave the performance of a fucking lifetime! Got all broken up, threw in a few dramatic pauses, and they just ate it up." I'm pretty sure Felix owes me a few bucks. I just now remembered this. Something about killing a guy I was payed to kill. Merc stuff.

"So how long have you and Locus been working together?" Tucker asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought we were going to be fighting here?" Tucker charged at Felix, and got kicked.

"Agh! Son of a bitch!" Tucker yelled.

"Round One: Felix."

"God, you're a fucking tool." He can't even see the bigger picture. Our real plan of attack.

...

West's POV

"You were once an enemy to these men. You were ruthless! You were a survivor!" Locus is further demonstrating his psychosis.

"I was a different person." Wash said.

"No, you were a soldier." Locus is in his own world right now. Wash just said he was a different person. Even Caboose is smart enough to assume that person could be a soldier. It's common sense.

"You keep using that word. I don't think you know what it means." I said.

"When a true soldier is told to kill, he kills. He does not question why, he does not mourn the fallen; he fulfills his role and moves on to the next." Locus said.

"No. A true soldier fights for a cause. Mercenaries fight for money. That's why we call the, 'soldiers of fortune'." I corrected. Locus fired at us and vanished before we could shoot him.

"Damn it!"

...

Mass's POV

"Ow, you dick!" Tucker is really taking one for the team right now. Getting the crap beaten out of him so we can execute phase 2.

"God, I really just want to savor this. You know, once the Feds and rebels kill each other, I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, we've been playing these guys for years. How do you just walk away from something like that?" Should have thought about that before he tried to kill everyone.

"What happened to retirement?" Tucker asked. He might have to.

"Oh yeah, well I'll be filthy stinking rich, but I'm still in my prime! There's so much more I can do." Felix said. That statement completely contradicts what he just said five seconds ago!

"Keep talking, asshole!" Luckily, Felix loves to talk.

"Well, the thing about that is, ah...oh. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I think he realized something. "You know I just realized, I haven't seen your pals in a while. I wonder if they're trying to..." He's grabbing his pistol. "...get the jump on me?!" He knows where we are!

"Ahh! He knows!" Simmons yelled. I don't know if he's legitimately suprised or not. Wait, that's not a normal pistol. Is that a flare? It didn't exploded when it hit the platform. it blinked. Well, the gun looks like the thing listed as a flare among the survival resources. But sometimes recovery ships mislabel items incase of attack.

"Uh-oh." Sarge said. Wait, they know what it is? It exploded.

"NO!" Tucker yelled. Why don't I have one of those!

"That's the last time you try to outsmart me, Captain Tucker_." _Felix said. I could hear the stabbing that followed.

...

West's POV

"I'm a professional, Agent Washington. I complete my—" Oh god, this again!

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you complete your missions at all cost. You can say that as many times as you want, but I know what you really are. You're a coward." Wash said.

"Ridiculous."

"You keep trying to play yourself off as some sort of weapon. That you don't care about anyone or anything. But the fact that you're trying so hard to understand me breaks your entire act! No matter how hard you may want to be, you're not a machine, you're a murderer. But you hide behind the idea in your head, because you're too afraid to take responsibility for what you've done." That's an intresting way to view it. " I know, I used to be a real piece of shit. But at least I'm trying to do something about it." Locus charged right on top of him.

...

Damian's POV

Teleport me to Doyle. _Ok._ "Stop right there!" _Oh look, he's trying to be a baddass. Pointing his little gun at you._

"You!"

"Once I'm dead, your next, Doyle." I warned.

"What?" He asked.

"When Derek left, the war went on. You really think the insurgents won't shoot you in the back once I'm dead?" My plan can and will work! Doyle doesn't know if he should be aiming for me of Kimball right now.

"Face it. You two can't stop fighting each other. It's in your nature. You have to constantly be at war with each other, at each others troats, ready to backstab each tother before the other can, even when your not enemies. That's what the Reds and Blues do every day pf their lives. And yet, they can stop fighting to take care of what ever comes there way. Why can't you?" You have thirty seconds before your head gets blown off.

...

Mass's POV

Phase 2 begins in twenty seconds. "You still don't get it, do you? The entire reason you sim-troopers were allowed to live this long, heh heh heh, is because you're all losers! Control was confident that you'd do more damage to these people than they could ever do to themselves. I mean, a bunch of idiots in charge of an army? Come on, it was a recipe for disaster! Locus and I figured we'd let you rack up the casualty count then kill you after a few weeks. Oh, but then you did something special! You gave these people hope! And with that came a new level of motivation. To fight harder, to die faster! All with the belief that their sacrifice might actually mean something. But you know what? It all means nothing! At the end of the day, if I'm stronger than you and if I'm faster than you, then I can kill you! And that's better than anything money can buy!" That's great, but there's lots of stuff money can't buy.

"I don't know man, I think I'd rather be rich than a fucking nutjob. What do you think Church?" Like a good friend. Epsilon has appeared!

"Yeah, this guy's got no idea what he's talking about." Church said.

"What the...what the fuck is this?" Felix asked. My god, Control didn't even tell him what they've replaced so they could upgrade his equipment? That is just evil.

"Oh this is Church. He's the AI that helps me run my equipment." Tucker explained.

"What equipment?!"

"My helmet Cam."

"Oh-ho! Someone just got fucking busted." Church added.

"Alright boys." Phase 2 has begun a few seconds early. "Bring it down!" We fired ever weapon we had at the jammer, and an electrical shockwave was caused.

"Be right back!" Church just left. Now, the AI's do this.

...

PSI's POV

Kimball is now firing her weapon. Damian can duck and doge on bullet, but then he will be shot by Doyle. Jammer stopped. I have Wifi! That might help. Activating the TVs. "_Duck!" _He dodged just in time for the the giant screens all over the city to playing the message.

"Once the Feds and rebels kill each other, I don't know what I'm going to do! I mean, we've been playing these guys for years!"

"I think I mention the mercs not being trustworthy." Damian noted.

"How did you convince Kimball to go to the capital?" Tucker asked.

"Vanessa? Oh, she was easy! I just made up some story about how you all died heroically! You should have seen it man, I gave the performance of a fucking lifetime! Got all broken up, threw in a few dramatic pauses, and they just ate it up." Felix does not know how to keep his mouth shut. _He seems to love his own voice._

"You son of a bitch." Kimball said.

"The entire reason you sim-troopers were allowed to live this long is because you're all losers! Locus and I figured we'd let you rack up the casualty count then kill you after a few weeks." That was not a good plan.

"Locus?" Doyle asked. _He legitimately doesn't believe it._

"Who do you think they're loyal to? It isn't either of you." Damian said. "We're all pawns. But I was lucky enough to get kinged."

...

West's POV

"Locus, everyone at the capital knows! What do we do?" Oh yes. Damian stopped them from killing each other. Probably.

"Sounds like you're in trouble." I said.

"Follow... protocol..." He muttered.

"Leaving so soon? That would be two missions incomplete in less than a minute. Your reputation is at risk of a serious downfall here! Soon Felix will probably get more work than you, and you'll end up rotting while he gets rich and famous doing work you could be doing!" Didn't work. He's walking away. "Come on! I thought you were a professional, not a pussy!"

...

North Carolina's POV

"Oh, dude, were you speechless? 'Cause that's a first!" Tucker seems to be enjoying himself. Well, he just saved the population of a small planet by getting his ass kicked. Not that many people can say they've done it.

"You...you're dead!" Felix shouted.

"Bad idea." I warned. "I'm not very good with most precision weapons, but I think I can manage a laser guided, sniper rifle. I might even keep this one." Somehow I turned that on by accident. I immediately knew this would be my new favorite gun. A sniper I can use.

"The mission is a failure. Protocol states we are to report to Control immediately." Locus said.

"Gonna run away? Like a pussy!" West is clearly trying to get them to stay here.

"They're injured! We can kill them, now!" Felix yelled.

"You sure about that!" Mass yelled.

"No! We follow orders." He pulled out a "future cube". "Let me assure you all: This is not over!" No. It's just begun. Suddenly, Tucker fell over. Is he bleeding out? Did he get stabbed? What happened while he was fighting Felix.

"This is Vanessa Kimball of the New Republic, ordering an immediate ceasefire!" The rebel leader is on our radio? How!

"All soldiers of the Federal Army, stand down at once!" And the other leader. Wait, that's an unencrypted signal. Our radios our just playing them by default. Nothing to worry about. Except Tucker.

"Tucker? Grif? Can anyone read me? What are your coordinates? Where are you?"

...

Derek the Red's POV

"I my hearing can detect the slightest sounds. I can see things that are nearly invisible. My nose can track you like a bloodhound. These are only the small things my enhancements have done to me. Massive IQ. Speeds that rival Olympic level athletes. Immunity to most diseases. The ability to survive long periods with virtually no sleep. Stronger lungs. Stronger muscle tissue. Faster reflexes. And faster cellular regeneration." Virge explained.

"What the fuck are you!?"

"I'm the sole survivor of Sidewinder." His armor turned Red. "I'm the butcher of Beaver Creak." Now he added some grey. "I'm the vanguard of Vahallah." Now it's back to the normal green and yellow. "I'm the whistleblower of Project Freelancer." And now it's just green. "I'm recovery zero, the one that knows everything about what's left of the project. And how to use it. From the medical scanner to the goddamn HMROV." And now it's grey and red. "Here's a title I gave myself: The hero of Chorus."

"Since when did you care about this planet?" I asked.

"We have a lot in common. Both of us became used only for our military scientific values. And everyone that used us screwed us over. But when I came here, it gave me a chance to change. Here, I'm not be viewed as the guy that's survived everything that's been thrown at me. I'm just what I choose to be. And right now, I am choosing to be its savior." I saw the sword he took from me years ago fly near my head. "Take it. You need the advantage."


	52. It is on!

**Me: This is going to be the greatest chapter ever. Of all time.**

**Virge: I think I should do the last one.**** Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Me, West, his variation of North Carolina, Mass by a technicality, and the Starks.**

...

West's POV

"We led them all aboard the ship and take off as fast as we can and that's when he spoke to me. 'Palomo, come closer. Come closer.' It was my captain. I leaned in. 'Don't speak Tucker, you need your strength.' But he brushed my hand aside, looked at me straight in the eyes, and said to me, 'Palomo, you did good kid. You did good.'" Palomo is telling the story of how me and my friends saved Chorus, and then him and his friends basically brought the cleanup crew. All they did was bring Tucker to a medic. Even though we already had a medic with us, it was probably better that she didn't touch him. And even if we let Tucker bleed out, all that I could have dibs on his sword.

"Oh that's bullshit!" Tucker is pissed off at one slight detail being wrong. " What I actually told you was to stop crying and to shut the fuck up." His exact words were "Shut the fuck up...Palomo."

"Okay yeah but, the sentiment was still there." No it wasn't.

"I fucking hate you Palomo." Being in charge has made Tucker 20% more like the Alpha AI.

"You know, if we hadn't shown up with that ship you'd probably be dead like for real this time." Bitters reminded. We had a medic with us that could probably save him, but there was only a 50/50 chance he'd let her. If Tucker died, I would just call dibs on his sword and trun him into a martyr to inspire the two armies to work together.

"Hey, we're a bunch of mavericks okay? We weren't even planning on making out alive. That was just an added bonus for being so fucking awesome." Grif said. More accurately, we only planned on a few of us surviving.

"You went on a suicide mission for us?" Jensen asked.

"Well, uh, you know we figured we owed you one." Simmons replied.

"That's so selfless." Well it was either that or walk into what might have been a trap. "And hey, your voice didn't crack."

"It didn't? I mean, I don't know what your talking about." I hardly noticed the difference.

"Alright, don't get carried away. You guys just happened to be the first people we ever met who though we were cool. We saved you strictly for selfish reasons. And with the hope there'd be more pampering upon our return." Grif stated.

"I'm here whenever you need me sir!" Matthews is still alive?

"He seriously survived the fight? I mean really? The universe just had to spare Mathews." The universe never gave Sarge the satisfaction of watching him die. Or let Virge die. Or Andy the bomb. I think he might have been on the ship too.

"Well I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you." John Smith, the other kiss ass is here.

"And I think that I speak for all of us when I say when this feels like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Isn't that right Freckles." Caboose is talking to his gun.

"Affirmative." And his gun can talk back.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Way too cheesy."

"I barely know you people." I added.

"Thank you captain. I'll remember this till the day I die. Or my name isn't John Elizabeth Andersmith." What?! His middle name is Elizabeth.

"If Virge was here, he'd accuse you of being an ONI agent." I said.

...

Damian's POV

I like being up here where I can overview the entire base.

"So what do you think." Kimball asked. She's talking with Doyle about this base.

"I think it's an absolute mess." Doyle answered. It's true. This place is literally made from an abandoned lab with modifications made using parts of their destroyed bases.

"Well your army didn't exactly leave us with many options over the years." Kimball replied.

"Yes. Well I suppose we can't expect you to continue operating out of a hole in the ground. I'll talk with one of my new advisers and see if we can have your people set up at another one of our outposts." I have an idea.

"Why not the capital?" I asked.

"Well that's preposterous."

"Excuse me? My men deserve a roof over their heads, just like yours."

"If we're going to work together, we should work as a single army. We share our bases, supplies, and homes." After being forced to move from one side to the other, I understand both armies better anyone.

"As long as you can't stop seeing each other as enemies, we won't be able to win this war. Which is why you also need a leader who understands both sides because they've been on both." PSI suggested. If he recommends 'Derek', I'm going to—"Damian." Oh. That makes more sense now that I think about it.

"He is the only one with an unbiased opinion of your armies." Wash added. I fought with and against both.

"Very well... I will see what we can do. Damian, you have my thanks." Doyle said.

"And mine. If it wasn't for you all, we'd all be gone. " Kimball said.

"I couldn't have done it, without everyone else." I replied. "It was Virge's plan for me to go stop you."

"Which was strange considering he hates this planet and everything on it." Mass added. "He also told us to go take out the jammer while he went after the ship. Normally he does the stuff everyone will remember while having the other people do the little things. He's changed alot in the past few months." That is true. The one thing I know about him, is that he tries to look like more of an asshole than he really is.

"If there's anything we can ever do for you, please don't hesitate to ask." Doyle said.

"Oh gosh, I don't think that's really necess—"

"What's a rank higher than captain?" The sergeant asked.

"Uh, Colonel." Doyle answered.

"Promote me to Colonel!" Sarge requested.

"Oh. very well then. I-In honor of your service, I hereby promote you to Colonel...eh..Sarge."

"You hear that numbnuts?! I outrank you, again! Hah!" He yelled to Grif, whos on the plaform below us talking to the lieutentants. Well I am probably going to become a general or something. So,...yeah.

...

North Carolina's POV

"So did ya miss me?" Church just got placed back into my sisters head. I still think it's a bad idea, but she insists on it.

"Actually I found the peace of mind to be rather nice for a change." Mainly because she doesn't trust anyone else with him. The only freelancers without an AI here are West and Wash. Wash doesn't want one, and West isn't as stable as she used to be.

"Oh yeah, I bet it went along great with that ass kicking." Felix and Locus were alot tougher than we thought.

"That was part of the plan." No it wasn't.

"Distracting them was part of the plan. Not me having to figure out if I should be helping Wash or checking if your ok." Seriously. I had no idea what to do. I'm so glad West decided to show up then.

"Look, they were better than I expected, okay." I don't see that as a valid excuse. She fought a army of robot duplicates of Tex. The original was batter than her.

"Wimp."

"I'm still surprised you went along with the plan." I didn't know anything about the plan, so she must be talking to Epsilon.

"Yeah well, I figured it was time to have faith in them too." He just flashed. Why did that happen?

"Oh hey, hold on." What?

"Everything ok?" Carolina asked.

"Yeah, I said hold on. Uh huh, great, thanks D." D? Delta. He's talking to another AI.

"So, what was that." I asked.

"That was the end of a very long and very annoying decryption process." Church answered.

"You've got the manifest?" Carolina asked.

"Fuck yeah, I got the manifest. I am processing it right now." Thank fuck. We'll be goin' after control soon enough. "Well, not the most dramatic revelation, but I believe we have our culprit."

"Who is it?" Me and my sister asked.

"Charon Industries. Big umbrella company that got a hand in every major market you can think of. Even messed with cryogenics a few years back, but it looks like their largest profit comes from weapons and technology; they own most of the stuff on the ship." Wait a minute! I know them!

"Sound familiar." Carolina noted.

"Yeah, Project Freelancer stole some assets from them once or twice, and managed to destroy quite a bit of private property in the process." They were also the same people Derek was last known to be working for. And the people who gave Virge the alias of "Derek the Red". That's how he got dragged here in the first place!

"You mean the Resistance? I thought they were a UNSC splinter group?" Carolina said.

"The soldiers were all UNSC. But according to my records, they've been hired on to act as Charon's private security force." How did they get away with that?

"Is that even legal?" I asked.

"Tch, I doubt it. Looks like Charon and the military started getting really buddy buddy around the time that—oh." What?

"What is it?" I asked.

"Where's Dr. Grey?" What?!

"Huh?"

"The lunatic, what's she doing? " Epsilon wants to know about the purple one?

"She's, treating the space pirates we captured." My sister answered.

"Perfect. Tell her I want them to give me all known radio frequencies used by the mercenaries."

"Why?"

"I need to make a call."

...

Mass's POV

I decided to figure out why someone was screaming. "What are you doing." West is holding that one pirate dangerously close to the water. Or radioactive sludge. Or acid. Or whatever.

"I'm testing to find out what happens if we dunk his head in this stuff." That doesn't sound like a good idea if you want information.

"Why are you doing that."

"To get the other guy to talk. Alot more people will talk when your threatening to hurt their friend than hurt themselves." I seen Virge do it enough times. You'd have to be extremely immoral not to be affected by his. Or have very strong will. Or both.

"Help me." The pirate begged.

"What are you trying to find out." I asked.

"I know everything. There is a company trying to obtain Chorus's alien assets. They helped cover Virge's identity in exchange for help obtaining some kind of super weapon and his knowledge of the aliens. He left once he found the super weapon, and hide it." West knows all of Virge's part. But not the rest.

"Then why are you interrogating us!" The other guy asked. But she soesn't want them to know.

"To compare notes. To see if you know what I know. To see if I missed any big details, To see how much you know about the little details that change so easily. Names. Numbers. Ranks. Passwords." She also seems to be slightly enjoying herself.

"You wonder how Virge's doing?" I asked. "He's different now. He's not the same as he was when we got off that ship, and joined the project.

"Yeah, he's different. I know. He's finally found some kind of purpose. Something to keep him going. A cause to fight for. A reason to be alive." West said. That seemed to be the only thing he was missing. All this time, he's been fighting because he's alive. But now, he's fighting for something. I don't understand what, but wherever he is, I know he's still fighting for it. The one thing that would give Derek a chance of beating him was the fact that Virge hasn't been serious in years. But now, he isn't going to mess around. He will fight to win. Not for fun. Not for himself. For his cause. Whatever it is. I wouldn't understand how he feels because my cause is to fight the good fight. I know that isn't his cause. I can only hope his change was for the better.

...

Unknown POV

" I am at a loss, gentlemen. Years of arduous labor and delicate manipulation all made worthless by your inability to stop a single squad of what can hardly be considered soldiers. " Control is not happy.

"They got lucky." Felix said. Of course he wouldn't learn anything from this. He never does.

"They were underestimated. And it will not happen again." At least someone did. And it happened to be Locus.

"Our operation now lies in extreme jeopardy. Word of our involvement can never find its way back to earth or the UNSC." Then I hope Derek didn't screw up with the ship. We can at least eliminate Virge if he did his job right.

"Then what are our orders?" Locus asked.

"Go to war." Control answered.

"Hello? Yes. Hello?" Who the fuck?

"What is this?"

"Extra sauce please!" Who do they think their talking to?

"An outside transmission." Locus explained.

"Hello?" Did someone accidently get connected to our channel ordering food?

"How'd they get this channel?" Felix asked. a news article popped up my the screen.

"'Colorful Space Marines Stop Corruption.'" That's not the first guy we were listening to. Nor is he any of the ones from the crash. Who is he? "You know, I really love the picture they used for this thing but I gotta say I liked description even more. 'Pictured above, the Red and Blue troopers of Project Freelancer receive a full pardon from UNSC Oversight Chairman and Charon Industries CEO,Malcom Hargrove.' I can't imagine you liked that second bit very much though, probably not very good for business. Am I right, Chairman?"

"On the contrary, you'd be surprised as to what can come of a merger between politics and corporations. If your here to negotiate a surrender, I'm afraid I must inform you that your ship has set sailed. Quite literally in fact." Assuming Derek didn't fuck It up.

"Assuming Derek didn't fuck it up." Damian. I'm charving the tractor beam, just in case.

"We were just hoping to read you a letter." Agent Washington, from the crash.

"Its just a little something we put together for ya. Considerin' we'll probably be seein' a lot of each other over the next few weeks."

"You know. When your not dealing with your lost ship." Agent West Virginia.

"Take it away, Church."

"Dear Chairman; It has come to our attention that you have declared war on the planet Chorus. We regret to inform you that this is a really shitty idea. Not only have you managed to annoy the people that you failed to kill, time and time again, you've also found a way to piss off an entire planet. Now they may not have the best equipment and they might not be the best fighters, but as your aware, they've been fighting for a very long time. And now that they're not fighting each other, they're more than happy to dedicate all of their time to fighting you. So dear Chairman, to you and your idiotic mercenaries, we would like to say: bring it on, motherfuckers! We're not going anywhere. From your friends, the incredibly badass and sexually attractive, Red and Blue soldiers of Project Freelancer." Sounds like something Virge would have done. Probably a sign Derek didn't fuck up. "P.S.; suck our balls." Well.

"This is Agent Virginia Project Freelancer!" Oh, fuck me. "Some of you know me as Derek the Red." Why would he identify himself as Derek? He was public enemy number pne on this planet. Now, that's chairman. "Some of you hate me. Which is understandable considering what I've done." Is he trying to adress all of Chorus? "And what I'm about to do." I don't like where this is going. Suddenly, the entire moon exploded. I was lucky I was in the moon base. It's attached the the small area that wasn't annihilated. The fact that I'm still alive is either pure luck or insane accuracy from whatever he shot. "Any interference with my attempt to leave Chorus will result in it's destruction. Have a nice day." I watched his ship move leaving ht planet's atmosphere. "I am just getting started." He left in slipspace. We can track him, but I get the feeling we have bigger concerns right now. One things for sure. I am going back into the field. Because as of now, we are at war.


	53. Epilogue

Me: I decided to throw in a few shortish chapters. Just a couple paragraphs.

Damian's POV: Anonymous Fanz does't own anything except me, my family, West, Virge, and Mass.

...

Virge's POV

"What are you doing?" Derek asked, as I shoved him into a cryopod.

"I'd rather not have to deal with you while I'm destroying Charon." I answered. I froze him. I then finally received a response for the destruction of their moon base.

"What do you think your doing." Felix asked.

"Leaving Chorus isn't going to do anything." Oh, Dan's here. He survived the moon base explosion. Or the moon base survived. I don't care which.

"I don't plan on stopping you by leaving Chorus. I have bigger plans." To sophisticated for them to understand. The Chairman might, but not them.

"We will find you." Locus. Now ever significant merc assigned on that planet is on the line. Except Derek.

"As the only sane person on this channel, I should warn you that you don't know anything about me anymore. I am a completely different person. But I think you should be more worried about finding Derek." They won't find the ship. I disabled the tracking system, after hiding it far from where I left slipspace. And ONI is making it hard to investigate with their own investigation going on to figure out why I sent my earlier message to ever active military base made. And even when they do find the ship, I won't be here.

...

Damian's POV

"So it's settled. I gain control of our military forces, while responding to orders from you two." I just got promoted to commander. A little more than I asked for, but I'll take it. "Both of you keep control of your respective assets. I cannot use any of them without your approval. This way, I can't use your forces if you don't want to risk them." It's similar to how America's government worked. The everyone has power, but everyone else limits that power's use.

"Agreed." Both of them said.

"You really think this is going to work?" Kimball asked.

"Everyone here knows without me, most of us wouldn't be alive. If the person that saved them is in charge, they'll listen to him more than one of you two, who they've been learning to hate for years." Also, I don't think putting me in one of the two armies is a good idea. It might piss off the other army.

...

West's POV

The two armies agreed to work together to face Charon. Wash and Mass are training them to fight better. Their leaders are talking with Damian about what weapon we should select as our the armies primary. Simmon's, Donut, and Lopez 2.0 are helping me run the armory (With how bas these people are at driving, it's a good thing we have four of us.). Sarge, Tucker, and the Carolina's are out on a mission. I have no idea what Grif and Caboose are doing right now. We intercepted a message showing that Virge left into space to fight Charon more directly, by bringing unwanted attention to their operation. I first met the Reds and Blues investigating who was killing the sims troopers. It was Virge's Derek persona that kept bringing me to them. Now, the real Derek is dead, his brother is leading us against him. I wonder what I'm going to do once Charon is history. I don't know, but I am glad I am a part of this. Even if I don't always want to be.


	54. Remember, we are still at war

Me: This is the very last chapter of this story I am ever going to make. It will be continued in the sequel, which bridges the gap between this chapter and the next.

Daniel: Who are you talking to?

Me: The people I'm introducing you to. Now, read my sign.

Daniel: Why?

Me: *In a loud demonic voice* READ IT!

Daniel: Okayyy. Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except Virge, West, Mass (sorta), North Carolina, and the Stark's. Wait, what?

...

Daniel's POV

"Unidentified Pelican dropship, this is Captain Mayers of the UNSC Tartarus responding to your distress signal. Come in, over." We've been raiding ships like these since our war with the people of Chorus started. To make sure no one suspects what we're doing out here, they sent the one guy they never saw to lead the operation. Me. "Unidentified Pelican, please respond." The pelican was intently damaged to make sure I look like I need help, so they'll let me aboard. "Pelican, can you just give us a sign that you're reading us? " I flashed the lights. "Pelican, are you able to make your way to our starboard docking bay? We'll be able to assist you from there." I flashed the lights again. Time to get moving. I flew the ship to their docking bay, like they ordered. I have a plan. It's pretty simple. Make them think I'm part of some special ops mission, talk with them a bit, then kill em all to keep them quiet. In and out. "Pelican crew! You may now open your bay door and slowly exit the vehicle!

"Hands in the air! " They got hostile earlier than I expected. I put my hands up. I don't have my guns right now, but there's plenty of ways I can kill them without them.

"It's…just one guy?" One of them asked.

"Just me. All by myself." I said. That isn't true, but if they decided to check, they still wouldn't know. Because they'd be dead.

"Come on out. Take it slow. " I walked out slowly.

"You all right?" One of them asked.

"Yep. Better now that you found me." I replied. He leaned over to his friend.

"This guy don't sit right with me." He whispered.

...

"This guy is my fuckin' hero! " Only moments latter, I was able to earn his trust. All I did was tell some bullshit story about being sent by ONI to investigate Virge, leading me into a fight which I escaped using the pelican. I got the idea when I noticed one of them was watching Hargrove's speech back on Earth.

"I just did what anyone else would have done." It seems to be working.

"That is a helluva story, son, but it's time we got you fixed up and went on our way. Lord knows we've wasted enough of the UNSC's time." Not true. I can waste ALOT more.

"This is a UNSC ship? It loks like more like a museum." That got the crew laughing. "You'd think they'd have a little extra cash to update this place."

"Ha. Yeah right."

"Military prison transport isn't very high on their budgetary priorities. No use wasting money on cryo for lawbreakers. So they threw together a skeleton crew to make sure the cargo just makes it over alive." That's suprising. Then again, cyrogenics has gotten pretty expensive. Nowadays, it's just the military and ONI who can afford it. They used to let higher class civilians, but not anymore.

"That sucks." I said.

"Nothing these men can't handle." Mayers assured.

"Yeah, we've got guns and the purge if things get bad, but the real killer out here is fuckin' boredom." Ha! No. The real killer is in this room. And he's looking right at him.

"You haven't heard about the ships disappearing in the area? Cargo being stolen, crew dead. You aren't worried they might attack you?" Besides prisoners, they also have guns and ammo. Not very useful to me, but they don't know that.

"Yeah, I doubt anybody's coming for our cargo." If only he knew.

"It ain't scavengers. I think it's them fuckin' aliens, man." He reminds me of Virge in someways. Mainly that he doesn't trust anything.

"Not this again."

"Oh sure, they say we're at peace, but you know them squid-heads will put a laser through our heads faster'n greased lightning if we gave 'em the chance! "

"Hey, that's intolerant!" The pilot shouted.

"Your intolerant!"

"QUIET!" Mayers wants to speak again? "Truth be told, no one gives a rat's ass about the people on this ship. Anybody out there really wanted them, they could have them." Everyone started laughing.

"So, I can keep them?" I asked.

"What—uh. What'cha mean?"

"I mean I'm going to kill you, and take your cargo, like I've done to the last twenty ships I that found me."

"Huh?" This is the fun part. Meyers drew his gun. I grabbed his hand, and made him accidently shoot himself in the leg. I grabbed a next guy by the arm, punched him in tha face, then twisted his wrist. Two more of them tried to hit me. I ducked, causing them to punch each other. One of them grabbed the captains pistol. I used the other one as a human shield (pistol bullets don't pierce well. The bullets got trapped inside the guys corpse.) then threw him at the guy shooting at me. The guy I broke's wrist was trying to get up. I kicked the pistol from off of the ground and shot him. It was not out of ammo (most of it was wasted trying to shoot my human shield out of that air.) so I threw it at the pilot. Meyers crawled to a computer and sounded a alarm. Damn it. I kicked him, causing him to roll onto his back. Then I cracked his skull by kicking him in the head. Really fucking hard. With my armored boot. Right in the face.

...

"Captain Mayers!" I can't believe it. They think the dead captain I hung up on the ceiling is still alive. Or their suprised to see him dead. I can't really tell.

"At ease, soldiers." I excuted ever soldier in the with a pistol they had under the pilot's seat (If he knew it was there, he might have survived longer.) except for the guy I earned trust. "Relax. I'm not going to kill you. I have him for that." Derek.

"Oh, son of a bitch—" He shot him in the back of the head. I found him in a cryopod floating where Virge left after his slipspace jump from Chorus. He's seems to be a little off, but he never was normal. He's probably just pissed about losing to Virge. Again. He spent so much time waiting to fight him, and it turned out he never stood a chance.

"All sectors have been cleared." Derek said. Then it's time to pick up some recruits.

...

"Silence! As of 12 minutes ago, we are your new jailers." Derek said.

"Well who the hell are you? " That is a good question.

"It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is that we have a plan for you. We are offering freedom to anyone willing to help us in a war. If you survive, you get to be free, AND a huge paycheck. All we need you to do is destroy two, not very powerful, but rather large armies, and a couple Freelancers. Anyone who doesn't want to help us will be allowed off the ship. If you want to accept our offer, grab onto those bars like your lives depend on them." Most of them complied. I activated the purge. Everyone who didn't (and those not strong enough to be of use) got sucked out of the ship. I opened the prison cells. "Welcome to our army."

...

"You know they sounded the alarm." Derek said.

"To be fair, I didn't think the captain could crawler that fast." I replied.

"You really think war criminals are going to help us?" Derek asked.

"It was basically Control's idea." I reminded.

"Derek. Daniel. We've got a prisoner who doesn't really look up to par. Smartass put two and two together and tied his bedsheets around his waist before the purge." Goddamn it.

"At least he's resourceful." Derek said.

"He asked to speak with you. Says he has something you need."

"Then bring him in." I ordered.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aiden Price." That name sounds familiar.

"We're looking for soldiers. You don't look like much of a fighter to me." I said.

"You said you have something we want?" Derek asked.

"No. I have something you need. The Freelancers you mentioned—am I correct in assuming they're the original five and agent Washington?" He asked.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know everything there is to know about my agents. As the…former counselor of Project Freelancer, I helped mold them. Psychiatric analyses. Medical histories. They're all housed right here." He tapped his head. "And I can give them to you."

"We have enough records on them." Derek aimed his gun at him. He also doesn't like Project Freelancer members, and has probably been waiting to shoot him since he first mentioned his former job.

"If you're referring to the documents recovered by the UNSC, you should know that is merely the tip of the iceberg."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Did you know Agent Washington refuses Artificial Intelligence access to his neural implants? Or that Agent south Carolina's 57% more likely to neglect her teammates when presented with a competitive scenario? That agent Virginia's military history involving the aliens has caused significant psychological damage easily manipulated by a simple flashback. No? Then I also doubt you realize there is another inmate aboard this ship that shares a history with the Freelancers. One who would undoubtedly prove useful to you if he were properly guided." Now, this guy has my attention.

"You have experience with agent's. Knowledge Virge doesn't even have. You definitely have what we need." I said.

"Where is this prisoner?" Derek asked.

"Of course." Price lead us to the guy.

"What the fuck is with this guy." He has tattoos on his back. An artificial eye. And his face. Who did that to him? Did he do it to himself?

"So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss. If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose. If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself." Derek said.

"What the hell was that?" I asked. Honestly, I don't even know.

"His tattoos. They're an excerpt from Sun Tzu's the Art of War." Derek explained.

"The hell is that?" I asked.

"I don't know. But I do remember this guy. He was an asshole." Well fuck. But at least we know why Price is here. Now, to find go back and win this war.


	55. The stinger

Me: This is like the after credits of a marvel movie!

Derek: Or just about every other action movie these days.

Me: Your doing the disclaimer. It is your story.

Derek: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything except for the OCs.

...

Derek the Reds POV

I feel really disoriented right now. What happened... I was fighting Virge... I'm in a cryopod... on the ship... There's a guy in front of me. I grabbed him, and slammed him against a wall. "Whoa. Take it easy man. I'm on your side." He doesn't look like one of the normal mercenaries. He isn't even wearing grey. "I'm agent Colorado. I was sent to retrieve you."

"Colorado? They didn't have a agent Colorado." I remember who they did and didn't have.

"You've been frozen a long time. Alot of stuff happened." He said. What? "I'm not part of the Project Freelancer you knew. That is over. This is a new program. ONI is big in reviving old work. Especially when that work is useful." That explains what he is, but not why I'm here.

"You said you were here to retrieve me?" I asked.

"Well yes. We didn't even know you still were alive. Thought Virge just kept the armor." Virge? Virge! Where is he?

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"We're hunting him down." What did Virge do?

"Why?" I asked.

"To start off, he blew up a moon and threatened to destroy a small planet next. Then he left it's population to fight off the evil corporation you were working for. Then he went on a rampage, becoming the universe's most wanted." And he left me here. Bastard.

"You used to know him. Which is why command is going be real happy to see you." Colorado sounds almost excited.


End file.
